¿Qué pasó anoche?
by AngelCaido20
Summary: HG/FD Hermione se despierta una mañana y no recuerda absolutamente nada de lo que pasó anoche...
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas a todos les traigo esta brevísima historia recién escrita en apenas un par de horas, no tenía intención de escribir nada durante este tiempo, pero me levante esta mañana pensando (en esto que van a leer ahora) y la idea me estaba chamuscando el cerebro. Así que sin más espero que disfruten.**

**Como siempre la dueña de Harry Potter y sus personajes es… (redoble de tambor)… "J.K Rowling" xD.**

**Bueno si quieren decirme algo…ideas, halagos, opiniones, insultos (esto último no que está feo) ya saben, pueden dejar un review o un MP que con gusto contesto.**

* * *

_Piiipi…piiipi…piiipi_…El sonido del reloj-despertador impactó contra mis sensibles oídos- _¿Qué hora es? por Merlín no pienso volver a salir con Ginny nunca más…_\- me removí entre las sabanas de la cama, exhalando un gran bostezo y estirando el brazo para apagar aquel sonido estridente.

Unos pequeños ruidos procedentes del exterior de la habitación me hicieron levantarme de la cama como pude, mientras mi cuerpo maltratado por el alcohol ingerido la noche anterior se tambaleaba. _-"Vaya Hermione no tienes apenas aguante, esto de beber hasta tarde no es lo tuyo"- _me dije a mi misma tratando de ponerme algo de ropa_._

_C_onseguí llegar hasta el exterior de la habitación buscando a aquella pelirroja del demonio que la noche anterior me obligó a acompañarla a su estúpida cena de trabajo ya que se había peleado con Harry y no quería ir sola, vagué por la casa en su búsqueda pero parecía no estar allí.

Mi casa estaba hecha un desastre como si una banda de ladrones hubiese entrado a robar. _-Maldita sea ¿Qué diablos ha pasado aquí?- _murmuré.

Caminé rebotando contra las paredes a través del pasillo para regresar a la habitación viendo que apenas podía mantenerme de pie, necesitaba descansar un par de horas más.

Cuando llegué a mi habitación vi algo que asomaba debajo de mi cama y me llamó la atención. Agachándome como pude, conseguí coger un minúsculo trozo de tela, se trataba de un pequeño tanga de encaje negro. Conocía perfectamente el diseño de la firma Merlín's secrets ya que yo misma usaba ropa interior de esa marca bastante famosa y reconocida en el mundo mágico, pero este en particular no era mío.

Por las barbas de Merlín, ¿que ocurrió anoche?, ¿Ginny no solo me emborracho sino que vino a mi casa y mínimo se dejó el tanga aquí?, traté de hacer memoria y recordar todo lo ocurrido pero era imposible lo último que recordaba era estar tomando mi quinto whisky de fuego rodeada de gente que casi no conocía.

Viéndome incapaz de recordar nada de lo que había pasado anoche mi mente comenzó a imaginar posibles escenas, el pánico me inundó- _Respira, respira, esto seguramente no es lo que parece, ella jamás haría algo así, está enamorada de Harry, y yo jamás podría hacer algo así, por las barbas de Saturno Harry me va a matar…- _las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en mi ojos ¿Qué clase de amiga era?, mientras la angustia y la culpabilidad me apresaban, alguien golpeó la puerta de mi departamento.

Intentado calmarme y eliminar las lágrimas de mis ojos, abrí la puerta y allí estaba ella, con cara de… ¿culpable? ¿Cansancio?, la agarré por el brazo y mientras miraba hacia los lados la obligue a entrar.

-Auuuuuch, Herms no recorvada que tuvieses tan mal despertar- dijo ella de forma divertida, _"¿esta zanahoria descarada estaba actuando como si nada?". _ Ginny entró en el salón y se sentó como si nada, mientras yo daba vueltas tratando de abordar el tema, ella me observaba con ojos divertidos y se tumbó en el sofá con una sonrisa en sus labios como si estuviese rememorando algo_," ¿a caso lo hicimos en mi sofá?" _el rubor se instaló en mis mejillas en cuestión de segundos. Sin poder aguantar más abrí la boca y salió lo primero que se me vino a la mente en un tono irritado_ – ¿entonces?-_

Ella me miró confundida durante unos segundo hasta que dijo_ –Harry y yo lo hemos arreglado-, _me quedé asombrada por su explicación "_¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Se estaba haciendo la loca? O era un "no te hagas ilusiones"…". _Un suspiro de frustración escapó de mis labios, la confusión me tenía al límite y con el pequeño trozo de tela aún en mis manos le dije _-¿Puedes explicarme esto?-_ mientras se lo lanzaba.

Ginny alcanzó a cogerlo, y arqueando un de sus cejas mientras lo extendía hacia los lados, contestó con bastante diversión _– Vaya…pues juraría que es un tanga, pero supongo que eso ya lo sabes_…- una risita escapó de sus labios a la vez que depositaba la pequeña pieza en un lado del sofá. Yo le eché una de mis miradas acusatorias mientras le decía_-¿Me puedes explicar que hacía tu tanga debajo de mi cama?-. _Y sin que yo me lo esperara Ginny soltó una de las carcajadas más grandes que jamás le había escuchado emitir. _\- Ginevra Molly Weasley ¿Me puedes explicar que tiene de divertido esto?-._

Ginny trató de retomar la compostura inútilmente. Se puso de pie y comenzó a acercarse hacia mí a paso lento y con mirada sibilina, mi cuerpo se paralizó al sentir el aliento de la pelirroja tan cerca de mi cara_\- Oooh vamos Herms ¿me vas a decir que no recuerdas nada…de lo que paso anoche?_\- esto último le dijo dándome una palmada en el trasero que hizo que me sobresaltase, La menor de los Weasley observó mi cara de horror durante unos segundos antes de romper a reír de nuevo.

-_Oh vamos Hermione, ¿de verdad creer que anoche…? ¿Tú y yo?- _Ginny no paraba de reír y estaba haciéndome enfurecer.- _No se qué te hace tanta gracia- _dije mascullando entre dientes.

Tras pasar un buen rato tronchándose de risa sobre mi sofá de cuero consiguió decir- _vaya lo siento mucho Hermione no sabía que soñabas con pasar una noche con esta diosa pelirroja_\- señalándose con el dedo índice.

Bufé ante su estúpida y engreída afirmación, en ese mismo momento me hubiese encargado personalmente de bajarle los humos si no fuese porque una gran incógnita se apodero de mi "_y si este tanga no es de Ginny… ¿a quién pertenece?"-_.

Como si la "diosa pelirroja" pudiese leer mis pensamientos, enarcó una ceja mientras me preguntaba _\- ¿no sabes a quien pertenece?"_\- negué rotundamente. – _¿Estás segura de que no es tuyo?_\- la mire de forma escéptica mientras volvía a negar. Ginevra mantenía una expresión dubitativa mientras decía_\- Mmm…pues debe de pertenecer a alguien que estuvo ayer en la cena…- _La observé esperando que me diese más respuestas pero no fue así.

_-¿Ya está? ¿No vas a decirme nada más?-_ le pregunté con evidente enojo- _Lo siento, ayer bebiste bastante y hablaste con mucha gente apenas podía seguirte el ritmo, además me llamaste zanahoria sosa aburrida y me dijiste que te dejara tranquila y eso hice, ¿no recuerdas absolutamente nada?- _Un rubor se posó en mis mejillas esa era una conducta impropia de Hermione Grenger. Hice mi mayor esfuerzo por recordar algo de esa noche, pero era prácticamente imposible hasta que una imagen vino a mi mente como un flash back, unos penetrantes ojos azules mirándome y una sonrisa perversa.

Me apoyé sobre la mesa tratando de mantener la compostura, mi respiración se agitó al recordar esos penetrantes ojos mirándome con deseo, todo mi cuerpo tembló. –_¿Pero qué…? ¿Cómo es posible?_-murmuré para mi, automáticamente Ginny se puso de pie y se acercó a mi –¿_Estás bien Herms?-_ asentí con la cabeza mientras me dejaba caer sobre una silla.

_-¿Has conseguido recordar algo?-_ preguntó

Asentí insegura- _creo que sí…- "¿de verdad era eso un recuerdo o solo mi borracho cerebro jugándome una mala pasada?"- ._

Traté de recordar algo más pero me fui imposible, mi amiga pelirroja trato de hacerme sentir mejor diciéndome que no me preocupase que posiblemente iría recordando cosas poco a poco,hablamos un poco más sobre Harry y como se habían solucionado las cosas entre ellos antes de que tuviese que marcharse. Me despedí de ella antes de dirigirme hacia el baño para tomar una ducha, mi cabeza daba vueltas y necesitaba relajarme.

Abrí el grifo para llenar la bañera mientras me desvestía, antes de meterme en la bañera pude ver mi reflejo en el espejo, _"¿pero qué narices?" _observé el reflejo de mi espalda, estaba llena de marcas de arañazos como si un animal salvaje me hubiese atacado, en ese momento, otro flash back me golpeó _"la habitación estaba oscura pero podía vislumbrar esos penetrantes ojos azules mirándome, unos brazos se agarraban a mi estechándome fuertemente contra su cuerpo, gemidos estridentes golpeaban mis oídos y en ese momento unas extrañas garras arañaban mi cuerpo"_

Traté de apoyarme en el borde de la bañera, había ocurrido otra vez, esas imagines golpearon mi cerebro y mis sentidos, mi cuerpo se tambaleo, mi respiración volvió a agitarse, _"¿Era real?" "¿Esas imágenes que aparecían en mi cerebro habían sucedido en verdad? ¿Cómo podía saberlo?"._

Me metí en la bañera tratando de despejarme, me estaba volviendo loca,_ "¿Quién era esa mujer de ojos azules? ¿Y porque se había acostado conmigo anoche y había desaparecido sin más? ¿Tan horrible fue? Posiblemente el alcohol no ayudara a mejorar mis habilidades amatorias, pero que mínimo que una nota o algo…tal vez la mujer en cuestión estaría arrepentida, quizás también estaba borracha esa noche, pero por lo menos al día siguiente sabía con quien se había acostado, quizás fuera eso lo que la hizo desaparecer…"_

Cuando salí de la bañera, me dirigí a la cocina para prepararme algo de comer. Mi casa seguía echa un desastre así que me dispuse a recogerla antes de ponerme a trabajar, quería distraerme no pesar en lo que ocurrió anoche ni en esos ojos que me atormentaban.

Mantenerme ocupada era una buena forma de evadir el problema, el trabajo siempre me absorbía y me hacia olvidarme de todo. Y efectivamente así fue, para cuando volví a mirar el reloj ya habían pasado más de 6 horas, asomé la cabeza por la ventana de mi despacho y vi que el sol se había puesto, cogí mi teléfono móvil que no había sonado en todo el día cosa que me resulto extraño "_Mierda__**"**_, estaba apagado cuando lo encendí encontré varias llamadas perdidas de Ginny y de Harry, antes de devolverle la llamada mi puerta sonó, "_probablemente serian ellos"_ pensé.

Cuando abrí la puerta mi cuerpo se paralizó, solo vi una cabellera rubia antes de que se girase y cuando sus ojos se conectaron a los míos mi mente se volvió a llenar de imágenes "_ojos azules penetraste, una sonrisa depredadora, ropa volando por toda la habitación, besos, caricias, gemidos…", _no podía ser cierto…lo recordé todo y mi cara se encendió bajo la mirada y sonrisa inocente de aquella mujer que me hablaba, podía sentir el calor irradiar por cada poro de mi cuerpo.

-¿_Te encuentras bien? Si te pillo en un mal momento puedo venir más tarde, es que creo que anoche me deje algo en tu casa…-_ me dijo aquella mujer con un claro acento francés.

Yo solo alcancé a susurrar su nombre –_Fleur…-_

* * *

**Se finí, un solo capítulo con final abierto lo que da la posibilidad de seguir la historia un poco más o simplemente dejar todo a vuestra imaginación, la verdad es que no se qué hacer. ¿Ustedes que opinan un capítulo más o así está bien? Ni siquiera sé que clasificación darle, de momento la pondré como T, ya que no hay lemon en este capítulo. ¿No?**

**Bueno espero que por lo menos os haya gustado, Saludos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos, ya estoy aquí de nuevo y miren que les traje. A petición de stef-cullen, FrayNubs146, Allen-walker, dylan859 y byga kruger ¿Quién les puede negar algo?, este capítulo va dedicado a usted que se que algunos llevan tiempo leyendo mis escasa historias así que esta continuación es para vosotros y espero que os guste. Os doy las gracias por los reviews, y gracias también a quienes siguen la historia y se toman la molestia de leerla. **

**Algunos pidieron un poco de amor y también lemon, pues bien tengo una buena noticia y otra no tan buena, la buena voy a tratar de darles ambas cosas, la mala ninguna de ellas aparece en este capítulo (aunque tiene sus momentos…hot), que le vamos a hacer así se desarrolla la historia, ¡ah! y el capítulo es más largo, en fin…que me enredo más que las persianas, como siempre les digo que Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia, sentimiento de animadversión…o algo que quieran decirme ya saben, MP o review.**

**Nota: la historia está narrada desde el punto de vista de Hermione como ya habrán intuido, pero no descarto poner algún POV de Fleur. **

**Sin más ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

La hermosa rubia que tenía enfrente me dio una mirada confusa mientras el marfil de su cara se tornaba un tanto rosado haciéndola parecer más hermosa aun.- _¿T-te acuerdas de mí?-_

Negué con la cabeza contradictoriamente- Q_-quiero decir s-sí, recuerdo tu nombre- "por lo visto estuve toda la noche gritándolo" pensé. _Los recuerdos aun estaban un poco confusos e iban apareciendo lentamente como partes de una historia inconexa.

La francesa me sacó de mis pensamientos con un leve carraspeo que me hizo darme cuenta de que aun estábamos en la puerta paradas – _lo siento, perdón ¿quieres pasar?- _le pregunté.

Ella pareció dudar durante un par de segundos antes de asentir con una tímida sonrisa, se la veía bastante nerviosa e incómoda igual que yo. Mientras caminábamos hacia el salón aproveche para lanzarle una mirada analítica _"por lo menos es atractiva, tengo que admitir que incluso borracha mi gusto sigue siendo_ _bastante bueno_", no es que yo acostumbrara a salir por allí y traerme a desconocidas a casa, en realidad era la primera vez que me ocurría, solía ser bastante discreta y exigente con todo en general y con las mujeres en particular.

Cuando llegamos al salón la invité a que se sentara, ella exhaló un suspiro _"¿incómodo?"_ Y echó una mirada curiosa alrededor de la habitación antes de posar sus ojos sobre mí, cuando la vi sentarse en el sofá otro flash back me golpeó de lleno.

"_Avancé por el salón torpemente besando sus jugosos labios, apenas podía mantenerme de pie, ella me agarraba por la cintura para evitar que me cayese mientras sentía todo mi cuerpo en llamas. La empujé sobre el sofá y me subí a horcajadas en su regazo, comencé a besarla de nuevo e intente desnudarla sin mucho éxito, mis manos se movían frenéticas sobre su esbelto cuerpo, tenía tantas ganas de sentirla,_ _comencé a besar su cuello hasta llegar a su oído_ _– quítate la ropa- le dije con una voz ronca por el deseo, ella me miró por un segundo antes de dedicarme una sonrisa depredadora y sin oponer resistencia hizo justamente lo que le dije…_"

Sentí mis mejillas arder, y traté de encontrar un tono de voz lo más natural posible _– ¿Quiere tomar algo? ¿Un poco de agua quizás?-_le dije_. _Ella se limitó a negar con la cabeza, a le vez que intentaba encontrar su voz para poder exponer el motivo de su visita. – _Vera mademoiselle Granger el motivo por el que estoy aquí, se debe a que anoche olvide algo en su departamento y me gustaría recuperarlo…_-.

Volví a sentir mis mejillas arder, probablemente estarían del mismo color que el pelo de un Weasley, cuando estaba dispuesta a responderle mi teléfono móvil vibró haciendo que me sobresaltase, miré el teléfono y era Ginny –_Me disculpas un segundo, por favor_\- le dije antes de responder el móvil cuando vi que asentía con la cabeza.

Salí del salón y me metí en el despacho para contestar. Nada más aceptar la llamada escuché la voz estridente de mi amiga- _Hermione ¿se puede saber dónde estabas y porque tenias el teléfono apagado? Llevo toda la tarde intentado localizarte-_.

_-Ginny, Ginny espera, ¡está aquí!-_ susurré

\- _¿Quién está aquí? ¿A qué te refieres_?- preguntó confusa.

\- _¿Quién va a ser? La chica de anoche_\- susurré de manera exasperada.

\- _¿Qué dices? ¿Qué hace allí? ¿Acaso ha ido a por más?...Wau amiga sí que tuvo que gustarle lo de anoche-_ dijo la pelirroja que probablemente estaba tan sorprendida como yo.

-_Pues por lo visto ha venido a recuperar su tanga_\- contesté y volví a sentir mis mejillas encenderse.

_-¿De verdad? No puede ser…eso debe de ser una excusa o algo, ese tanga no puede ser tan caro como para tratar de recuperarlo de la casa de una desconocida. En serio Hermione ¿con que clase de mujer te acostaste anoche?-_

Me quede pensando, probablemente Ginny tenía razón ¿Quién iba a casa de una desconocía a recuperar un tanga? Si tan solo quería volver a verme podía decirlo, nadie usaría una excusa tan patética, en fin debería terminar con esto cuanto antes.

-_Ginny te llamo luego, esta fuera esperándome, voy a darle su tanga y que se marche, esto es demasiado embarazoso_\- sin más colgué el teléfono y haciendo acopio de toda mi valentía Gryffindor y con tanga en mano, me dispuse a entrar al salón donde se encontraba aquella mujer.

-_Siento la espera, aquí tienes lo que has venido a buscar_\- le extendí el pequeño trozo de tela tratando de parecer lo más tranquila posible.

La cara de la rubia empezó a descomponerse y sus mejillas se tornaron de todas las gamas de rojo hasta llegar a un casi purpura, ella trataba de decir algo pero parecía tener dificultad _"¿qué pasa? ¿Acaso ese tanga no es suyo? No puede tratarse de un error"._

Rápidamente y con manos temblorosas la rubia tomó el pequeño trozo de tela y con evidente tono de enfado y orgullo dijo – _en realidad vine por otra cosa, ayer creo que dejé mi teléfono móvil aquí, llevo toda la mañana buscándolo y lo necesito, así que si no te importa me gustaría recuperarlo_-

Ahora era yo quien alcanzaba la tonalidad casi purpura y las palabras tropezaron en mi boca- _va-vaya, lo-lo siento disculpa ¿tu móvil dices? Creo que no lo he visto, pero si esta aquí no te preocupes y-yo te lo busco_ – me puse a buscar el teléfono móvil como una loca mientras me reprendía a mi misma por ser tan estúpida. En ese momento la bruja rubia sacó su varita mágica y sin más conjuro – _Accio móvil_-

El pequeño dispositivo saltó desde debajo del sofá y cayó en su mano, me dio una mirada matadora como si tratase de fulminarme con ella, y sin más se dispuso a salir. Traté de decir algo pero no encontré palabras adecuadas para una situación tan bochornosa.

Oí el pequeño portazo de la puerta de mi departamento cuando aquella mujer desapareció. - _Genial Granger te has lucido_\- dije mientras soltaba un largo suspiro.

¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpida? Esa mujer probablemente me odiara para los restos por hacerle pasar por aquello, pero bueno…con un poco de suerte no volvería a verla jamás.

Me dejé caer sobre el sofá maldiciéndome por mi ineptitud.

* * *

Al día siguiente me prepare para ir a trabajo, el fin de semana se había acabado y era hora de volver a la relajante, segura y cómodo rutina.

Llegué al ministerio a la misma hora que todos los días, mientras caminaba por el Atrio mi ayudante apareció a mi lado como de costumbre.

-_Buenos días señorita Granger, ¿Qué tal su fin de semana?_\- me preguntó

-_Excelente John gracias, ¿Qué tenemos para hoy?-_ pregunté yo.

-_ Una reunión con la brigada de aplicación mágica a primera hora, tiene toda la documentación sobre la mesa, además de su reunión para validar los presupuestos del departamento de investigación de la subdivisión de aurores. Como ya le he dicho toda la documentación está sobre la mesa, señorita._

Sin más me dirigí al departamento de Aplicación de leyes mágica situado en el segundo nivel, que es donde se encontraba mi despacho. Cuando entre por la puerta me sorprendí al ver a Ginny allí, esperándome.

_Ginny ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿ no tenias entrenamiento hoy?-_ pregunté sorprendida.

_Así es, pero como te niegas a responder mis llamadas he decidido venir personalmente para que me cuentes con todo lujo de detalles que pasó anoche. _Los ojos de mi amiga brillaron con curiosidad, a la vez que yo exhalaba un largo suspiro.

_Nada, no pasó nada…- _contesté, pero evidentemente la joven Weasley no quedó satisfecha con mi respuesta.

_¿Nada? ¡ooh vamos Herms! ¿tan mal fue?- _preguntó Ginny intrigada_._

_Ahora tengo que trabajar y este no es el lugar más adecuado para hablar- _Ginny estuvo a punto de objetar pero yo la interrumpí_. –Mira quedamos a la hora del almuerzo, en el restaurante de la esquina, y allí te contare todo, pero por favor hoy tengo mucho trabajo y necesito ponerme con ello lo antes posible-_

_Está bien, está bien, nos vemos en el almuerzo a la hora de siempre….-_dijo finalmente la pelirroja que no estaba del todo conforme.

Con esto mi amiga salió del despacho y yo me puse inmediatamente a trabajar, tal y como me gustaba hacer. Tras las largas y pesadas reuniones con ambos departamentos, volví a mi despacho para continuar trabajando allí, en seguida perdí la noción del tiempo y para cuando quise darme cuenta, apareció mi ayudante –_Señorita Granger ya es la hora del almuerzo ¿quiere que le traiga algo?- _

_-No gracias John, voy a salir a almorzar fuera, vengo en una hora- _el joven asintió con la cabeza mientras yo recogía mis cosas.

Cuando llegué al restaurante de la esquina, Ginny ya se encontraba allí esperándome impaciente como si tuviera 15 años y estuviese esperando su cita con Harry.

-_Llega 5 minutos tarde señorita Granger, esto no es propio de usted ¿Tengo que empezar a preocuparme?-_ le di un golpecito en el brazo mientras me sentaba a su lado instándola a que dejara las bromas, ella soltó una ligera risita divertida.

-_Ya he pedido lo de siempre para ambas en unos minutos estará listo, así que venga…cuéntame ¿qué pasó anoche con "la señorita del tanga perdido_"?- preguntó ansiosa, así que me dispuse a contarle todo lo ocurrido la bochornosa noche de ayer. Para cuando terminé de relatarle la patética historia Ginny se mostró más comprensiva que burlona a pesar de lo gracioso de la cuestión. Nuestro pedido ya estaba servido y ambas nos encontrábamos comiendo tranquilamente mientras analizábamos la situación.

-_Vaya Herms, sí que tuvo que ser bochornoso para ambas, pero bueno fue solo una confusión podría haberle pasado a cualquiera, ella no debería de haber reaccionado así_-

-_Ya… con suerte no volveré a toparme con ella, no creo que fuese capaz de mirarla a la cara, eso si la próxima vez que me pidas que te acompañe a una cena de patrocinadores olvídate de que vaya, la cantidad de alcohol que se sirve allí no es normal, así vais de rápidas en las escobas…-_ dije de forma burlesca.

_-Para su información señorita, nadie la obligó a beber tanto, además…ahora que lo pienso… ¿Qué hacía allí esa mujer? ¿Cómo has dicho que se llama_?- preguntó.

-_Fleur, se llama Fleur…_-le dije, Ginny se quedó dubitativa durante unos segundos –_No...No me suena en absoluto, no creo que estuviese allí para hacer negocios…-_ terminó diciendo.

-_Quizás solo estaba acompañando a alguien…-_ Ginny me miró por unos segundos mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa socarrona- _Pues si yo hubiese sido su acompañante no me habría hecho gracia que terminase la noche en casa de otra…por cierto ¿conseguiste recordar todo al final?-_ asentí de forma distraída.

-¿_Y qué tal fue? ¿Ha merecido la pena_?- preguntó de forma sugerente.

Le di una mirada desafiante tratando de intimidarla tal y como hacía en el trabajo con algunos de mis compañeros cuando intentaban traspasar la barrera de lo profesional, pero con la señorita Weasley estas tácticas no funcionaban ya que seguía observándome a la espera de una respuesta.

_\- No estuvo mal_\- termine contestando haciendo que soltara una pequeña risita – _Ya me imagino…llevas desde ayer caminando muy raro y no creo que el efecto del alcohol te dure tanto…-_ dijo descaradamente Ginny.

Sentí el calor invadir mis mejillas – _Sí, es que con la borrachera creo que debí tropezarme y hacerme daño_\- "_patética excusa Granger_ _quien diría que eres la bruja más brillante de tu generación"_ me reprendí a mí misma.

_-Ujum…seguro tropezaste varias veces esa noche_…-continuó burlándose.

* * *

Cuando terminamos de almorzar, me despedí de mi amiga y volví al trabajo. Aun me quedaban tres horas más por delante, pero antes quedamos para cenar esa misma noche junto a Harry y Ron, que a pesar de trabajar juntos en el Ministerio no nos veíamos tanto como se suponía, a excepción de los fines de semana.

De vuelta en el despacho tome asiento frente al imponente escritorio que estaba cubierto de montañas de informes como cada Lunes, para cuando acabara la semana todo este trabajo estaría hecho, revisado y archivado.

Un gran suspiro escapó de mis labios cuando acabé. John tocó la puerta para preguntarme si necesitaba algo más de él, miré el reloj y comprobé que la jornada había terminado hace 15 minutos, le dije que podía retirarse y como siempre se despidió cortésmente hasta el día siguiente.

Tomé un par de informes más para llevármelos a casa y adelantar un poco de trabajo allí.

Entre en mi departamento depositando todo en su lugar correcto para después ir a tomar una ducha. No sé porque pero desde hacia unas horas me sentía un tanto mareada y con el estomago revuelto, probablemente el almuerzo no me sentó muy bien.

Tomé un par de pociones para tratar de aplacar mi malestar, pero parecieron no surgir ningún efecto. Viendo que no iba a conseguir recuperarme y que mi dolor de estomago iba a peor, decidí enviarle un mensaje a Ginny para anular mi asistencia a la cena de esa noche.

"_lo mejor será que descanse un poco"_ pensé, así que sin más me puse algo de ropa cómoda y me metí en la cama. Al cubrir mi cuerpo con las sabanas, sentí un aroma extraño golpear mi nariz, ahondé un poco más en ese olor que no solo se encontraba en mis sabanas, sino que también podía sentirlo en la almohada, era una olor fresco y suave como la brisa marina, cerré los ojos y automáticamente las visiones de lo ocurrido la noche anterior volvieron a sucederse en mi mente.

_Flash back_

"_Estaba de pie hablando con una jugadora de Quidditch del equipo de las holyhead harpies mientras tomaba una copa, la susodicha en cuestión había empezado una conversación sobre tácticas en el terreno de juego que yo no acababa de entender, bien porque mi conocimiento sobre este deporte era más bien básico o por el hecho de que no le estaba prestando ninguna atención. Ella no pareció percatarse ya que se limitó a hablar sin parar tratando quizás de impresionarme, de vez en cuando yo asentía con la cabeza como si entendiese lo que me decía mientras iba tomando un sorbo tras otro de mi copa_

_La jugadora continuó hablando durante varios minutos mientras yo repasaba mentalmente la reunión que había tenido esta mañana, hasta que me lanzó una pregunta que yo no alcance a escuchar con atención- Perdón ¿qué dijiste?- Ella me miró irritada al darse cuenta que no le estaba prestando ningún tipo de atención, en un intento por moverme del lugar en el que me encontraba, un cuerpo chocó contra mí haciendo que mi copa cayera al suelo, más que por el propio impacto se debió a mi falta de reflejos de esa noche._

_-¡Ehh ten más cuidado!- alcancé a decirle con un tono de voz embriagado por el alcohol, la mujer en cuestión no se inmuto y continúo su camino. "Será maleducada, aun me quedaban un par de tragos en esa copa" pensé._

_Dirigí un segundo mi atención a la jugadora para decirle -Me disculpas un momento Gretchen- la mujer frunció el ceño y me corrigió – soy Gwendolyn- asentí con desinterés._

_Sin más me dispuse a seguir a aquella mujer descortés para dejarle un par de cosas claras. En unas cuantas zancadas la alcancé, -Disculpe señorita, pero acaba de tirar mi copa al suelo-_

_Ella no se molesto en mirarme mientras me respondía en un tono osco, dejando evidencias de un claro acento francés – Sobre la mesa del fondo hay más copas- Yo quede sorprendida por su falta de educación y volví a reprenderla- Creo que usted tiene un grave problema de civismo señorita y exijo una satisfacción-._

_En ese momento la mujer se giro mirándome con unos ojos azules que echaban chispas, yo le sostuve la mirada devolviéndole la misma hostilidad hasta que sus ojos se suavizaron y con una dulzura que no había tenido tiempo de percibir antes me dijo.- Je suis désolés mademoiselle, permítame que le traiga una copa-_

_Pude ver como la mujer se alejaba meneando las caderas en un sensual movimiento para minutos más tarde volver a acercarse con un par de copas en la mano._

_-Aquí tiene- me ofreció una de las copas. Yo estaba aturdida no solo a causa de la embriaguez sino por el extraño cambio de conducta, la mujer continuo hablando. _–_Disculpe la grosería de antes, y permítame darle esa satisfacción que exige- me dijo en tono seductor mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa acompañada de una mirada depredadora._

_Sentí un hormigueo recorrer todo mi cuerpo y una vocecilla de alarma gritaba en mi cabeza que me alejara, pero la obvie. _

_Después de unas cuantas copas más y una amena conversación, sentí que mi valentía y coraje Gryffindor aumentaba así que poco a poco me acerque más a ella, incluso atreviéndome a acercarla un poco a mí fingiendo que no la escuchaba bien. _

_Tras de un par de roces casuales e insinuaciones por ambas partes la invité a acompañarme a casa, ella pareció dudar por un momento, hasta que asintió no sin antes disculparse y ausentarse por un minuto, no sabía exactamente que fue a hacer, yo solo pensaba en llevarla a casa y quitarle aquella ropa que escondía de manera escasa una figura bien definida._

_Cuando la rubia apareció de nuevo a mi lado se acercó a mi oído para decirme –Ya esta chérie, por cierto mi nombre es Fleur, Fleur Delacour…-_

_Y sin más nos aparecimos en la puerta de mi departamento…._

_Fin del Flash back_

Respire hondo tras recodar a esa mujer -_Fleur...-_susurré antes de cerrar los ojos y sumergirme en el mundo de los sueños.

* * *

**Yyyyyyy…hasta aquí es todo por hoy, espero que lo hayan disfrutado leyéndolo y estuviese a la altura de sus expectativas, sin más les doy las gracias, y les mando un gran abrazo, Cuídense.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Otro capítulo más, quien lo diría y eso que solo tenía pensado que durase uno, si es que me liais xD. Bueno como siempre voy a comenzar por agradecerles su interés en la historia sinceramente ustedes son mi motivación para seguirla.**

**Byga Kruger me alegra que te haya resultado divertida la escena del tanga sinceramente me lo pase bastante bien escribiéndola.**

**Allen-walker si efectivamente van a haber más capítulos, aunque este no es tan largo como el anterior, ya que hoy he tenido problemas para escribir y no quería dejaros sin capítulo.**

**Stef-cullen estoy de acuerdo contigo Fleur vuelve loco a cualquiera y sorry pero en este capítulo tampoco hay lemmon, pero prometo que lo habra**

**A FlaviaUchihaHyuuga y Loriel me alegro que os guste.**

**Como siempre Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling.**

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente y el dolor de estomago no había cesado, "_¡Maldita sea! la ensalada de mi almuerzo debía llevar algo que no estaba en buen estado"_. Con aquel malestar hice mis mayores esfuerzos para prepararme e ir al trabajo.

Cuando llegue al Ministerio sentí unas nauseas incontrolables así que corriendo tanto como podían mis pies entre en el baño para vomitar. Me sentí bastante mareada. Abrí el grifo para tratar de refrescarme la cara y recobrar la compostura antes de dirigirme hacia mi despacho.

John ya se encontraba allí y en seguida procedió a darme los buenos días como de costumbre _–Buenos días señorita Granger ¿se encuentra usted bien?-_Yo me limite a devolverle el saludo y a asentir levemente, apenas tenía fuerzas para hablar.

Durante la mañana mi estado de salud no mejoro, tuve que abandonar corriendo varias veces el despacho rumbo hacia los baños ya que las nauseas eran incontrolables. Él bastante preocupado se acercó a mí y me dijo – _Señorita Granger no tiene buen aspecto es evidente que no se encuentra bien, creo que debería visitar un medico ¿quiere que avise a alguien para que la acompañe?_\- Negué con la cabeza- _No tranquilo, estoy bien solo necesito un poco de aire fresco-. _

Me puse de pie para abrir la ventana, pero antes de llegar a mi objetivo las piernas me fallaron y estuve a punto de caer al suelo si no fuese por las manos de John que me agarraron evitando el impacto. Apenas tenía fuerzas para mantenerme de pie, sin más mi ayudante tomo mi teléfono y marcó el número de Ginny, quien prácticamente apareció allí en cuestión de unos minutos.

La joven pelirroja se acercó a mí bastante preocupada – _Hermione ¿Qué ocurre? Tienes mal aspecto, ¡estas pálida! ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido venir a trabajar en este estado?_-

Traté de hacer mis mejores esfuerzo para ponerme de pie- _Estoy bien, no es nada grave, creo que el almuerzo de ayer no me sentó muy bien-_

Ginevra me agarró de la cintura mientras me decía_\- está bien, ¿puedes caminar?- _Yo asentí _–Muy bien entonces coge tu bolso y vamos al hospital a que te hagan un chequeo-._

Traté de oponerme, no era necesario ir al hospital por un simple dolor de estomago, pero Ginny era demasiado testaruda y sin fuerzas para discutir acabe aceptando solo por no escucharla_._

Llegamos a los almacenes viejos de "Purge y Dowse S.A." donde estaba oculto el Hospital de San Mungo a ojos muggles. Nada más entrar la pelirroja consultó en recepción y tras rellenar unos formularios nos mandaron a la tercera planta indicándonos que esperáramos hasta que nos llamasen.

A pesar de estar casi vacío tuvimos que esperar varios minutos, hasta que una enfermera nos llamó _-¿Señorita Granger?_\- Mi amiga asintió con la cabeza mientras me ayudaba a caminar.

Cuando entramos en la consulta me olvide durante unos segundos de mi malestar, al ver de espaldas una cabellera rubia, era evidente que se trataba de la doctora ya que llevaba puesta una bata blanca y un estetoscopio colgando del cuello.

Mi cuerpo se puso tenso y rígido "No_, no, no, no y no, ¡no puede ser!_" La joven Weasley quien permanecía a mi lado sin despegarse agarrándome de la mano se dio cuenta del cambio en mi cuerpo y me dijo - _¿Hermione vuelve a tener nauseas?-._

En ese momento la rubia se giró y mis temores se hicieron realidad "_¡se trataba de ella!"_ sus ojos me miraban de arriba abajo y las piernas me fallaron, probablemente sino llega a ser por las manos de Ginny que me sostenían habría caído al suelo con un golpe seco.

"_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mí? De todos los doctores y de todos los hospitales del mundo mágico ella, ¿precisamente ella tenía que estar trabajando aquí y ser quien me atendiese? ¡Maldije mi suerte!"_

Tras unos incómodos segundos en los que ambas nos miramos y Ginevra nos miraba a las dos, ella dijo en un tono neutral –_Tome asiento señorita Granger y dígame que le ocurre _-. Yo hice exactamente lo que me dijo tratando de encontrar un tono de voz natural – _Vera doctora, llevo desde ayer sintiendo un intenso dolor en el estomago, y esta mañana parece que ha ido a peor, ya que he sufrido grandes nauseas durante todo el día_\- sus ojos no perdieron la conexión con los míos mientras escuchaba con atención todo lo que le decía.

-_Muy bien ¿Ha ingerido algo en las últimas 24 horas?_\- me preguntó de forma profesional.

-_No desde ayer a la hora del almuerzo_\- le dije mientras miraba a Ginny, la rubia acompañó mi mirada y puso sus ojos en la pelirroja como si acabara de verla.

-_Bien, ¿puede decirme que ingirió?_\- Las palabras parecía resbalar de sus labios a causa de su acento francés.

\- _Solo una ensalada en un restaurante mágico_-, no podía dejar de mirar sus hermosos ojos azules, podía sentir su mirada penetrar en lo más hondo de mi ser.

Ella se puso de pie –_Muy bien señorita Granger_…- la interrumpí – _Llámame Hermione por favor-_ las palabras escaparon de mi boca y ella estaba tan sorprendida como yo por la acción, por un segundo me pareció ver que en su boca se formaba algo parecido a una sonrisa.

\- _Como le iba diciendo señorita Granger (hizo énfasis en mi apellido), lo más probable es que se trate de una intoxicación, pero para estar seguros voy a realizarle unas pruebas, así que si es tan amable túmbese en la camilla_-. Estaba claro que quería mantener las distancias, por lo que me limité a hacer exactamente lo que decía para acabar cuanto antes.

Tumbada en la camilla, ella se acercó a mí y me levantó un poco la camisa para poder palpar mi vientre. Sus dedos estaban un poco fríos pero aun así tenían una suavidad que hizo que la piel se me erizase. Ella pareció darse cuenta ya que vi como una de sus perfectas cejas se arqueaba.

No podía despegar los ojos de su rostro, asiíque aproveche para estudiarlo, tenía un aire aristocrático y una belleza que deslumbraba, la forma de sus ojos…sus labios y su nariz todo parecía proporcionado y en su justa medida para darle esa belleza tan característica.

Cuando terminó de palpar mi vientre anotó algo sobre una hoja, y me pidió que me incorporase para quedar sentada.

Mientras se colocaba el estetoscopio me dijo. –_Desabróchese un par de botones si es tan amble_\- y eso hice, más lentamente de lo debido solo para poder contemplar su cara, ella no permaneció ajena ante la lentitud ya que pude ver como pasaba la lengua por sus labios intentado humedecerlos, al parecer ella no era tan indiferente a mi presencia como quería hacerme creer. Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro.

Trató de volver a su postura profesional - _Las constantes parecen correctas, aunque el abdomen está un poco inflamado, voy a tomar una pequeña muestra de sangre para descartar que se trate de alguna intoxicación grave_-

Por otro lado la joven Weasley allí presente nos observaba de forma confusa, por un momento su mirada se desvió a algún punto de la mesa de la doctora y vi como sus ojos se abrían, volvió a mirar hacia nostras y se llevó las manos a la boca. _"¿Qué le pasaba?_" comenzó a hacer gestos con las manos mientras leía en sus labios _-¡es ella!- "¡Mierda ya lo sabía!"._

La rubia se giró para descubrir que estaba pasando detrás de ella, y Ginevra trató de hacerse la distraída. La francesa frunció el ceño y me miró, yo por mi parte le di una sonrisa fingida.

Ella terminó de tomar la muestra de sangre y desapareció de la sala durante unos minutos. Nada más salir Fleur, la pelirroja se acercó a mí y me agarró del brazo más fuerte de lo necesario- _Hermione, ¿es ella verdad? He visto su nombre en la mesa, ¡Se trata de la chica del tanga!-_Yo me limite a asentir vergonzosamente.

\- _¡Oh dios mío, sí que es guapa, y se la ve muy profesional!, ¿vas a disculparte con ella? igual podrías invitarla a cenar…_\- interrumpí a mi amiga que parecía desvariar- _¿estás loca? No pienso decirle nada, ¡por Merlín! sería, muy vergonzoso después de lo ocurrido_-

Ginny me dio una mirada confusa _-¿Por qué no? Ya te has acostado con ella, ya has hecho lo más difícil además no dejas de mirarla como una boba, está claro que te gusta-_

Mis mejillas comenzaron a colorearse_ – No me gusta, solo…es…atractiva evidentemente, pero eso no quiere decir que me guste, ya has visto como me ha hablado-_

Ginevra rodo los ojos_\- Vamos Herms ¿Ha quien pretendes engañar? Te conozco perfectamente y se nota que te gusta y creo que tu a ella también, lo noto en el aire…en el ambiente…ya va siendo hora de que conozcas a alguien en serio, ¡necesitas una novia!, ¿o pretendes pasar el resto de tu vida con Croockshanks?-_

_-No metas a mi gato en esto, ¡y no necesito una novia y menos a una desconocida!- _conteste irritada.

_\- Solo pienso que deberías darte la oportunidad de conocerla, es guapa, tiene un buen trabajo, además le debes una disculpa- _

Antes de objetar por la locura transitoria por la que estaba pasando mi amiga, apareció la rubia con unos papeles en la mano. Se sentó frente a nosotras mientras se colocaba unas gafas que le daban un aspecto intelectual haciéndola más atractiva si cabe _"contrólate Hermione ¿qué diablos pasa contigo?"._

Mientras Fleur repasaba los documentos, Ginny hizo un leve carraspeo antes de abrir la boca- _Disculpe la intromisión doctora, usted...no es de aquí ¿verdad? quiero decir no es de Londres-_

La rubia observó de manera curiosa mientras asentía ligeramente_\- así es ¿por?- _Ginny continúo con sus preguntas sin yo saber a donde quería llegar -_ ¿lleva mucho tiempo aquí?-_

Fleur continuaba mirándola extrañada_ – Apenas un mes- _

_-¿y qué le parece Londres?- _continúo Ginevra con su indiscreción. Fleur dirigió sus ojos hacia mi antes de de responder _– Pues no he tenido tiempo para conocer mucho la ciudad ya que he venido por trabajo, pero supongo que está bien a pesar del clima-_

La pelirroja soltó una de sus risas cantarinas tratando de parecer simpática antes de continuar_\- vaya eso es una lástima, Londres es una ciudad maravillosa y estoy segura de que acabara conquistándola a pesar del temporal, solo necesita a alguien que sepa mostrársela- _esto último lo dijo mirándome a mí_._

Fleur asintió con desinterés pero mi amiga no se daba por vencida_\- Es más si quiere podemos hacerte de guía un día de estos, Hermione conoce los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad-_

_\- No estoy muy segura de eso...- _concluyo la francesa mientras arqueaba una ceja, La Weasley soltó otra de sus risitas que tanto me estaban irritando.

_-Bueno si lo prefieres podemos quedar para cenar en mi casa, así conoces a algunos de nuestros amigos y luego podemos tomar algo por allí. Ten, te dejo mi número de móvil por si te animas-_

Sin más la rubia comenzó a explicarnos los resultados de la analítica-_ Bien está claro que se trata de una intoxicación causada por algo que has comido pero no es nada grave, tomate estas pociones dos veces al día y pronto estarás como nueva-. _

Tras despedirnos y estar fuera del hospital me dirigí a Ginevra quien tenía cara de estar tramando algo –_No te hagas ilusiones, no va a llamar- ._

Ella me dedicó una sonrisa socarrona _– Ya lo veremos Granger…-_

* * *

**Y hasta aquí es todo por hoy, sé que es un capítulo light y no muy largo pero bueno, es necesario para poder avanzar en la historia y dejarles con un poco de intriga. Por cierto, review el que haya pensado aunque solo sea por una milésima de segundo que Hermione estaba embarazada xD"**

**¿Qué opinan ustedes Fleur llamara o no?**

**Sin más nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, Cuídense.**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola a todos! Otro capítulo más para la historia.**

_**Ansters**__** me alegra que la historia tenga algo de suspense procuro siempre dejaros con algo de intriga para el próximo capítulo, de momento la personalidad de Fleur se conocerá a través de los ojos de Hermione.**_

_**Dayla859**__** por supuesto que va a haber más capítulos para que tengáis buena dosis de Fleurmione, jajaja.**_

_**FlaviaUchihaHyuuga**__** (tienes un nombre muy difícil de escribir a partir de ahora serás Flavia para mi xD) te comento en los libros de Harry Potter el personaje de Fleur es bastante arrogante y eso es en parte lo que quiero trasmitir quiero que tenga una personalidad fuerte, y a pesar de ser veela y tener una única pareja que todos sabemos que en realidad no es Bill (aunque J.K. diga lo contrario) no quiero que caiga tan rápido en los brazos de Hermione como una loca enamorada, ira surgiendo poco a poco (espero).**_

_**Byga Kruger**__** sí, se encontraran en diversas condiciones y lo del embarazo ya lo vamos viendo, que esta historia no la tenía pensada, voy escribiendo los capítulos al "tun tun" día a día, de forma espontánea, no tengo nada pensado así que a ver que sale de todo esto.**_

**A el resto ¡gracias por las alertas y favoritos!**

**P.D: Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling yo solo me limito a jugar con los personajes sin ánimo de lucro.**

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

La semana transcurrió con normalidad, mi intoxicación estomacal desapareció por completo junto a los molestos síntomas, las pociones que me dio la doctora fueron mano de santo. A pesar de haber estado bastante ocupada con todo el trabajo de esta semana mi cerebro parecía encontrar siempre tiempo para pensar o asociar algún pensamiento con la rubia, lo cual me resultaba bastante irritante.

Mi estado de ánimo parecía un tanto decaído, y e de reconocer que parte de esa decadencia se debía a la ausencia y desinterés por parte de Fleur, quien tal y como predije no llamó a la Weasley.

"_Vamos Hermione ¿qué está pasando contigo? ¿Por qué te afecta tanto?, Solo fue un polvo más, uno de tantos. Céntrate y olvídate de esa mujer" me dije a mí misma._

Honestamente tengo que reconocer que nunca me había pasado algo así, y no solo por el hecho de acostarme con una mujer a la que acaba de conocer. Por lo general siempre me tomaba algo más de tiempo, tenía que evaluar a la susodicha, tratarla un poco para evitar ese tipo de situaciones incómodas en las que después del sexo te dabas cuenta de que la persona que compartía cama contigo estaba loca o simplemente resultaba ser despreciable.

Pero la situación con Fleur me tomó por sorpresa, fue demasiado espontáneo y alocado para mí, aunque siendo sincera me encantó.

El sonido del teléfono me sacó de mis pensamientos. Y como no, se trataba de Ginny así que no me demoré demasiado tiempo en atender.

-_Hola Ginny, ¿Qué tal estas?-_ Dije con voz cansada.

_-Hey Herms, todo bien por aquí, te llamo para recordarte que hoy a las 21:30 quedamos para cenar en "la langosta crujiente", no te olvides_-

-_Si_ _descuida, Mmm…por cierto…Fleur no te ha llamado ¿verdad?_\- pregunté un poco nerviosa.

Ginny hizo una pausa que me resultó eterna antes de contestar- _No, no me ha llamado ¿Por?_\- .

-_No por nada…ves como yo tenía razón_\- dije de forma petulante tratando de enmascarar mi desilusión.

-_Ujum…bueno, esta noche nos vemos, no te retrases_\- y sin más nos despedimos.

Tratándose de un viernes a la 13:30 de la tarde, gran parte del Ministerio estaba ya vacio, y viendo que todo el trabajo estaba hecho aproveche para irme antes, me despedí de John deseándole un agradable fin de semana.

Cuando llegué a mi departamento, me di un largo y cálido baño, antes de prepararme algo de comer, mientras estaba en la cocina oí un maullido procedente de mi Kneazle.

-_Hombre…hasta que te dignas a aparecer, ¿se puede saber dónde estabas Croockshanks?-_

Él se limitó a maullar mientras se paseaba entre mis piernas.- _Supongo que debes de estar hambriento, ten anda…-_le puse en el suelo su cuenco con algo de comida, y al instante se relamió los bigotes antes de atacarlo. Yo sonreí ante su acción y me dispuse a almorzar en la isleta de la cocina.

Cuando termine me dirigí a mi despacho para leer algunos de mis libros favoritos, era como una rutina de fin de semana y algo que me encantaba hacer. Trascurrieron un par de horas, antes de que mi teléfono vibrara con la llegada de un mensaje:

_Cambio de planes, Cena tranquila en mi casa,_

_Y después vamos a "la pícara hada" así que ponte guapa._

_Ginny._

Yo miré el teléfono durante unos segundos _"¿a qué se debía ese cambio de planes?"_. En fin simplemente contesté un _okay._

* * *

Las horas pasaron volando. Yo ya estaba lista para ir a casa de Ginny y Harry, observé el reloj un segundo y marcaba las 9:28, sin más me aparecí en la puerta de su casa.

Toqué el timbre y una rubia me abrió la puerta mientras me dedicaba una gran sonrisa

\- _Pasa Hermione_\- me dijo

_-¿Qué hay Luna? que bueno verte_\- le di un cálido abrazo que ella me devolvió. _-Lo mismo digo, estas genial- _

Yo me limite a sonreír mientras me adentraba en la casa Potter-Weasley. Ginny se encontraba abriendo una botella de vino, así que la saludé dándole un beso en la mejilla.

_-Harry esta con Ron en la cocina_\- asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí hacia allí.

_-¿Qué están tramando ustedes? Espero que no hayan quemado nada o Ginny los convertirá en la cena_\- dije tratando de sonar divertida.

En ese momento ambos se giraron y me saludaron estrechándome entre sus brazos.

-_Menos mal que has venido pronto, nos estábamos muriendo de hambre_\- Comentó Ron.

Sin más nos dirigimos al salón donde Ginny y Luna cuchicheaban a la par que tomaban una copa de vino.

_La cena tiene un olor exquisito Ginny, no puedo esperar a probarla_\- le dije, ella me miró antes de decirme- _Creo que vas a tener que esperar unos minutos más, aun falta alguien por venir- _sus ojos brillaban con diversión, y justo cuando iba a preguntar, el timbre sonó- ¡_Oh vaya ya está aquí!_\- se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Todos fingían beber algo de manera distraída, hasta que Ginevra entró por la puerta del salón junto al último invitado. Mis ojos se abrieron abruptamente, mientras una tímida rubia entraba junto a Ginny. Mi corazón comenzó a latir fervientemente cuando tras mirar a todos sus ojos se posaron en mí.

-_Chicos esta es la Doctora Fleur, Fleur te presento a mi novio Harry, a mi Hermano Ron y a su novia Luna, y bueno, a Hermione ya la conoces_\- Todos la observaron dedicándole una amable sonrisa a excepción de Ron que estaba llenando el suelo de babas mientras la miraba, vi como Luna le daba un leve codazo tratando de hacerle recobrar la compostura.

La rubia parecía bastante nerviosa al principio pero poco a poco se fue relajando. Rápidamente hizo "migas" con Luna quien consiguió sacarle varias risas tímidas.

Ginevra se acercó a mí y me dijo- _¿Quién tenía razón?-_ Yo me limité a mirarla de reojo mientras ella reía- ¿_acaso no le vas a decir nada? Es nuestra invitada, muéstrate un poco más cortés con ella_\- me dijo divertida y me dio un empujón suavemente.

A mí no me gustaban las encerronas y estaba claro que esta era una encerrona erigida por la endemoniada pelirroja.

_\- Bueno la cena ya está servida chicos así que podemos sentarnos a la mesa cuando queráis- _y así lo hicimos.

La velada transcurrió en torno a Fleur. Todos parecían encantados con ella y no dejaron de interrogarla, Ginny se encargó de hacer las preguntas más comprometidas como si de un tercer grado se tratase, pero la rubia mostrándose bastante amable contestó a todas y cada una de ellas. Yo por mi parte permanecí en silencio observando atentamente.

Hasta el momento sabía que era francesa de nacimiento, y hasta hace poco vivía allí con su familia que por lo visto estaba emparentada con la aristocracia francesa, no tenía pareja, era medimaga y vino a Londres para cambiar de aires y mejorar su inglés.

Más allá de sus palabras yo trataba de descubrir y escudriñar su personalidad a través de la observación, su forma de comer dejaba evidencia de haber recibido una buena educación, su postura en la mesa era erguida y correcta, pero sin parecer forzada. Cuando hablaba dejaba entrever una actitud un tanto petulante y siempre respondía mirando a los ojos lo que denotaba seguridad y sinceridad.

"_Se trataba de una mujer hermosa, arrogante, adinerada y segura de sí misma. ¿Qué tenía eso que ver con Hermione Granger? ¡Absolutamente nada!"._

Ginevra Weasley me miraba con absoluta irritabilidad, ella había organizado todo esto y no estaba saliendo como esperaba, Fleur y yo nos ignoramos durante toda la cena. Parecía estar bastante entretenida con Luna y su novio.

Tras tomar una copa después de cenar, nos dirigimos a "la pícara hada". Se trataba del local mágico de moda ya que varias jugadoras de Quidditch del equipo de las Holyhead Harpies asistían junto a otras celebridades del mundo mágico, y estaba situado en pleno centro de Londres.

Cuando llegamos allí había una larga cola que giraba la esquina y solo se podía pasar si tenías entrada para así evitar la asistencia de muggles.

-_Vaya creo que vamos a tardar bastante antes de que podamos entrar_\- Comentó Fleur.

Ginny se limitó a sonreír mientras decía - _de eso nada_\- Nos acercamos a la entrada y Ginevra saludo al portero- ¿_Qué hay Greg_?-

-_Hombre_ _Ginny, cuánto tiempo…hace por lo menos dos semanas que no te veo por aquí_\- Ella se echó a reír mientras él nos dejaba pasó.

-_Diviértanse _\- comentó el portero a la vez que clavaba sus ojos en la rubia francesa.

Cuando entramos nos dirigimos a nuestra mesa de siempre, hicimos el camino entre saludos. Esta noche el local estaba abarrotadísimo y había un ambiente muy agradable.

Pude ver por el rabillo del ojo como Ginevra se movía al ritmo de la música mientras caminaba, era la mujer más marchosa que había conocido en mi vida.

Harry y Ron parecía comentar algo bastante divertido y Luna no se despegaba de Fleur quien mantenía una mirada curiosa alrededor del local.

Nada más llegar a nuestra mesa una camarera se acercó a nosotros con una gran botella y unas copas.- _Cortesía del grupo del fondo, esperan que la próxima victoria de las Holyhead Harpies sea pronto_\- Y sin más se marchó. Harry hizo los honores ofreciéndonos una copa a cada uno.

Yo por mi parte mantenía un ojo en Fleur. Durante toda la noche se le acercaron por lo menos una docena de hombre, y media de mujeres para invitarla a bailar, ella haciendo alarde de sus aires de grandeza los y las fue rechazando uno por uno.

"_Está claro que en este local en cuanto entra una cara nueva, todos los buitres se le echan encima_" pensé.

Una cabellera castaña se acercó a nuestra mesa y saludó a Ginny, se trataba de la capitana de las Holyhead Harpies a quien yo tuve el gusto de conocer la semana pasada. La Salude con la mano y ella se acercó inmediatamente a mí, para comenzar una conversación:

_-¿Qué tal Hermione? ¿Te acuerdas de mí?-_ yo asentí con la cabeza – _Claro que si…Gret..._\- ella me interrumpió y dijo -_Gwendolyn, Gwendolyn Morgan_\- Yo me limite a asentir mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa coqueta.

No tarde mucho en desconectar de lo que me estaba diciendo. Después de 15 minutos, y sin darme cuenta Fleur apareció como por arte de magia a nuestro lado.

-_Hola ¿interrumpo algo_?- Dijo la francesa de manera casual. Yo me limité a negar con la cabeza y a sonreír_\- En absoluto estaba aquí hablando con mi querida"amiga" Gretchen_\- La capitana me dio una mirada que me fulminó y sin más comenzó a caminar dejando evidencia de su enfado.

-_Gwendolyn quise decir Gwendolyn…-_Fue inútil ni se molestó en girarse, "_Mierda"_ pensé.

Fleur quien permanecía a mi lado emitió una risita cantarina _"¿acaso se estaba riendo de mi? Ya era lo que me faltaba". _Un silencio incómodo se hizo en el ambiente, hasta que ella aclaró su voz y me dijo_\- ¿te apetece bailar?-. _A pesar de la sorpresa dije que sí y ella me llevó de la mano hasta la pista de baile.

Pude notar como todos los ojos se posaron en mí al entrar en la pista de la mano de Fleur, ella sin embargo parecía ignorarlo. Su forma de bailar era cuanto menos la cosa más sensual que había visto en mi vida, con cada movimiento me iba perdiendo más y más haciendo que todo lo que había a nuestro alrededor desapareciese, su cuerpo y el mío estaban bastante cerca pero sin llegar a tocarse, podía sentir el calor que ambos cuerpos irradiaban.

Parecía sentirse bastante orgullosa de las reacciones que me estaba provocando, sus ojos me miraban con deseo y algo más que no pude llegar a identificar. Lentamente sus manos se agarraron a mi cintura haciendo que la distancia entre ambas desapareciera y mi espalda quedó completamente pegada a su cuerpo, en ese momento un suspiro escapó de mis labios y trate de girarme para volver a quedar frente ella. Había una sonrisa depredadora dibujada en sus labios "_es el ser más arrogante que he conocido en mi vida" _pero aun así me parecía hermosa_._

No sé durante cuánto tiempo estuvimos bailando pero a mí se me hizo muy breve, podría haberme pasado toda la noche bailando entre sus brazos, pero por desgracia eso no era posible además los pies me estaban matando y necesitaba beber algo.

Cuando volvimos a la mesa todos nos miraban con una estúpida sonrisa en sus labios. Tomé asiento junto a Harry quien me susurro al oído- _vaya no sabía que te gustase tanto bailar Hermione-._

Le di un pequeño codazo ganándome una risita de su parte. –_Parece una mujer encantadora_\- continúo mientras movía la cabeza en dirección a la francesa. Yo pose los ojos en ella y en seguida nuestras miradas se conectaron haciendo que mi piel se erizase.

El resto de la noche para nostras transcurrió entre miradas hasta que se hizo demasiado tarde.

Luna y Ron fueron los primero en despedirse y marcharse a casa. Ginny por su parte decidió seguir con su papel de casamentera hasta el último momento-¿_Vives muy lejos de aquí Fleur?-_

La rubia negó con la cabeza mientras decía-_ No, vivo cerca de Grimmauld place, está a un par de manzanas-_

_-Vaya eso está bastante cerca del apartamento de Hermione, que bien, así ella puede acompañarte- _Trate de fulminar a la pelirroja con los ojos pero por desgracia no lo conseguí, la francesa pareció percatarse de ello_\- No te preocupes, no es necesario que se moleste-_

_\- Tonterías, si sois prácticamente vecinas- _dijo Ginny

La rubia me miró buscando una respuesta- _Tranquila Fleur, no es ninguna molestia_\- le dije.

Y sin más nos despedimos, rumbo a su casa...

* * *

**No más por hoy, que pena me dio la pobre Gretchen que diga Gwendolyn xD.**

**Por si alguno está interesado, aquí les explico algo que encontré sobre la mascota de Hermione, es una tontería pero por si les interesa:**

_**Un ****Kneazle**** es una criatura mágica, similar a un gato en apariencia. Ellos tienen una pelaje moteado), y sus orejas y cola son como las de un león. Son excelentes mascotas con sus dueños o con un mago o una bruja de su agrado. Es inteligente e independiente y en ocasiones agresivo. Tienen una extraña habilidad para detectar y desconfiar de personas sospechosas. También puede guiar a su propietario a casa con seguridad. Debido a su agresión hacia ciertas personas. Los propietarios de los Kneazle están obligados a tener una licencia para tenerlos. **_

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, ya me comentaran que piensan. Nos leemos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola a todos! El capítulo 5 esta ya aquí, espero no estar saturándoos.**

_**Flavia**_** (espero que no te moleste que te llame así) aquí tienes ya el siguiente capítulo, el personaje de Ginny espero que te guste, a mi me resulta muy divertido escribir sus escenas.**

_**Guest**_** Sí sí, están loquitas la una por la otra (aunque aun no lo saben cuánto) y me has destrozado la sorpresa del capítulo jajaja.**

**_Stef-culle_ efectivamente llamó gracias a... (lee este capítulo y lo sabrás)**

**(Gracias por la alertas y favoritos)**

**P.d: J.K. Rowling es la dueña de Harry Potter. **

**Este capítulo contiene contenido Sexual (avisados quedan)**

**¡Enjoy it!**

* * *

El camino hacia el departamento de Fleur se estaba haciendo un poco incómodo. Ella y yo no habíamos hablado prácticamente, nos habíamos dedicado a evitarnos durante gran parte de la noche, y ahora íbamos caminando juntas por el centro de Londres. Me preguntaba si todavía me guardaría rencor por el tema del "tanga" ¿_seguiría enfadado por ello? Igual ese era el motivo por el cual trataba de evitarme_.

Fleur me sacó de la nube de pensamientos que se había formado en mi cabeza.

_\- Eres realmente callada _\- comentó.

_\- Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen_…_no rompas el silencio si no es para mejorarlo_\- Quizás había escogido mal mis palabras ya que la rubia pareció perderse en sus pensamientos antes de asentir.

Las situaciones incómodas me mataban, necesitaba aclarar las cosas con ella, al fin y al cabo nos habíamos acostado, no podíamos ser tan diferentes ¿no?, dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen pero más allá de eso tiene que haber un punto en común, y yo necesitaba encontrar el mío con la rubia.

\- ¿_Te gustan los gatos_?- solté de manera impulsiva, ella me miró confundida. "_Genial Granger acabas de quedar como una autentica estúpida ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?", _la rubia negó con la cabeza.

_\- Yo tengo uno, bueno en realidad es un Kneazle, se llama Crookshanks y lleva conmigo desde que estudiaba en la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería-_ perecía que había conseguido capturar su atención por un instante.

_\- Hogwarts es una de las mejores escuelas del mundo mágico, yo estudie en la academia Beauxbatons en Francia_\- Realmente estaba sorprendida, por lo que sabía esa academia estaba situada en un palacio rodeado de grandes extensiones de césped, y no era visible ni por magos ni por muggles, ni siquiera otros establecimientos educativos la podían encontrar en un mapa, ya que la escuela se disfraza de lo que en realidad nadie puede ver, a menos que sepan que buscar.

_\- Tu academia no se queda atrás, ambas escuelas han existido por más de 700 años…_\- Fleur asintió- _Así es, pero a diferencia del frío y polvoriento castillo de Hogwarts, Beauxbatons es un paraíso para los sentidos_\- La narcisista Fleur había decidido aparecer en la conversación.

_\- Bueno prefiero quedarme con mi "frío y polvoriento" Hogwarts que cuenta con una de las mejores y más completas bibliotecas del mundo mágico-_ Dije con claro tono de enojo. La rubia estuvo a punto de objetar pero decidió contenerse. Comenzó a andar a paso más acelerado como si quisiera llegar cuanto antes a su destino.

Durante el resto del trayecto decidí mantenerme callada, estaba claro que esta pretenciosa mujer no había por donde cogerla. Ella tan solo se limitó a ignorarme.

Cuando llegamos a su apartamento, me dio las gracias y sin más cerró la puerta. Yo me quede unos segundos allí, tratando de buscarle algún sentido a su extraño comportamiento_ "¿a caso tenía algún tipo de trastorno psicológico?". _Cuando estuve a punto de marcharme de allí, la puerta del departamento de Fleur se abrió.

\- _Hermione… ¿Te gustaría entrar?-_ yo no entendía nada, esta mujer tenía que estar loca de remate, pero aun así sin saber porque dije que si…

**POV FLEUR**

_(Horas antes)_

Desde que me aparecí en la puerta de Ginny estuve lamentándome por haberla llamado para aceptar su invitación "¿_En que estabas pesando Fleur Isabelle Delacour?_ _Quién te ha visto y quién te ve, tu aceptando la invitación a casa de una completa desconocida solo para ver a otra completa desconocida con la que te acostaste la semana pasada"._

En realidad la culpable de esta situación no era nada más ni nada menos que mi hermana Gabrielle, la cual me animó a asistir a esta estúpida cena. Todo era culpa de ella, _"¿Por que tuve que acompañarla aquella noche?"_

Gabrielle trabaja en el departamento de deportes y juegos mágicos internacionales en el ministerio francés, y esa semana estaba en Londres para asistir a una reunión de trabajo. Ella me pidió que la acompañase ya que su dominio del inglés no era tan bueno como el mío.

_(Semanas antes)_

La cena fue bastante aburrida, y yo me lamenté de haber asistido sabiendo que al día siguiente tenía guardia en el Hospital y lo último que quería era llegar al trabajo trasnochada, acabé discutiendo con Gabrielle y decidí marcharme de allí, no sin antes tropezar con una mujer por el camino. Ni me moleste en mirarla ya que estaba bastante irritada, pero a esa insoportable mujer inglesa le pareció bien discutir por una simple copa. _"¿Qué clase de persona discutía por una copa?",_ estaba claro que por el tono de su voz ella llevaba varias.

Cuando me giré para encararla, quedé embelesada por su belleza, aunque parecía algo embriagada por el alcohol sus ojos trasmitían determinación y fuerza, por un segundo sentí perderme en aquellas piscinas de chocolate que brillaban con agresividad.

Eché una rápida mirada al resto, tenía una melena castaña ondulada, la belleza de su rostro podría competir con la de una Veela, su cuerpo cubierto por un traje ejecutivo parecía estar bien definido y le daba un aire de elegancia y formalidad.

Parecía que el enojo que sentía se había disipado por completo, y sin poder contenerme me ofrecía a traerle una copa, dejando que todo mi encanto Veela saliese a la luz.

La conversación entre ambas transcurrió rápido, me sentía muy a gusto y enormemente atraída por esta mujer, como consecuencia del alcohol ambas nos dejamos llevar y nos envolvimos en un juego de coqueteo y seducción que nos llevo a su apartamento.

Sentí el calor envolverme y mi autocontrol resquebrajarse, no sabía en qué momento exacto la Veela en mi interior tomó el control y deseaba poseer a esta mujer, sentirla mía. Su aroma estaba impregnado en todo el ambiente. Ella parecía querer dominar la situación pero el alcohol en su organismo le dificultaba un poco ese propósito.

Estuvimos toda la noche juntas, desde el sofá hasta la mesa, pasando por el pasillo y su dormitorio, no quedó lugar en ese departamento que no hubiese sido testigo del desenfreno y el deseo de esa noche.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté con un terrible dolor de cabeza, pude observar el reloj que había en una de las mesitas de noche, tan solo me quedaban 20 minutos para entrar a trabajar, así que me levante corriendo y traté de recoger todas mis cosas que se encontraban desperdigadas por ese departamento, apenas tuve tiempo para decirle nada a la hermosa mujer que dormía plácidamente en aquella cama.

Desaparecí de allí y me dirigí rumbo al trabajo, al tratarse de un sábado no había mucha gente en el hospital y tuve muy pocos pacientes. Mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos regresar a casa y recuperar el sueño perdido.

Cuando terminó mi jornada laboral regrese a mi departamento donde me esperaba mi hermana. Nada más entrar por la puerta Gabrielle me dijo- _Bon après-midi, menos mal que has aparecido estaba a punto de llamar a las autoridades mágicas para que fueran a buscarte- _Yo me limité a darle las buenas tardes mientras me dirigía a mi dormitorio para poder descansar.

_-¿Se puede saber a dónde vas? Tienes muchas cosas que contarme, ¿Quién era esa misteriosa mujer de anoche_?- Dijo con emoción en su voz.

-_Ahora no Gabrielle, estoy muy cansada_\- dije mientras le cerraba la puerta del dormitorio en las narices –

_-Está bien por ahora, pero ni sueñes con que me vas a dejar sin saber todo lo que ocurrió anoche-_ puede oír decir a mi hermana a través de la puerta.

Más tarde me levante con el dulce olor de la comida recién preparada, me dirigí hacia la cocina para ver a mi hermana que parecía estar horneando algo.

-_Salut Mademoiselle, hasta que se digna a despertar…-_

_\- ¿Qué estás haciendo_?- Le pregunté tratando de evitar su interrogatorio_, _pero fue en vano en seguida Gabrielle comenzó con su lluvia de preguntas, las cuales tuve que responder una a una.

Tras la conversación con mi hermana me dispuse a buscar mi teléfono móvil, estaba esperando una llamada importante y no sonó en toda la mañana, lo busqué por todas partes con ayuda de mi hermana y no conseguí encontrarlo.

-_Quizás lo olvidaste en el trabajo o en cualquier otra parte, esos chismes muggles se pierden con frecuencia…-_ dijo Gabrielle.

"_Merde, la última vez que lo vi fue anoche, seguramente lo deje en casa de Hermione"._

Gaby observó mi cara antes de decir_ –Creo que ya recuerdas donde lo dejaste…-_

Tras mucho debatir al final decidí ir a recuperar mi teléfono, lo necesitaba, además así tendría una excusa para verla, ya que había estado pensando en ella todo el día. Cuando llegué a su departamento, no me lo pensé dos veces y toqué la puerta, estaba bastante nerviosa, pero aun así decidida. Fleur Delacour no era una cobarde ni tenía por qué temer a una simple bruja.

Cuando abrió la puerta, pude ver como su rostro cambio, como si acabara de ver a un fantasma "_eso no podía ser buena señal"_ en seguida traté de explicarle el motivo de mi visita, por lo menos aquella mujer recordaba mi nombre y tras un rato en el que parecía haberse distraído me invitó a pasar a su casa.

Cuando entré en el departamento en seguida las imágenes de lo allí ocurrido invadieron mi mente, sentí mis mejillas arder, y me dispuse a explicarle con exactitud lo que venía a buscar, pero antes de poder terminar mi explicación su teléfono comenzó a sonar, interrumpiéndonos, ella se ausentó por unos minutos. Me pareció un poco descortés por su parte que me dejara allí para atender el teléfono, pero quizás era algo importante.

Minutos después apareció, su cara estaba un tanto enrojecida y sin más me entregó "lo que había venido a buscar" cuando tomé en mis manos lo que la castaña me entregó, sentí que toda la sangre se me iba a la cabeza. "_no podía ser verdad, un tanga, mi tanga, esa estúpida mujer creía que había venido a por eso como si de una mujerzuela se tratase",_ la rabia y la vergüenza se apoderaron de mi y tratando de recobrar la compostura le expliqué lo que había ido a buscar, ella pareció avergonzada y se puso a buscar mi móvil, yo me encargó de recuperarlo por mi misma y salir de allí lo más rápido posible.

Cuando llegué a mi casa sentí ganas de romper algo. Gaby quien permanecía allí observándome pareció asustarse, así que le expliqué lo que había ocurrido, la situación a ella le resulto bastante graciosa, cosa que me irritó más aun.

Poco a poco el enfado y el bochorno de la situación se fue disipando, hasta desaparecer por completo, pase uno días más junto a mi hermana hasta que regresó a Francia junto a nuestra familia.

Mi sorpresa fue que pocos días después, la castaña apareció en mi consulta junto a otra mujer que resultó ser una amiga suya bastante rara y entrometida. La joven pelirroja fue excesivamente amable, lo que me hizo sospechar un poco, _"¿cabe la posibilidad de que Hermione le haya hablado se de mi_?", no quise pensar demasiado en ello.

Cuando llegué a casa me comunique con mi hermana Gabrielle y le conté lo que me había ocurrido, enseguida me animó para que hablase con la pelirroja, mi hermana me dijo que tenía que hacer amigos en Londres ya que el tiempo que iba a pasar allí no estaba definido.

Tras mucho meditarlo y con la esperanza de encontrarme a la castaña así lo hice, hablé el viernes por la tarde con Ginny y organizó una cena en su casa.

Ya no había marcha atrás, estaba frente a la residencia de esa mujer, así que armándome de valor como toda una Delacour toqué el timbre, enseguida la pelirroja apareció y me invitó a pasar donde se encontraban todos aparentemente esperándome.

Mis ojos enseguida se posaron en la castaña quien pareció tensarse por un instante.

La cena trascurrió sin problemas, todos fueron muy amables, aunque un poco preguntones, Luna fue quien mejor me cayó, me resultó una mujer muy particular, quizás un tanto alocada pero me trasmitía muy buenas vibraciones, su novio no me agrado tanto, miraba demasiado, al parecer era una persona demasiado sensible a mi encanto Veela, el novio de Ginny también me resultó bastante agradable, era un muchacho un tanto tímido, pero bastante agradable.

Hermione por su parte se limitó a ignorarme ya que no me dirigía la palabra _"¿Quién se creía que era para tratarme así? Fleur Delacour no era una mujer que dejase indiferente a nadie, _aun así no iba a darle el gusto demostrarme afectada por ello.

Después de cenar decidieron ir a un local para tomar unas copas, parecía un sitio bastante concurrido y famoso, no podía compararse a los lujosos y exquisitos locales de Francia, pero aun así no estaba mal.

La gente parecía reconocer al grupo, ya que varias personas los saludaron amablemente. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que diferentes personas se me acercaran para invitarme a bailar, pero yo los rechacé, realmente no estaba de humor, además la presencia de Hermione me incomodaba un poco.

Unos minutos más tardes vi como una mujer se acercaba a ella con bastante familiaridad, estuvo un rato hablando con ella _"¿de qué conocería esa mujer?, acaso era alguna… ¿amante?", _Una ola de celos recorrió mi cuerpo y la Veela en mi interior se revolvió, no pude evitar acercarme para tratar de alejar a esa chica que se veía claramente interesada en la castaña.

Cuando Hermione confundió su nombre, ella sola se alejo bastante enojada, y yo me sentí satisfecha de ello, no pude evitar pensar que mi reacción estaba siendo algo exagerada, pero supongo que es consecuencia de mi herencia Veela ya que somos muy territoriales_._

La castaña parecía un tanto disgustada, y yo no pude evitar la tentación de invitarla a bailar, no tardó mucho tiempo en caer bajo mi encanto, podía sentir lo nerviosa que la ponía mi simple presencia, mi Veela disfrutaba viendo a aquella mujer temblar bajo mis simples roces, mi orgullo se infló, ella hacia todo lo posible por disimular, pero no servía de nada.

Cuando acabamos de bailar volvimos a la mesa con los demás, y después decidimos irnos a casa viendo lo tarde que era. Ginny prácticamente forzó a la castaña a que me acompañase a casa, me hubiese gustado que hubiese salido de ella, pero al parecer a ella no estaba muy interesada, lo cual me irrito bastante.

Mientras caminábamos en silencio, ella parecía distraída, apenas cruzamos ninguna palabra, hasta que decidí romper el silencio. Su contestación no me resultó nada satisfactoria _"¿estaba tratando de decirme que prefería no hablar conmigo?". _

Unos segundos más tardes ella me hizo una pregunta muy rara_ "¿gatos? Pensé ¿Quería hablar de gatos?", _yo nunca había tenido mascota así que no sabía exactamente si me gustaban. Me limité a negar con la cabeza. La conversación continuó hacia las escuelas en las que habíamos estudiado "_pon fin estábamos de acuerdo en algo"_ hasta que en algún punto la conversación se torció.

"_Esta mujer era una soberbia",_ así que no volvimos a hablar hasta llegar a mi apartamiento, donde me despedí sin más y le cerré la puerta en la cara. Me había dejado llevar por mi orgullo, pero algo en mi se revolvió _"Quizás estaba siendo demasiado dura", _y tras unos segundos dejándome llevar por la culpabilidadabrí la puerta y sin pensarlo bien la invite a pasar, ella parecía completamente desconcertada al igual que yo…

**POV HERMIONE**

Me encontraba dentro del apartamento de Fleur, estaba claro que tenía un gusto exquisito decorando y todo estaba completamente ordenado. Por un momento creía que aquella mujer se iba a disculpar por su extraño comportamiento, pero algo en su cabeza la hizo recapacitar y decir –_Creo que me debes una disculpa_\- Yo me limité a abrir y cerrar la boca como un pez, _"¿disculparme? ¿Yo? era ella quien se comportaba como una arrogante y una engreída_".

Sin más le dije- _No creo que tenga motivos para ello, no he hecho nada malo_\- Ella enarcó una de sus perfectas cejas- _¿Así que crees que tratarme como una mujerzuela no es motivo suficiente como para disculparte?_\- preguntó

_Yo no te he tratado como una mujerzuela solo te devolví algo que es tuyo_\- Ella me miró con ojos airados _– ¿Crees acertado ponerle un tanga en la mano a una mujer a la que apenas conoces?, No conocía esa costumbre inglesa_\- Concluyó de manera sarcástica.

_Quizás deberías tener más cuidado y no ir dejando tu ropa interior en casas ajenas_, _eso te evitaría este tipo de situaciones_\- La furia se apoderó de mí.

En ese momento mi respiración quedó enganchada cuando vi los ojos de la rubia, los cuales brillaban con agresividad, una ola de miedo recorrió mi cuerpo, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejar que ella se diese cuenta así que permanecí en mi posición.

-_Escoja bien sus palabras señorita Granger, o puede acabar arrepintiéndose_\- Dijo entre dientes tratando de contener su cólera.

En un arranque de valor, di un paso hacia delante y le dije- _¿acaso me estas amenazando? Porque creo que no sabes con quien estás hablando – _Ella sonrió cínicamente mientras decía_ –Creo que eres tú quien no sabe con quién está hablando…-_

Las señales de alerta pitaban en mi cerebro, pero la parte racional parecía haberse desconectado, volvía a dar un paso más hacia delante y mientras la señalaba con el dedo índice le dije- _No te consiento que me hables de esa manera_-.

Fleur quien perdió los papeles por completo acabó sujetándome por la muñeca y haciendo uso de una fuerza que jamás creí que tendría me pegó a su cuerpo y me dijo- _¿Acaso crees que necesito tu consentimiento para hacer lo que me dé la gana? Permítame señorita Granger que le dé una cura de humildad_-

Y sin más pegó sus labios con los míos y me besó de forma salvaje y agresiva, yo traté de alejarme de ella, pero tenía demasiada fuerza. Fleur puso una mano en mi cuello para evitar que me moviese, intenté resistirme con todas mis fuerzas, pero era imposible. Mordió mi labio inferior de manera agresiva y por instinto abrí la boca, ella aprovechó esto para invadirla con su hábil lengua.

Poco a poco mi resistencia se fue resquebrajando, y acabe cediendo a su invasión. La cálida boca de Fleur me tenía embriagada, su beso a pesar de ser agresivo estaba cargado de sensualidad, sus manos se agarraron a mi cintura y me pegó contra la pared, quedando atrapada entre su cuerpo y esta, no sé en qué momento mis manos viajaron al cabello de Fleur, pero pude sentir como su pecho vibró con un ronroneo cuando mis uñas arañaron su cuero cabelludo.

El beso duró varios minutos hasta que ella se alejó para que pudiese recuperar el aliento, mientras yo tragaba bocanadas de aire, la boca de la francesa se dirigió a mi cuello. Un gemido escapó de mis labios, se sentía tan bien…

Traté de hacer uso de la poca racionalidad que me quedaba- _Fleur…detente…es-esto no está bien…no debería…-_ Ella me miró y pude ver una sonrisa perversa en sus labios, sus ojos parecía haber cambiado como si Fleur ya no estuviese allí y sin más me volvió a besar con la misma agresividad del primer beso. Yo no pude resistirme más y me dejé llevar.

La francesa me tomó por la cintura, elevándome, mis piernas se enrollaron en su cuerpo, y me llevó hacia el otro extremo de la casa donde se encontraba su habitación.

Me tumbó de manera brusca mientras se quitaba toda la ropa, apenas tuve tiempo de reaccionar cuando ella estaba tan solo en ropa interior encima de mí. Puse mis manos en su cuello para volver a besarla, pero ella se resistió sujetándome por las muñecas y extendiéndolas a cada lado, ahí estaba de nuevo esa sonrisa diabólica, tragué con dificultad cuando sentí su lengua lamer mi cuello hasta llegar a mi oreja, donde susurró algo en francés que yo no entendí pero que seguramente provocó en mi cuerpo lo que ella quería.

Soltó mis muñecas y comenzó a quitarme la blusa, lanzándola a algún extremo de la habitación, su mano atropó uno de mis pechos cubierto aun por mi sujetador y lo apretó mientras besaba mi mandíbula.

Beso a beso fue bajando por mi tráquea dejando rastros de saliva a la vez que una de sus manos bajaba hacia el inicio de mis pantalones donde desabrocho el botón y bajo la cremallera.

Sentí mi respiración engancharse cuando la mano de Fleur se coló entre mis piernas por encima de mi ropa interior, presionando con la palma de la mano, mis caderas se levantaron, ganándome una risita de esta perversa mujer quien estaba jugando conmigo.

Lentamente saco la mano y comenzó a bajar besando el resto de mi cuerpo, mientras yo temblaba de deseo, llegó hasta el inicio de mis pantalones y comenzó a retirarlos lentamente hasta que los lanzó junto con la blusa.

La rubia me observó durante unos segundos antes de conectar su boca con la mía y darme un cálido beso que me dejó con ganas de más.

-_Fleur…_-escapó de mis labios en forma de suspiro, mientras me desabrochaba el sujetador. Rápidamente su boca se adueño de uno de mis pezones haciendo que mi espalda se arqueara, mientras con una de sus manos masajeaba el otro.

Mi cordura se estaba resquebrajando sentía que en cualquier momento iba a enloquecer si no conseguía liberar toda la tensión que se había formado entre mis piernas.

Así que sin poder sostener más esta tortura, sujeté a la francesa por los hombros y la hice quedar sobre el colchón quedando encima de ella, La rubia pareció sorprendida por mi acción, antes de que pudiese reaccionar la bese con toda la pasión que había en mi cuerpo, tratando de dominar la situación, en seguida mis manos se posaron sobre su sujetador de encaje y me deshice de él. En cuanto los pechos de Fleur me fueron revelados tuve que morder mi labio inferior para evitar soltar un gemido mientras los observaba ansiosa.

_-¿Ves algo que te guste_?- me dijo de manera descarada a la vez que me mostraba una sonrisa satisfactoria _"¿Incluso en la cama tenía que ser tan sobrada?"Pensé _antes de atrapar uno de sus pezones con mi boca, ella soltó un sonoro gemido, y ahora era yo quien sonreía satisfactoriamente.

Traté de inferirle a Fleur la misma tortura de besos y caricias que ella me había propinado y conseguí dejarla desnuda por completo, podía sentir como se retorcía bajo mi toque y estaba disfrutando de dominar la situación, pero en algún momento de nuestra interacción la rubia perdió el control por completo y haciendo uso de toda su fuerza me hizo rodar contra el colchón devolviéndome a la posición original, no tuve tiempo de reaccionar cuando ella hizo añicos mis bragas, pasó su mano por entre mis piernas haciendo que me retorciese de deseo.

Enseguida comenzó a masajear mi clítoris, sus dedos eran finos y suaves, tenía una habilidad casi magistral, enseguida mi cuerpo comenzó a tensarse, y yo sabía que estaba realmente cerca de terminar, por lo visto Fleur también pareció percatarse ya que me dijo- _Espera…quiero que lleguemos juntas_-

Sin más la rubia separó mis piernas y se posicionó entre ellas, haciendo que nuestros clítoris se rozaran. Comenzó a mecer las caderas suavemente al principio pero no tardo mucho en aumentar la fricción moviéndose más rápido. Yo la animaba a que no se detuviese besándola con todo lo que tenia y arañando su cuerpo, sus manos se clavaron al colchón sujetándose con fuerza a él, pronto empecé a sentir como el calor se posicionaba en mi vientre mientras mi cuerpo se tensaba, una poderosa descarga eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo liberando toda la tensión acumulada mientras de mis labios escapaba el nombre de Fleur, ella continuo moviéndose durante unos segundos más hasta que la oí soltar un gemido ahogado y se dejaba caer sobre mí.

Varios minutos pasaron hasta que nuestras respiraciones erráticas se calmaron…enseguida sentí mi cuerpo relajarse y el cansancio me invadió dejándome completamente dormida…

* * *

**Bueno, ¿Qué les ha aparecido? De momento parecen que en la cama se entienden, a pesar de que ambas quieren ser dominantes, ¿Se quedara tan solo en una atracción sexual?. Muchos de ustedes querían saber más sobre Fleur y me parecía necesario un Pov suyo para entender un poco más el personaje.**

**Bueno ya me contaran que opinan de este capítulo, ¡nos leemos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos, capítulo 6 ya disponible.**

_**Byga kruger**_** Gracias, creo que van a tardar un poquito más en entenderse, en este capítulo también hay pov Fleur ya que ayuda a hacer la historia un poco más amena, espero que sea de tu agrado.**

_**Guest **_**¿Qué haríamos sin Gaby y sin Ginny? Jajaja, me alegra que te gustara la escena de acción xD, yo también amo la parte dominante de la rubia ¿se nota no? En fin espero que este capítulo también te guste.**

_**Liz**_** Me agrada que te guste la historia y espero que la sigas, y sí en un primer momento no se llevaran bien, haber si como tú dices encuentran sus puntos en comunes…**

**P.D: Harry Potter pertenece a la señora Rowling.**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente me desperté un poco aturdida. Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que estaba en una cama que no era la mía, pude percibir en aquel lugar un olor que me resultaba algo familiar. Mi cuerpo se encontraba desnudo, cubierto tan solo por una sábana blanca y una colcha beige. Me levanté despacio y encontré algunas de mis prendas de ropa, me las coloqué como buenamente pude a la vez que pensaba en todo lo ocurrido anoche.

"_Maldita sea, ¿Dónde está? ¡Merlín, Granger! ¿En que estabas pensando anoche?, ¡esa loca te volvió a engatusar!"_

Salí de la habitación y escuché un ruido que procedía del salón así que me dirigí hacia allí, cuando estaba relativamente cerca pude oír la voz de Fleur que se encontraba de cara a la chimenea hablando en francés con alguien.

Mis conocimientos sobre el idioma eran realmente escasos, pero de la pequeña conversación pude extraer tres palabras _"famille", "patrimoine" y "Veela". _La rubia terminó la conversación bastante enfadada.

En cuanto se giró me encontró en la puerta, parecía sorprendida, como si no recordase que aun estaba en su casa.

Se aclaró la garganta y tratando de disimular su enfado me dijo. –_Bonjour ¿Te apetece desayunar algo?- _En ese momento mi mente iba a 100 por hora tratando de organizar la información y encontrar respuestas, así que sin más pregunté de manera sorprendida_ – ¿Eres una Veela?- _La rubia frunció el ceño durante unos segundos antes de asentir y caminar rumbo a la cocina donde pude percibir el olor del café recién hecho.

Yo permanecía sumida en mis pensamientos "¿_Así que una Veela? ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes?, Ahora todo encajaba, por eso su extraña fuerza, el cambio de sus ojos y esa actitud posesiva y dominante en la cama" _al pensar en esto último recordé lo ocurrido anoche y pude sentir la tensión aparecer en mi vientre.

_-¿Tienes algún problema con eso_?- preguntó Fleur mientras me extendía una taza de café. Negué con la cabeza y le dije–_Disculpa pero será mejor que me vaya…tengo cosas que hacer…- _Ella permaneció impasible así que antes de que pudiese decir algo me dispuse a recoger mis cosas y desaparecer de ese departamento lo antes posible_._

Fleur era una Veela, y yo me acaba de enterar. Lo poco que sabía de las Veelas se remontaba a un libro que leí en mi época estudiantil. Las Veelas son una raza de semi-humanas y criaturas semi-mágicas remanentes de las sirenas en la mitología griega. Ellas aparentan ser muy jóvenes y bellas mujeres, su apariencia y especialmente su danza son mágicamente seductoras para la mayoría. Cuando se enojan se transforman en algo parecido a una harpía; sus rostros se convierten en algo que se asemeja a la cabeza de un ave con picos largos y filosos, y largas plumas que nacen de sus hombros, hay que tener cuidado con ellas puesto que en un arranque de ira, puede llegar a asesinar.

* * *

Cuando llegué a mi departamento me dispuse a tomar una ducha mientras asimilaba lo que había ocurrido y la información sobre la naturaleza de la rubia. Ahora podía entender porque esa mujer me resultaba tan fascinante y atrayente a pesar de ser tan irritante, cuando estaba a su alrededor era claramente victima de sus encantos. No podía haber otra explicación, Hermione Granger jamás se dejaría dominar de esa manera por ninguna mujer salvo que una extraña y poderosa magia actuara.

Salí de la ducha más relajada y me dirigí al salón. Un grito escapó de mis labios - _¿Qué haces tú aquí?, Maldición ¡Me has asustado Ginevra!- _Mi amiga se reía divertida mientras se dejaba caer en mi sofá. -¡_Que impresionable eres Hermione!, bueno cuéntame… ¿Qué tal te fue anoche con Mademoiselle Delacour? ¿Ya ha surgido "l'amour" entre vosotras? -. _Yo me limité a bufar con claro descontento.

En la boca de la pelirroja se dibujó una sonrisa pícara mientras decía – _No trates de engañarme Granger…Seguro que eso que traes en el cuello te lo hizo la francesita…- _Yo me sonroje- _Ginny no fue como tú piensas…-_ Ella arqueó una ceja _-¿A no_?- continuó mirándome algo más preocupada al ver mi rostro- _¿Está_ _todo bien Herms? ¿Ha ocurrido algo con Fleur?-_

_-Mm…Fleur…bueno…ella…es especial…- _No sabía muy bien como explicárselo a Ginny, no es que yo tuviese algún tipo de prejuicio, pero tampoco me infundía mucha confianza la rubia…en fin…no la conocía apenas… La joven Weasley me sacó de mis pensamientos _– Vamos Hermione escúpelo no tengo todo el día…-_

_-Fleur es una Veela…- _Dije sin más.

\- _¿Y?-_ preguntó.

\- _¿Cómo que "¿y?"? ¿Acaso sabes lo que es una Veela_?- pregunté exasperada.

La cara de Ginny se tornó en enfado – _Por_ _supuesto que lo se señorita sabelotodo,_ me _sorprende que precisamente tú, trabajando en el departamento de leyes mágicas y con todo tu recorrido profesional seas tan prejuiciosa…-_

_\- ¿Yo prejuiciosa? Te equivocas absolutamente Ginny, no hay nadie más tolerante y comprensiva en el mundo mágico que yo…especialmente yo…- _concluí bastante ofendida.

_\- ¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es el problema con Fleur?- _preguntó Ginevra tratando de entender.

_\- Pues…" ¿Qué se suponía que debía responder?"…pues..."en realidad no confiaba mucho en la rubia, pero se debía en especial a su carácter bipolar"…es una arrogante y una engreída Ginny…-_

La joven Weasley suavizó su rostro mientras volvía a su estado de diversión original, y emitió una risita antes de decir -_ ¿Y qué esperas? Es una mujer hermosa, viste como se le acercaba todo el mundo anoche, es normal que se lo tenga un poco creído…, además creo que lo que a ti te molesta es que Fleur es tan orgullosa como tú, estas bastante acostumbrada a que las mujeres se te acerquen maravilladas por tu inteligencia y tus logros profesionales, y ella no es así…está claro que te has topado con la horma de tu zapato amiga-_

No podía creer lo que Ginevra estaba diciendo _"¿de parte de quien está?"_ se supone que su amiga soy yo, no "Fleeggg", _"¿acaso ella también había sucumbido a sus encantos?"_

Mi rostro era una mezcla entre indignación y sorpresa. Pero Ginny no se detuvo allí-_ Solo espero que no hayas hecho o dicho algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir, además…tan terrible no será si te has acostado con ella…por segunda vez-_

_-Quizás se deba a su condición como Veela…- _respondí tratando de contener mi rabia.

\- _¿Tu lo crees? ¿Crees que se aprovecharía de ello? Sé cómo te mira…y como la miras…y no es solo atracción sexual…por muy Veela que sea, su magia no puede hacer que te enamores de ella_\- dijo Ginny.

_\- ¿Y quién te dice que quiera enamorarme? Quizás solo buscaba divertirse un poco…- _pregunté.

Ginny soltó una risita mientras decía- _Está claro que os habéis divertido, ¡ambas!, ¿o me lo vas a negar?-_ Ginny se puso un poco más seria – _Hermione te conozco, deja de tratar de controlar la situación y simplemente déjate llevar…confía en mí_-

Una parte de mi quería creer en lo que Ginevra me decía, a pesar de su actitud alocada, siempre ha sabido aconsejarme en temas de corazón, tenía una habilidad para formar extrañas parejas que al parecer funcionaban bien, como el caso de Luna y Ron ó Draco y Neville. Aun así, ¿Fleur y yo?, era algo que me costaba imaginar, en realidad me costaba imaginarme con cualquier mujer, me gustaba mi independencia y libertad, Hermione Granger no había nacido para atarse y dejarse mangonear por nadie, simplemente era un pájaro libre que vivía enamorada de su trabajo…

* * *

**POV FLEUR**

Me desperté temprano como de costumbre sintiendo un cuerpo cálido abrazado a mí. Cuando abrí los ojos lo primero que vi fue una melena castaña rizada apoyada en mi hombro, por instinto aspire el aroma, sintiendo un cosquilleo en mi pecho al percibir el olor a azahar. Enseguida mi mente se llenó con los recuerdos de lo ocurrido.

_Flashback_

_La noche para ambas no había empezado con buen pie y parecía que no iba a terminar bien, la castaña y yo nos envolvimos en una discusión. Yo no pretendía pelear con ella cuando la invité a pasar, más bien todo lo contrario, tenía la intención de disculparme por haberle cerrado la puerta en la cara, pero una vez más mi orgullo Delacour me lo impidió y terminé echándole en cara lo del tanga._

_Para mi sorpresa ella no tenía intención de disculparse ni de reconocer parte de su error. Hermione consiguió herir mi orgullo con sus acidas palabras. Hice todo lo posible por controlar mi sangre Veela tras su acusación, pero me fue imposible._

_Era consciente de cómo mi propia energía y magia fluía de manera casi incontrolable cuando ella se encontraba cerca de mí, nunca me había pasado algo parecido, por lo general mi herencia Veela nunca me había resultado algo difícil de controlar ni había tenido necesidad de hacerlo, bien sea porque tan solo poseía una cuarta parte o porque desde pequeña me había criado y sentido en consonancia con ella._

_Pero ahora no, mi cuerpo pedía a gritos dominar a esta mujer como si tuviese la necesidad de someterla, una parte de mi tenía miedo de dañarla puesto que sabía mejor que nadie como de peligrosas podíamos llegar a ser, pero por otro lado sentía que mi Veela jamás podría herirla pasase lo que pasase._

_Desde el primer momento en que la sostuve contra mi cuerpo, sentí mi magia irradiar y envolvernos, pero para mi sorpresa la castaña pareció resistirse, era algo que nunca me había pasado, tan solo me bastaba un simple roce para someter a la criatura más fiera y poderosa, y esta simple maga conseguía resistirse a mis poderes "¿Cómo lo conseguía?", esto solo provocó que mi sangre hirviese con más fuerza, así que cuando mis labios impactaron contra los suyos, hice todo lo que estaba en mis manos hasta conseguir lo que quería. Hermione trató de resistirse un poco más, pero al final acabo sucumbiendo, aunque bien sabía yo que nada tenía que ver con mi magia._

_La llevé a mi habitación para estar más cómodas, mi orgullo se infló cuando aquella mujer dejó de resistirse y me mostró las ganas que tenía de que la hiciese mía. Ella hizo su mejor intento para controlar la situación, pero yo no se lo permití. Cuando escuché escapar de sus labios mi nombre al llegar al orgasmo, sentí estremecerse cada parte de mi cuerpo, haciendo que yo alcanzase el mío. Poco después me sentí agotada pero en paz y un profundo sueño nos envolvió a ambas._

_Fin del flashback_

Un suspiro escapó de mis labios al rememorar lo ocurrido, _"¿Qué significaba lo de anoche?"_, nunca me había pasado algo así, sin más me levante con cuidado de no despertar a Hermione quien dormía profundamente, y me dirigí al salón, necesitaba hablar con Gabrielle y contarle lo que había ocurrido anoche, quizás ella podría ayudarme…

Usando la red Flu para comunicarme con ella, le conté todo lo ocurrido, ella tampoco sabía a qué se debía el descontrol de mi magia, ni como la castaña consiguió contenerse, pero me prometió investigarlo en la biblioteca familiar. Para mi desgracia, mi madre se encontraba cerca y consiguió captar partes de mi conversación con Gabby, ella bastante confundida e irritada por nuestro secretismo me preguntó si esto tenía algo ver con mi compañero _"¿compañero? Hermione no podía ser mi compañero, eso era simplemente absurdo, ¿no? Se suponía que cuando una Veela encontraba a su compañero lo reconocía de inmediato, así que la castaña no podía serlo, debía de tratarse de otra cosa…". _Como de costumbre acabé discutiendo con mi madre y me volvió a echar la charla sobre nuestra herencia Veela.

Cuando terminé la conversación encontré a Hermione junto a la puerta del salón, había olvidado prácticamente que aun seguía aquí, le di los buenos días y le ofrecí algo de desayunar tratando de ser cortés aunque no me encontraba de humor. Ella solo se limitó a preguntarme si yo era Veela. Por lo visto ella también había escuchado mi conversación y no sabía hasta que punto…

Yo me limité a asentir, no había motivos para esconderlo, nunca lo había hecho. Su cara se torno un tanto tensa, y yo sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pensando, la mayoría de la gente solía reaccionar de manera negativa sobre mi condición a causa del desconocimiento y la ignorancia, por lo que no me sorprendió que ella actuara así. Aunque siendo franca una parte de mi se sintió herida.

Ella desapareció de mi departamento sin más, dejándome con una extraña sensación en el pecho…

* * *

**Bueno esto es todo, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, ya me irán contando que piensan sobre como avanza la historia, la actitud de Hermione, la de Fleur…ect. Un saludo para todos, ¡Nos leemos! **


	7. Chapter 7

**¿Alguien pidió un capítulo 7? Porque si es así, aquí lo tiene.**

_**Flavia:**_** Hola, no te preocupes y gracias por el review, ¿Estás segura de que es su compañera? ¿Al 100%? Jajajaj.**

_**Stef-cullen**_**: Me ha encantado tu comentario, pero pobre Hermione entiéndela está un poco confundida ella entiende de leyes del ministerio, pero las leyes del amor...en eso está un poco más verde. Y sí…me da que estas dos tienen bastante en común y lo que no le gusta a la una de la otra es la parte que ambas comparten, pero bueno…de momento solo hemos visto ¿lo malo?, a ver qué tal lo bueno…**

**_Liz:_ Gracias por leerlo y tomarte la molestia de comentar. Sí la castaña medita bastante las cosas es una mujer analítica. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.**

**Como siempre el mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling, yo solo le doy a la gente lo que quiere (un poco de Fleurmione)**

**¡Diviértanse!**

* * *

**POV FLEUR**

Mi tormentoso fin de semana había terminado, _"¡Merlín sabe como odiaba a esa condenada mujer! y la forma que tenía de ocupar cada espacio de mis pensamientos ¿Por qué me afectaba tanto que se hubiese marchado sin más como si huyera de un problema con el que no quería tener nada que ver_?". Este pensamiento me torturó durante los últimos días.

Lo mejor fue que cuando llegué al hospital estábamos en alerta por un brote de intoxicación severa, así que me tocó bajar a la sala de urgencia "_genial justo lo que necesitaba" _pensé sarcásticamente.

No obstante para rematar el día, un grupo de estudiantes en prácticas había llegado al hospital y a mí me tocaba encargarme de uno de ellos. Traté de escaquearme y pasarle "el marrón del novato" a otro compañero, pero para mi desgracia no fue posible.

Dejando exhalar un largo suspiro llegué a mi consulta donde ya me estaba esperando "el novato de turno". _"En fin solo espero que no me de muchos problemas". _Cuando entré por la puerta la vi de pie esperándome a un lado de la mesa con su bata y estetoscopio perfectamente colocados, le eché un rápido vistazo para evaluarla y parecía un poco nerviosa, _"no creo que pase de esta noche"_ me dije a mi misma.

_\- Buenos días, soy la doctora Fleur Delacour_\- le extendí la mano por pura formalidad, y ella la estrechó con fingida seguridad- _Es un placer doctora Delacour, soy Pansy, Pansy Parkinson-_

_-Muy bien señorita Parkinson, espero que esté preparada, tenemos que bajar a la sala de urgencias cuanto antes, se ha producido un brote de intoxicación por polvos verrugosos en el estadio de Quidditch de la ciudad y nos necesitan ahora mismo._

_-¿Polvos verrugosos? ¿Cómo es eso posible?- _Yo la miré con diversión mientras pensaba _"novatos"- Algún graciosillo se habrá colado en el estadio…créame pasa con bastante frecuencia- _Sin más bajamos a la sala de urgencias donde se había formado un completo caos.

A pesar del gran número de afectados conseguimos aplacar el brote, yo personalmente me encargué de los pacientes más afectados por los polvos verrugosos que habían causado graves irritaciones y alergias cutáneas. Miré el reloj y ya era más de las 10 de la noche, observé a mi práctica quien dejó escapar un largo suspiro mientras se limpiaba unas gotas de sudor con el dorso de la mano.

_-Vaya… ¿todos los días son así?-_ Preguntó dejando entre ver su agotamiento. Yo sonreí y le contesté- _En absoluto, a veces se nos juntan varias urgencias y todo es mucho más caótico_\- Ella esbozó una media-sonrisa sarcástica.

_ -Has estado bastante bien para ser tu primera urgencia-_

_-Sí, sobre todo cuando casi hago explotar la cabeza de aquel señor…Mira todavía me mira mal- _comentó de manera burlona y no pude evitar reírme ante su comentario_\- Tranquila…se le pasará, además no ha sido para tanto, a mí me pasó algo muy parecido en mi primera práctica-_ Le dije a modo de consolación.

_-Menos mal que estabas tú aquí, sino hubiese perdido mi licencia de medimaga incluso antes de conseguirla-_ Concluyó la morena arrancando una pequeña carcajada de mis labios.

_-De verdad que lo has hecho bien, mucho mejor que tus compañeros- _comenté mientras miraba a nuestro alrededor y señalaba con disimulo_\- aquel a hechizado a una señora dejándola sorda por más de media hora, y ese de allí ha dejado inconsciente a dos de sus tres pacientes- continué_ tratando de animarla.

_-Esos no son más que unos inútiles, apenas podrían mantener con vida a una babosa carnívora_\- Espetó de manera hilarante.

Pansy y yo caminamos rumbó a mi consulta para terminar de rellenar los formularios de nuestros pacientes a la vez que compartíamos una charla amena.

Parecía una mujer inteligente aunque un tanto adusta, aun así hizo que la jornada me fuese más agradable. Cuando terminamos todos los informes de los pacientes que habíamos tratado me comentó observando su reloj- _No sé como aguantas este ritmo Fleur, llevamos más de 14 horas ininterrumpidas de arduo trabajo -_.

"_Exagerada" pensé _a la vez que decía_ \- Te acabas acostumbrand_o-. Ella asintió levemente y continuó con la conversación – _Para ti debe de ser duro, apenas llevas un par de meses aquí, debes de echar de menos a tu familia y tu vida en Francia…- _

_-Como te he dicho te acabas acostumbrando_\- me reafirmé.

_-Supongo…, honestamente…me muero de hambre… ¿te apetece salir a comer algo?, no me veo llegando a casa y tener que prepararme la cena_\- comentó Pansy con desdén.

Sinceramente no tenía muchas ganas de salir aquella noche y menos en compañía de una práctica a la que apenas conocía, pero la idea de volver a casa y ponerme a pensar en la "odiosa inglesa" me desanimaba bastante, quizás me vendría bien un poco de compañía, además así me aseguraría de comer algo sólido en lugar de picar cualquier tontería antes de acostarme con el estomago prácticamente vacío.

Deposité mi bata blanca en el perchero y cogí mi bolso - ¿_A dónde vamos?_\- le pregunté. Ella se encogió de hombros _-No se…podemos ir a un nuevo restaurante del que me han hablado…-_

**POV HERMIONE**

Tras un fin de semana cargado de pesadillas nocturnas protagonizadas por extrañas criaturas aladas, me dispuse a intentar comenzar mi semana laboral con buen pie. Llegué al ministerio concentrada con la intención de aprovechar al máximo el día. Cuando entré en el despacho me sorprendió no haberme topado con John de inmediato.

No me demoré mucho antes de tomar asiento frente a mi mesa cargada de informes como de costumbre, pero eso no fue lo único que encontré allí, alrededor de tanto papeleo había un pequeño Cupcake con una vela y una nota. Tomé la nota entre mis dedos donde se encontraba escrita una simple frase:

_Feliz cumpleaños._

_John_

Se formó una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios, y posteriormente el sonido de la puerta me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-_Adelante_\- dije sin más.

-_Buenos días señorita Granger_\- oí decir a mi ayudante que me mostraba una amplia sonrisa.

-_Buenos días John_\- le respondí con la misma simpatía.

_-Le he traído un café_\- Se acercó a mi mesa depositando el pequeño vaso de plástico sin dejar de sonreír.

-_Gracias, bueno… ¿Qué tenemos para hoy?-_ Pregunté de forma animada tratando de evitar una conversación incómoda y personal. En seguida nos pusimos manos a la obra para sacar el trabajo adelante.

A lo largo de la mañana recibí varias lechuzas de amigos y compañeros felicitándome. Honestamente no me agradaba recibir tanta atención en especial de personas con las que apenas tenía relación.

Justo cuando terminé la jornada laboral y estaba recogiendo mis cosas, recibí una llamada de teléfono, y atendí mientras me colocaba la chaqueta - _¿sí?-_

Al otro lado del teléfono percibí la voz de mi queridísima amiga-_ Felicidades morenaza, fíjate que buena he sido que sabiendo lo trabajadora que eres no he querido molestarte hasta ahora, espero que no pensaras que me había olvidado-_

No pude evitar reírme ante tal afirmación_\- ¿Tú? ¿Olvidarte? ni en mis mejores sueños- _

Pude oír la risita de Ginny al otro lado del aparato_ – Bien, bien, pues que sepas que no soy la única, esta noche hemos quedado para cenar, pasaré por ti a eso de las 10 y media ya que Harry y yo iremos antes a ver a mi madre, estate preparada para esa hora. Bueno te dejo…que el entrenador me está mirando con mala cara y estoy segura que acabara hechizando mi escoba, ¡nos vemos esta noche!-_

Soltando un largo suspiro me dispuse a recoger unos cuantos informes para continuar trabajando en casa y desaparecí de allí (literalmente).

* * *

Nada más llegar a casa preparé un cuenco de comida para mi gato y me encerré en el despacho. Acabé envuelta por los libros y pergaminos que había sobre mi escritorio.

Tras varias horas más de trabajo, sentí que mis ojos se nublaban, me tallé los ojos mientras el aire escapaba de mis labios a causa del cansancio. Miré el reloj que había colgado de la pared y marcaba las 21:00, tenía una facilidad sorprendente para perder la noción del tiempo. Abandoné el despacho, y me dirigí rumbo a mi cuarto donde me dispuse a tomar un largo y relajante baño.

Media hora más tarde salí envuelta en una toalla, y enterré la cabeza en el ropero para escoger lo que iba a usar esa noche. Me costó bastante decidirme pero acabé decantándome por un vestido de corte italiano sin mangas, tallado en la cintura y con algo de vuelo en la falda, lo acompañe por unos tacones de corte stiletto y una gabardina a juego. Era un vestido informal, en comparación con la ropa que solía llevar, pero seguía dándome esa imagen sobria y elegante que me caracterizaba.

Después de elegir ropa y complementos, me puse con el pelo que era una de las cosas que más tiempo me llevaba, me decidí por un medio recogido para dotar de algo de naturalidad a mi pelo, pero sin parecer desarreglado.

Para cuando volví a mirar el reloj ya era justo la hora a la que había quedado con Ginny, mientras me colocaba unas gotas de perfume, escuché el característico "pop" procedente del salón.

Cuando llegué allí, me encontré a Ginevra y a Harry, él se acercó y me estrecho entre sus brazos – _Felicidades amiga, estas preciosa-_ Yo le sonreí a modo de agradecimiento. En seguida la joven Weasley me pegó a su cuerpo tonificado por el deporte y me dio un abrazo tan fuerte que hizo que la respiración se me cortara por unos segundos- _Felicidades Hermione_\- susurró en mi oído.

Los tres nos dimos de la mano y nos aparecimos en el restaurante. Cuando llegamos Ron y Luna nos esperaban en el pequeño reservado. Nos acercamos a ellos y todo eran risas y felicitaciones, me sentí realmente alegre, porque a pesar de que no me gustaba celebrar mi cumpleaños, ya me resultaba una fiesta pagana inútil, no podía imaginar una mejor forma de hacerlo.

En seguida comenzamos a beber y a hablar sin parar. Ron quien llevaba varias copas, comenzó a tomarle el pelo a su hermana, por su caída en el entrenamiento al que había asistido. Ginevra no parecía muy contenta ante las burlas del pelirrojo, pero no se las tomo del todo mal.

Estaba segura de que nuestras risas podían escucharse en casi todo el local, pero poco nos importaba, hoy era un día para festejar y pasarlo bien, y así quería que fuese…

**POV FLEUR**

Cuando llegamos al restaurante que Pansy había elegido estaba completamente abarrotado, nada mas entrar el metre nos preguntó si teníamos reserva. La morena trató de convencerlo para que nos diera una mesa haciendo uso de "su apellido", pero a él no pareció importarle.

Viendo que mi compañera era incapaz de conseguir nada le dije que me esperar unos segundos mientras yo iba a hablar con él. En cualquier otra circunstancia jamás hubiese hecho esto, pero con lo agotada que estaba y las horas que eran no me quedo más remedio si queríamos cenar algo decente, así que use mis encantos para "convencer" al arisco señor de que nos diera una mesa.

Como era de esperar un camarero nos llevó junto una pequeña mesa que estaba cerca de los reservados, no era el mejor lugar, pero tampoco había mucho donde elegir.

_-¿Como lo has conseguido?-_ me preguntó la morena con una mirada furibunda.

Yo reí entre dientes y le dije- _Tengo una buena capacidad de convicción…-_ ella por su parte se limitó a mirarme de forma analítica.

Tras ordenar nuestra cena, nos envolvimos en una charla banal. Pansy me comentó que antes de comenzar a estudiar medimagia, se dedicó a viajar por Europa y parte de oriente donde conoció a las mejores familias de magos de dichos continentes...

Pansy parecía ser una mujer un tanto frívola y clasista, mientras la observaba no pude evitar compararme con ella y analizar algunas de nuestras similitudes, yo también podía ser en ocasiones frívola y narcisista, pero tan solo era como un medio defensivo y nunca disfrutaba de ello a diferencia de esta mujer.

Mientras cenábamos pude percibir ruidos de risas procedentes de uno los reservados, quienes se encontraban allí debían de estar pasándoselo en grande puesto que el ruido iba en aumento. Parkinson se mostró molesta ante semejante alboroto – _¿Para esto hace falta reservar mesa con antelación?-_ dijo haciendo ademán de taparse los oídos.

Cuando íbamos por la mitad de la cena, pude ver a uno de los camareros entrar en el reservado levitando una tarta. Solo podía tratarse de una celebración con semejantes ruidos.

Tras la cena que me resultó exquisita como consecuencia de no haber comido nada en todo el día, Pansy decidió tomar postre, pero yo no podía más. Mientras ordenaba un trozo de tarta de tiramisu. Vi como del "famoso" reservado salía un grupo familiar.

Mi cara se tensó al ver a Hermione junto con al resto de sus amigos. Traté de hacerme la distraída, pero era absurdo tenían que pasar junto a nuestra mesa para salir de allí, en seguida noté como sus ojos se posaron en mí y yo evite el contacto visual mirando para otro lado.

Mi acompañante enseguida se dio cuenta del cambio en mi postura y giró la cara para encontrarse con el grupo. -_Vaya, pero mira quienes están aquí…ya sabía yo que este restaurante no era un lugar demasiado elegante-_ Mis ojos azules chocaron contra los suyos verdosos.

En seguida el murmullo se hizo en el grupo, y mis ojos se cruzaron con los de Ginevra quien me miraba con rabia. Hice ademán de saludarlos, pero la castaña salió junto a la pelirroja sin tan siquiera volver a mirarme, Ron las siguió de cerca junto a Harry quien parecía preocupado, la única que se acercó a nuestra mesa fue Luna.

-_Hola Fleur ¿Qué tal estas?_\- Miró a Pansy durante un segundo al oír un bufido ante su presencia.

-_Salut Luna, estoy bien, mercí ¿y tú_?- La sonrisa no desapareció de los labios de la joven rubia- _Bien gracias, Hemos venido a celebrar el cumpleaños de Hermione, es una coincidencia muy grande que nos hayamos encontrado aquí_ – Yo me limité a asentir sin saber muy bien a qué se refería.

-_Bueno, veo que estas ocupada cenando con tu amiga, no te molesto más, cuídate Fleur_\- Me dijo mientras depositaba un beso en mi mejilla. Antes de que yo pudiese reaccionar la joven rubia se había marchado del local.

La voz de la ojiverde me sacó del trance en el que me encontraba. – _Así que hoy es el cumpleaños de Granger…- _

Mi atención se centró en ella_\- ¿Os conocéis?- _pregunté con interés.

_Podría decirse que si, estudiamos juntas en Hogwarts hace algunos años…- _Yo continué tratando de obtener algo más de información_\- ¿Sois amigas?-_

Pansy soltó una sonora carcajada_\- ¿yo? ¿Amiga de esa? las chicas como yo no se mezclan con gente como Granger- _Sentí mi sangre comenzar a hervir al oír las palabras de Parkinson. _\- ¿A qué te refieres?-_

Ella me miró a los ojos dejando entre ver una sonrisa maliciosa_\- Bueno…Granger podrá estar considerada como una de las brujas más inteligente de nuestra generación, pero todos sabemos que la sangre es más espesa que el agua…- _Concluyó con palabras envenenadas_._

Sin más me levante y pagué la cuenta. La morena pareció bastante sorprendida ante mi acción incluso trató de detenerme y preguntar que ocurría, pero yo no quise ni mirarla porque estaba segura que sería incapaz de contenerme, de hecho pude sentir como la piel se me erizaba tratando de cambiar…

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 7 ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Tenemos entre los lectores algún o alguna amante de Pansy?, Honestamente a mí las malas malísimas me encantan y creo que les dan bastante chispa a las historias. Bueno ya me dirán que piensan y si se lo esperaban.**

**Fleur poco a poco nos está dejando ver que tiene algunos sentimientos por la leona, pero ¿Y Hermione? ¿Corresponderá esos sentimientos?, si tienen dudas y quieren resolverlas les aconsejo que continúen la historia para saberlo, sin más hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡A que no adivinan que les tengo preparado! Nada más y nada menos que el capítulo 8 y en un tiempo record, que sepan que hoy estoy muerta y los ojos me dan vueltas, así que espero que merezca la pena.**

_**Lisicarmela:**_** Así es, Pansy…es Pansy y la queremos y odiamos tal como es, me alegra que te gustara el capitulo espero que este también sea de tu agrado.**

_**Karean**_**: si entendí lo que querías decir jajaja y estoy de acuerdo contigo, y gracias por el review y que sepas que ahora mismo nada mas actualizar voy a empezar a leer tu historia Fleurmione. Un saludo.**

_**Byga kruger:**_** Gracias y sí, la Slytherin le dio "chispilla" al capítulo anterior pero no sé si va a tener más apariciones en la historia, tengo que darle vueltas al coco. Gracias por el coment.**

_**Flavia**_**: A ti no hay quien te engañe eh! Gracias por el review, me alegra que te guste la historia pero ten cuidado con decir eso de "mi Hermione" que aquí en seguida se te echan las fieras encima. Ajajajaja**

_**Stef-cullen:**_** A mí también me saca la piedra Pansy ajajaja, si la castaña no espabila ya nos encargamos nostras de consolar a la rubia xD, por cierto para mi es siempre un placer leer vuestro comentarios, gracias por todo y te mando un fuerte abrazo.**

**Pd: lo de siempre Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y yo con esto no saco nada. **

**¡Disfruten!**

**POV HERMIONE**

* * *

Saliendo del restaurante sentí que se me llevaban los demonios y mi cabeza daba vueltas provocándome una leve sensación de mareo. Ginevra por su parte trató de alcanzarme _-¡Hermione, Hermione espera!-_ le oí decir tras de mí, pero yo no quería hablar con ella ni con nadie tan solo tenía ganas de llegar a mi departamento.

Conseguí llegar a un pequeño callejón oscuro donde poder desaparecerme, pero justo antes de hacerlo la pelirroja me sujetó por los hombros y me giró para quedar frente a ella.

-_Espera ¿A dónde vas?, no te vayas a así, no dejes que te afecte hoy es tu cumpleaños_-

-_Estoy bien Ginny de verdad, solo estoy un poco agotado ha sido un día duro y me apetece descansar_\- Mis palabras trataron de sonar convincentes, pero no lo conseguí puesto que fingir no era una de mis mejores habilidades.

-_Escúchame Hermione…-_ trató de convencerme pero no la dejé- _De verdad que estoy bien, mañana nos vemos te lo prometo, por favor despídeme de los demás y no te preocupes_-

* * *

Nada más llegar a mi departamento me despojé de la gabardina y de los tacones. En seguida empecé a dar vueltas como una loca por el salón.

\- _¿Cómo es _posible_? ¿Fleur y Pansy?, de todas las mujeres del mundo tenía que enrollarse con Pansy Parkinson ¿Te lo puedes creer Croockshanks?-_ Mi gato quien se encontraba sentado en el sofá observándome soltó un maullido. -_ lo sé, es una autentica basura todo esto..-_

Me dejé caer sobre el sillón a su lado a la vez que soltaba un largo suspiro. Por un instante cerré los ojos y me las imaginé juntas…

"_¿Qué está pasando conmigo? ¿Por qué me afecta tanto?"_ es evidente que la Slytherin no era santo de mi devoción, es más en nuestros años de escuela ella podría haberse considerado algo así como mi némesis. Pero verla con Fleur traspasaba los límites de la enemistas, más bien se sentía como una traición por parte de la Veela.

"_¿Pero cómo iba a traicionarme Fleur si ni siquiera teníamos una relación de amistad?" "Ella podía hacer lo que quisiera con quien quisiera" _me dijo mi subconsciente.

"_Además Pansy Parkinson estaba de muy buen ver pues a pesar de ser una vil serpiente, su exterior parecía esculpido por ángeles, tenía unos ojos verdosos que hipnotizaban, todo esto acompañado de un hermoso rostro y una larga melena color castaño oscuro. Su belleza evidentemente no podía competir con la de la francesa, pero en comparación conmigo, yo no tenía nada que hacer"_

Sentí mis entrañas revolverse al pensar en ello…

**POV FLEUR**

Llegué a mi apartamento con un remolino de sentimientos muy extraños y un montón de dudas que se habían instalado en mí _"¿Por qué Hermione se veía tan afectada cuando salió del restaurante? ¿A caso estaba cel…?"_ Ni siquiera quería permitirme el lujo de pensar en ello, probablemente la presencia de esa odiosa mujer la perturbó tanto como a mí me perturbaron sus palabras. Cuando oí a la morena hablar así de Hermione estuve a punto de abalanzarme sobre ella y arrancarle la cabeza.

"_¿Cómo es posible que en estos tiempos todavía exista gente tan retrograda?" _Por las palabras de Pansy pude intuir que la castaña no era lo que muchos definían como "una sangre pura".

"_¡Maldita bastarda! Si tan siquiera supiese en realidad que es lo que soy yo, probablemente se lo hubiese pensado dos veces antes de hablar así"._

Sentí como mi Veela se retorcía al recordar aquello, tan solo tenía ganas de correr en dirección a casa de la castaña y aclarar todo, quería que supiese que yo no tenía nada que ver con aquella odiosa mujer.

Pero sabía que no era buena idea, probablemente yo sería lo último que quería ver en estos momentos. Entre nosotras no había nada, ni siquiera una amistad, _"¿Por qué debía justificarme ante ella? Probablemente sería una pretensión por mi parte aparecer allí sin más, además ¿Para qué? ¿Qué se suponía que debía decirle? ¿Qué lo sentía? Yo no había hecho nada, aunque estaba segura de que Hermione sacaría conclusiones precipitadas al igual que Ginevra y el resto de sus amigos. La única que sentía que podía bridarme el beneficio de la duda era Luna"._

Me dirigí rumbo a mi habitación para desvestirme y ponerme el pijama, mi cuerpo se sentía agotado a causa del intenso día en urgencias, pero eso no me ayudó a conciliar el sueño. Tras varias vueltas en la cama y un par de pociones para el sueño, conseguí quedarme dormida…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente me preparé para ir a trabajar sabiendo perfectamente que tendría que lidiar con aquella horrorosa mujer. Gracias a Merlín había conseguido aplacar un poco mi humor, pero no obstante si esa mujer volvía a hablarme mal de Hermione no correría con tanta suerte como anoche.

Cuando llegué al hospital me dirigí hacia el ascensor rumbo a la tercera planta. Antes de abrir la puerta de mi consulta tomé una profunda respiración para calmar mis nervios.

En seguida la encontré en el mismo lugar y en la misma posición que ayer.

-_Bueno días doctora Delacour_\- me dijo en un tono prepotente al que yo respondí clavándole una mirada gélida mientras me acercaba a ella y le extendía una diminuta llave_\- ¿Ves aquella estantería?_\- le pregunté y ella asintió.

– _Clasifica los archivos por año, patología y evolución de los pacientes- _Su rostro se tensó y me miró de forma retadora mientras tomaba la llave.

Eso la mantendría ocupada durante toda la mañana. Yo por mi parte tomé asiento frente a mi mesa y enseguida comencé a pasar consulta…

**POV HERMIONE**

Al día siguiente me levanté con un terrible dolor de cabeza, apenas había descansado ya que tuve pesadillas con Fleur y Pansy durante toda la noche. "_No tengo suficiente con los tormentos que me dan de día sino que ahora también tengo que sufrirlas en sueños"._

Permanecí meditando en la cama durante unos segundos. Lo mejor sería no ir hoy a trabajar mi dolor de cabeza parecía ir en aumento y sabía que no lograría concentrarme en el trabajo, es más, lo más probable es que John y el resto de mis compañeros tuviesen que aguantar mi mal humor y eso no era justo.

Lo primero que hice nada más levantarme de la cama fue enviar una lechuza al ministerio para avisar que hoy no iría. Posteriormente le escribí un mensaje de texto a Ginny para invitarla a desayunar, estaba claro que anoche se quedó preocupada.

En seguida recibí su contestación y quedamos en una cafetería cercana al centro de Londres.

* * *

_\- Ahora sí que estoy preocupada…- _Dijo nada más entrar en la cafetería. Yo rodé los ojos_ \- Exagerada- _

Ella continuó_ – ¿Hermione Granger faltando al trabajo? Esto debe de ser una de esas cosas que pasan cada 1.000 años- _reí ante las exageraciones de mi amiga.

_\- Bueno…cuéntame ¿Qué tal estas?- _Me preguntó mientras me sujetaba de la mano.

_\- Estoy bien, ya te dije que no había nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte, tan solo necesitaba descansar un poco-_

_\- Hermione te conozco…ayer se te veía afectada…- _

Le di una sonrisa fingida_ – Sabes que Pansy y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien, en el colegio fue muy cruel…sobretodo conmigo, y al verla ayer con Fleur me sorprendió, solo eso-_

La pelirroja se mostró comprensiva- _Lo sé, Honestamente a mí también me sorprendió bastante, aun no sé porque Fleur estaba con alguien como esa Sabandija_-

_\- Bueno…Pansy podrá ser una mujer vil y despreciable, pero esta de muy buen ver_…-

_\- Vamos Granger ¿A caso me vas a decir que Pansy te pone?-_ preguntó mientras fingía una mueca de desagrado.

_\- No, por supuesto que no, no es para nada mi tipo…lo digo de manera objetiva_-

La pelirroja sonrió con picardía – _Ya…tus gustos son…más exóticos... ¿verdad?_\- Bufé tratando de esconder una sonrisa.

El resto de la mañana la pasé junto a la Weasley donde nos dedicamos a rememorar nuestros años en Hogwarts. A lo largo de la mañana Harry se nos unió para el almuerzo. Apenas pensé en lo ocurrido la noche anterior incluso mis ánimos se calmaron y volví a ser la Hermione de siempre.

Ya entrada la tarde decidí volver a casa.

Justo cuando estaba en la entrada encontré algo sobre el felpudo y mirando hacia los lados saqué mi varita. El objeto en cuestión parecía ser una especie de regalo envuelto, y lo desenvolví con un sencillo hechizo. Se trataba de un libro, en seguida abrí la tapa y en su interior había una pequeña frase escrita con caligrafía pulcra:

_Feliz cumpleaños._

"_¿solo eso? ¿De parte de quien será?" _revisé el libro en busca de alguna nota identificativa, pero no encontré nada. Adentrándome en el apartamento continué examinando el libro hasta llegar a mi despacho.

Se trataba de un libro mágico bastante valioso, casi podía considerarse una reliquia puesto que era uno de los primeros libros de leyes mágicas pertenecientes a la antigua Grecia, _"Sea quien sea quien me lo ha regalado debe de haberle costado una buena cantidad de galeones" _puesto que este tipo de libros solo se encontraba en museos o bibliotecas nacionales. _"¿Cómo lo habrán conseguido? Y lo más importante ¿porque me lo han regalado?"._

No perdí tiempo y en seguida me puse a leerlo…

**POV FLEUR**

Mi jornada laboral había acabado. Hoy era uno de esos días en los que preferirías no levantarte de la cama.

Aunque el trabajo había transcurrido sin incidentes mi estado de humor se encontraba un tanto crispado y no podía aguantarme ni a mí misma.

Por suerte "mi práctica" había decidido mantenerse completamente en silencio durante toda la mañana pues había entendido claramente que era mejor no meterse conmigo.

Nada más llegar a casa me di una ducha y me cambie de ropa. Durante toda la mañana estuve pensando en la castaña, a pesar de no haber hecho nada malo sentía remordimiento y conociéndome no me quedaría tranquila hasta solucionar las cosas con ella. Pero _"¿Cómo me iba a presentar en su casa sin más?"_ solté un largo suspiro mientras daba vueltas por toda la habitación.

Necesitaba alguna excusa, no podía llegar y avasallarla diciéndole que entre esa mujer y yo no había nada…Piensa Fleur, piensa…

Tras mucho meditarlo y haciendo acopio de todo mi valor me dirigí rumbo a la casa de Hermione.

Cuando llegué a la entrada de su casa, sentí mis piernas flaquear "_Oh vamos Fleur ¿Qué diría Gabrielle si te viese así? ¡Probablemente se reiría de ti! Venga Mademoiselle demuestra que eres toda una Delacour"._

Aspiré el aire llenando mis pulmones y toqué la puerta con decisión. Apenas pasaron unos segundos antes de que la castaña abriera…

**POV HERMIONE**

El ruido del timbre me sacó de mi cautivadora lectura, _"Maldita sea, ¿Quién será a estas horas?"_.

Decir que al abrir la puerta quedé sorprendida sería un eufemismo, "¿_Qué hacia esta mujer aquí?"._ Sentí mi garganta secarse cuando la rubia me mostró su brillante sonrisa mientras me decía.

_-Salut, buenas noches ¿Te pillo en un mal momento?- _Mis piernas temblaron por un segundo y negué con la cabeza _-¿Qué haces aquí?- _pregunté tratando de recuperar la compostura.

Su sonrisa desapareció y su rostro se torno un tanto serio_\- Bueno…digamos…que la otra noche te dejaste algo en mi casa…-_

Yo arqueé una ceja_ "¿olvidarme algo? ¿El qué? No serian las bragas puesto que ella me las destrozó" pensé. _Para mi sorpresa Fleur me mostró el pequeño trozo de tela, y en ese momento mi boca se abrió y sentí mis mejillas arder.

La rubia que tenía enfrente sonrió descaradamente. _-Las arreglé con un sencillo hechizo, creo que es justo que te las devuelva, ahora podemos decir que estamos en paz- _Dijo de forma natural.

Rápidamente tomé el trozo de tela entre mis manos y me lo metí en el bolsillo_ – Muy bien, pues gracias, ya has conseguido lo que pretendías- _Me dispuse a cerrar la puerta, ya que no iba a permitir que siguiera humillándome de esta forma, pero sorprendentemente ella me lo impidió sosteniendo la puerta con la mano.

_-Espera, me gustaría hablar contigo de algo- _

Solté un suspiro de frustración_ –Dime-_

_-¿No vas a invitarme a pasar?- _Lo pensé durante unos segundos, quizás sería lo mejor, no sabía lo que esta mujer podría decirme y no quería arriesgarme a que algún vecino indiscreto se enterara de algo que no debía, así que abrí la puerta y me dirigí hacia el interior seguida de cerca por la rubia.

Me senté en el sillón de cuero y la invité a tomar asiento viendo que permanecía de pie. Ella puso sus ojos en el libro que había sobre la mesa y sonrió antes de decir

\- _Espero que te haya gustado_-

Yo la miré perpleja – ¿_Es tuyo? ¿Tu lo dejaste en mi puerta?- _asintió dejando entre ver una tímida sonrisa.

_-¿Cómo..? ¿Por qué…?-_ no era capaz de formular una pregunta con sentido ya que me había quedado bastante sorprendida ante este descubrimiento.

-_Se que ayer fue tu cumpleaños. Espero que no te importe que me haya tomado el atrevimiento, pensé que te gustaría_…-

Estaba realmente asombrada pero no se lo iba a demostrar – _Vaya…no deberías haberte molestado con las bragas era más que suficiente_\- Dije con sarcasmo

Ella trató de esconder una sonrisa traviesa, "_Merlín se ve tan condenadamente sexy cuando sonríe así" "Hermione ¡para! ¡Céntrate!" _me reprendí.

_\- Bueno…ha sido una pequeña venganza…ya estamos a mano ¿no?_\- Dijo tratando de sonar inocente.

_\- Ujum_…- Un silencio incómodo se hizo en la sala durante unos segundos. Antes de que ella comenzara a hablar.

_\- Veras…Hermione…probablemente ayer…quizás…quiero decir… yo….- _parecía tener problemas para expresarse y yo podía intuir de que se trataba.

_\- No tienes que darme explicaciones, lo que pase entre Pansy y tú no es asunto mío- _traté de sonar ecuánime.

Su rostro se torno un tanto serio y pude ver como apretaba la mandíbula- _Ya lo sé, pero entre la señorita Parkinson y yo no hay nada, ella está realizando prácticas en el hospital y yo me encargo de supervisarla-_

-_Ya ya veo que la supervisas muy bien…-_ "Mierda, eso ha sonado a reproche"

\- _Tan solo estábamos cenando, ayer fue un día duro y decidimos tomar algo como compañeras, simplemente_\- Su tono de voz reflejaba el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por contenerse.

\- _Ya veo…bueno ella y yo fuimos compañeras y no recuerdo haber salido nunca a cenar con ella, pero está bien Fleur de verdad no tienes que darme explicaciones, no es asunto mío…-_ Por muy indiferente que tratara de sonar estaba claro que no lo estaba consiguiendo.

\- _Pues no te pierdes gran cosa, créeme, la Parkinson no es más que una…botarate... pero bueno, veo que no te importa, y sé que no tengo porque darte explicaciones pero ayer parecías bastante afectada cuando saliste del restaurante y puedo imaginar porque, está claro que entre tú y ella no hay una buena relación y no quiero que pienses que ella y yo somos iguales…- _No pude dejar de mirar a Fleur mientras exponía sus argumentos, nunca la había visto así, nerviosa y un tanto…¿asustada? ¿Preocupada?.

_-¿Porqué te afecta tanto lo que yo piense_?- la rubia se retorció en su asiento tratando de mantener la compostura.

_-Pues…porque Parkinson tiene un mentalidad retrograda que yo desapruebo por completo y no quiero tener nada que ver con una persona así- _Expuso con severidad. Yo continué observándola tratando de buscar algún indicio de vacilación en sus palabras.

\- ¿_Ella te habló de mi familia_?- la Veela negó con la cabeza- _Pero me dio a entender que tus padres eran...muggles, cosa que me parece estupenda-_

_\- ¿A si? ¿Y qué tiene eso de estupendo?- _pregunté con interés

_-Bueno, los muggles son una especie muy interesante, y bastante ingeniosa, ellos han inventado muchas cosas que nosotros hemos perfeccionado a través de la magia-_

Me pareció adorable que se tomara la molestia de venir hasta aquí, para tratar de aclarar el asunto sobre Pansy pero ¿porque lo hacía? Realmente no tenía ninguna necesidad. Quizás la había juzgado mal, apenas me había tomado la molestia de conocerla en profundidad, simplemente me había limitado a hacer suposiciones sobre ella ¿A caso Hermione Granger estaba equivocaba y había prejuzgado con antelación? Eso no era propio de mí.

Tras aclarar el controvertido tema sobre la Slytherin, Fleur y yo hablamos un poco más, tenia curiosidad por saber como había conseguido aquel libro, y aunque al principio parecía rehúsa a decírmelo acabó confesándome que su familia se dedicaba a coleccionar todo tipo de arte.

Perdimos la noción del tiempo y estuvimos hablando por algo más de dos horas donde nos conocimos más a fondo, me sorprendió bastante lo cómodo y sencillo que podía resultar hablar con ella, Fleur se mostró divertida y locuaz durante toda la conversación y ella también parecía sentirse cómoda y a gusto conmigo.

A medida que hablábamos nos fuimos acercando poco a poco sin darnos cuenta, hasta que nuestras manos chocaron en el respaldo del sillón, pero ella retomó la compostura en seguida. -_Bueno…es un poco tarde, creo que va siendo hora de que me vaya_\- Dijo observando su reloj mientras se ponía de pie.

Yo la acompañé hasta la puerta y me despedí de ella con dos besos tal y como era costumbre en Francia.

Mientras salía por la puerta le dije_\- Fleur espera...-_

Se sorprendió bastante puesto que mi voz había sonado unos tonos más elevados de lo normal, así que me aclaré la garganta y en un tono más normal le dije – _Mañana por la noche hay partido de Quidditch y vamos a ir a ver jugar a Ginevra… ¿te gustaría venir?-_

Pude ver como su rostro se iluminaba mostrándome una amplia sonrisa- Por supuesto…me encantaría- Respiré aliviada al oír su respuesta- B_ien, si quieres puedo pasar a recogerte…-_

-_Claro ¿A qué hora quedamos?-_

-_A las… ¿10 te parece bien? el partido empezará un poco tarde_-

Pareció dudar durante unos segundos, pero respondió afirmativamente.- _Esta bien, nos vemos a las 10 en mi casa, que descanses Hermione, hasta mañana…_-

* * *

**Bueno nada mas por hoy, he tratado de escribir este capítulo lo mejor y más rápido posible, puesto que en breve voy a comenzar una rutina que apenas me va a dejar tiempo para respirar y me gustaría dejar la historia terminada para ese momento.**

**En fin ya me dejaran saber que les ha parecido, sin más gracias por todo y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**¡Cuídense!**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Hola a todos! Ya tengo aquí el capitulo 9, me hubiese gustado actualizar antes (ya saben que no me demoro mucho con los capítulos) pero llevo desde el anterior con gripe y me ha costado bastante escribir (si ven algo raro en este capítulo es como consecuencia de las decimas de fiebre).**

_**Liz:**_** Gracias, yo soy una persona bastante impaciente y no me gusta tener que esperar mucho para leer un capítulo, pero también entiendo que no siempre se dispone del tiempo que nos gustaría para escribir y también depende de la inspiración… **

_**Stef-cullen:**_** ¿Qué me vas a contar? Jajaja yo tampoco lo esperaba ni lo tenía planeado. A partir de aquí la relación de estas dos ira a mejor, peeeero…no por ello van a tener todo de su parte (spoiler). Otra abrazo para ti y gracias por el review.**

_**Lisicarmela:**_** Me gusta que te guste xD.**

_**Flavia:**_** Tu comentario a hecho que me muera de risa jajaajaja, lo primero gracias y me alegro de que te guste y lo segundo…eso de que es tu Hermione…vas a tener que darte de "ostias" con más de una si la quieres para ti solita.**

_**Karean: **_**Me ha encantado tu comentario jajajaj, al parecer Fleur y tú pensáis igual, espero que este capítulo también te guste.**

**¡Disfruten!**

**POV HERMIONE**

* * *

Fleur se había marchado de casa y yo no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido hacía escasos minutos, _"¿En realidad esta era la verdadera Fleur? ¿Qué había sido de aquella mujer altiva y prepotente? ¿También formaba parte de su personalidad? ¿Era así la mayor parte del tiempo?"_.

Muchas eran las cuestione que se formaban entorno a la rubia, pero si de algo podía estar segura es de que esta mujer no me dejaba indiferente y la única forma que tenía de despejar todas mis dudas era dándome la oportunidad de conocerla. No obstante, esta vez lo haría bien, tomaría las cosas con calma. Había tenido la oportunidad de conocer su parte fría, arrogante y dominante que posiblemente se debiese a su condición como Veela, pero ahora era el momento de conocer la parte inteligente, sensible y agradable de la rubia.

Un suspiro escapó de mis labios y en ese momento apareció Crookshanks, se sentó frente a mí antes de maullar y mirarme acusatoriamente.

_-¿Qué?-_ le pregunté. Él volvió a maullar.

\- _A sido ella la que ha venido hasta aquí y me ha hecho un regalo bastante original, tan solo pretendía ser amable, nada más-_ mi gato maulló por última vez antes de salir de la habitación con una actitud que me daba a entender que no se creía mucho mis palabras.

"_Merlín Granger no eres capaz ni de convencer al gato" _pensé mientras me frotaba la sien. Volví a coger el libro que me había regalado Fleur y continué leyendo un par de horas más.

Esa noche me costó bastante conciliar el sueño, no dejaba de preguntarme si había hecho bien en invitarla, esta mujer me provocaba sentimientos contradictorios_, "¿Qué había sido de la lógica y pragmática Hermione Granger?". _Si algunos de mis viejos compañeros de Hogwarts me viesen no lo creerían.

Horas más tarde, me desperté en mitad de la noche con un escalofrió, cuando abrí los ojos me di cuenta de que la ventana de mi habitación estaba abierta y una brisa gélida se colaba a través de ella.

Yo nunca dejaba la ventana abierta mientras dormía y me resultó extraño verla así, pero esa noche probablemente se me habría olvidado, así que me deslicé fuera de la cama y la cerré.

Volví a meterme en la cama para continuar durmiendo, cerré los ojos y un instante después sentí como un pequeño peso se posicionaba detrás de mí.

-_Crookshanks sal de aquí sabes que lo tienes prohibidísimo…_\- dije mientras me giraba para echar al gato. Pero para mi sorpresa no era eso lo que encontré allí, a pesar de la penumbra de la habitación pude vislumbrar el brillo de sus ojos azul.

\- _Fleur ¿Qué haces aquí?_\- pregunté mientras ahogaba un grito de sorpresa -¿_Se puede saber cómo has entrado?-_

Enel rostro de la rubia se había formado una sonrisa traviesa. Ella se acercó a mí sin mediar palabra y estampó sus labios contra los míos, _"¿Pero qué demonios estaba haciendo?"_. Intenté moverme, pero sus brazos me sujetaban con fuerza y me pegaban a su cuerpo el cual estaba bastante frio y completamente desnudo. Sentí mis mejillas arder ante este descubrimiento.

Fleur separó su boca de la mía durante un ínstate para mirarme fijamente a los ojos._"Merlín ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Esto no puede estar pasando",_ yo me quedé completamente estática sin saber qué hacer, y antes de que pudiese articular palabra la Veela me volvió a besar con rudeza y se posicionó encima de mí, dejándome acorralada entre el colchón y su cuerpo.

Traté de separarnos, pero su cuerpo se sentía como un bloque de hormigón que yo no podía mover. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que desistí de dicha acción y me dejé llevar por el beso viendo que no podía hacer nada, sus labios a pesar de estar fríos sabían a ambrosia, en seguida mi cuerpo traicionero comenzó a reaccionar ante el beso salvaje de la rubia, y noté como se formaba una sonrisa en su boca mientras me besaba.

Mis manos comenzaron a vagar por la espalda desnuda y suave como la seda de Fleur. Su boca abandonó la mía para colocarse en mi cuello, lo beso y chupó con saña haciendo que me retorciese de deseo y de mi boca escapase un gemido.

Cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por sus ásperas caricias y rudos besos, comencé a sentir como la piel de la rubia se erizaba mientras se restregaba contra mí. Abrí los ojos al sentir una extraña sensación ya que había detenido toda acción.

Mi cuerpo se congeló al ver que el suyo había cambiado por completo, su rostro se había tornado sombrío, estaba cubierta por plumas y en su espalda se alzaron dos enormes alas, sus manos ahora trasformadas en garras me sujetaron con fuerza por las muñecas haciendo que me retorciese de dolor. – ¡_Para Fleur!_\- grité. Pero eso solo hizo que la fuerza de su agarré aumentara a la vez que se preparaba para atacarme…

Me desperté exaltada, con la respiración agitada y el corazón desbocado, miré a mi alrededor pero no había nadie en la habitación, por la ventana empezaba a aparecer los primeros rayos del alba. Solté un largo suspiro mientras pasaba la mano de manera nerviosa por mi cabello revuelto.

Todo había sido una pesadilla, una extraña y oscura pesadilla. Me levanté de la cama rumbo al baño para tomar una ducha y calmar mis nervios. _"¿Por qué había soñado algo así?"_

* * *

Una vez en el trabajo, el resto de la mañana se me pasó con deliberada rapidez, apenas pensé en la pesadilla que había tenido esa noche, estaba claro que una parte de mi temía a la Veela que Fleur llevaba dentro, pero yo ya había tomado una decisión, necesitaba saber más sobre ella y no me dejaría amedrentar por una estúpida pesadilla.

Mis conocimientos sobre su especie eran claramente escasos, así que como nota mental me propuse descubrir más sobre ello.

Cuando llegó la hora me aparecí en casa de la rubia, podía sentir como las manos me sudaban y mi pulso se aceleraba un poco "¿_Se puede saber qué te pasa?_" Me reprendía a mí misma.

Tras una larga inspiración toqué el timbre y en seguida la francesa abrió la puerta.

_-Buenas noches Hermione ¿Quieres pasar? Solo me queda coger el bolso y la chaqueta- _

_-Tranquila, me he adelantado un par de minutos, tómate tu tiempo- _

Mientras me adentraba en el interior de la casa eché un rápido vistazo a la figura de la rubia, apenas llevaba una sencilla blusa blanca que se trasparentaba un poco y unos vaqueros oscuros que se ceñían perfectamente a sus largas y estilizadas piernas _"¿Era consciente de lo que provocaba su aspecto fisco?"._

Me había prometido a mi misma esa mañana que tan solo me limitaría a conocer la personalidad de Fleur evitando involucrarnos físicamente, pero no había reparado en que eso me costaría un poco más de lo que imaginaba, además eso era algo que no dependía solo de mi _"¿Querría ella volver a acostarse conmigo?"_ lo habíamos hecho un par de veces, por lo que supongo que al menos físicamente le debía de atraer, pero no podía obviar que la primera vez que lo hicimos estábamos prácticamente borrachas (en especial yo) y la segunda….la segunda no sabría definir exactamente como estábamos, no fue lo que se puede decir una noche romántica, fue más bien fruto de la rabia y el sofocón del momento.

Mientras me perdía en mis propias reflexiones Fleur apareció ya lista para irnos.

_-Bueno ya estoy, perdón por la tardanza ¿Nos vamos ya?-_

-_Claro_\- respondí, y sin más nos aparecimos en el estadio de Quidditch donde nos estaban esperando Harry, Ron y Luna. Luna enseguida se acercó a Fleur y la saludo gustosamente, Harry se mantuvo educado como era costumbre en él, y Ron parecía un poco incómodo con la presencia de la rubia ya que desde que la vio en el restaurante cenando con Pansy su simpatía hacia la francesa parecía haber cambiado. Yo por mi parte le había explicado a Luna y a Ginny todo lo ocurrido, ambas parecían bastante sorprendidas y contentas al mismo tiempo.

**POV FLEUR**

Ya nos encontrábamos dentro del estadio abarrotado de gente, por el alboroto y barullo que se había formado podía deducir que se trataba de un partido importante. Yo no era una gran aficionada a este tipo de deportes, pero e de reconocer que estar aquí rodeada de tanta expectación era contagioso y hacía que el corazón me tamborileara de emoción.

En seguidas aparecieron las jugadoras del equipo contrario surcando el cielo con gran maestría sobre sus escobas recibiendo el vitoreo de una parte importante del público, pero en cuento aparecieron las Holyheads Harpies capturaron la totalidad de los aplausos. Pude distinguir la melena pelirroja de Ginny quien nos miraba con una gran sonrisa entre sus labios desde lo alto de su escoba. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que sonara el silbato con el inicio del partido.

Durante la duración de este temí por la integridad de algunas jugadoras ya que el juego de ambos equipos resultó ser un tanto agresivo. De vez en cuando miraba hacia mi derecha por el rabillo del ojo que era justo donde se encontraba Hermione, podía ver su emoción y concentración parecía estar disfrutando bastante, supongo que el hecho de que tu mejor amiga se dedique profesionalmente a ello acaba afectando.

-_Están jugando realmente bien, Ginevra esta que se sale_\- pude oír a la castaña decir en mi dirección.

-_Oui, seguramente ganaran el partido_-

_-¿Te lo estas pasando bien?-_ Me preguntó con interés.

\- _Con franqueza no soy muy aficionada al Quidditch, pero estar en el estadio y en tan buena compañía lo hace más…atractivo_\- hice hincapié en la última palabra mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos y pude ver como tragaba saliva con dificultada la vez que asentía.

Cuando el partido terminó como no con la victoria de las Holyheads, esperamos a que Ginny saliese de los vestuarios para ir a celebrarlo.

_-¡Ya estoy aquí ¡¿nos vamos?-_ dijo la joven Weasley.

-_Me alegro de verte Fleur…y en mejor compañía que la ultima vez_\- comentó con guasa mientras nos miraba a Hermione y a mí. Las mejillas de la castaña se tiñeron de un ligero color rosado ante el comentario de la pelirroja.

\- _Bueno…no hay tiempo que perder, me muero por tomarme una buena cerveza de mantequilla ¿Qué os parece si vamos a "el embrujo"?-_ preguntó Ron. Y todos parecieron estar de acuerdo.

Se trataba de un pequeño local, algo parecido a una taberna pero un poco más moderno, además no parecía tan abarrotado como al que fuimos la última vez. Aun así la presencia de la joven Weasley se hizo notar entre los allí presentes.

La noche se hizo bastante agradable entre copas y risas aunque la castaña y yo no interactuamos demasiado, la presencia de sus amigos nos hacía sentir un poco incómodas como si nos observaran con demasiada atención.

Puesto que se trataba de un día laboral no alargamos demasiado la velada, ya que al día siguiente teníamos que trabajar.

-_Muchas gracias por todo chicos me lo he pasado realmente bien-_ dije a modo de despedida.

\- _Lo mismo Fleur, ya quedaremos para repetirlo_\- comentó Ginny mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

\- _¿Quieres que te acompañe_?- Se ofreció Hermione y yo sentí que el corazón se me iba a desbocar. _"¿Mis oídos habían escuchado bien?"._

_-Em…cl-claro…s-si…-_ dije tartamudeando.

-_Bien, pues vamos…-_ Sus amigos parecían casi tan sorprendidos por la acción como yo.

Un silencio incómodo nos invadió como la vez anterior mientras caminábamos por las calles del centro de Londres, pero esta vez lo tenía claro no iba a permitir que ocurriese lo mismo que la otra vez.

_-¿Que te ha parecido el libro? ¿Te ha gustado?-_ pregunté para romper el hielo.

\- _Si por supuesto, me ha parecido realmente interesante, y me sorprende lo bien conservado que esta a pesar de su antigüedad- _Dijo bastante animada.

\- _Oui, el libro lleva un hechizo de protección bastante efectivo de otro modo no podría haber perdurado tanto- _Ella asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. Pareció perderse durante unos segundos en sus pensamientos, probablemente estaba meditando sobre sus próximas palabras.

\- _Fleur…sabes…tengo un poco de curiosidad por saber algo más sobre tu especie…quiero decir, no hay mucha información sobre las Veelas, tan solo encontré un libro en mi época estudiantil donde se mencionaran_\- su voz sonaba más tranquila y sosegada de lo normal.

\- _Las Veelas somos criaturas muy extrañas incluso en el mundo mágico, nuestra cultura se transmite generalmente a través de la tradición oral que pasa de generación en generación, los escasos libros que existen se conservan dentro de los clanes y no se nos está permitido desvelar su contenido ni compartirlo con cualquiera._-

Hermione escuchaba con interés mis palabras_\- ¿Se pude saber porque?-_

_\- Si, esto se debe a que la fuerza y debilidad de nuestra especie, reside en el conocimiento de nuestra cultura, las Veelas tienen cualidades y propiedades con un alto poder mágico, si esta información se divulgase podríamos correr bastante peligro.-_

_\- ¿Entonces? ¿Nadie que no sea una Veela puede tener acceso a dicha información?- _

_\- Bon…tan solo sus compañeros tiene derecho a poder tener información sobre algunos aspectos de nuestra especie-_

_\- ¿Compañeros_?- preguntó mientras fruncía el ceño

_\- Así es, cada Veela tiene un compañero con quien está destinado a pasar el resto de su vida- _dije sin mucho interés, ya que sentí que estaba hablando demasiado.

_\- Interesante… ¿así que tienes un compañero eh?-_ su rostro se torno un tanto confuso y decepcionado.

_\- Si supongo que si…yo tan solo soy una cuarta parte Veela, así que es posible que haya un compañero predispuesto para mí_-

A Hermione el tema pareció llamarle bastante la atención y continuó haciendo preguntas que yo traté de contestar sin demasiados detalles puesto que no podía revelar algunas cosas. Para nuestra sorpresa cuando estábamos realmente cerca de mi apartamento comenzó a llover con bastante fuerza. _"Genial el tiempo de Londres había decido hacer acto de presencia precisamente ahora"._

Sujeté de la mano a la castaña y corrí lo más rápido posible, odiaba la lluvia y no quería acabar completamente empapada.

A pesar de la intensa lluvia las calles seguían llenas de gente que iba más preparada que yo puesto que llevaban paraguas con ellos. Por suerte para mí, la castaña llevaba consigo un paraguas el cual compartimos hasta llegar a mi apartamento. Aun así su precaución no evito que acabásemos empapadas de arriba abajo.

_\- Deberías entrar o vas a agarrar un buen catarro, te prestaré una toalla para que te seques_\- le dije mientras abría la puerta.

Nos descalzamos y dejamos nuestras chaquetas empapadas para evitar ponerlo todo perdido

-_No te molestes Fleur puedo aparecerme en casa desde aquí_\- me dijo mientras le acercaba una toalla.

\- _No te preocupes no es ninguna molestia, te prestaré algo de ropa para que puedas cambiarte-_ Le dije mientras desaparecía en mi habitación.

Cuando volví con un par de pantalones y un suéter calentito le indique donde podía cambiarse, yo por mi parte ya lo había hecho. Mientras Hermione se cambiaba de ropa preparé algo de té caliente para poder hacer que nuestros cuerpos entraran en calor. No tardó mucho en aparecer en la puerta de la cocina, y le extendí una taza humeante.

-_Te sienta bastante bien_\- "_incluso mejor que a mí"_ pensé.

-_Gracias_\- me dijo con amabilidad mientras esbozaba una tímida sonrisa

\- _De nada chéri, ven vamos a sentarnos en el salón_-

Mientras tomábamos el té no pude evitar perderme en su hermoso rostro, pequeñas gotas de agua caían de sus rizos mojados y no puede evitar pensar que era la cosa más bonita que había visto nunca. Ella no permaneció ajena ante mis miradas indiscretas ya que pude notar cómo se revolvía con nerviosismo sobre el sofá.

_\- Perdonnez-moi, tu pelo sigue bastante húmedo, no quiero que te acatarres-_ le dije dejando mi taza en la mesa y agarrando la toalla para secar su pelo con delicadeza.

A pesar de haber invadido su espacio de confort no protestó por ello, es más en su rostro podía deducir que sentía algo de placer por dicha acción.

_\- Bon, parece que ya está bastante más seco-_

Quizás no había sido buena idea, podía notar como mis manos comenzar a sudar, tener a Hermione tan cerca estaba provocando que mi magia comenzara a emerger. Apenas era 100 % consciente de lo que aquella mujer provocaba en mí. Cuando estábamos en un espacio compartido con más personas los diferentes estímulos que recibía del exterior hacían que pasase desapercibido, pero cuando compartíamos un pequeño espacio donde mis sentidos estaban puestos en ella, podía sentir su efecto en mí con plena consciencia. Traté de calmarme y tomar un poco de aire, pero esto no pasó desapercibido para ella.

_\- ¿Te encuentras bien?, tienes mala cara_\- me dijo con preocupación mientras se acercaba un poco más a mí (cosa que no era buena idea).

_\- Oui, estoy muy bien no te preocupes, es solo…que no soy muy aficionada al tiempo de Londres_\- "Patética escusa Mademoiselle"

_\- Tranquila, te acabaras acostumbrando-_ dijo mientras extendía sobre mí una pequeña manta que había sobre el regazo del sofá.

_¡Merlín! ¿Desde cuándo esta mujer se había vuelto tan condenadamente atenta? ¡Si continua así no voy a hacerme responsable de lo que pase…!_

_\- Mérci, pero ven tapate tu también no quiero que cojas frio- _dije extendiendo parte de la manta encima de ella. _"Estas cavando tu propia tumba Fleur" me gritó mi subconsciente._

Por más que quisiera negarlo, Hermione me gustaba y me gustaba bastante, y eso no iba a cambiar así como así, además estaba bastante segura de que yo también le gustaba a ella, su lenguaje corporal me lo indicaba.

-_Gracias por haberme invitado Hermione_-

\- _No tienes que agradecerme nada, ha sido un placer_\- _"Mon dieu, sí que podía ser realmente encantadora"_

\- _Bon, creo que sí, no es que hayamos empezado con muy buen pie, realmente no tenias porque hacerlo, aunque me ha sorprendido gratamente_\- Le mostré mi mejor sonrisa.

_\- Bueno, aquello fue un malentendido y no hay motivo para no llevarnos bien ¿no_?- Podía sentir como empezaba a ponerse nerviosa, "_¿A caso no estaba segura de sus palabras? ¿Simplemente lo hacía por amabilidad?"._ Observé cómo sus ojos se inclinaban hacia un punto en concreto de la manta. Sin saber cómo, mi mano que se encontraba debajo de la manta había decido por propia voluntad apoyarse sobre la parte superior de su pierna.

"_Merde ¿Tan poca autocontrol tengo?", _traté de apartar la mano con disimulo, pero para mi sorpresa la castaña me lo impidió sujetándome por la muñeca.

_-¿Entonces?-_ preguntó.

_-¿Cómo?-_ dije sin entender, "¿a caso me ha preguntado algo?", no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, yo solo podía pensar en la posición de nuestras manos.

\- _Digo que no hay motivos para que no nos llevemos bien ¿verdad?_\- preguntó tranquilamente mientras trataba de esconder una picara sonrisa.

Hermione parecía bastante divertida con la situación ya que con una simple acción había conseguido descolocarme, yo por mi parte lo interpreté como una clara provocación, estaba claro que quería jugar así que íbamos a jugar…

* * *

**No más por ahora, espero no haberles dejado a medias, si es así vaya… no era mi intención (sarcasmo), bueno ya me comentaran si quieren (sino también) que les ha parecido el capítulo xD. En fin gracias por todo queridos lectores y trataré de actualizar lo antes posible.**

**Cuídense y nos leemos pronto. Besos**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola a todos,¡ el capítulo 10 is here! Espero que les guste.**

_**Stef-cullen:**_**Buen día a ti también (lo sé voy con retraso), estoy segura de que este capítulo te va a gustar y también te va a dejar con ganas de más (en el buen sentido eh), de todos modos ya me contaras**_**. **_**Un saludo y gracias por el coment.**

_**Flavia:**_**¿Te gusta no? Pues ya está con eso me doy por satisfecha, y con respecto a lo de Hermione...Bueno bueno…eso hay que hablarlo eh. Cuídate y gracias.**

_**Karean:**_** ¡Bingo! Has acertado, aunque no tiene mucho merito eh…que había dado pistas xD, me alegro que te gustase. Gracias por el comentario y espero que este sea de tu agrado.**

_**Liz:**_** Pues si y en este capítulo se van a conocer…muy pero que muy bien xD. Gracias y espero que te guste.**

**P.d: El capítulo contiene Lemon, bueno…prácticamente todo en el es Lemon quedan avisados. Los personajes y la historia de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

**POV HERMIONE**

Inconscientemente mi mano se había aferrado a la muñeca de la rubia cuando intentó apartarla, ella pareció tan sorprendida como yo. Me resultó gracioso ver como mi acción la descolocaba por completo, pero….cuando sus ojos emitieron un pequeño destello, la sonrisa se desdibujo de mis labios, algo en mi interior me decía que estaba pisado sobre suelo inestable.

_-Por supuesto que no hay motivos para no llevarnos bien, es más…presiento que vous et moi podemos llegar a ser grandes amigas – _las palabras parecían resbalar de su boca dejando evidencias de un acento francés. Mi escasa experiencia me decía que cuando Fleur empleaba ese tono de voz se encontraba en un estado de ánimo seductor, _"¿Habrá activado "el chip Veela"?._

Su pulgar comenzó a trazar círculos sobre mí muñeca y un suspiro escapó de mis labios, podía sentir como mi piel hormigueaba justo donde la francesa estaba rozando, _"¿Estaba siendo víctima de su magia?" _el recuerdo de la pesadilla de la noche anterior cruzó mi mente haciendo que la sangre se me helase. Preocupa busqué el contacto con sus ojos para poder obtener algún indicativo de lo que esta mujer pretendía.

_\- ¿Te sientes bien Hermione?-_ me preguntó con evidente preocupación deteniendo el movimiento de su pulgar sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos. Nunca había visto unos ojos tan vivos, con tanta energía… perdida en mis pensamientos olvide responder a su pregunta.

_\- Je suis desolé… no debería…haberte incomodado...-_ dijo con voz temblorosa mientras volvía a intentar retirar la mano y yo por segunda vez en esa noche se lo impedí. _"¿Cómo es posible?" esta mujer podría obtener cuanto quisiera de mi sin necesidad de pedir permiso, pues ya lo había hecho una vez, pero aquí estaba preocupada por hacerme sentir incómoda ante un simple toque ¿irónico verdad?"._

_\- Tranquila Fleur…estoy bien…- _le dije haciendo que la preocupación desapareciera de sus ojos. No podía dejar de mirarla sentía tanta curiosidad por ella y su extraña forma de comportarse. Estaba claro que Fleur tenía una personalidad compleja, era como tener todas las mujeres en una, seductora, altiva, inteligente, gentil_… "Honestamente ¿Quien podría culparme por sentir fascinación por una mujer así?"._

La rubia exhaló un suspiro mientras daba un pequeño sorbo a su taza de té, yo la imité sin apartar los ojos de ella haciendo que una pequeña gota del líquido caliente resbalara de mis labios. Fleur acompañó el recorrido de la gota con sus ojos y pude ver como se mordía el labio inferior. Tragué saliva con dificultad mientras alcanzaba una pequeña servilleta que había sobre la mesa.

-_Hermione… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?_\- Sus ojos ahora estaban posados en su taza de té.

"_¿Oh Merlín Qué querrá preguntarme esta mujer? ¿Qué se supone que debo contestarle?, no quiero que note lo nerviosa que estoy, lo mejor será hacerse la interesante_".

\- _Mmm…Claro, puedes preguntar lo que quieras, ya decidiré yo si te contesto…- _

Una de sus cejas se arqueó y ladeo la cabeza _"¿Qué estará tramando?"Pensé._

_\- ¿Porque no tienes novia?- _

_\- No sé… ¿Por qué no la tienes tú?- "¿A dónde pretende llegar?"._

_\- Bueno…en mi caso se debe a mi Herencia Veela…es un poco complicado…- _respondió con un ligero tono de amargura, no me había parado a pensar que se sentiría al ser como Fleur y lo que aquello acarreaba.

_\- Bueno…supongo que en mi caso se debe a mi Herencia familiar…- _Sus ojos me miraron con curiosidad _-¿Herencia Familiar?-_

_\- Así es, los Granger tenemos un carácter complicado…- La rubia emitió una risita cantarina- Creo que se a que te refieres…- _Traté de fingir enfado ante su comentario haciendo que su risa se hiciese más estridente.

_\- ¿Puedo hacer yo ahora una pregunta personal?_\- le dije una vez que dejó de reírse.

_\- Por supuesto, avant…_\- me animó sin dejar de mirarme.

_\- ¿Cómo funciona "tu encanto"?-_ Sentí mis mejillas calentarse un poco.

_\- Mmm…est a peu compliqué…hay personas que son bastante sensibles…y otras no tanto…como tú-_

_\- ¿Cómo yo?-_ arqueé una ceja- _no creo que yo sea un buen ejemplo…-_

_\- ¿Eso crees?-_preguntó_ "¿Acaso no está más que claro?"._

_\- Es evidente que yo ya he sucumbido a tus encantos_\- Dije de manera tajante al rememorar lo ocurrido entre nosotras la última vez.

_\- Te equivocas ma Chérie, si así fuese no podríamos estar manteniendo esta conversación_\- una sonrisa sarcástica se había dibujado en su rostro y yo me sentía un tanto confusa- _¿Acaso eso no depende de ti?_-

_\- No del todo, a veces mi magia reacciona ante algunas personas…trata de atraerlas…es algo que yo no puedo controlar_\- Podía sentir como comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

_\- ¿Entonces?- _

_\- Tu pareces resistirte...-_ Solté un bufido de desacuerdo.

_\- Creo que no eres lo suficientemente consciente de lo poderoso que puede llegar a ser el encanto de una Veela, por si no lo sabes…mi magia se dispara cuando estas a mi alrededor- _Tragué saliva con dificultad y sentí los músculos de mi vientre contraerse. – _creo que puedo notarlo…-_dije mientras me tocaba la muñeca rememorando el hormigueo que había sentido cuando su pulgar me rozó- _Pues a pesar de ello te resistes con bastante facilidad, cualquiera se me habría abalanzado encima sin necesidad de rozarle- _parecía tan sorprendida como disgustada.

_\- Bueno…ese no es mi estilo…- _dije organizando la información en mi cerebro.

_\- ¿Y cuál es tu estilo?_-

Tomé otro sorbo de té intentando obtener algo de tiempo antes de responder, _"¿Estaba tratando de ponerme contra las cuerdas?"._

_\- No creo que tenga un estilo…- _Mientras tomaba el sorbo de té como consecuencia de mi nerviosismo otra gota se deslizó por mis labios _"Mierda"_, traté de alcanzar la servilleta para volver a limpiarme pero para mi sorpresa la rubia ya se me había adelantado_. _

_\- Permítame Mademoiselle_\- dijo mientras limpiaba el recorrido de la gota. Sus ojos estaban posados en mis labios.

_\- Veo que tú si tienes estilo…-_ Me gané una sonrisa socarrona de su parte.

_\- Oui, pero parece que contigo no funciona…- _intentó sonar decepcionada.

_\- Yo no estaría tan segura…- "¿En serio Hermione? ¿Se lo vas a poner tan fácil? ¡Solo te falta desnudarte, atarte y meterte en su cama!" _me gritó mi subconsciente.

Fleur interpretó esto como una clara señal de luz verde y comenzó a acercase con lentitud hacia mí, haciendo que nuestros rostros quedaran relativamente cerca. La francesa no se hizo esperar a pesar de la languidez de sus movimientos y me besó. Yo estaba preparada para recibir uno de sus besos dominantes, pero para mi sorpresa no fue así, más bien todo lo contrario, fue un beso dulce y casto apenas un ligero roce. Posteriormente se separó unos milímetros para observarme como si tratase de cerciorarse de que todo estaba bien.

Cuando vio que no había ningún tipo de resistencia por mi parte, volvió a conectar nuestros labios. Los suyos eran suaves como el tacto de una pluma, y se movían con lentitud y destreza, rozó la punta de mis labios con su lengua pidiendo permiso para entrar y yo no me lo pensé dos veces antes de concedérselo.

El contacto fue como una descarga eléctrica, a pesar de la suavidad y cuidado que estaba teniendo podía sentir como la sangre comenzaba a correr con euforia por mis venas.

Ella rompió nuestro beso para tomar un poco de aire como si tratase de calmar sus nervios, puede oír como susurraba muy cerca de mis labios _-Hermione, esto no tiene nada que ver con mi magia, te lo aseguro…- _La miré a los ojos sorprendida por su afirmación _"¿Estaba preocupada por eso?",_ enseguida comencé a besarla con algo más de pasión.

La boca de Fleur me tenía embriagada era como beber del mismísimo néctar de los dioses, algo simplemente adictivo.

Me sorprendí a mi misma dominando el beso y la situación. Sin saber cómo me había trasladado a horcajadas sobre la rubia, mis manos se habían enredado en sus sedosos cabellos dorados, y estaba disfrutando del placer que me proporcionaba su boca. Sus manos me sujetaron por las caderas pegándome a su cuerpo y no pude evitar estremecerme ante la cercanía.

Podía sentir como me iba perdiendo cada vez más en aquel beso, el aire en mis pulmones comenzaba a escasear, pero aun así no quería despegar mis labios de los suyos.

Cuando el aire se convirtió en una necesidad no me quedo más remedio que separarme puesto que no quería caer inconscientes por la falta de oxigeno y perderme la oportunidad de seguir besándola.

_\- Merlín_\- susurré cerca de la comisura de sus labios a la vez que tragaba bocanadas de aire. Fleur también respiraba con dificultad y parecía tener problemas para hablar - _Vaya…eso…eso…ha estado trés bien- _

_\- Cuando quieras lo repito_ – dije bastante satisfecha de mi misma.

_\- ¿Estás segura?-_ en el azul de sus ojos pude ver un poco de duda, pero también había deseo y ternura. – _Estoy segura Fleur_\- los ojos de la rubia se cerraron y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

_\- Creo...creo…que podríamos estar más cómodas en mi habitación_\- dijo mientras se mordía el labio y trazaba círculos sobre mi espalda con la yema de sus dedos.

Me puse de pie y le extendí la mano para que se incorporase. – _Tu habitación…es la del fondo ¿verdad?-_ Ella asintió sin dejar de sonreír y me guió hacia el dormitorio sujetándome de la mano. Podía sentir el nerviosismo y la emoción en mi cuerpo, hubiese dado lcualquier cosa por una copa de vino para calmar.

Cuando entré en la habitación, lo primero que vi fue la extensa cama que se encontraba enfrente. Oí como la puerta se cerraba con un "click" y me giré para ver a Fleur que se encontraba con la espalda pegada en la puerta.

La mirada en los ojos de la rubia era casi indecente y me dejó prácticamente sin palabras. Solté un largo suspiro mientras me sentaba en el borde de la cama.

Ella se acercó lentamente hasta quedar cara a cara frente a mí, su pulgar rozó mi labio inferior y acto seguido me besó con dulzura.

-_Túmbate chérie_\- susurró contra mis labios y así lo hice.

Se deslizó hasta el centro de la habitación quedando justamente enfrente.

A pesar de que la tenue luz de la habitación estaba encendida podía ver como la luz de la luna revoloteaba a través de la ventana abierta haciendo que la piel pálida de Fleur brillara con un aire de misterio y sensualidad. _"Merlín…se ve…Hermosa…"._

La rubia enseguida se quitó el jersey que llevaba y lo dejó caer a un lado, dándome una buena vista panorámica que no olvidaría en mucho tiempo puesto que la Veela no llevaba sujetador. Acto seguido deslizó las manos por su propio vientre hasta llegar al inicio de sus pantalones y comenzó a deslizarlos lentamente por sus piernas hasta que cayeron al suelo por su propio peso.

Mordí mi labio inferior para reprimir un gemido mientras oraba_ "Merlín no dejes que esta mujer me mate de un paro cardíaco sin antes tenerla"._

Fleur comenzó a acercarse hasta llegar al borde de la cama, y se deslizó sobre ella hasta quedar encima de mí. Con la punta de la nariz rozó mis labios haciéndome sonreír.

– _Eres…un ángel…-_ escapó de mis labios ganándome una risita de su parte.

_\- Uno caído ¿quizás?-_ susurró en mi oído antes de comenzar a besarme por el cuello. Eran besos tiernos y delicados pero no por ello su efecto dejaba de ser tan intenso.

_\- ¿Puedo desnudarte?_\- Su aliento me hizo cosquillas.

_\- Si, por favor…_-

Comenzó a tirar de mi suéter hacia arriba y por primera vez en la noche noté el aire frio de Londres que entraba por la ventada, pero poco me importó, tenía el cuerpo de Fleur para hacerme entrar en calor.

Enseguida comencé a sentir las caricias fantasmas recorrer todo mi cuerpo, su tacto era suave, apenas un roce, pero me estaba haciendo enloquecer. Cuando su mano comenzó a moverse con dulzura sobre mi vientre, los músculos de mi estomago se tensaron

_-Tranquila Chérie_\- sus palabras resbalaron en mi oído haciendo que me estremeciese.

"_¿Tranquila? ¿Quién puede estar tranquila con semejante mujer desnudándote?"._

Las hábiles manos de la rubia llegaron al inicio de mis pantalones y los deslizó entre mis piernas.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza cuando una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar la cara interna de mi muslo a la vez que su boca jugaba con el lóbulo de oreja.

Sus manos vagaron por todo mi cuerpo, prendiéndolo en llamas. Cuando no le quedó más piel que tocar y besar, desabrochó mi sujetador y los deslizó por mis brazos. Su boca comenzó a descender rumbo a mis pechos, con la yema de los dedos delineo la aréola antes de pasar la lengua por uno de mis pezones y succionarlo con cuidado. Mi espalda se arqueo al sentir la húmeda y cálida boca de Fleur. Posteriormente repartió la misma acción con el otro hasta quedar satisfecha.

Lentamente continuó depositando besos ardientes por mi torso hasta llegar al hueso de mi cadera el cual mordió haciendo que mis caderas se alzaran.

_\- Fleur…_\- su nombre escapó de mis labios a modos de suplica, no sabía cuánto tiempo más iba a aguantar esta tortura.

_\- Tranquila_…- volvió a repetir y un suspiro de frustración escapó de mis labios.

El aliento de su risita cantarina golpeó contra mi piel haciendo que se me erizase.

Lentamente comenzó a deslizar el elástico de mis bragas por mis piernas.

Cuando las retiró por completo comenzó a plantar besos en la cara interna de mis muslos y yo podía sentir mis piernas temblar cuando las sujeto para separarlas.

_\- ¿Estás nerviosa?- _la oí decir mientras comenzaba a besarme por la zona de la ingle.

_\- Ansiosa más bien…_\- conseguí responder con dificultas cuando sentí su aliento chocar con mi entre-pierna.

_-Tranquila… te prometo que merecerá la pena- _y antes de que pudiese articular palabra la lengua de Fleur se deslizó entre mis piernas hasta llegar a mi perla sensible haciendo que mi espalda se arqueara y de mi boca saliese un sonoro gemido. Esto pareció animarla ya que volvió a repetir la acción varias veces.

La boca de Fleur parecía conocer a la perfección todos mis puntos sensibles, allá donde chupara, lamiera o succionada conseguía hacer que mi cuerpo se retorciese hasta hacerme llegar a la cúspide del placer. Cuando vio que mi cuerpo ya no podía más comenzó a trazar un camino de besos hacia mi boca.

_\- Chérie, tu sabor es adictivo...-_ susurró en mi oído mientras yo intentaba recordar cómo se respiraba.

Tratando de recobrar la compostura como buenamente podía le dije _– Creo que yo no he tenido el placer de probarte aun…-_

* * *

A la mañana siguiente me desperté al sentir la ausencia del cuerpo cálido de la Veela que había estado abrazándome toda noche. Eché un rápido vistazo al reloj que había sobre una de las mesitas, aun me quedaban un par de horas antes de entrar a trabajar.

_\- ¿Fleur?_\- la llamé pero no obtuve respuesta. _"Pobre, estará preparando el desayuno seguramente". _

Sobre la cama encontré una bata blanca que pertenecía a la rubia, podía sentir su aroma en aquella prenda así que me la puse antes de salir de la habitación.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo oí la voz de Fleur algo exaltada_"¿Con quién estará discutiendo?",_ como la vez anterior me dirigí rumbo al salón esperando encontrarla de cara a la chimenea, pero para mi sorpresa no estaba sola…

Cuando entré en la habitación encontré a Fleur discutiendo en francés con una mujer algo mayor que ella. Enseguida los ojos azules de aquella mujer se posaron en mí, dándome una de las miradas mas gélidas y temibles que había sentido en mi vida.

_\- ¿No vas a presentarnos?_\- Dijo aquella mujer con un acento muy marcado.

En el rostro de la Veela más joven había un claro signo de preocupación- _Mére, ella es Hermione…una amiga, Hermione ella es Apolline, mi madre_-

Aquella mujer no dejaba de mirarme de arriba abajo haciéndome sentir incomoda, deslizó una mano envuelta en un guante de seda para saludar.

_-Mucho_ _gusto Mademoiselle-_ Dijo con un tono de voz nada amable. Podía sentir mis mejillas arder y solo oraba porque la tierra me tragase.

Traté de desaparecer de la habitación cuanto antes- _Bueno, las dejo para que hablen tranquilamente-_ dije antes de salir de la habitación pero aquella mujer me lo impidió.

_-No te molestes, yo ya me voy…-_ Volvió a mirarme de forma desagradable antes de dirigirse a su hija.

_-Fleur te espero para comer este fin de semana...-_ Volvió a mirarme de nuevo – y a ti también...-

_-¿Perdone?-_ dije perpleja

\- _Mére… ¿Qué pretendes?-_ enseguida la voz de la rubia me sacó de mi estado catatónico.

\- _¿Qué? Si eres capaz de meterla en tu cama, también puedes sentarla en mi mesa-_

_-¿no?-_ esto último lo dijo mirándome a mí. Yo no sabía que decir y Fleur parecía tan sorprendida como yo.

_-Bon, lo dicho, las espero este fin de semana…- _Y sin más aquella mujer desapareció de la habitación.

Miré a la Veela tratando de que me diera alguna explicación pero parecía haberse perdido en sus pensamientos…

* * *

**Se han quedado con la sensación de: ¿Qué narices ha pasado aquí?, si lo quieren saber…lean el próximo capítulo.**

**Honestamente creo que hay cosas del capítulo que podrían haber quedado mejor o que se pueden arreglar, pero llevo unos días con el estado de ánimo decaído. Aun así espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por todo, ¡Cuídense!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola a todos capítulo once ya aquí. Sí, lo sé, sé que he tardado más de lo que acostumbro, pero es que ya he comenzado con mi rutina de clases, estudios, trabajo, etc. Por lo que tengo menos tiempo de lo que me gustaría, aun así no voy a abandonar la historia eso quiero que quede claro. La otra historia ira un poco más lenta ya que le voy a dar prioridad a esta.**

_**Stef-cullen:**_** Me alegra que te gustara. (Spoiler) la mama de Fleur va a tener "su papel" en esta historia o de momento eso tengo pensado (igual me da un "flus" de los míos y se me ocurre alguna cosa rara). Hermione dócil…bueno bueno…no sé si llamarlo dócil pero estará más…comprensiva. Espero que te guste este capítulo y te agradezco un montón los ánimos y reviews que me escribes en cada chapter, es un aliciente para continuar la historia, Un saludo y nos leemos.**

_**Anester**_**: Ay, me dio vergüenza y todo jajajajaa, me alegro que te hiciese gracia, siempre procuro darle alguna nota de humor a los capítulos (en la medida de lo posible), te agradezco los ánimos y que sigas la historia, Un saludo y nos leemos.**

_**Loriel:**_** ¡Ey gracias! me alegra que te gustara, si tenias ansias no te preocupes que aquí está ya el 11, espero que lo disfrutes, un saludo. (Siento no haberte contestado en el capitulo anterior, leí tu review, gracias).**

_**Liz:**_** Me alegra que te guste, y sí, ****a ver cómo se comporta la familia, esperemos que sean buenos… Un saludo y nos leemos.**

_**Lelenz33:**_** No te preocupes que no voy a abandonarla, gracias por el comentario y me alegra mucho que te gustase, yo también soy una fan de esta pareja y espero que más gente se anime a escribir historias sobre ellas. También espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado. Un saludo y nos leemos.**

**No me enrollo más. Como siempre los personajes y la historia de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Yo solo juego con sus personajes.**

**¡Espero que disfruten!**

* * *

**POV FLEUR**

Me desperté temprano en la mañana al sentir la brisa fresca londinenses chocar contra mi cuerpo desnudo, intenté alcanzar la sabana con la mano para cubrirme pero me fue imposible. Me giré despacio para ver porque no conseguía mi objetivo y encontré a aquella hermosa mujer de cabellos revueltos durmiendo plácidamente envuelta en mi sabana. No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa mientras la miraba hipnotizada por su belleza, su rostro se veía distendido y relajado, su cuerpo acompasado por la respiración subía y bajaba rítmicamente. Enseguida la tentación de acercarme a ella y besarla me invadió, pero viendo la hora que era preferí dejarla descansar un rato más ya que anoche ninguna durmió lo suficiente.

Me puse de pie y cerré la ventana para evitar que cogiese frío. Caminé de puntillas hasta llegar a mi armario, de allí saqué un par de batas de seda, una de color negro y otra blanca, me puse la de color negro y dejé la otra con cuidado sobre la cama para cuando se despertase.

Salí cuidadosamente de la habitación y me dirigí rumbo a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Antes de entrar en la cocina escuché un ruido procedente del salón. Cuando entre allí vi como las llamas de la chimenea empezaron a crepitar antes de que apareciese el rostro de mi madre.

_-Fleur, ¿Estás ahí?- _Decía la imagen formada entre las llamas.

_-Oui mére, ¿Qué pasa_?- La imagen del fuego se apagó y segundos después apareció en el salón de mi departamento._ "Merde, ¿Qué querrá? Debe de ser importante si se ha tomado la molestia de aparecerse aquí". _Mi madre no era una gran fan de Londres ni de su gente.

_-Fleur Isabelle Delacour_\- La oí decir y enseguida supe que estaba metida en problemas puesto que solo usaba mi nombre completo cuando quería hablar de cosas serias. - _Tú y yo tenemos que hablar Mademoiselle-._

La invité a sentarse cordialmente.

La relación con mi madre podría clasificarse como buena siempre y cuando hiciese lo que ella diga. Esto había sido así hasta que cumplí la mayoría de edad. Siempre me había considerado su ojito derecho, la primogénita, la hija que toda madre querría tener, atenta, inteligente, obediente, y con saber estar, a diferencia de Gabrielle, quien era el ojito derecho de mi padre, revoltosa, traviesa y consentida.

Mi madre le permitía todo esto ya que era la pequeña y sobre sus hombros no recaía la responsabilidad del apellido Delacour tal y como me ocurría a mí.

Yo había estado de acuerdo con ello puesto que desde mi nacimiento había sido criada con una rectitud y disciplina impuesta por ma mére.

Cuando cumplí los 18 años e ingresé en la universidad de Medimagia aquello cambió, tuve la oportunidad de experimentar una vida sin tantas complicaciones ni remilgamientos. Con la ausencia del autocontrol que ejercía sobre mí, me permití el lujo de relacionarme con todo tipo de personas y hacer cosas que hasta ese momento no había hecho, cosas tan simples y triviales como decidir por mi misma que quería, como lo quería y cuando lo quería.

Cuando acabé la universidad mi madre comprendió que yo ya no era niña y que podía tomar las riendas de mi vida, esto nos llevó a varios desacuerdos y como consecuencia nuestra relación se vio un tanto afectada. A pesar de que había entendido y aceptado que yo ya era una mujer adulta que podía tomar sus propias decisiones había un tema sobre el que ambas nunca estuvimos ni estaremos de acuerdo.

Ella se sentó con disgusto en el sofá y yo la imité.

-_Fleur, ¿No tienes nada que contarme?- _Empleó el mismo tono acusador que usaba cuando tenía 6 años y me pillaba haciendo magia a escondidas con Gabrielle.

_\- ¿A qué te refieres?-_ Honestamente no sabía de lo que me está hablando. Ella inspiro una notable cantidad de aire por la nariz tratando de mantener la compostura antes de volver a hablar.

\- _Ayer encontré a Gabrielle husmeando en la biblioteca familiar, evidentemente esos libros están ahí a vuestra disposición siempre que los necesitéis, pero lo que me llamó ponderosamente la atención, era el tipo de lectura en el que estaba interesada…_\- hizo una pausa antes de continuar y sus ojos me analizaron milimétricamente, _"Merde"_ pensé – _¿Sabes de lo que te estoy hablando?-_ Negué con la cabeza incapaz de encontrar un todo de voz adecuado con el que mentirle descaradamente.

Mi madre resopló y pude ver como sus fosas nasales se contraían, era el tipo de gesto que hacían todos los Delacour cuando comenzaban a enfadarse.

_\- Chérie, voutre soeur estaba leyendo "le Veela et leurs partenaires" ¿Eso no te dice nada?-_ Tomé una respiración profunda para calmar mis nervios.

_\- Oui, Gabrielle y yo hablamos hace una semana. Tenía una pequeña duda con respecto a algo relacionado con nuestra especie, pero no era nada importante- _

_\- ¿Tenias dudas sobre les couples_?- Preguntó mi madre con todo acusador.

_\- Algo así, pero ya te he dicho que no es importante_-El enfado se hizo visible en su cara, ya habíamos tenido esta conversación muchas veces y siempre terminaba igual. – _Tu nunca te has tomado enserio tu herencia Veela y lo que ello supone_\- Espetó.

Resoplé dejando evidencias de las pocas ganas que tenía de volver a tratar este tema.

_\- Fleur, ¿Cómo crees que se sentirá…?-_ la interrumpí- _Ya basta mére, no voy a volver a hablar sobre ello-. _Los ojos de mi madre empezaron a brillar con furia.

_\- No me hables así fille, te recuerdo que soy voutre mére, y vamos a tener esta conversación las veces que haga falta, porque ya va siendo hora de que empieces a tomarte enserio lo que supone ser una Veela, ¿A caso quieres tener una vida desdichada?- _

El tono de nuestras voces comenzó a alzarse por encima de lo normal y abandonamos el cortés inglés para discutir en francés.

Yo me había olvidado por completo de que en una de las habitaciones del departamento se encontraba Hermione descansado. Cuando la castaña apareció en bata sentí que el estomago me daba vueltas _"justo en el momento oportuno", _vi como mi madre clavaba sus gélidos ojos en ella intentado fulminarla con la mirada y mi sangre comenzó a hervir como si de una amenaza se tratase.

Apenas pude articular palabra cuando mi madre me instó a presentársela, las mejillas de Hermione estaban salpicadas de un rubor que la hacía verse hermosa aunque no fuesen las condiciones más idóneas.

Su presencia me desestabilizó y mi madre aprovechó la oportunidad para salirse con la suya. No había quedado satisfecha en absoluto con nuestra discusión y haciendo uso de su impertinencia me obligó a asistir a una comida familiar este fin de semana, y no conforme con ello, también obligó a la castaña a asistir. _"¿Cómo podía ser tan descarada? ¿Y Que pretendía con esto?"._ Ella por lo general nunca se había tomado la molestia de conocer a ninguna de "mis amigas", es más lo consideraba una falta de respeto por mi parte hacia mi "compañero" y lo desaprobaba completamente, la mayoría de nuestras discusiones giraban en torno a ese tema.

Después de que mi madre desapareciera del departamento tardé un rato en reaccionar. Hermione se encontraba de pie junto a la puerta del salón observándome, el rubor en sus mejillas aun no se había disipado. _"pobre…en menudo lio la he metido, todo por culpa de mi madre, ¿Qué se había creído?, ella no era nadie para dirigir la vida de los demás, estaba tan acostumbrada a hacer su santa voluntad_" _"Lo había estropeado todo" pensé._

No se me _ocurrió_ otra cosa más que disculparme ante la castaña por las palabras de mi madre, evidentemente ella no estaba obligada a asistir a ninguna comida y así se lo hice saber – _Chérie, Je suis desolé. No puedo creer que…bon, no tienes que ir a ninguna parte que no quieras, no te preocupes._-. Estaba bastante avergonzada apenas tenía palabras para explicar cómo me sentía, hablar con Hermione de por si me resultaba complicado ya que apenas habíamos comenzado a tener relación, y si encima le añadías tener que disculparte por el comportamiento extraño de mi madre, era el colmo.

Ella sorprendentemente se mostró bastante comprensiva- _No, tranquila Fleur…quiero decir a sido todo un poco extraño, pero supongo que debe de ser extraño también para ella ir a casa de su hija y encontrarse a una desconocida en paños menores-_ Me mostró una tímida sonrisa tratando de restarle importancia al asunto aunque el rubor seguía presente en su rostro.

_\- Bon, en tu defensa tengo que decir que te ves preciosa tan solo llevando esa bata_ – comenté mientras me acercaba a ella y envolvía mis brazos alrededor de su cintura.

_\- Vaya, nos acaba de pillar tu madre, pero veo que tu estado de ánimo sigue siendo bastante bueno_\- acompañó su comentario con un carraspeo, aun se veía incómoda así que la dejé libre.

-_Uhum… ya te he dicho que tú no tienes que preocuparte de eso. Ven vamos a desayuna_\- la tomé de la mano con cuidado y la llevé hasta la cocina donde preparamos el desayuno. Apenas teníamos algo más de una hora antes de ir al trabajo y ella aun tenía que aparecerse en su casa para prepararse. Intenté aprovechar hasta el último minuto de su compañía.

Cuando estuvo lista para irse me volví a disculpar por lo ocurrido, Hermione se vea mucho más relajada y tranquila e intentó restarle importancia al asunto. En seguida en mi mente comenzaron a formase dudas _"¿Volveré a verla? ¿Cuándo? ¿Debería decirle algo o espero a que ella me llame?". _No me atreví a decir nada puesto que no estaba preparada para recibir algún tipo de rechazo. Ella tampoco comentó nada, tan solo me dio un beso, un beso que me dejó con ganas de más y una estúpida sonrisa entre los labios antes de que se desapareciese.

Con la amargura de no saber cuándo nos volveríamos a ver me dispuse a prepararme para ir al trabajo…

* * *

**POV HERMIONE**

"_¡Merlín! menos mal que he conseguido llegar a tiempo"_ pensé mientras caminaba por el Atrio del Ministerio de magia.

Me sentía completamente agotada puesto que apenas había descansado la noche anterior y estaba segura de que haber trasnochado me pasaría factura hoy. Y efectivamente así fue, entre el cansancio, la noche con Fleur y el despertar con su madre, me había mantenido distraída gran parte de la mañana, menos mal que contaba con John para mantenerme informada de todo lo que ocurría a mi alrededor, puesto que mi cabeza estaba en otra parte y no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

Tuve la imperiosa necesidad de hablar con alguien y contarle lo que me estaba pasando, quizás solo así podría concentrarme o despejar algunas de mis dudas. Y como si Merlín hubiese escuchado mis plegarias, recibí un mensaje de Ginny _"Mi ángel ¿Salvador?"_ pensé.

Quedé con ella para la hora del almuerzo aprovechando que hoy tenía el día libre y yo necesitaba hablar con alguien lo antes posible.

Miré el reloj cuando recibí una respuesta afirmativa de su parte, tan solo quedaban un par de horas para el almuerzo. Sintiéndome un poco más tranquila conseguí concentrarme y emplear el tiempo de manera bastante productiva.

Dos reuniones más tarde y con la mitad del trabajo hecho. Salí del despacho para dirigirme a mi cita con Ginny.

Como de costumbre la pelirroja me estaba esperando allí, con la comida ya ordenada y una copa de _"agua con misterio_" en su mano.

_\- ¿Qué hay Herms?-_ me saludo con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

_\- Hola Ginny_ – Dije mientras tomaba asiento.

_\- Te ves cansada…_\- apuntó antes de continuar hablando – _Bueno, cuéntame…-_

No sabía muy bien por dónde empezar a pesar de tener bastante confianza con la joven Weasley ya que era mi mejor amiga, Hermione Granger no se caracteriza por ser muy elocuente en temas de faldas.

\- _Pues…veras…- "debería de haberle explicado por encima en el mensaje, de ese modo hubiese sido mucho más fácil"_

\- _Se trata de Fleur ¿verdad?- _interrumpió mis divagaciones_ "Merlín como adoro la facilidad que tiene para saber que me ocurre"- ¿Os habéis acostado?-_ Me puse colorada_ "vaya quizás me conoce demasiado"._

_\- Sí, pero no se trata de eso…- _En sus labios se dibujo una sonrisa maliciosa mientras daba un sorbo de su copa. Yo la imité tomando un largo trago de mi vaso de agua.

_\- Veras…ayer me quedé a dormir en casa de Fleur-_ Luché para intentar no sonrojarme ante mi revelación.

_\- ¿A dormir?- _Dijo tratando de hacerse la graciosa. Yo obvie su pregunta. _– Y esta mañana cuando me desperté, encontré a su madre allí_-

_\- ¿Ya has conocido a tu suegra?, No sabía que ibais tan rápido…¿Esta comida es para entregarme la invitación de boda?- _preguntó entre risas. Enseguida abandonó las bromas cuando vio la seriedad en mi rostro.

_\- Fleur estaba discutiendo con su madre cuando las sorprendí esta mañana y lo más sorprendente es que me ha invitado a comer este fin de semana, pero no creo que haya sido una invitación por cortesía…-_

_\- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó._

_\- Esa mujer no me ha dado muy buena impresión, parecía querer fulminarme con la mirada, estaba claro que mi presencia no le agradaba._

_\- ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué te ha invitado?-_

_\- No lo sé, pero no pienso ir-_

_\- ¿Y Fleur? ¿Qué ha dicho?- _preguntó con interés_._

_\- Se sentía tan incómoda y sorprendida como yo, se ha disculpado varias veces, su madre no ha sido especialmente amable-_

_\- No se amiga, igual deberías ir- _las palabras de Ginny me dejaron anonadadas_._

_\- ¿Estás loca? ¿Qué pinto yo allí?- _Dije alzando la voz un poco_._

_\- ¿A ti te gusta la rubia? ¿Quieres algo serio con ella?- _Preguntó Ginevra aunque sonaba más a una afirmación.

Me perdí en mis pensamientos por un instante ya que no sabía exactamente que responder. Fleur me gustaba, pero no sabía si quería algo serio con ella o al menos tan serio como para conocer a su familia.

_\- Me gusta, pero…Ginny, conocer a su familia tan pronto…solo nos hemos acostado un par de veces, apenas nos conocemos bien-_ dije con sinceridad.

_\- Han sido tres veces. Y quizás deberías pensártelo un poco, ten en cuenta que si las cosas entre ustedes van bien, no querrás que su familia se lleve una mala impresión de tu parte por rehusar la invitación-_

_\- ¿Llevas la cuenta?, además ya no creo que pueda causar una buena impresión…_\- dije más para mí misma que para la pelirroja quien me miraba de manera confusa

_\- ¿A qué te refieres?- _

"Quizás debería de haberme quedado callada" pensé. – _Pues…veras…la madre de Fleur…me vio prácticamente desnuda, bueno…llevaba una bata encima, pero no tapaba mucho la verdad…- _Volví a sonrojarme al recordar lo ocurrido_._

Ginny intentó mantenerse seria aunque seguramente se estaba imaginando la escena y eso se lo dificultaba- _Pues con más motivos amiga, os ha pillado prácticamente con el carrito de los helados, ¿Qué clase de impresión quieres dar? Si no vas a comer a su casa se pensará que solo te la querías tirar y ya está_\- "quizás tiene razón" _– Además pobre Fleur, va a tener que defenderse de todas las preguntas que le hagan ella sola_-

Solté un largo suspiro, no quería que Fleur pensara que era una cobarde o que tan solo era un simple polvo pero conocer a su familia… eso era demasiado para mí.

_\- Bueno…déjame pensarlo_…-

Ginevra y yo continuamos nuestro almuerzo, yo permanecí la mayor parte del tiempo callada respondiendo muy escuetamente a sus preguntas banales, mis pensamientos estaban debatidos entre sí ir o no ir a la comida con los padres de la Francesa.

* * *

**En este capítulo quería retomar lo que ocurrió al final del anterior y dar unas pequeñas pinceladas sobre Fleur y la relación con su madre porque creo que es importante. Espero que os haya gustado, entretenido o divertido, bueno ya me lo dejaran saber en sus comentarios, les mando un saludo y nos leemos ¿Pronto? .**

**¡Cuídense y gracias!**


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Hola a todos! Cuanto tiempo ¿Verdad?, más del que me gustaría os lo aseguro, espero que me hayáis echado de menos aunque sea un **_**pelín**_**. No podéis imaginaros los difícil y complicado que me ha resultado subir este capítulo, si el día tiene 24h yo estoy ocupada 27h (si fuese posible).**

**En fin de verdad que siento haber tardando tanto, saben que soy de actualizar rápido, pero no he podido lo prometo, y como se que una disculpa no es suficiente, aquí les traigo este capítulo a modo de redención.**

_**Lunaazul88:**_** Me emocioné y todo con tu comentario xD, es que tus historias Fleurmione me gustan bastante, y estoy segura de no ser la única por aquí, por si las moscas y si hay alguien que no las ha leído…Enserio ¿A que estáis esperando?. Te mando otro **_**abrazote**_** y espero que te guste el capítulo.**

_**Guest: **_**Para mí es siempre un placer leer tus comentarios sobre todo cuando son tan extensos, las incertidumbres que planteabas aun no se han resuelto, pero lo harán, aun así espero que te guste el capítulo, gracias por el coment. Otro mega abrazo para ti.**

_**Flavia:**_** O.o ¿En serio? Esa historia me la tienes que contar, ¿Qué estabas haciendo?, espero que estés ya mejor, me da gusto volver a leer un comentario tuyo. Cuídate y ten cuidado con el fuego que queda xD. (Sorry por el chiste malo).**

_**Lelenz23:**_** jajajaja, eso esperamos todas, de momento la única que se la come es Fleur **_**("bada bum tsss")**_**, pero igual…me das una idea, xD. Muchas gracias por el comentario y los ánimos, espero que te guste el capítulo y sigas la historia. Un saludo.**

_**Aki02:**_** Aquí está la continuación, espero que te guste. Un saludo.**

_**Liz**_**: Se acerca, se acerca, pero no será en este capítulo. Aun así espero que te guste, un saludo.**

**P.D: (Que largo me ha quedado esto) Ya saben como siempre Harry Potter es de J.K. Rowling, yo solo tomo prestado los personajes.**

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

**POV FLEUR **

Me encontraba en la sala de descanso del hospital tomándome una taza de café que sabía a rayos, no pude evitar esbozar una mueca de asco al dar el primer sorbo _"¿A caso no hay presupuesto suficiente para comprar un café decente?"_. Me dejé caer sobre una de las sillas incómodas que había allí mientras pensaba que a este lugar le vendría bien un lavado de imagen, el color de las paredes era deprimente al igual que el mobiliario, supongo que será para evitar que pasemos demasiado tiempo aquí.

Miré el reloj que había colgado de la pared, eran las 20:30 y aun me quedaba varias horas más de trabajo puesto que hoy tenía guardia. Estaba deseando acabar mi jornada, tenía una cefalea horrible desde primera hora de la mañana y las pociones que me había tomado no me habían hecho efecto alguno. Solté un largo suspiro mientras me ponía de pie para dirigirme rumbo a mi consulta.

Caminé por el largo pasillo prácticamente desierto hasta llegar al ascensor sintiendo el cansancio en mi cuerpo.

_\- Doctora Delacour necesito que me firme el alta para el paciente de la habitación 15- _Me dijo una enfermera mientras me entregaba la documentación junto a un bolígrafo_. _Lo firmé y acto seguido entré en el ascensor_. _

Volví a mirar mi reloj mientras ascendía hasta la tercera planta _20:37_," _debería echar una cabezadita y ver si así consigo mitigar el dolor de cabeza". Pensé._

Las noches de guardia eran lo peor, teníamos que dormir a intervalos pendientes de recibir alguna llamada de urgencia.

Mientras entraba en mi despacho me sobresalté al escuchar mi teléfono móvil vibrar, eché un vistazo y no reconocí el número que aparecía en la pantalla, aun así contesté.

_\- ¿Allô? ¿Quién es?_\- dije con evidente tono de cansancio.

_\- Si, hola Fl-Fleur, ¿Qué tal? Soy Her-Hermione_\- oí una voz tímida del otro lado _"¿Es cierto? ¿Es ella_?". No podía creerlo. En ese momento mi corazón tamborileo con fuerza.

_\- Hola Hermione_…- No sabía que decir la llamada me había cogido desprevenida.

_\- Hola Fleur_…- El silencio se hizo durante unos segundos pero a mí me resultó eterno. Oí como la mujer del otro lado del aparato se aclaraba la garganta.

_\- Veras...Te llamó por lo ocurrido esta mañana…- _el corazón se me comprimió al recordarlo –_ ¿Qué día tienes pensado que vayamos a casa de tus padres?- _Preguntó con tranquilidad.

_\- ¿Vayamos? Em... ¿Tú…vas a venir? ¿Quieres venir?_\- Me sentía como una completa estúpida puesto que sus palabras habían sido claras, pero quería estar 100% segura de lo que había oído.

_\- Bueno…tu_ _madre nos ha invitado a ambas, no quiero ser descortés- _Su voz ahora denotaba un poco de nerviosismo y dudas.

_\- Oui…pero no le hagas caso, ya te dije que no tienes porque venir, no tienes ningún compromiso_\- medité durante unos segundos antes de seguir hablando- _No me malinterpretes, me encantaría que vinieses pero…no quiero que te sientas incómoda - _Me resultaba emocionante la idea de pasar tiempo con Hermione pero esta no era la forma que tenía pensada para hacerlo…más bien todo lo contrario.

_\- Bueno…tu madre me ha visto prácticamente desnuda creo que después de eso cualquier otra situación me resultara como un paseo por el parque- "Yo no estaría tan segura"_Pensé-,_ \- Además es solo una comida- _Dijo la castaña con bastante seguridad. No pude evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada ante las conclusiones de la británica.

_\- Bon…los Delacour llamamos "ir a comer a casa" a pasar todo un fin de semana- _Pude oír como tragaba saliva con fuerza _"seguramente se echara atrás"_.

_\- ¿Estás ahí?- _Pregunté al ver que no obtenía ninguna respuesta.

_\- Si-Si, ¿Todo el fin de semana dices?- _Preguntó con evidente nerviosismo_ "casi puedo imaginar su cara de pánico y no puedo culparla, una cosa es ir a comer y cumplir como toda una dama, pero pasar un fin de semana…es algo excesivo, incluso para mí"._

_\- Bueno…pues…- comenzó a balbucear "Se va a rajar" – Bueno…creo…deberías de haberme avisado con algo más de tiempo…- _Sentí lastima por ella así que intenté ayudarla_\- Claro…debería haberte avisado…seguramente ya tendrás planes hechos, no te preocupes…-_

_\- No, no tengo planes, solo que tengo que preparar mis cosas, me gusta organizarme con tiempo…- _Quedé perpleja ante su respuesta "¿De verdad va a venir?"

_\- Bon…Lo siento…Em.…solo será un fin de semana, no tienes que preocuparte de preparar nada, en casa tenemos de todo y si necesitas algo en especial…siempre podemos echar mano de la magia ¿no?- _Sentía como las palabras salían con dificultad debido a la sorpresa y emoción.

_\- De acuerdo… ¿Cuándo y a qué hora nos vemos?- Preguntó la castaña._

Me apoyé sobre la mesa de mi consulta y miré el calendario_ – Mm...¿Te parece bien el Viernes por la mañana en mi casa?_\- Oí el ruido de unos papeles al otro lado _-¿Podría ser por la tarde mejor? ¿A Eso de las 5?-_ .

_\- Claro, el Viernes a las 5 en mi casa-_ Intenté sonar lo más ecuánime posible, pero me resultaba casi imposible disimular la emoción.

_\- De acuerdo, allí nos vemos-_

_\- Si…allí nos vemos…- "Merlín gracias a dios, estábamos hablando por teléfono y esta mujer no podía ver la cara de imbécil que tenía en estos momentos"._

El silencio se hizo durante unos segundos, antes de que la voz de Hermione volviese a aparecer acompañada de un carraspeo.

\- _Bueno Fleur… seguro que estarás ocupada_…-La interrumpí inconscientemente – _No, no. Tranquila solo estoy trabajando…-_ " _Eso no ha sido una buena respuesta"_

\- _Quiero decir, estoy de guardia pero es bastante aburrido _porque _no está ocurriendo nada, sino no estaría aquí hablando contigo, porque estaría atendiendo alguna urgencia, pero como no la hay, pues estoy en mi consulta…Sin hacer nada…bueno hablando contigo_\- Una estúpida risita escapó de mis labios "¿_Merlín que pasa conmigo? ¿Me he vuelto stupide de repente?"._

Oí a la castaña reírse al otro lado del teléfono_\- Ya… te he entendido- _

Volví a reír como una imbécil_\- Y tú… ¿Estas ocupada?-_

_\- Hace media hora que salí del trabajo y estaba en casa revisando unos documentos antes de llamarte_\- Oí el ruido de un grifo.

_\- Qué bien… ¿Y ahora te vas a ducha?-_ Las palabras escaparon de mis labios antes de poder pensar.

_\- Sí, estoy preparando un baño- _Dijo de manera distraída.

Las imágenes de Hermione desnuda en la bañera cruzaron mi mente como un rayo y me mordí el labio inferior.

Un suspiro escapó de mis labios – _Que envidia, mataría por un buen baño- _

Del otro lado me pareció oír algo parecido a una carcajada-_ Bueno, este está prácticamente listo, si quieres te lo cedo- _Su voz sonaba sincera e inocente.

_\- Es un detalle de tu parte Chéri, pero estoy trabajando…además no podría robarte tu baño, como mucho podría compartirlo…- _cerré los ojos y me mordí el labio, esperando no haber soñado demasiado directa_._

La castaña tardó un rato en contestar_\- Te lo estaba cediendo generosamente, así que no es un robo- _

Mi moral se vino un poco abajo_._

_\- Bon…aun así estoy trabajando, y yo soy bastante profesional- _"_solo te queda salvar el orgullo, Delacour"._

_\- Entonces todo para mí- _Oí el ruido del agua del otro lado y supe que ya se había metido en la bañera_. "Oh mon dieu, cette femme va me tuer." _

"_Respira, Fleur". _Me dije a mi misma.

_\- Presiento que ya estás en la bañera así que te dejo para que te bañes tranquilamente- _Mi voz sonaba un poco más áspera de lo normal.

_\- No te preocupes, puedo hacer las dos cosas a la vez- _Su voz se mantenía monótona _"¿Cómo lo conseguía?"._

_\- ¿Hablar por teléfono y bañarte? No debe ser fácil con solo dos manos- _Intenté esquivar los pensamientos perturbadores que se iban sucediendo en mi imaginación.

_\- Te sorprendería todo lo que puedo hacer con una sola mano- _Su voz sonó juguetona.

Tragué con fuerza, estaba claro que no me lo iba a poner nada fácil. Hermione había intentado aparentar inocencia y tranquilidad, pero tras ese comentario me di cuenta que no había nada de inocente en sus intenciones.

_\- Serás la bruja más brillante de tu generación, pero ya he visto lo que puedes hacer y no creo que me sorprendas- "Este es mi juego, y no pienso dejar que me gane a él"._

_\- Vaya Fleur, no sabía que fueses tan escéptica- _

_\- Oui, al igual que tú chéri a mí solo me valen los hechos y cosas que se puedan demostrar- _Me sentía más confiada y segura, prácticamente la tenia justo donde yo quería.

_\- Bien ¿Y qué sugieres?- _Preguntó en tono retador.

_\- Mm…Sorpréndeme- _Tras escuchar la risita de Hermione, me acomode en la silla de mi consulta, y me humedecí los labios expectante ante su respuesta_._

_\- Creo que deberías ponerte cómoda Fleur…- _Su voz sonaba bastante más grave que antes y hizo que la piel se me erizase – ¿_Sabes lo que me gustaría ahora mismo…_-

Justo cuando la cosa se estaba poniendo interesante, alguien llamó a mi puesta_ -¡Merde!- _espeté desde lo más hondo de mi ser. – _Dame un segundo_\- Dije como buenamente pude y en un par de zancadas llegué a la puerta.

La abrí con más fuerza de la necesaria _-¿Qué quieres?-_ dije incluso antes de ver de quien se trataba.

_\- Vaya, menudo humor, ¿se que las urgencias de noche no son lo mejor pero podrías tratar de ser un poco más amable?- _Comentó mi compañero.

Mis fosas nasales se dilataron y traté de contenerme- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Miller?-

_\- Te solicitan en urgencias. Intoxicación por poción multijugos, date prisa_ \- Me dijo mientras me extendía el informe previo_\- Te espero abajo-_

_\- ¡Maldita sea!-_ volví a espetar. Me acerqué a la mesa y cogí el teléfono _\- ¿Chéri?-_

_-_ _La reclaman Doctora Delacour_\- Dijo a modo de mofa.

_\- Oui…-_ musité.

_-_ _Esta bien, nos vemos el viernes. Que te sea leve_ – acompañó su comentario con una pequeña risotada.

_-_ _Merci, disfruta de tu baño_\- Sonó más a lamento que otra cosa.

_-_ _De eso puedes estar segura. Au revoir, Fleur-_ Intentó imitar mi acento francés. No pude evitar reír con sorna.

_-_ _Au revoir, ma chéri- _

Después de colgar, Inhalé y exhalé una gran cantidad de aire, alise mi ropa, y con los documentos en la mano bajá a la sala de urgencias.

* * *

**POV HERMIONE**

Sumergí todo el cuerpo y la cabeza bajo el agua de la bañera como si tratase de esconderme, cuando no pude contener la respiración por más tiempo saqué la cabeza. Me sentía como una estúpida "¿_De verdad había estado a punto de tener sexo telefónico con Fleur?"_Mis mejillas se encendieron. Intenté consolarme con la idea de que ninguna de las dos hubiese sido capaz de llegar tan lejos, tan solo estábamos_… ¿Tonteando? ¿Jugando? . _Cuando el agua de la bañera comenzó a enfriarse me dispuse a salir de allí y envolverme en el albornoz.

Agarré una toalla para secarme el pelo y caminé hacia mi habitación donde oí a mi gato maullar mientras se movía entre mis pies.

_-¡Ey! pequeño amigo…tengo una noticia que creo que no te va a gustar mucho…- _El peludo animal volvió a maullar y yo me incliné para tomarlo entre mis brazos.

\- _Me temo que vas a pasar el fin de semana con Ginny…_\- El gato maulló y se revolvió entre mis brazos.

\- _Sí, sé que no te fascina la idea, pero yo no voy a estar aquí, voy a pasar el fin de semana con Fleur y su familia-_ El estomago me dio un vuelco a causa de los nervios y la idea de pasar un fin de semana con gente que no conozco.

_\- Sabes, ella no es muy fan de los gatos-_ El gato maulló en desacuerdo.

\- _No tiene nada que ver contigo, estoy segura de que cuando te conozca te cogerá cariño-_ deposité al pequeño animal en el suelo.

Terminé de vestirme y volví a coger el teléfono para escribirle un mensaje de texto a Ginny.

¡_Hey Ginevra!, necesito que me hagas un favor._

_¿Podrías quedarte a Crookshanks este fin de semana?_

_Un saludo._

30 segundos más tardes el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Me dejé caer en el sofá antes de contestar.

_\- Hola Ginny_-

_\- ¿A dónde vas este fin de semana?- _Preguntó con interés.

_\- Vaya…veo que tus modales mejoran con los años_\- Dije de manera sarcástica. La oí bufar.

_\- No te hagas la listilla conmigo y contéstame_\- La paciencia no era una de sus virtudes.

_\- Voy a pasar todo el fin de semana con la familia de Fleur, a eso lo llaman "ir a comer"_\- mi voz tembló.

_\- Wou, ¿Hablas en serio? ¿todo el fin de semana_?- Ginny estaba realmente sorprendida.

_\- Claro que hablo en serio ¿Crees que bromearía con algo así?-_ Dije exasperada.

_\- Merlín...¿Todo el fin de semana con su familia?_\- comentó

_\- Ginevra no me ayudas. Te recuerdo que fue idea tuya, tú me animaste, más bien me persuadiste, ME MANIPULASTE, para que fuese_\- mi voz sonaba irritada.

_\- Bueno, para empezar creía que se trataba de una comida,¡una simple comida!, cosa de dos o tres horas como mucho, y además ¿Cómo iba yo a manipular a la bruja más brillante de nuestra generación? Tu eres mayor y más lista, no me culpes_-

Un rugido de frustración escapó de mis labios antes de soltar un largo suspiro – _Ginny ¿Crees que debería cancelarlo?, Quizás no lo he pensado lo suficiente, estoy actuando de manera impulsiva y yo no soy así…-_ comencé a entrar en estado de pánico.

\- _Hey, ¡no!, ya no puedes echar marcha atrás, pobre Fleur ¿Qué va a pensar?, vale las cosas han cambiado un poco, pero el objetivo es el mismo, no dejar en la estacada a la rubia, venga señorita Granger demuestra que eres toda una Gryffindor_\- Ginny sonaba segura y animada, por un segundo pensé que se estaba burlando de mí.

\- _¿Estas manipulándome de nuevo?-_ Pregunté confusa.

\- _No, solo intento ayudarte, vas a tener la posibilidad de pasar un fin de semana con la "francesita", este viaje puede ser crucial, podrás conocerla, convivir prácticamente con ella, será como un examen de compatibilidad- _Las palabras de la pelirroja parecían tener sentido pero…_\- Ginevra, también estará su familia allí, no son unas vacaciones románticas, más bien todo lo contrario…-_

\- _Sí, lo sé, pero no vais a estar las 24h del día con ellos, supongo…quiero decir, Fleur estará contigo y no dejará que te hagan sentir incómoda, además eres encantadora amiga, estoy segura de que se enamoraran todos de ti-_

Las palabras de la Weasley llenaron mi corazón de ternura_\- No estás siendo objetiva, eso lo dices porque eres mi amiga-_

_\- Sabes que no hay nadie más objetiva que yo, recuerdas hace dos años en el cumpleaños de Ron cuando te quisiste poner aquel vestido horrible para salir, fui yo la que te dijo que te quedaba falta…no hay nadie más objetiva que yo y lo sabes_-

Rodé los ojos antes sus comentario – _Si, si, si, está bien, De todos modos ya no había vuelta atrás…-_

\- _Bien, y no te preocupes que yo me quedo con tu gato. Te prometo no intentar montarlo en mi escoba esta vez-_

\- _Te lo agradecería, sobretodo él…_\- No pude evitar reírme.

Continuamos hablando durante un rato más antes de irnos a descansar, Ginny continuó animándome, pero sabía que no me iba a echar atrás. Podían decirse muchas cosas de Hermione Granger pero jamás que era una cobarde o que dejaba a alguien en la estacada.

_ T __o be continued…_

* * *

**Bueno chicos esto es todo por ahora, es un capitulo corto. Se que la historia va un poco lenta y que están deseando que Hermione conozca a la familia de Fleur y ver qué pasa allí ¿habrá movida? ¿Cómo creen que será la actitud de Apolline? ¿Se "comerá a Hermione?, les prometo que para el próximo capítulo sabrán más (Palabrita de escritora). Háganme saber si quieren lo que opinan, a través de review o MP o lechuza...**

**Gracias por todo y perdón de nuevo por la tardanza. Actualizare la más rápido posible (dentro de mis posibilidades). Les mando un saludo muy grande.**

**¡Cuídense! Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	13. Chapter 13 parte I

**Ladys and gentlemen, capítulo 13 ya disponible, es bastante extenso por lo que lo voy a dividir en dos partes. Las partes ( ) son traducciones, aunque no creo que sean necesarias, pero si hay alguien que esté más **_**pegado**_** que yo con los idiomas pues ahí va con traducción. Yo no hablo ni italiano…ni francés… así que puede haber errores.**

_**Karean:**_** Gracias por el comentario, me alegra que te quedaras con ganas de más ya que eso es buena señal, intento que los capítulos no se hagan muy largos o difíciles de entender, porque llega un punto en el que se hace pesado, así que me quedo bastante satisfecha por lo que me has dicho, gracias un saludo. ^^**

_**Lunaazul88:**_** No la animes mucho…que se viene arriba rápido jajaja, y tienes razón no lo van a tener fácil o por lo menos no se lo van a poner fácil. Espero que el caos de tu vida desaparezca y ese drama también, te mando muchos ánimos y gracias, ah y lo de abrazote si lo entendí, aunque no sabía que se decía en argentina, te mando otro.**

_**Flavia:**_** ya llegó, ya llegó, y ya me contaras si te ha merecido la pena la espera. Todavía espero tu MP, cuídate un abrazo.**

_**Lara Pond:**_** ¡OMG! Tu comentario se merece una publicación personal, me ha encantado, es de los comentarios que más me han emocionado y mas satisfacción me han hecho sentir, no solo por todas las cosas agradables que me has dicho, sino porque he tenido la sensación de que has comprendido todos y cada uno de los detalles, palabras, alusiones y cosas que haya podido decir y eso es…puff...es lo mejor que le puede pasar a cualquiera. De vez en cuando me gusta escribir o soltar cosas que en un primer momento no tienen sentido o no llaman la atención, pero después en otro capítulo las retomo. Con respecto a lo del cliché tienes razón, pero ser Veela es lo que trae consigo, aunque pienso darle un pequeño giro de tuerca al asunto, pero no te puedo adelantar mucho porque eso sería Spoiler y le quito toda la intriga. No puedo hacer nada más que agradecerte tu comentario, que sigas la historia y dedicarte este capítulo. Un saludo y gracias.**

**Stef-cullen: Bien…jajajaja lo de la llamada…en un primer momento iba a culminar en un momento…"feliz" para ambas, peeeero como me interrumpieron mientras la estaba escribiendo dije ¿sí?, pues lo siento por vosotras chicas pero os vais a quedar a medias xD. La castaña está más dispuesta y lo va a dar todo…**

**Madre mía estas cosas cada día me quedan más largas. En fin que disfrutéis del capítulo.**

* * *

_Capítulo 13 parte I_

**HERMIONE POV**

Volví a mirar el calendario que tenía sobre la mesa del despacho del Ministerio, llevaba todo el día bastante nerviosa, incluso un tic había aparecido en mi ojo derecho. Observé el reloj por trigésima segunda vez en la última hora. Hoy era viernes, la mayoría de mis compañeros contaban las horas, minutos y segundos para salir cuanto antes.

_\- Señorita Granger podría firmarme el acta para la aprobación del nuevo estatuto internacional de Secreto Mágico_-

"_Aún quedan 2 horas y 30 minutos…"_

– _¿Señorita Granger?- _

"_¿Debería haber llamado a Fleur…?" _

_\- ¿Se-Señorita?- _

"_No he sabido nada de ella desde hace dos días…" _

_\- ¡Señorita Granger!-_ Una chirriante voz femenina me golpeó de frente.

_\- ¡¿Qué?!_\- Respondí instintivamente.

_\- ¿No me escucha? los estatutos_\- dijo mientras me extendía un dosier abierto.

_\- Sí_…claro...- Tomé a mala gana la pluma del tintero y estampé mi firma en él.

La dueña de esa irritante voz abandonó mi despacho murmurando algo que yo no alcance a oír; antes de que se cerrara la puerta apareció mi ayudante.

\- _No le haga caso señorita Granger…-_ Me dijo John y yo lo miré sin saber muy bien de que me estaba hablando.

\- _Meredith siente celos de usted desde el día que entró en el ministerio, llevaba años soñando con su puesto…-_ Continúo explicándose.

– _¿Has hecho las copias que te pedí?-_ Le pregunté.

_-Sí, ya las tengo listas, aquí tiene- _Las dejó a un lado de mi mesa_\- ¿Tomará algún documento más?- _

_-No, con eso tengo suficiente…- _

El resto del día pasó demasiado rápido para mi gusto. Cuando dieron las 3 y media de la tarde y no había nada más que hacer en el ministerio que pasar la fregona mágica, decidí irme a casa tomando todo lo necesario. Ginny pasaría junto a Harry a eso de las 4 para recoger a Croockshanks.

Nada más abrir la puerta, mi amigo peludo comenzó a maullar y se abalanzó sobre mis brazos desestabilizando un poco mi equilibrio.

_\- ¡Ey, cuanto afecto¡ No intentes chantajearme, sabes que no te puedo llevar conmigo-_ Le dije mientras lo acariciaba tras las orejas y lo volvía a depositar en el suelo.

_\- Ginny vendrá en media hora a por ti_\- Lo vi esconderse tras el sofá y no pude evitar reírme - _Tranquilo, no ocurrirá lo de la última vez, además Harry también vendrá…- _Su maullido no denotó alegría alguna.

Entré en mi habitación para tomar una ducha _express_, para cuando salí mi nerviosismo se había aplacado un poco, me dio tiempo a almorzar algo antes de que Harry y Ginny llamaran a la puerta.

Abrí la puerta y enseguida los recibí con un abrazo.

_\- Hermione ¿Qué tal amiga?-_ Me dijo Harry con su extensa sonrisa.

\- ¡_Hola! Ya me he enterado esta mañana de lo que ocurrió en tu subdivisión_\- le dije mientras le apretaba el hombro.

_\- Ni me lo recuerdes, los Aurores están cada día más locos…-_trató de sonar simpático.

Ginny tomó al gato y éste se revolvió entre sus brazos intentando escapar _– Parece que no se alegra mucho de verme-_ dijo la pelirroja mientras fruncía el ceño.

_-Vaya… ¡Que extraño! Me pregunto ¿Por qué será?-_ Comenté sarcásticamente y los tres reímos. _– Espérate, será mejor que lo meta en su jaula o saldrá corriendo en cuanto tenga oportunidad_ –

Una vez que Crookshanks estaba en su jaula los tres nos quedamos más tranquilo.

_\- Bien, espero que tengas un buen fin de semana-_ Me dijo Harry mientras me daba un apretón en el hombro para animarme.

_\- Seguro que así será, estará en buenas manos, descuida- _Comentó Ginevra_\- Veo que te has puesto bastante guapa…-_ Mi nerviosismo volvió a hacer acto de presencia-_ ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Qué tienes en el ojo?- _preguntó extrañada_._

_\- Nada, no tengo nada, bueno ya nos veremos. Fleur me está esperando y no me gusta llegar tarde. El lunes pasaré a recoger a Crookshanks-_ Dije tratando de evitar la conversación.

_\- Está bien, está bien, ya nos vamos, vaya ser que la "francesita" se muera esperándote- _Se burló la joven Weasley antes de abrazarme y desearme suerte.

Ambos abandonaron mi departamento y miré el reloj _"16:58"._ Tomé mi maletín y mi bolso de mano antes de aparecerme en la puerta de la casa de Fleur.

Mis manos comenzaron a temblar "_Venga Hermione, hazlo",_ tomé una respiración profunda y saqué todo la fuerza y valentía que había en mi interior.

El timbre sonó con fuerza, y pocos segundos después la puerta se abrió revelando a una hermosa rubia que me dirigía una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja _– Pensé que no vendrías…- _Murmuró con honestidad mientras yo observaba mi reloj _– No, no, llegas justo a tiempo, pero no sé porque no me lo esperaba…-_

_\- ¿Quiere que me vaya_?- dije en tono de humor, aunque temiendo un poco por su respuesta.

La rubia me tomó de la mano y me arrastró hacia dentro, no puede evitar esbozar una sonrisa triunfal mientras cerraba la puerta a mi espalda y me pegaba ligeramente a ella para estampar un cálido y profundo beso en mis labios _"Merlín, ¿Dónde habrá aprendido a besar así?"_Pensé mientras me dejaba llevar por sus labios.

_\- ¿Responde eso a tu pregunta?_\- Preguntó sin apenas separarse.

En lugar de responder con palabras me limité a devolverle el beso con la misma intensidad y ganas que ella había puesto. Juraría que duró unos escasos minutos o por lo menos eso me pareció a mí.

Fleur me observó de arriba abajo sin dejar de sonreír, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en mis manos.

_\- ¿Llevas todo lo que necesitas?_\- Preguntó con una de sus cejas arqueadas. Yo asentí sin dejar de sonreír. Su rostro parecía un tanto confuso.

\- _Bien, pero…esto creo que no lo vas a necesitar- _ Cogió mi maletín y lo depositó sobre la mesa de la sala de estar.

_ \- Fleur, lo necesito, ahí está…_\- La rubia me interrumpió- _Ni creas por un instante que pienso dejarte trabajar y menos un fin de semana_\- Fruncí el ceño ante su comentario y estuve a punto de replicar, pero consiguió callarme con otro de sus besos, aunque esta vez fue menos apasionado.

Por un instante pensé que no era buena idea dejarme mangonear por ella con tanta facilidad, pero por otro lado carecía de la fuerza necesaria para negarme a nada que saliese de sus labios.

_\- ¿Estás lista?-_ Me preguntó mientras nos posicionábamos ante la chimenea de su casa, asentí evitando mostrar mi nerviosismo.

* * *

Viajamos a través de red Flu hasta la residencia de los Delacour. Nos aparecimos en una sala amplia y bien iluminada, podía ver varias puertas que conectaban con otras habitaciones, era muy parecido al departamento de Fleur y probablemente tendría las mismas medidas.

_\- Ven-_ Me dijo la rubia mientras me tomaba de la mano- _La chimenea de casa esta estropeada, así que nos tenemos que aparecer en la casa de invitados- _

Cuando salimos de "la casa de invitados", puede ver la amplia extensión de jardines que había a nuestro alrededor. A unos 300 metros de nuestra posición se alzaba una mansión de dimensiones descomunales. Por un instante tuve la sensación de estar frente al palacio de Versalles.

Fleur no dejaba de mirarme esperando que dijese algo.

\- _¿Qué te parece?-_ me preguntó mientras caminábamos hacia la entrada de la mansión. Apenas podía articular palabra estaba demasiado impresionada por la belleza y extensión de aquel lugar.

_\- ¿Te gusta?-_ su voz mostraba nerviosismo.

_\- ¿Qué_ _si me gusta? Es precioso Fleur_,_ nunca había visto un jardín así- _dije maravillada por la hermosura de las vistas a pesar de ser por la tarde y de que la luz del sol no brillara con fuerza.

_\- Mi abuela es una amante de las Flores, de hecho ella fue quien eligió mi nombre- _La emoción y la ternura en su voz era evidente.

Después de caminar unos 10 minutos, llegamos a la imponente puerta de la villa. Fleur cogió la _aldaba_ metálica con forma de águila, y ésta brillo ante el contacto, golpeó tres veces y la puerta se abrió. Vi como se adentraba en su interior y me hacia un gesto para que la siguiera.

Enseguida percibí el sonido de la música clásica que rodeaba el ambiente. Ilimitados pasillos cubiertos de alfombras de color beige y azul nos invitaban a continuar caminando. Mis ojos trataban de memorizar cada detalle del entorno que me rodeaba, cuadros del siglo XVIII, lámparas de cristal que colgaban del techo; la casa desprendía un aire de misterio y elegancia, que hizo mi piel estremecerse.

Nuestro camino quedó interrumpido por una noble puerta corredera de madera de nogal, Fleur agarró ambos tiradores y me dedicó una mirada tranquilizadora antes de extender los brazos y deslizar la puerta hacia los lados.

Cuando el obstáculo desapareció, un monumental salón apareció ante nuestros ojos, ahí se encontraban varios miembros de la familia Delacour que nos miraron con interés y alegría en su rostro. El señor Delacour fue el primero en abandonar su posición cerca de la chimenea y se acercó a nosotras.

_\- Mon petit trésor-_ Dijo estrechando a su hija mayor entre sus brazos a la vez que depositaba un tierno beso en su dorara cabellera. –_Je l'ai raté…-(Te he echado de menos)._

_\- No ha sido para tanto pére- _Dijo con un rubor en sus mejillas.

En seguida los ojos de aquel hombre se posaron en mí haciéndome abandonar mi papel de espectadora.

_\- Pére, te presentó a Hermione Granger…_\- La voz de Fleur sonaba nerviosa y el rubor aun persistía en sus mejillas. Muy cortésmente el señor Delacour me extendió su mano para saludarme _\- Enchanté, Eugéne Delacour_\- .

Eugéne era un señor alto de porte elegante, con cabellos oscuros y unas pocas canas a los lados, su piel era ligeramente más oscura que la de su hija, y sus ojos también eran azules.

A la vez que Eugéne retomaba su lugar junto a la chimenea, la hermana de Fleur se puso de pie y se acercó a nosotras, la estrechó entre sus brazos y susurró algo en su oído que hizo a ambas reír.

_\- Encantada de conocerte, Hermione, soy Grabrielle_\- me susurró mientras depositaba dos besos efusivos en mis mejillas. Enseguida sentí el calor en mi rostro. Fleur me miró y trató de esconder una risita traviesa. _"Encima se ríe de mi"_ pensé tratando de disimular la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo.

Gabrielle era físicamente bastante parecida a su hermana, poseía cabellos dorados y ojos azules. Aunque los rasgos de su cara eran más redondeados y menos afilados seguía manteniendo ese aire aristocrático. La más joven de los Delacour volvió a tomar asiento en sofá de corte francés.

Mi vista se dirigió hacia un punto concreto de la habitación, allí, en una imponente silla, se encontraba la matriarca de los Delacour. La rubia a mi lado siguió la dirección de mis ojos y vio a su abuela a la que le profesó una de las sonrisas más amplias y cariñosas que había visto jamás, Fleur caminó en su dirección y la Veela mayor se puso de pie, cuando estaban lo suficientemente cerca, la rubia se hundió en los brazos de su abuela quien la acariciaba la espalda y susurraba tiernas palabras en francés.

Un pensamiento cruzó mi mente "_Su abuela es una autentica Veela, una al 100%", _los ojos de la matriarca se posaron en mi y sentí una corriente eléctrica atravesar mi cuerpo desde la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza. Soltando el agarre sobre su nieta, me hizo un gesto para que me acercase.

Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, vi como me observaba de arriba abajo con semblante aséptico _"¿Por qué me mira así?", _miré a Fleur buscando de alguna respuesta o indicación sobre que estaba ocurriendo.

La abuela continuó observándome durante unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos antes de esbozar una sonrisa – _Et bien… ¿Cuál es su nombre Mademoiselle?-_

_\- Me llamo Hermione Granger. Es un placer conocerla madame_\- Le dije mientras le extendía la mano formalmente.

Ella dirigió su mirada hacia mi mano y volvió a mirarme como si no entendiese lo que estaba haciendo, la vi dar un paso hacia delante y tuve el impulso de echarme hacia atrás pero me contuve. Me agarró por los hombros y tiró de mí hacia ella para estrecharme entre sus brazos a la vez que sonreía. _– Mi nombre es Silvia Delacour, es un placer conocerte Hermione Granger- _

El ambiente se volvió más relajado y por primera vez desde que había entrado en esa casa sentí que podía respirar con tranquilidad.

El rostro de Fleur parecía también más relajado, su abuela nos invitó a sentarnos junto a ella en el sofá. Y enseguida una lluvia de preguntas comenzó a caer sobre nostras, en especial sobre mí, aunque todas eran bastantes educadas y formales.

_\- ¿Así que trabajas en el ministerio Británico?, mi hija Gabrielle trabaja en el ministerio francés, ¿A qué te dedicas exactamente_?- Me preguntó Eugéne.

_\- Soy subdirectora del departamento de seguridad mágica_\- dije consciente de que todos me miraban con atención, incluso Fleur, quien estaba prestando especial atención a todo lo que decía, _"ahora que lo pienso apenas nos conocemos" "Esta situación es un tanto surrealista" pensé._

_\- ¡Oh la-la!, pero si eres muy joven- _comentó Silvia_\- Debes de ser muy inteligente para haber llegado hasta allí tan pronto- _

_\- ¿Cuántos años tienes?- _preguntó Gabrielle. – _Mm...24 años_\- Dije mientras miraba a Fleur quien no parecía muy contenta con la pregunta.

_\- ¡Mon die!, eres más joven que Fleur-_Dijo Silvia. Fleur enseguida saltó a contestar-_ Tan solo es tres años más joven, no es para tanto- _Su rostro había perdido la diversión.

–_Oui, Chérie, pero tú ya vas teniendo edad de sentar la cabeza-_ añadió el señor Delacour en tono de humor.

Mientras el resto se reía a su costa, la rubia soltó un bufido de descontento. En ese momento, el ruido de un par de tacones nos sacó de la conversación.

La habitación se quedó en completo silencio cuando Apolline hizo su entrada en la sala. Una amplia sonrisa que mostraba sus nacarados dientes estaba dibujada en sus labios color cereza

–_Bonjour-_ dijo mientras sus ojos se paseaban alrededor de la habitación como si buscara algo. Pareció dar con ello cuando su atención se centró en mí. La sonrisa desapareció durante unos segundos antes de acercarse a nosotras. Besó a su hija en una mejilla y después me extendió la mano – _Bonjour Mademoiselle Granger, no la esperaba_\- dijo en un tono petulante dejando evidencias de su acento francés.

Arqueé una ceja mientras le extendía la mano y la estrechaba con seguridad- _Usted misma me invitó madame Apolline ¿recuerda?_\- contesté con marcado acento inglés. Y una muestra de hastío apareció en su rostro. El aire en la sala se torno turbio y denso.

_\- Bon, continúen con la conversación, no era mi intención interrumpir_\- Añadió Apolline mientras tomaba asiento junto a su hija y me desplazaba obligándome o sentarme en otro lugar. Este hecho no pasó inadvertido para ninguno de los allí presentes.

Gabrielle fue la primera en romper el hielo- _Mére, Hermione nos estaba hablando de su trabajo en el ministerio- _Apolline no pareció interesada en lo que su hija decía, su mirada gélida seguía clavada en mí- _Bon, ¿Y os ha contado ya lo mejor?-_ Preguntó.

Por un instante temí a lo que se podía estar refiriendo esa mujer.

_-Estoy segura de que a todos les gustaría saber cómo se conocieron- _

Fleur tomó la palabra_\- Hermione y yo nos conocimos en la cena a la que Gabrielle fue invitada durante su estancia en Londres- _

_-¿Cómo llegaron a hacerse tan buenas "amigas" en tan poco tiempo?- _Preguntó Apolline.

Me retorcí en mi asiento, comenzaba a sentirme bastante incómoda, la mirada penetrante de Apolline me asfixiaba, me fije en Fleur quien tenía la mandíbula apretada y fingía mirar sus uñas.

_\- El cómo es lo de menos, Fleur está sola en Londres y es bueno que tenga una amiga o las que quiera_\- Dijo Silvia dando por zanjado el tema.

_\- ¿Lo de menos?-_ Apolline no iba a darse por vencida _"¿Qué le pasa a esta mujer? ¿Qué pretende?"- Creo que es normal que una madre se preocupe por las personas con las que se relaciona su hija ¿Verdad?- _busco el apoyo de su esposo quien parecía sentirse también incómodo.

La conversación se vio interrumpida por la presencia de otra persona en la habitación. Una joven hizo su incursión con un carraspeo.

\- _Scusi por la interrupción_\- Agregó mostrando una amplia sonrisa, mientras sus ojos se posaban en mí.

Me quedé bastante perpleja ante la presencia de esa mujer _"¿Es la hermana gemela de Fleur?" _fue el primer pensamiento que se me cruzó, pero tarde escasos segundo en desecharlo. Aunque los rasgos de su cara eran bastante similares, aquella muchacha debía ser un par de años más joven que la rubia, muy probablemente tendría mi edad. Su piel estaba ligeramente bronceada y el cabello era de un castaño oscuro y se balanceaba a medida que caminaba hacia nosotras. Otro pensamiento cruzó mi mente _"Se trata de una Veela"._

Enseguida Apolline se puso de pie para recibirla con un fuerte abrazo _\- Alessia, es un placer verte-_

_-Buon pomeriggio tía (buenas tardes)- _Dijo con un claro acento italiano.

Todos la saludaron con entusiasmos, excepto Fleur quien le extendió la mano sin mostrarle ningún tipo de interés.

Cuando aquella muchacha se acercó a mí me dedicó una pícara sonrisa - _A chi devo il piacere di incontrare?- (¿A quién tengo el placer de conocer?)_

_\- Hermione Granger, piacere di conoscerti (Encantada de conocerte)_ -Dije en perfecto italiano mientras le extendía la mano para saludarla. Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia- Parli italiano_? (hablas italiano_)- me preguntó. _\- Leggermente_ (_un poco)-_ añadí.

_\- Il piacere è mio, Hermione Granger (El placer es mío)_\- dijo mientras sujetaba mi mano y plantaba un beso en ella.

Por inercia dirigí mi mirada a la rubia, quien había estado prestando atención a nuestra interacción en todo momento, sus ojos despedían fuego, sus rasgos parecían más afilados que de costumbre y sentí que el corazón se me encogía. _"Creo que algo va mal"._

Alessia tomó asiento a mi lado, y vi como las uñas de Fleur se clavaron al sofá. Tragué saliva con dificultad.

_\- Perdón, ¿podría usar un momento el lavabo?-_ Dije tratando de librarme por un instante de aquella situación incómoda.

_\- Oui, ¿Cómo no?, Fleur te lo mostrará, y así aprovecha para enseñarte el resto de la casa antes de la cena_\- Dijo Silvia.

La rubia se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia una pequeña puerta en otra parte del salón. Caminaba unos pasos delante de mí sin decir nada. La seguí hacia las escaleras por las que subimos hasta las segunda plante.

_\- El baño esta al fondo a la izquierda, te espero aquí-_ me indicó el camino sin añadir nada más. Su tono de voz era bastante frío.

El pasillo estaba repleto de retratos y fotos familiares, en una de ellas pude distinguir la imagen de la rubia y su prima Alessia, parecían bastante felices.

Nada más entrar en el extenso baño vi mi rostro en el espejo, en el había un claro rubor que no quería desaparecer y que solo se había intensificado desde que entre en esa maldita casa. Abrí el grifo y me refresqué la cara con un poco de agua.

Cuando salí Fleur me estaba esperando en el mismo sitio.

_\- ¿Te gustaría ver el resto de la casa?-_ Me preguntó y yo solo me limité a sentir.

Pasó un buen rato en el que me mostró la biblioteca, la sala de música, la sala de fiestas y las demás dependencias de la mansión, su voz en todo momento sonaba monótona y distante mientras me explicaba algunas cosas sobre la casa. Cuando ya no puede más le pregunté.

_\- ¿Alessia y tú no os lleváis bien?_\- Me gustaba encarar las cosas de frente y no tenía intención de perder el tiempo dando rodeos.

_\- No. Ella y yo somos diferentes_\- Sus palabras parecían querer decir más de lo que revelaban.

_\- Uhum… ¿Tú francesa y ella italiana?- _

_\- Más que eso. Por lo que he podido percibir te desenvuelves bastante bien con el italiano_\- Sonó más a acusación que a un alago.

_\- Si, Lo aprendí hace un par de años_\- Añadí sin mucho interés.

_\- ¿A sí? ¿y porque italiano?-_ Preguntó como si fuese algo extraño.

_\- Es una lengua bastante sencilla, además estuve en Venecia y me encantó, me pareció una ciudad muy romántica_-

Fleur se limitó a bufar- ¿_Romántica? Por si no lo sabes Chéri, París es la ciudad de l'amour, no hay ciudad más romántica que esta, sus vistas, sus monumentos, su gente, su idioma. Se respira romanticismo y sensualidad en cada rincón. Es mucho mejor que cualquier otra- _inquirió.

No puede evitar arquear una ceja ante su comentario_ "¿habla de la ciudad o de ella misma?"._

_\- ¿A caso no estás de acuerdo?- Preguntó._

_. Mm…Si…París está bien- _No sabía muy bien que contestar. Su rostro se torno serio _-¿Bien? ¿solo bien? París es très magnifique, mucho mejor que Nápoles_\- añadió antes de continuar caminando con paso acelerado. _"¿Nápoles?"_ _"¿De qué demonios habla?"_

_\- Fleur espera…- _la seguí sin entender muy bien que acababa de ocurrir. Sus caderas de contoneaban de un lado a otro.

_\- Date prisa, nos están esperando para cenar- _Dijo sin girarse en ningún momento para mirarme.

Caminamos de regreso al salón donde nos esperaban todo. Silvia se acercó a mí y enrollo su brazo con el mío - _¿Qué te ha parecido la casa Hermione?-_

_\- Hermosa, es simplemente magnífica_\- Contesté con sinceridad.

Silvia parecía contenta y durante un instante pareció perderse en sus recuerdos- _Ah…Mademoiselle, deberías haberla visto hace unos años, cuando Fleur era solo une fille y correteaba_ _por toda_s _partes, la casa estaba tan llena de vida, los niños siempre traen alegría al hogar- _Me limité a esbozar una sonrisa y asentir.

_-Bon…ya es la hora de la cena, será mejor que nos dirijamos al comedor, espero que te guste la comida francesa_-Me dijo mientras invitaba a todo el mundo a dirigirse al gran comedor.

El comedor era igual de espectacular que el resto, una enorme mesa en la que podrían comer 30 personas se alzaba en el medio. Silvia tomó asiento justo en el centro presidiendo la gran mesa, nos invitó a Fleur y a mí a tomar asiento a su derecha, Apolline se sentó junto a su esposo y Alessia enfrente de nosotros y Gabrielle al lado de su hermana.

Estando ya todos debidamente posicionados cual piezas en un tablero de ajedrez, dos elfos de la familia dispusieron a servirnos la cena.

_\- ¿Cómo te va el trabajo en Londres ma petit?-_ Preguntó Eugéne para romper el hielo.

_\- Bastante bien, ocurren más accidentes y urgencias que en París, lo cual es bastante entretenido-_ Comentó la rubia en tono de humor.

_\- Oui, los ingleses son bastante Kamikazes, me sorprende que los muggles no los hayan descubierto ya-_ Añadió Apolline en tono despectivo y el aire en el ambiente volvió a enturbiarse.

_\- No estoy, de acuerdo con eso-_ Dijo Fleur- _la comunidad mágica de Londres es una de las más amplias del mundo, por lo que es normal que ocurran más accidentes, ellos por lo general suelen ser bastante precavidos y su ministerio tiene un plan de actuación bastante efectivo- _concluyó con su explicación y una sonrisa apareció en mis labios cuando el rostro de Apolline se volvió serio_. _

"_1-0" pensé._

_\- ¿Insinúas que el ministerio Inglés, es más efectivo que el francés?- _Preguntó Apolline mientras miraba directamente a su hija.

_\- No, solo digo que están mejor preparados para ese tipo de situaciones puesto que ocurren con más frecuencia-_ Fleur tomó un sorbo de su copa, mientras el resto observábamos impaciente la reacción de Apolline.

_\- Sacrilège, ¿Qué será lo próximo?_ ¿_Qué son mejores amantes? ¿ o que dominan mejor la nouvelle cuisine?, no puedo creer que hayas cambiado tanto, en tan poco tiempo Fleur-_ Alessia trató de esconder su risa, pues parecía ser la única que encontraba divertida esta situación.

_\- Bon, no creo que los ingleses tengan nada que envidiarnos en ninguno de los dos aspectos_\- la rubia continúo provocando a su madre.

Para aquel entonces mi boca estaba abierta de par en par. Los ojos de Apolline despedían furia mientras seguía la contienda- _Me pregunto qué pensaran, Monique, Alice, chloé, Eloïse, Giséle, Jacqueline, y el resto de tus "amigas" francesas al oírte decir eso – _

La paciencia de Fleur parecía haber llegado a su fin, la joven bruja se puso de pie, y comenzó a increpar a su madre en francés, Apolline hizo lo mismo. Yo no conseguía sacar nada en claro de aquella discusión puesto que no entendía nada, solo podía ver como el rostro de la rubia se iba volviendo cada vez más sombrío y tenso, y lo mismo le ocurría a Apolline.

Varios miembros de la familia trataron de calmar a las dos mujeres, que seguían haciendo aspavientos y dedicándose todo tipo de palabras en francés, hasta que Silvia se puso de pie y gritó - ¡YA BASTA!- las puertas se cerraron con un golpe seco, los ojos de aquella mujer se volvieron oscuros como la noche, y se hizo un silencio sepulcral en la sala.

_\- Fleur, acompaña a Hermione a su dormitorio- _sin añadir nada más la joven Veela hizo lo que su abuela le ordenó mientras yo la seguía de cerca…

* * *

**Bueno…esto es todo por hoy espero que os haya gustado, es tarde y estoy cansada mañana tengo clases y exposición a ver como se nos da…**

**Ya me contareis cositas en los coments que el capítulo da para hablar eh... ¡Cuidaros y nos leemos!**


	14. Chapter 13 parte II

**Segunda parte ya disponible, muy probablemente habrá una tercera. El capítulo esta intercalado entre Pov Fleur y narrador omnisciente […], como en el anterior hay traducciones. (…).**

_**Lara Pound:**_** Gracias por los ánimos. Claro que me gustaría leer ese fic de Draco. En este también hay traducciones así que no te preocupes jajaja, y si la abuela de Fleur es un amor, ya lo iréis descubriendo. Intentaré poner la escena que me dices pero no te prometo nada porque no sé como encajarla pero bueno…lo vamos viendo, muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero el próximo con ansia jajaja. Cuídate y un abrazo.**

_**Byga Kruger:**_** Cuanto tiempo sin leerte, tienes razón aquí hay más de ella y ya me dirás que te parece este nuevo personaje. Te mando un saludo.**

_**Asdf:**_** Me alegro, espero que este también, un saludo.**

_**Flavia:**_** Una Fleur italiana ¿se puede pedir más? Y si estaba fría porque estaba claramente celosa y no es para menos…ya lo veras.**

_**Lelenz23:**_** Mm…Alessia es una descarada y tratará de pone a Fleur contra las cuerdas.**

_**Stef-Cullen:**_** Jajaja bueno…no espero que tengan club de fans, aunque seguro que a más de una le gustan las chicas malas. Me dio mucho coraje tu comentario porque lo acertaste todo xD. Ya me dirás que te parece este cap. Te mando otro saludo.**

_**Liz:**_** Sí, de momento sí y la situación se irá volviendo cada vez más tensa. Un saludo.**

**P.d.: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, espero que disfruten.**

* * *

_Capítulo 13 parte II:_

**POV FLEUR**

Caminaba rumbó a la segunda planta para mostrarle a Hermione cuál era su habitación. La castaña iba dos pasos por detrás sin decir nada, probablemente estaría aún en estado de shock después de la escena que acababa de presenciar en el comedor.

_\- ¡Bon sang!... (¡Maldita sea!) -__Tout est de sa faute… (todo es culpa de ella)…_\- murmuré sintiéndome completamente frustrada.

\- Mientras girábamos por uno de los pasillos me percaté de que alguien nos seguía, ambas nos dimos la vuelta y vimos a Alessia acercándose con paso firme. _"¡Merde! Lo que me faltaba" _mi enfado no hizo más que aumentar.

_\- Entra aquí y espérame_\- le señalé una de las puertas de la derecha, ella pareció no estar conformé con mi orden, pero no dijo nada y entró sin más.

Con Hermione en la habitación, y Alessia lo suficientemente cerca, la sujeté del brazo y la metí en una de las habitaciones contiguas.

\- ¿_Se puede saber para qué has venido?_\- Espeté indignada.

_\- Sono venuto a vedere la famiglia (he venido a ver a la familia)_\- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, que solo provocó que mi enfado se incrementase.

_\- ¿Te crees que soy estúpida_? _Sé que esto es cosa de ma mère_\- mis fosas nasales empezaban dilatarse.

_\- Non caspico che si sta parlando, Fleur. (no se dé que estás hablando),_ _ma ha voluto dire che la scena che hai interpretato, è stato vergognoso (pero quería decirte que la escena que has protagonizado abajo ha sido vergonzosa)- _las palabras de Alessia estaban cargadas de veneno y solo buscaba provocarme.

Cuando vio que por mi parte no había respuesta y que sus palabras no produjeron el efecto que esperaba, la sonrisa desapareció de sus labios, pero no iba a darse por vencida - _Mi chiedo,_ _che cosa il vostro invidara…avrà pensato? (Me pregunto, ¿Qué habrá pensado tu invitada…?)- _

Mi paciencia había llegado a su fin. En dos zancadas la había alcanzado y me encontraba sujetando su cuello mientras la pegaba contra la pared.

_\- No te acerques a ella-_ Aquella orden llevaba una amenaza implícita.

_\- ¿O qué?- _en sus labios apareció de nuevo la sonrisa provocadora_\- Vi ricordo che mi devi uno_ ( te recuerdo que me debes una)-

\- Mi agarre sobre su cuello se volvió más firme y la levanté unos centímetros del suelo – _Yo no te debo nada, Stupide_-

La solté puesto que no quería organizar otro espectáculo con Hermione en casa. Antes de salir de la habitación le di una mirada de advertencia.

Alessia sabía que no debía meterse conmigo, pero como todos los Delacour sus acciones estaban guiadas por el orgullo, la arrogancia y el rencor.

Me dirigí hacia la habitación en la que se encontraba la castaña, tomé una larga respiración para calmar mis nervios antes de abrir la puerta y con cuidado giré el picaporte.

Nada más entrar encontré a Hermione distraída con una fotografía entre sus manos. Solté un carraspeo para hacerle saber que estaba allí.

Enseguida se volvió hacia mí y me preguntó - _¿ésta es tu habitación?-_

_\- Oui, ¿Te gusta?_-

Se giró para dejar la fotografía en el tocador y contestó- _No está mal. ¿Aquí es donde voy a dormir?-_ A través del espejo pude ver como se mordía el labio inferior con nerviosismo, _"¿Cómo un gesto tan simple puede resultar tan sumamente sensual?"._

_\- Mmm…dépend,- _Sus ojos ahora me observaban a través del espejo - _¿Quieres dormir aquí?-. _

_"Por nada del mundo pienso dejarte dormir en otra habitación con Alessia rondando la casa"._

_\- ¿Vas a cederme tu habitación?-_ Preguntó con una de sus cejas arqueadas.

Solté una pequeña carcajada – _No creo que sea necesario, es suficientemente amplia para las dos_\- le dije mientras le hacia un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a la cama.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color rosado – _No creo que sea apropiado, además tu abuela dijo acompáñala a su habitación- _

_\- Oui, pero no específico cual era tu habitación, además no creo que a mi abuela le importe- _Me acerqué unos pasos a ella para tratar de persuadirla_,_ poco a poco.

_\- Ya...pero estoy segura de que a tu madre si- _su voz sonó fría y hueca.

_\- Bon...ella no tiene porque enterarse…-_ susurré en su oído cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca.

Hermione se separó un poco de mí y conectó sus hermosos ojos castaños con los míos – _Fleur, ¿Qué ha pasado en la cena?-_

"_Merder esto es lo último de lo que me apetece hablar ahora, pero aun así creo que se merece una explicación"._

Caminé hacia la cama dejando escapar un silencioso suspiro, cuando me senté sobre el colchón, le hice un gesto para que se sentara a mi lado.

* * *

[Comedor minutos antes…]

Silvia pidió al resto de la familia que se retiraran para poder quedarse a solas con Apolline. Cuando todos se ausentaron la matriarca tomó la palabra - _¿Se puede saber que pretendes, Apolline? ¿A qué ha venido ese comportamiento?- _Las palabras de la Veela mayor estaban cargadas de autoridad.

_\- ¿Qué pretendo mére? ¿No has visto como me habla mi propia fille? ¿Cómo se comporta?_\- La voz de Apolline sonaba atormentada.

_\- Lo único que yo he visto, es como atacas a tu hija y a su invitada-_ Silvia no mostró compasión alguna, pues bien sabía cuáles eran las intenciones de su hija.

_\- ¿Atacarla?_ _Yo solo intento protegerla ¿no es evidente?-_ Su voz podía oírse en toda la sala.

_\- ¿Protegerla de qué? Fleur ya no es una niña, es una mujer, no necesita que la protejas, necesita que la apoyes _\- intentaba hacer entrar en razón a su hija.

_\- ¿Apoyarla? ¿para qué? ¿para que siga deshonrando el Apellido Delacour?-_Los ojos de Apolline brillaban con ira.

_\- ¿Por qué eres tan poco indulgente con ella? nunca te he visto comportarse así con Gabrielle-_

_\- Porque Fleur tiene una responsabilidad mucho mayor, ella será quien lidere el comité, ¿Cómo va a ganarse el respeto del clan? ¿a caso crees que alguien la apoyará?_\- dijo mientras caminaba por la habitación con estrés.

_\- Estoy segura de que Fleur lo hará bien, solo tenemos que confiar en ella – _Silvia mantenía una postura relajada y transmitía seguridad en sus palabras, pero a su hija le costaba crearlas.

_\- Mère, no sabes lo que estás diciendo, a ella no le interesa nuestra especie, no se comporta como una Veela, ni si quiera se molesta en encontrar a su compañero, y esta jovencita no es más que la muestra de ello- _Apolline esbozó una mueca de asco al pensar en ello.

_\- Yo no estaría tan segura chéri, sabes que Fleur es un caso…particular- _La veela mayor se perdió en sus pensamientos bajo la atenta mirada de su hija quien no podía creer la pasividad de su madre-_ Oh mère, estas tan ciega por tu amor hacia Fleur, siempre has sido demasiado indulgente con ella, siempre has tratado de sobreprotegerla, así no la ayudas- _

_\- Fleur es mi nieta y siempre la apoyaré, cosa que deberías hacer tú. Te la pasas criticando su falta de respeto hacia nuestras leyes, pero te olvidas que solo hay una verdadera ley por la que se rigen todas las Veelas, y es la del amor, en todas sus vertientes y formas, siempre a de usarse como impulso no como arma arrojadiza- _

Apolline soltó un suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza y se tocaba el puente de la nariz- _Nada me haría más feliz que ver a Fleur encontrar el amor, y es precisamente eso lo que pretendo…- _dijo mientras sus ojos se centraban en un punto sin importancia.

_\- Ten mucho cuidad ma fille, porque conozco cuáles son tus intenciones y Fleur no es tonta, la visita de Alessia no ha sido fortuita, si sigues tratando de dominar a tu hija acabaras perdiéndola- _Silvia la advirtió, pero ésta no tenía intención de seguir escuchando sus palabras, así que sin más Apolline abandonó la habitación sintiéndose más sola y frustrada que nunca.

* * *

**POV FLEUR**

Me encontraba semi-tumbada en mi cama y la castaña estaba de la misma manera a mi lado. Después de haberle explicado la relación con mi madre parecía empezar a entender un poco mi situación.

_\- ¿Entonces… tu madre no me invitó porque quisiera conocerme mejor?-_ Hermione parecía más confundida y triste que nunca.

_\- No chèri, pero el resto de mi familia está encantada contigo, no sé porque pero a mi abuela pareces haberle caído muy bien, y eso no es algo que pueda conseguir cualquiera- _intenté animarla.

_\- Me parece que tienes una familia encantadora Fleur, pero si tu madre no me quiere aquí…no creo que sea buena idea que me quede más tiempo-_intentó incorporarse para ponerse de pie pero yo no se lo permití.

_\- Hermione espera, yo…veras…no quiero que te vayas y menos así, mi madre no tiene nada en contra de ti, soy yo la que tiene el problema con ella_-

_\- Ya Fleur, pero…-_ trató de interrumpirme, pero tampoco se lo permití- _No, espera, quiero que me escuches. Ella tiene que entender que no puede controlar mi vida, se lo que soy y lo que conlleva, pero la decisión es mía y yo voy a ser quien decida con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida. Hermione tu me gustas…no hemos empezado de la mejor manera lo sé…- _Vi como esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa_\- Pero aun así, eres la primera persona que me ha hecho sentir algo aquí- _sujeté su mano y la apoyé contra mi pecho.

_\- Chéri, no tengo derecho a pedirte nada y no espero nada a cambio, pero quiero que sepas que eres alguien muy especial para mí y…me gustaría que me dieras la oportunidad de demostrártelo…- _Me costaba cree que yo estuviese diciendo algo así, pero mis palabras eran sinceras y quería que Hermione lo supiese.

_\- Fleur…yo…vaya…no me lo esperaba…no sé…- _Parecía bastante conmocionada.

_\- Bon, no tienes que decir nada…si necesitas tiempo_…- No recibí contestación alguna.

Honestamente no era lo que esperaba, acaba de exponerle mis sentimientos en una muestra de valentía. Sabía que entre nosotras había algo, _"¿Qué tenía que pensarse? cualquier hombre o mujer mataría por tener una oportunidad conmigo"._

Fruncí el ceño ante la lluvia de pensamientos y el sentimiento de desilusión que me invadía. – _Fluer… ¿En qué piensas_?- sus palabras me sacaron de mi distracción.

_\- En nada…-_ No quería mostrar mi desilusión. Hermione me sujetó de la barbilla para conectar mis ojos con los suyos.

_– ¿Realmente crees que necesito tiempo para pensarlo?- _

_\- Bon…no sé… si no lo tienes claro… - _La vergüenza empezaba a hacerse visible en mi cara y me sentía ridícula_ "Genial Fleur, quien te mandaría declararte tan rápido, estas cosas hay que pensarlas antes de hacerlas, ¡Merlín! has pecado de novata"._

_Estas adorable cuando te sonrojas-_ La diversión en su cara era más que evidente y yo me sentía cada vez más avergonzada.

Hermione colocó ambas manos a los lados de mi rostro y me acercó a ella-_ Fleur, tú también me gustas…y me encantaría que nos diésemos una oportunidad…- _lentamente acortó la distancia que había entre nosotras y me besó.

Fue un beso delicado y lleno de afecto, pero con el simple contacto de sus labios hizo mi cuerpo estremecerse. La pegué más a mí buscando prolongarlo. Tenía tantas ganas de besarla y tocarla.

Cuando nuestro beso se hizo más pesado y necesitado Hermione decidió separarse dejándome con ganas de más.

_\- Será mejor que paremos ahora…_\- dijo con la respiración agitada.

_\- No veo porque…-_ la sujeté delicadamente por la nuca haciendo que mis dedos resbalaran por su cuero cabelludo, y volví a conectar nuestros labios.

Esta vez el beso fue más urgente y necesitado, me dejé llevar por la maravillosa sensación que me producía el calor y la suavidad de sus labios. Hermione no se resistió más y se dejó llevar por la pasión y el furor del momento. Enseguida sus manos comenzaron a explorar mi cuerpo a través de la ropa.

Un pequeño gemido murió en mi garganta cuando presionó ligeramente mi pecho. Apenas había sido consciente del prolongado tiempo al que había sido expuesta a su presenciay esto empezaba a provocar alteraciones en mi magia.

Me tumbé boca arriba sin romper nuestro beso para que pudiese tener un mejor acceso, a medida que sus caricias se iban haciendo más ásperas, era consciente de como mi parte racional iba siendo relegada a un espacio más diminuto dentro de mi cerebro.

Segundos después me percaté de que por alguna extraña razón el ritmo de nuestro beso comenzó a decrecer al igual que lo hacían sus caricias _"¿Qué iba mal?", _ la miré buscando respuestas y sus ojos se dirigieron a la puerta.

_\- No te preocupes chéri, no va a entrar nadie, además los franceses somos muy educados y siempre preguntamos antes de entrar- _Le expliqué para tranquilizarla.

Una risita escapó de sus labios, antes de añadir- _seguro….pero los ingleses somos muy precavidos y siempre tomamos medidas-_ Tras esto se incorporó para coger su varita, y conjurar un par de hechizos de protección para silenciar la habitación e impedir que la puerta se abriese. _"Quizás…debería advertirla…". _

Hace unos años mi madre contrató a un grupo de magos y brujas para conjurara mi habitación con hechizos de anti-protección. Hasta el momento solo había sido capaz de romper tres de los 15 hechizos y entre ellos no se encontraba el de impedir silenciar la habitación.

Cuando la castaña se sintió más tranquila y segura, volvió a besarme con la misma pasión y entusiasmo _– Mucho mejor…- murmuró, _y yo no tardé mucho en volver a perderme en aquel beso.

* * *

[Momentos más tardes esa misma noche...]

Silvia entró por la puerta del despacho donde se encontraba Eugène apoyado cerca de la chimenea con una copa en la mano. Éste se acercó a ella, le sirvió una copa de whisky de fuego y se la entregó.

_\- ¿Cómo ha ido grand-mère?-_ Preguntó a la vez encendía su pipa y volvía a su posición junto a la chimenea.

Silvia dejó escapar un suspiro mientras tomaba asiento- _Ya sabes cómo es ma fille, no hay manera de hacerla entrar en razón cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza_-

El señor Delacour esbozó una media sonrisa mientras asentía._\- Apolline está muy preocupada por Fleur, no tiene malas intenciones, pero…ma petit se está alejando de nosotros por su culpa_\- se sentía abatido, su alma estaba dividida entre su amor por su esposa y por su hija.

_\- Lo sé Eugène, créeme que lo sé, pero se está equivocando y me temo que para cuando se dé cuenta podría ser demasiado tarde_\- El cansancio en su voz era bastante evidente.

_\- ¿Has visto algo grand-mère?- _preguntó el señor Delacour tratando de hallar consuelo mientras exhalaba una cantidad importante de humo.

_\- Mm…no…por lo menos no lo que esperaba…- _dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su copa.

_\- Entonces… ¿No hay vínculo?-_preguntó con desilusión.

_\- No es tan fácil como parece Eugène…entre Fleur y esa muchacha hay un vínculo, pero me temo que no es lo suficientemente fuerte_-

_\- Entonces…Hermione no es la compañera de ma fille_\- dictaminó.

Silvia permaneció en silencio durante unos segundo antes de hablar- _Las Veelas… somos criaturas complejas, a pesar de tener un compañero predispuestos los caminos para llegar a él son divergente…._\- Eugène observaba con atención a Silvia, sabía que a pesar de llevar muchos años casado con Apolline y vivir rodeado de estas criaturas siempre encontraban la manera de sorprenderlo.

– _La magia en nuestra sangre nos empuja a buscar nuestro destino, pero no siempre es nuestra sangre quien decide quién es nuestro compañero_\- continuó explicando.

_\- ¿No?-_ preguntó sorprendido por la nueva información.

\- _Veras, cuando nuestra sangre Veela se mezcla con la de otras criaturas ya sean magos o brujas, hombres lobo o muggles, nuestra magia pierde fuerza. A pesar de que el gen Veela es dominante y tiende a manifestarse sobre todo en las hembras, su control sobre el cuerpo no es tan potente como en las Veelas puras_-

_\- ¿Y eso que quiere decir?-_ Eugène estaba bastante confundido.

\- _Eso quiere decir, que a veces, muy pocas…podría contarlas con los dedos de mis manos, pero a veces quien elige al compañero de una Veela es su parte más humana _-

_\- ¿Estas tratando de decirme que Fleur puede elegir a su compañero?- _preguntó confuso.

\- _No es algo muy común, pero es una posibilidad, la mayoría de nostras encuentran a su compañero a entre los 17 y los 25 años aproximadamente, a veces incluso antes y Fleur ya ha pasado la línea de la edad, además sabes que mi nieta no es una Veela corriente puesto que su gen no se manifestó hasta los 8 años de edad_-

\- ¿_Cómo…cómo podemos saberlo? ¿Traería alguna consecuencia?-_Eugène no salía de su asombro.

_-Mm…es una posibilidad entre un millón y la única que puede saberlo es ma Fleur…-_

\- _¿Entonces esta joven podría ser su compañera? aún hay esperanza_-

\- _Sí y no, no es tan sencillo Eugène, aunque su parte humana decida, la Veela en su interior primero tiene que aceptarla…_\- el señor Delacour asintió entendiendo lo complicado de la cuestión- _pero por otro lado… ¿Cuándo has visto a Fleur traer a una jovencita a casa para presentárnosla? Además es una muchacha bastante guapa, podría darte unos hermosos nietos_\- Silvia concluyó con una carcajada.

\- _Eso sería maravilloso, me gustaría poder criarlos mientras soy joven_\- añadió Eugéne.

_\- Los mismo digo, sabes que me estoy haciendo vieja_\- Silvia volvió a dar otro sorbo a su copa.

\- _No diga eso, las Veelas envejecéis mucho mejor que el resto de los mortales_\- Apuntó el padre de Fleur.

\- _Sí, pero aun así envejecemos, sabes que hace algunos años que debería de haber dejado de presidir el comité. Si no lo he hecho es porque sé que cuando Apolline tome las riendas tratará de usarlo para someter a Fleur y eso solo generaría más tensión en la familia…_\- Silvia se puso de pie para abandonar la habitación pues su cuerpo se sentía agotado y sabía que aunque la noche había sido bastante dura, el día de mañana lo sería aún más…

* * *

**Bueno…esto es todo por hoy ya no les doy más la "**_**chapa"**_**, Solo espero que os haya gustado, un saludo y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	15. Chapter 13 parte III

**Hello! Next chapter here. Contiene escenas para mayores de edad.**

_**Flavia**_**: jajajaja que graciosa, ¿sabes que sería mejor? Una Fleur de cada país xD. Y eso de que las argentinas las más sensuales y hermosas…yo desde aquí abro un debate y que cada uno opine lo que quiera xD. Un beso para ti y para todas las argentinas que yo soy muy fan de ellas.**

_**Thestral212:**_** Hey! Me ha alegrado un montón leer tu comentario y para nada te tienes que disculpar. Te agradezco tu valoración sobre la historia has hecho que me sonroje y todo. Ahora mismo estoy escribiendo otro Fleurmione ya he subido el primer capítulo por si le quieres echar un ojo. Con respecto a los comentarios…tienes razón, digamos que es como…el aire que aviva el fuego del escritor (que cursi me quedo eso) y a parte también es un referente para saber que estás haciendo bien o que no funciona mucho y que se puede mejorar. Para mí esto es un hobby y lo puedo hacer mejor o peor, pero bueno es algo que comparto con quienes quieran leerlo y si ellos quieren decirme algo…pues bien recibido es. De nuevo te agradezco el comentario y espero que te guste el capítulo. Un saludo.**

_**Stef-Cullen:**_** ¡Mon dieu! ¡Qué largo y cuanto me gusta! Jajajaj. Como diría Jack el destripador, vamos por partes. Primero te perdono por acertarlo todo. Segundo en este capítulo igual alguno/a empatiza con Apolline que por cierto no quiere que Alessia este con su hija solo quitarse de en medio a Hermione. Tercero lo que no tuviste en la anterior lo tendrás en esta (momento Hot), y cuarto y último si es diferente pero porque quería hacerlo así, aunque no sé si lo conseguiré….ya veremos…estoy muy liada con el rollo Veela lo quiero complicar y solo me estoy complicando a mi misma xD. En fin a comentario largo respuesta larga. Espero que te guste. Otro abrazote.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling ¿A que no se los he dicho nunca?**

* * *

_Capítulo 13 parte III_

**POV HERMIONE**

Abrí los ojos… _"¿Qué ha pasado?"_

Estaba completamente exhausta y sin apenas fuerzas para moverme. Podía sentir como las sabanas de seda se pegaban a mi cuerpo desnudo a causa del sudor, mi respiración era errática y hacia que el aire entrase violentamente en mis pulmones. Aun así sonreía plácidamente.

A mi lado se encontraba la causante de mi estado de cansancio, tenía el pelo completamente alborotado y una sonrisa de satisfacción de oreja a oreja, sus mejillas y pecho estaban coloreados de un tono rojizo y subía y bajaba tratando de estabilizar su respiración a causa del esfuerzo. Apoyó parte de su cuerpo en un codo para observarme.

_\- ¿Qué ha sido eso?-_ le pregunté tratando de comprender lo que había pasado en los últimos 50 segundos.

_\- Eso…chèri…es lo que los franceses denominamos la Petit Mort-_ Dijo mientras se acercaba para plantar un tierno beso en mi sien, pude percibir como el calor irradiaba de su cuerpo que también sudaba, desde mi posición veía como algunas gotas de sudor rodaban por su cuello hasta perderse en su escote.

\- _¿La petit mort?- _Traté de enfocarme en nuestra conversación.

\- _Oui, __ así se denomina__ al periodo refractario __que ocurre después del__orgasmo__ sexual. Este término se usa generalmente para describir la pérdida de conciencia __o desvanecimiento post-orgásmico que sufren las personas en algunas experiencias sexuales- _contestó muy profesional_._

_\- ¿Quieres decir que me has dejado en coma durante unos segundos?- _Pregunté mientras arqueaba una ceja.

Fleur parecía divertirse con mis preguntas. _\- No exactamente… digamos que tu cerebro se ha desconectado por unos segundos…-_

_\- Mi cerebro nunca se desconecta, en todo caso habrá entrado en modo piloto automático…- _Añadí en tono de humor.

La risa de la rubia sonó estridente _– Si puede ser…-_

Solté un largo suspiro mientras me estiraba en la cama.

_\- ¿Porque no duermes un poco? Es tarde y quedan pocas horas para el amanecer…-_ Me dijo mientras dibujaba corazones invisibles en mí ante-abrazo, no pude evitar reírme por las cosquillas que me provocó.

Me acerqué a ella y le di un profundo y cálido beso. – _Estoy bien…lo que necesito ahora es darme una buena ducha_\- Me incorporé quedando sentada en uno de los laterales de la cama con Fleur a mi espalda- _¿Te importa si uso tu baño?-_ Miré por encima del hombro esperando su respuesta.

_\- No, todo tuyo_\- Dijo mientras se revolvía entre las sabanas.

Me puse de pie y caminé rumbo al baño de Fleur que era prácticamente del mismo tamaño que mi apartamento.

Cerré la puerta con un ligero click antes de meterme en su ducha.

"5, 4, 3, 2…"

La puerta del baño se abrió y una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios. Abrí el grifo permitiendo que el agua caliente cayera sobre mí. Segundos después sus brazos me rodearon por la cintura y me pegaron a su cuerpo denudo.

_\- Creo que a mí también me vendría bien una ducha…-_ susurró muy cerca de mi oído.

Me di la vuelta para quedar frente a ella _\- ¿Y no puedes esperar a que termine?-_ dije fingiendo estar molesta.

_\- Mademoiselle Granger, el agua es un bien escaso y no hay que malgastarlo-_

_\- Vaya, que mujer tan comprometida con el planeta y yo que pensaba que solo querías verme desnuda en la ducha…-_ Ahora era yo quien la sujetaba por la cintura y la acercaba a mí para plantar besos en la base de su cuello.

_\- Mmm…no…solo verte, no…-_Dijo soltando un suspiros.

Mis manos comenzaron a vagar por su espalda desnuda, acariciando suavemente cada centímetro que encontraban a su paso, sintiendo como su piel se ponía en guardia con cada caricia.

Mordí su hombro…su cuello…su oreja…dejando marcas rojizas sobre su blanca piel, para posteriormente calmarlas con mi lengua.

La rubia parecía disfrutar de mis atenciones, pues aunque permanecía en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo, la forma en que me pegaba a su cuerpo y arañaba mi espalda me hacía saber que quería que continuase.

Y así lo hice, mis manos continuaron deslizándose por la curva de su espalda hasta llegar a la redondez de sus nalgas. La perfección del culo de Fleur era algo digno de ver.

_\- Cielo date la vuelta_\- traté de que sonara como una petición amable.

Apoyé sus manos contra la pared de pequeñas baldosas grises. Acaricié sus brazos, sus hombros y bajé lentamente por los costados arrastrando las uñas suavemente hasta descansar las manos sobre sus caderas.

Por instinto, la rubia echó la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en mi hombro. La idea de tenerla a mi merced sin resistencia hacia que mi piel se erizase.

El agua caliente seguía cayendo sobre nuestros cuerpos, más por el mío que por el suyo. Atrapé con la lengua algunas gotas rebeldes que resbalaban por su espalda.

Una de mis manos se posicionó sobre su suave monte de Venus para acariciarlo. La pegué más a mí mientras que la otra ascendía por el valle de sus pechos.

_\- Hermione…-_ Susurró. Su cuerpo se tensaba por la necesidad de un contacto más explícito.

La besé por el cuello tal y como a ella le gustaba, justo en la zona de pulso donde su sangre corría eufóricamente, mientras una de mis manos jugaba con sus pechos alternando las caricias entre uno y otro, la otra bajaba hasta adentrarse en la zona sur de cuerpo. El calor y la humedad que encontré allí hicieron que mi respiración quedase enganchada en su nuca.

"_Esta mas que lista"_ pensé.

Los dedos de una mano atraparon uno de sus pezones para juguetear con él, los dedos de la otra empezaron a masajear su clítoris en delicados círculos.

Profundos suspiros brotaron de sus labios. Una de sus manos abandonó su posición en la pared para colocarse en la parte exterior de mi muslo y acariciarlo con suavidad.

Comencé a pellizcar uno de sus pezones mientras mi otra mano mantenía la atención en su clítoris sin ser demasiado persistente. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse y hacerse más pesada igual que la mía. La mano que acariciaba mi mulso, ascendió hasta llegar a mi trasero y lo apretó clavando las uñas en él, haciéndome dar un pequeño brinco.

Pude oír como algo parecido a una risita salió de sus labios.

Le di la vuelta de manera brusca para quedar frente a ella. Sus ojos azules brillaron con intensidad y su sonrisa socarrona me mostró que no se dejaba intimidar. Agarré uno de sus muslos y lo levanté para que descansara sobre mi cadera dándome un mejor acceso. Me pegué a su cuerpo tanto como pude dejando solo el espacio necesario para colocar mi mano entre sus piernas y volver a trabajar sobre su clítoris esta vez generando una mayor fricción.

_\- Hermione…_\- Volvió a susurrar mi nombre contra mi oído mientras me pegaba más y más a su cuerpo.

Dejé que mi dedo corazón resbalara por su suave piel hasta adentrarse en ella, y con el pulgar seguía estimulando su clítoris cada vez más rápido.

De sus labios comenzaron a brotar los sonidos más hermosos que había oído en mi vida.

Sus caderas se mecían a un ritmo rápido. Mi corazón latía cada vez más fuerte a medida que la rubia se estremecía y se convulsionaba, sus uñas se clavaron en mi espalda y de su garganta brotó un estrangulado gemido.

"_Ya está…" _

Su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse entre mis brazos mientras el agua seguía cayendo, y la besé sintiéndome la mujer más feliz de la tierra…

* * *

**POV FLEUR**

Estiré los brazos mientras daba un largo bostezo, eran algo más de las 9 y media de la mañana y mi familia seguramente estaría en el comedor esperándonos para desayunar.

Le di un tierno beso en la nariz a Hermione mientras la levantaba antes abandonar la habitación para que se preparase tranquilamente, probablemente si me quedaba con ella más tiempo no terminaría nunca…

Cuando salí por la puerta me encontré con Gabrielle que también se dirigía al comedor.

\- _Bonjour mon petit soeur (Buenos días hermanita)-_ Le dije con una amplia sonrisa.

\- _Serán para ti_\- Contestó ella sin mucho ánimo.

Arqueé una ceja ante su respuesta- ¿_Qué pasa que no has descansado bien esta noche?_\- Gabrielle siempre se levantaba con un humor de perros cuando tenía pesadillas o en su defecto, no dormía correctamente.

_\- Pues ahora que lo dices sí, tú y "tu amiga" no me habéis dejado dormir en toda la noche_\- Dijo mi hermana con una mueca de fastidio en la cara.

"_¡Merde! ¿Cómo nos ha escuchado si apenas hemos hecho ningún ruido_?" Un rubor apareció en mi rostro.

_\- No nos culpes de tu insomnio, Hermione y yo no hemos hecho nada_\- Mentí como una _bellaca, _pero estaba segura de que Gabrielle no nos había podido escuchar, y solo intentaba sacarme de quicio.

Mi hermana cruzó los brazos mientras me miraba a los ojos acusatoriamente- _Oh, vamos Fleur, tu habitación está pegada a la mía y me he pasado toda la noche oyendo el retumbar del cabecero de tu cama ¿Vas a decirme que te has pasado toda la noche teniendo pesadillas?- _

Traté de mantener mi rubor a raya y sonar lo más seria y segura posible_\- Oui, así es, anoche tuve una horrible pesadilla- _

_\- Fleur Isabelle Delacour eres una mentirosa pésima, da gracias de que ma mère no se ha enterado. No puedo creer la suerte que tienes- _Dijo mientras rodaba los ojos.

_\- Bon…suerte de tener una hermana tan considera que sabe guardar un pequeño secreto_\- Le dije mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Ella se echo a reír mientras bajábamos las escaleras_\- Oui, pero me debes una…-_

"_Oh mon dieu ¿Por qué los Delacour nunca hacen nada gratis? _Me dije a mi misma_._

Cuando llegamos al comedor ma grand-mère y mon père estaban allí desayunando.

_\- Bonjous mademoiselles_\- Dijo mi padre – _Bonjour_\- Contestamos mi hermana y yo al unisonó.

_\- ¿Trésor dónde está Hermione?-_ me preguntó mi abuela.

_\- Está terminando de arreglarse abuela, ahora bajará_\- Contesté

_\- Bueno señoritas, las tengo que dejar, otros asuntos requieren de mi presencia_\- Dijo mi padre antes de abandonar la habitación.

No pude evitar emitir un bostezo mientras me serbia un poco de café. Mi abuela levantó la vista del periódico para observarme.

_\- Pardon_\- dije colocando una mano cuidadosamente en mi boca.

_\- ¿No has descansado bien chèri_?- mi abuela arqueó una ceja mientras me preguntaba. "Mi queridísima" hermana dejó escapar una risita traviesa y yo la miré inquisitivamente antes de contestar _– Em...no…nightmares_ (_pesadillas_)- contesté como buenamente pude.

Mi abuela volvió a su periódico mientras negaba con la cabeza y murmuraba –_Filles…_-

Gabrielle volvió a reir mientras cogía un pequeño croissant. En esos momentos Hermione hizo su entrada en el comedor. Llevaba un vestido alegre acompañado de una amplia sonrisa _"Merlín, esta preciosa…"_ pensé.

_\- Mon dieu!…-_ murmuré.

A causa de mi distracción unas gotas de café cayeran sobre la mesa- _Quelle malchance!… (Que mala suerte)_\- todos dejaron de mirarla para centrar su atención en mí, incluida la propia Hermione.

Mi abuela arrugó la frente mientras me decía- _Fleur chèri, deberías tener más cuidado. La falta de sueño te tiene bastante torpe_\- Mi abuela se puso de pie – _Toma asiento Hermione y disfruta del desayuno, yo tengo que salir a resolver unos asuntos. Nos vemos más tarde Mademoiselles_-

La castaña se sentó a mi lado clavando sus ojos color chocolate en mí.

"_Ciel!…Comment est-il possible? (¡Cielos!¿ Cómo es posible? Solo hace 20 minutos que no la veo y…se ve… radiante". _

Apenas podía apartar los ojos de ella, se veía tan…tan...Hermosa, preciosa, esplendida. Por más que trataba de buscar algo distinto en su aspecto no lo encontraba, pero algo en mi forma de verla había cambiado _"Qué extraño…"._

_\- ¿Te encuentras bien Fleur?-_Me preguntó la castaña mientras fruncía el ceño.

_\- Oui…oui…- _contesté a la vez que negaba con la cabeza tratando de desvanecer mi leve aturdimiento_. _

Ella frotó mi brazo amablemente buscando hacerme sentir mejor. Sentí mi piel hormiguear justo donde sus dedos me habían rozado. Cuando quitó la mano, un frio y una amarga sensación me invadió, quería seguir manteniendo el contacto con su piel_._

_\- ¿Prefieres té o café?_\- Le preguntó Gabrielle.

_\- Té por favor_\- Contestó ella.

Su suave voz retumbó en mis oídos. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo y mi corazón se aceleró. "_Oh merde… ¿A caso estoy enfermando_?"

_\- Fleur,__Êtes-vous bien?_ (¿estás bien?)- Me preguntó Gabrielle preocupada.- Oui- fingí una sonrisa serena ya que la castaña nos estaba mirando sin entender nada y no quería preocuparla.

En ese momento mi madre y Alessia entraron sonriendo. Mi madre se sentó en el lugar en el que había estado sentada mi abuela, y mi prima tomó asiento junto a Hermione sin quitarle el ojo de encima -_ Buongiorno incantevoli_ (_Buenos días preciosa_)- Le susurró más cerca de lo necesario empleando un tono de voz seductor.

Algo parecido a un gruñido escapó de mis labios ganándome varias miradas curiosas. Alessia me miró desafiante. Estuve a punto de lanzarle una maldición imperdonable con la intención de alejarla lo máximo posible de la castaña, pero la voz de mi madre consiguió distraerme.

_\- Bon mademoiselles, tengo una agradable noticia para ustedes_\- Consiguió captar toda mi atención.

_\- Quería disculparme con la señorita Granger por la poca amabilidad que le mostrado. Ella nos va a honrar con su visita durante estos días y ¿Qué clase de anfitriona seria yo si no le diera el recibimiento que se merece?_ – Mi madre hizo una pausa y la castaña tomó la palabras- _No se preocupe madame Delacour, me siento muy bien recibida en su hogar…_\- su voz sonaba tímida.

_\- Oh, es muy gentil por tu parte Hermione, pero insisto, no he sido muy cortés contigo y me gustaría remediarlo, para ello hemos decido hacer una fiesta esta noche en tu honor-_

_\- ¿Una fiesta?- _la interrumpí.

_\- Oui chèri, una fiesta, se que te encantan las fiestas Fleur y esta será de tu agrado en particular…ya que es en honor a tu invitada- _Los ojos de mi madre tenían un extraño brillo.

_\- ¿Ma grand-mère sabe algo de esto?-_ pregunte.

_\- No ma petit, ha sido algo que ha surgido un poco de improviso, pero no te preocupes Alessia y yo nos encargaremos de todo, aunque nos vendría bien un poco de tu ayuda_-

"_¿Qué estará tramando…?"_ tratándose de mi madre no podía ser nada bueno y si Alessia estaba de por medio mucho menos. Miré a Hermione quien estaba más tensa que de costumbre, probablemente estaría deseando negarse a que esa fiesta se celebrase pero era demasiado educada como para decirlo.

_\- No creo que sea adecuado celebrar una fiesta, Hermione solo está de visita y no quiero que se sienta incómoda rodeada de gente que no conoce_-

_\- Sacrilège Fleur… ¿incómoda? Debería sentirse honrada, ella es nuestra invitada y se merece todas las atenciones posibles. Además la muchacha tiene boca y estoy segura de que sabe usarla- _todos centraron su atención en la castaña quien tenía las mejillas especialmente coloradas_\- Hermione, ¿Verdad que te sientes especialmente honrada de la fiesta que Alessia y yo estamos preparado para ti?- _Mi madre estaba jugando sucio tratando de coaccionarla.

_\- Yo…vera…ehh…Señora Delacour…no quisiera causarle ningún tipo de molestias, me siento más que honrada…y es u-un hermoso detalle de su parte…pero…no es necesario…-_ Cada vez se estaba poniendo más colorada.

_\- Tonterías belle, no es ninguna molestia es un placer para mí, me haría realmente feliz…- _

La cara de Hermione era un poema y yo me sentía impotente, estuve a punto de dar un golpe en la mesa y exigirle que dejase de manipularla de aquella manera_._

_\- E-está bien…se-sería un honor. Solo que no se moleste mucho, algo íntimo estaría bien- _Dijo la castaña.

Mi madre esbozó una amplia sonrisa mostrando sus blanquecinos dientes – _¡Magnifique! ¡Magnifique! No sabes lo feliz que me haces jovencita y no te preocupes será algo muy pero que muy intimo_\- Continuó hablando -_ Gabrielle te prestará uno de sus vestidos, ya que veo que más o menos tenéis la misma talla y tu Fleur acompáñame quiero que me ayudes con el catering-_ Dijo mientras se ponía de pie animándonos al resto a hacer lo mismo…

* * *

**POV HERMIONE**

Varias horas habían pasado desde el desayuno. _"Merlín, ¡esto es una tortura! ¡Esta debe ser la venganza de Apolline!"_. Llevaba algo más de 3 horas con Gabrielle eligiendo vestido, su armario debía estar conjurado con el hechizo de expansión más potente de todo el mundo mágico, y por si fuera poco la joven Veela tenía un especial gusto por hablar. Era como un papagayo.

Me resultaba una muchacha tierna y encantadora, pero si no se callaba ya, juro por todos los duendes mágicos que mi cabeza va a explotar.

_\- Gabrielle…-_

_\- Oh la la, este es precioso…-_

_\- Gabrielle…-_

_\- Oh mon dieu, mira éste, éste te quedaría estupendo…-_

_\- Sí...pero Gabrielle-_

_\- ¿y éste? No, éste no, Fleur lo odia…-_

"_¿Fleur donde estas? ¡Sácame de aquí!"_ imploré al cielo.

_\- Éste no me convence mucho…-_

_\- ¡GABRIELLE!- _Mi voz sonó atronadora y aquella muchacha se sobresaltó, mirandome con una cara de autentico pavor. Mis mejillas se encendieron como ya era costumbre en mi y mientras intentaba aclarar mi garganta buscando un tono amable le dije_\- Gabrielle, preciosa, tienes…muchos…MUCHOS…vestidos, y son todos muy bonitos los más bonitos que he visto nunca y creo, humildemente que con esos 7 tengo suficiente, teniendo en cuenta que solo voy a ponerme uno...- _Reíirónicamente.

Ella me dedicó una cariñosa mirada mientras me sujetaba por las muñecas_\- Oh Hermione…eres tan amable, pero no te preocupes estamos haciendo una primera selección, después de entre los 14 que elijamos seleccionaremos 7, después 4 y así hasta encontrar el indicado_\- Dijo sonriente.

Mi cara palideció_\- Vaya…eso es fantástico…- _Aquella muchacha no paraba de sonreír y volvió a su labor de elegir vestidos.

-_Gabrielle, tengo que ir un momento al baño_\- Dije buscando escabullirme.

\- _Oh…bueno…te espero_…-

\- _Si, pero continua eligiendo, no te pares, está claro que tienes un gusto muy parecido al mío-_ Ella asintió mientras continuaba con su labor.

Nada más cerrar la puerta dejé escapar un largo suspiro _"Si tengo que ver otro vestido más, juro por Merlín que conjuro un "incendio" y les prendo fuego a todos…". _Miré a mí alrededor y no vi a nadie_._

\- ¿_Dónde estará Fleur…?- _Caminé por el pasilla hacia las escaleras más cercanas. Bajé por ellas hasta llegar a otro pasillo. Miré en varias habitaciones hasta que me di cuenta de que me había perdido.

_\- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?_\- Apolline apareció de repente por uno de los pasillos.

_\- Em…si…estaba buscando a Fleur…-_

_\- ¿Has elegido ya vestido?- _Me preguntó aquella mujer_._

_\- Sí...técnicamente…- _Sonreí como buenamente pude_\- ¿y Fleur?- _volví a preguntar.

_\- Esta ocupada_\- contestó secamente.

_\- Bien…entonces creo que debería volver con Gabrielle_\- Intenté dar media vuelta para volver por donde había venido, pero ella no me lo permitió.

_\- Espera, acompáñame, quiero mostrarte algo_\- Caminó unos pasos delante de mi hasta quedar frente a una puerta de roble oscuro. La abrió invitándome a entrar y así lo hice, era una de las bibliotecas privadas de los Delacour.

Cerró la puerta con un click y comenzó a caminar a mí alrededor. - _Mi hija me ha comentado que tienes un especial gusto por los libros- _me limité a asentir_._

_\- Supongo que no abras visto muchos como estos…- _Negué incapaz de encontrar el tono adecuado para esta conversación.

_\- Entonces…también debo suponer que serás consciente de su valor - _Me extendió un libro marrón de tapa gruesa con palabras doradas.

_\- Creía que solo las Veelas podían tener acceso a este tipo de libros-_ Esbozó una media sonrisa- _Así es, pero en éste no pone nada comprometedor_\- lo tomé entre mis manos sintiendo una gran tentación y curiosidad.

_ Ábrelo-_ lo hice- _página 437_\- busqué la página_"¿Qué pretende?"._

_{Toda Veela está destinada a encontrar a su pareja con quien completaran la esencia de su alma. Su felicidad y supervivencia depende de ello. Si una Veela intenta tomar a una persona que no está destinada para ella, las consecuencias que podría acarrear serian catastróficas, su salud y su bienestar físico se debilitarían, llegando hasta el punto de causarle la muerte…}_

No quise seguir leyendo pues había entendido lo que aquella mujer trataba de decirme.

_\- Señorita Granger ha llegado hasta mis oídos que usted es considerada una de las brujas más inteligente de todo Londres…-_ Quise evitar el contacto con sus ojos.

_\- Supongo que eres consciente de lo importante que es esto…-_ se acercó a mí y puso su mano en mi barbilla para buscar el contacto ocular- _¿De verdad quieres a Fleur?_\- su voz sonaba desesperada pero sin perder la autoridad.

Asentí incapaz de decir nada. Retiró la mano bruscamente y soltó un suspiro- _Si de verdad la quieres…aléjate de ella_-

_\- Pe-pero…-_ "_Esta mujer trata de engañarme, seguro…"_

_\- Por favor…Hermione…es mi hija…-_ Sus ojos trasmitían tristeza y preocupación me di cuenta de cómo las lagrimas comenzaron a formarse tanto en sus ojos como en los míos. "_No puede estar mintiéndome, por lo menos no ahora.._"

Me di la vuelta incapaz de seguir vislumbrando el dolor que trasmitían sus ojos.

_\- ¿Cómo…? Ella nunca me ha dicho…- _Fue lo único que alcance a decir.

_\- Mi hija es terca y cree que puede luchar contra su propia naturaleza…-_

\- ¿_Hasta el punto de jugar así con su propia vida?-_ trataba de pensar con claridad pero me resultaba imposible, tenía un remolino de sentimientos y de pensamientos que me lo impedían.

_\- Hermione, mi hija te buscará porque su orgullo no le deja ver más allá de su propio bienestar, pero no debes dejar que te convenza, no debes sucumbir a sus encantos, solo así se acabará olvidando…Para sobrevivir tiene que encontrar a su pareja…_-

Las palabras de Apolline se clavaron en mi pecho como dagas ardientes, no era capaz de soporta ni una palabra más. Arrojé aquel libro al suelo y salí de aquella habitación, ya había tenido suficiente, nunca debería haber pisado esta casa, nunca debería haberme acercado ella…

* * *

**¡OMG puro drama! A mí el capítulo me gusta (que humilde yo) y lo veo interesante (venga dítelo tú todo, total...), peeero la verdad es que sobre la historia ahora mismo se tanto como ustedes. ¿Que ocurrirá en próximo? Ni idea… si quieren saberlo tendrán que esperar. Les mando un saludo y espero que les haya gustado.**


	16. Chapter 14

**Hola a todos, siento haberles hecho esperar tanto, pero últimamente estoy siendo víctima del famoso** _**bloqueo del escritor.**_

_**Loriel:**_** Siento haberte hecho esperar no ha sido con malicia. Un saludo.**

_**Sexy-Tomboy:**_** De nada, un poco de drama nunca viene mal jeje, en este capítulo está parte de la respuesta a tu pregunta, un saludo.**

_**Stef-Cullen:**_** Bien, gracias por preguntar, te agradezco tus palabras y buenos deseos son como un tónico reconstituyente, espero que este capítulo te guste, te mando otro abrazo.**

_**Liz:**_** Me alegra que te gustara, vuestras conjeturas la mayoría de las veces están en lo cierto, solo espero que eso no os haga perder el interés en la historia. Un saludo.**

_**Tasia:**_** Shhhhh, tu comentario me ha recordado un poco a mí cuando quedo con alguien para ver una peli y acabo destripando el final xD.**

**Disclaimer: HP y sus personajes pertenecen a J.K., yo desde aquí lanzó una propuesta para hacer a Hermione y a Fleur patrimonio de la humanidad.**

* * *

**POV FLEUR**

Entre mis manos sostenía una cuchara de plata para probar la Bullabesa que los elfos domésticos de la familia estaban preparando para la cena de esta noche, mientras degustaba y analizaba todos los matices para su posterior evaluación pude ver por el rabillo del ojo como Alessia se contoneaba hacia mí con su característico aire de superioridad.

_\- Espero que el sabor grasiento de las "Fish and chips" no haya mermado las habilidades de tus papilas gustativas_\- Comentó con sorna cuando estuvo segura de que podía oírla claramente.

Aspiré una generosa cantidad de aire y centré mi atención en la elfa que tenía delante _\- besoin d'un peu plus de sel (necesita un poco más de sal)_\- deposité la cuchara sobre el mostrador y tomé la copa de agua que había sobre la mesa para eliminar los resto del sabor a Bullabesa.

_\- ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?_\- le pregunté a aquella odiosa mujer que se encontraba a mi lado, antes de ingerir un pequeño bocado del siguiente plato.

Ella soltó una pequeña carcajada antes de hablar _– ¿Qué tal está el "Coq au vin"?_\- me quitó el tenedor de la mano para probarlo ella misma – _Mmm…el vino le da un toque afrodisiaco, estoy segura de que le encantará…_\- dijo mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios y me guiñaba un ojo.

No pude evitar esbozar una mueca de aversión ante su comentario. Me di la vuelta tratando de evitarla.

\- ¿_Qué ocurre Fleur? ¿Londres te ha agriado el carácter?-_ procuró volver a ponerse en mi punto de visión rodeando parte del mostrador _– ¿o a caso tu "amiguita" tiene problemas para manejar a una Veela?-_ Apoyó las manos sobre la isleta de la cocina y movió las cejas de manera sugerente.

La miré detenidamente a los ojos antes de dar otro sorbo de mi copa para aclararme la garganta y que mis palabras sonaran lo más claras y convincentes posible- _No sé qué pretendes Alessia, pero te lo advierto déjame tranquila y sobretodo déjala tranquila a ella_\- Comencé a remover la copa que sostenía en la mano buscando canalizar toda mi paciencia.

_\- Vaya, vaya. Assolutamente impressionante, ¿Desde cuanto te has vuelto tan…protectora, Fleur?-_ Sus dulce acento italiano no era suficiente para esconder la malicia que encerraban sus palabras – _No recuerdo nunca haberte visto preocupada por alguien que no seas tú…- _

\- _Le dijo la sartén al cazo…-_ acompañé el comentario con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Ella soltó una carcajada falsa- _Ecco…resulta que si tienes sentido del humor… ¡Va bene!, Pero estoy segura de que eso no es lo que atrajo a tu amica inglese ¿certo?-_

Las intenciones de Alessia podían adivinarse a un kilómetro de distancia ya que no se caracterizaba por ser una persona muy discreta, pero aun así tenía que andarme con ojo pues bien sabía que no hay nada más peligroso que una mujer resentida.

Mi prima se dio la vuelta para servirse una copa de vino y mientras soltaba un sonoro suspiro continuó diciendo _– Tengo que reconocer Fleur, que Hermione es una de las mujeres más hermosa con las que has tenido el gusto de…relacionarte- _permaneció de espalda a la espera de una respuesta, cuando vio que no la obtenía continuo – _Mmm…pero me pregunto si sabrá tan bien como se ve…_\- Alzó la vista por encima del hombro mostrándome una sonrisa burlona.

En ese momento mis fosas nasales comenzaron a dilatárseme.

_\- Demasiada flor para tan poco jardín…-_ traté de sonar segura y tranquila, bien sabía que sus intenciones eran provocarme y no iba a darle el gusto de conseguirlo tan fácilmente, aunque por dentro solo tenía ganas de borrarle esa retorcida sonrisa.

La muy cínica soltó una sonora carcajada_ –_ _No será tan exquisita si se conforma con tan poca cosa_\- se giró para volver a quedar frente a mí.

Era mi turno de volver a reír- _Oui, pero por alguna extraña razón siempre me acaban eligiendo a mí, incluso después de probar contigo…_\- Sabía que aquellas palabras solo encenderían la ira y la furia de Alessia quien no me perdonaba que accidentalmente su primera novia le hubiese puesto los cuernos conmigo.

Su cara se descompuso haciendo que su careta de frivolidad y altanería se deshiciera, por más que trataba de recomponerse no lo conseguía, volvió a girarse para depositar la copa sobre la mesa – _Va bene, sabes que siempre he sido muy generosa y te recuerdo que me debes una…ya veremos a quien elige después de probar…_\- Salió de la cocina con paso firme, en su cara podía verse la cólera y su orgullo resentido.

Me sentí realmente estúpida por haber entrado en su juego, pues así solo conseguiría complicar más las cosas, pero era tan difícil no bajarle los humos cuando se comportaba así.

Tuve la tentación de correr tras ella y disculparme, habían pasado varios años desde aquel incidente que había provocado una insana rivalidad entre nosotras, pero en ese preciso momento algo parecido a una punzada atravesó mi pecho. La copa de cristal que sostenía entre mis manos cayó al suelo provocando un escandaloso ruido al romperse en varios pedazos.

"_¿Qué ha sido eso?" _mis ojos se movían violentamente sin centrarse en ningún punto en especial, mi mano tomó posición sobre mi pecho el cual latía con fuerza, tuve un mal presentimiento, algo malo estaba pasando, y sin saber porque un solo pensamiento cruzó mi mente _"Hermione…"._

Salí de la cocina tan rápido como pude, me sentía bastante confusa frente a los pasillos que se abrían paso ante mí, como si estuviese bloqueada. Me dejé llevar por el instinto, rumbo a las escaleras del segundo piso, _"¿habrá pasado algo? ¿Será cosa de Alessia?". _ Varias ideas cruzaron mi mente y solo deseaba estar equivocada, que esto se tratase de algún error, subir a la habitación de Gabrielle y encontrarlas allí escogiendo algún vestido.

Pasados unos escasos segundos que se me hicieron eternos encontré a Gabrielle de pie frente a la puerta de mi habitación.

_\- Gabrielle ¿Qué haces allí? ¿Dónde está Hermione?-_ Mi voz sonó más preocupada de lo normal. Cuando mi hermana se giró pude ver la confusión en su rostro _–Ella…-_

* * *

**POV HERMIONE**

Abandoné la biblioteca con una angustiosa presión en el pecho que nunca antes había sentido, las lágrimas habían comenzado a amotinarse en mis ojos buscando derramarse, las palabras de Apolline se entremezclaban en mi mente junto con las promesas de una oportunidad con Fleur las cuales comenzaban a desvanecerse como arena entre mis manos. Desde el primer momento en el que puse mis ojos en ella las señales de alerta se encendieron y pintaron con fuerza. _"Debería haberme dejado guiar por mi instinto"_.

Traté de encontrar alguna explicación lógica a todo aquello, pero parecía no tenerla, _"¿Por qué Fleur había decidido poner su vida en peligro de aquella manera?, ¿Lo hacía solo para molestar a su madres?"_ la mala relación entre ambas Veelas era más que evidente. Traté de pensar en las palabras de Fleur y en la sinceridad de sus ojos cuando me hablaba, pero no obtuve consuelo en ello, más bien todo lo contrario, cada beso, cada caricia, cada gesto, solo acrecentaba más el sentimiento de angustia.

"_{Toda Veela está destinada a encontrar a su pareja con quien complementara la esencia de su alma…}" _el recuerdo de las palabras en aquel libro solo añadieron más sal a la herida y me sorprendí a mi misma sintiéndome más afectada de lo esperado...

"_Por amor a Merlín, lo sabías, sabías que ella tenía un compañero predispuesto, es una Veela, lo sabías desde el primer momento, ella no te ha engañado, te has engañado tu sola_" arremetí contra mí mima. Por un instante tuve el impulso de buscarla y pedirle algún tipo de explicación, pero recapacite.

"_Necesito salir de aquí", _ necesitaba alejarme de esta casa, alejarme de este cumulo de sentimientos para ver las cosas con perspectiva, de nada servía pedirle explicaciones a Fleur, eso no cambiaría nada, quizás ella preferiría vivir engañada pensando que tiene opción de elegir, pero yo no.

Limpié mis mejillas y me froté los ojos buscando borrar el recorrido de mis lágrimas. Subí las escaleras rumbo al segundo piso para recoger mis cosas y abandonar aquel lugar.

Cuando llegué a la puerta de la habitación de Fleur sujeté el picaporte decidida a entrar y rezando por no encontrármela allí, pero en ese mismo instante una voz me interrumpió _\- ¿Hermione? ¿Dónde estabas? Te he estado buscando_\- era la inconfundible voz de Gabrielle.

Intenté evitar el contacto ocular pues por alguna extraña razón me sentía avergonzada de que me viera en este aspecto y tampoco tenía ganas de darle explicaciones.

_\- Lo siento…-_ me limité a decir tratando de esconder la aspereza y tristeza en mi voz

_\- ¿Qué te ocurre Hermione?-_ me preguntó mientras hacía ademan de girarme para quedar frente a ella, mantuve la mirada clavada en el suelo – _lo siento pero me tengo que ir…-_ abría la puerta y entré en la habitación.

Bloqueé la puerta escuchando de fondo la voz de la joven Veela quien parecía realmente preocupada y me rogaba por que la dejara pasar.

En seguida el perfume y los recuerdos de Fleur golpearon mis sentidos y volví a sentir las lágrimas formándose en mis ojos. Recogí mis cosas tan rápido como pude y me desaparecí de allí.

Reaparecí en mi departamento, y aunque las luces estaban apagadas pude vislumbrar un pequeño sobre que contenía una carta, lo abrí y a continuación la voz de Harry sonó, por lo que entendí él y Ginny se habían llevado a Croockshanks para pasar un fin de semana romántico en el campo y no regresarían hasta el domingo por la noche.

Mi labio inferior comenzó a temblar buscando contener mis lágrimas, deposité la carta sobre la mesa y desconecté la red Flu evitando cualquier tipo de visitas para lo que me restaba de fin de semana. Por último me acerqué a la cocina, cogí una botella de Vino y me perdí tras la puerta de mi habitación…

* * *

**POV FLEUR**

_\- Ella…_-la voz de mi hermana era inestable y sonaba bastante abstraída.

Me acerqué más a ella y le volví a preguntar _-¿Gaby qué pasa? ¿Dónde está Hermione?-_

Gabrielle me miró fijamente _\- Fleur, creo…creo que se ha ido…-_

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y sentí como las piernas comenzaban a temblarme - _¿ido? ¿Cómo que se ha ido? ¿A dónde?-_ Mi voz se elevó varias octavas por encima de lo normal. Aparte a Gabrielle de la puerta para abrirla mientras ella me contestaba – _No lo sé…fue al baño…desapareció…la estuve buscando, hasta que minutos después la encontré en la puerta de la habitación y me dijo que tenía que irse…-_

La puerta de mi habitación estaba atrancada y no podía abrirla _"¿Cómo lo había hecho?". _Di varios golpes alarmantes en la puerta_ –Hermione, chéri, ¿estás ahí? Ábreme- _no obtuve respuesta_._

_\- Ya te he dicho que se ha ido…- _me dijo mi hermana como si fuese la cosa más evidente mientras yo seguía esforzándome en abrirla.

_\- ¡¿Por qué la has dejado marcharse?!-_ Para aquel entonces mis nervios estaban descontrolados así que saqué mi varita e hice volar la puerta. Gabrielle me miró asustada antes de seguirme hacia el interior de la habitación. Todas sus cosas habían desaparecido y no había rastro de ella por ninguna parte.

Me volví hacia mi hermana sobrecogida- _¿Gabrielle ha pasado algo? ¿Le has dicho algo?_\- Mi voz sonaba desesperada y el corazón me iba a mil por hora.

\- _Fleur, no le he dicho nada, solo estábamos tranquilamente eligiendo vestidos, te he dicho todo lo que se…_\- su voz era sincera, se acercó a mí para tratar de calmarme pero ahora mismo era una misión imposible.

Segundos después a consecuencia del ruido generado por la explosión de la puerta, empezaron a aparecer personas en mi habitación, la primera de ellas fue Alessia que entró esquivando vistosamente los pedazos de la madera.

_\- Mamma mia, ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?-_ preguntó divertida.

Pude sentir como mi magia comenzaba a emanar por cada poro de mi piel y estaba segura de que mis ojos ya brillaban intensamente - _¿has sido tú? ¿ Qué le has hecho?-_ la señalé acusatoriamente.

_\- ¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué iba a hacer explotar tu puerta?-_ trató de desmarcarse de la situación.

_\- ¿La puerta? ¡HERMIONE! ¿Qué le has dicho?-_ Estaba haciendo mis mejores intentos por contenerme, pero no estaba segura de conseguirlo.

_-¿Yo?, nada, ¿ella ha hecho esto?-_ Sus ojos divertidos vagaban por toda la habitación.

_\- Maldita embustera…-_ estuve a punto de abalanzarme sobre ella, sino llega a ser por los brazos de Gabrielle quien hizo sus mejores intentos por sostenerme.

En ese momento mi madre apareció en la habitación –_Mon dieu, ¿Se puede saber que es todo este escándalo?-. _Alessia hizo ademan de colocarse a su lado- _Es...tu hija, se ha vuelto loca porque su amiga ha hecho volar la puerta…_\- Mi madre arqueó una ceja ante sus palabras – ¿_Es eso cierto Fluer?- _observó detenidamente toda la habitación buscando algo.

Volví a hacer otro intento de soltarme del agarré de Gabrielle para abalanzarme sobre Alessia – _Ella…ella…le ha dicho algo- _todo mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar_ \- Hermione… se a ido…-_ en ese momento mi voz se resquebrajo y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas.

Alessia trató de defenderse de las acusaciones- _Yo no le he dicho nada, lo juro, no la he visto desde el desayuno…-_

_\- Eres una mentirosa…- _Un gruñido escapó de mi garganta_._

_\- Fleur, cálmate, nadie sabe porque esa muchacha se a marchado, pero acusando a tu prima no vas a solucionar nada…- _mi madre se interpuso entre nosotras buscando controlar la situación, cuando vio que dejé de forcejear para atacar a Alessia se acercó a mí y me contuvo entre sus brazos. Para aquel momento yo ya me sentía sin fuerzas y lloraba desconsoladamente…

* * *

**Para lo corto que es me ha costado bastante escribirlo (-.-), pero bueno, esta es mi forma de desearos un feliz año nuevo a todos y espero que los próximos capítulos salgan con más fluidez.**

**Mis mejores deseos para ustedes, cuídense y nos leemos pronto!**


	17. Chapter 15

**Holaaa! ¿Cuánto tiempo verdad? ¿Me habéis echado de menos? (**_**decid que sí aunque sea mentira que si no lloro). **_**No voy a repetir otra vez el porqué de mi larga ausencia, ya que si seguís mis otras historias supongo que ya lo sabréis, y si no, pues muy mal, no se a que estáis esperando para leerlas**_** (*cara de enojada*). **_

**En fin vamos a lo que vamos que es lo que os interesa. Aquí os traigo otro capítulo, 16 ya (**_**me rio al pensar en cuando empecé a escribirlo y creía que iba a durar uno o dos caps. Máximo**_**), continuamos con el drama, pero no se preocupen que antes o después se acabara. Solo espero que os guste.**

_**Romymalfoy16:**_** Que te digo más que, que tienes razón en todo, y sí, la madre de Fleur es lo que vulgarmente se conoce como una **_**metemierdas **_**pero bueno…allá ella con su organismo, después que no nos venga llorando porque no ha hecho las cosas bien. Y es que la vida es así, los papás también se equivocan. En fin que gracias por el comentario y por seguir la historia, y no te preocupes que sí habrá próximos capítulos, y aunque vaya con muuuuuchiisimo retraso (pero muchisisimo) yo también te deseo un feliz año nuevo xD. Un saludo.**

_**JazSpain**_**: Wou, ¿todos en un día?, eso sí que tiene merito. Muchas gracias por el coment y me alegra que te guste la historia, espero que la sigas hasta el final eh, andaré con el ojo puesto en los comentarios pa' ver si es verdad jaja, te mando un saludo y gracias de nuevo.**

_**Stef-Cullen:**_** A ti también te felicito suuuper tarde el año, pero seguro que me perdonas. Y estoy muy bien, muchas gracias por preguntar****. Veo que tu comentario fue muy…¿efusivo?. Alessia y Apolline han conseguido sacarte de quicio, pero bueno a modo de consuelo te digo que las aguas volverán a su cauce (espero xD), tú no te estreses. Te mando un saludín y un besín. Nos leemos.**

**Bueno ya me callo o mejor dicho dejo de escribir, y os dejo leer el capítulo que es lo que queréis.**

**Como siempre Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a Miss Rowling, ya que si fueran míos no estaría yo aquí escribiendo esto, o igual si, pero lo haría desde mi mansión…como sea…**

**¡Disfrutad! **

* * *

**POV HERMIONE**

_Bzzz…Bzzz…Bzzz…_ El teléfono móvil sobre la mesilla de noche vibró con intensidad, _"¿Qué diablos…? ¿Qué es eso?". _Hice un intento por levantarme al oír el molesto zumbido, pero me fue prácticamente imposible ya que mi cabeza daba vueltas como si estuviese montada en un _Colacuerno Húngaro_. Estiré el brazo torpemente buscando alcanzar el dispositivo electrónico _– Demonios... ¿Quién será?-_ Dije con una voz rasposa mientras intentaba abrir uno de los ojos para ver quién me estaba llamando.

Justo cuando había conseguido lograr la ardua tarea, el teléfono dejó de moverse y sonó el timbre de la puerta.

Un gruñido escapó de mis labios hasta que poco a poco mi mente embriagada comenzó a llenarse de recuerdos. Las palabras escritas en aquel libro…la conversación con Apolline…las promesas de Fleur…el alcohol ingerido…, todo aquello hizo que mi mente y mi estomago comenzaran a girar provocándome una sensación nauseabunda.

El timbre volvió a sonar y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al pensar en quien podría ser la persona que estaba tocando la puerta _"¿Fleur? ¿Será ella?". N_o estaba preparada para enfrentarme a esa situación y tener un cara a cara con ella. Aunque tenía ganas de gritarle ¿porque me había engañado y utilizado de esa forma?, sabía perfectamente que no tendría el coraje suficiente para hacerlo y que cuando mis ojos se topasen con sus orbes azules toda capacidad de raciocinio abandonaría mi cuerpo.

Mientras debatía mentalmente las posibilidades que acarrearía encontrarme con ella tan pronto, el timbre volvió a sonar una y otra vez de manera insistente.

Tambaleándome un poco hice mis mejores esfuerzos para ponerme de pie y muy lentamente acercarme a la puerta. El timbre volvió a sonar de forma prolongada y desesperada haciendo que mis oídos, hipersensibles en estos momentos, vibraran de manera molesta. Oí una voz desesperada decir - _Hermione, ¿Estás ahí?, por favor ábreme…_-

Era la inconfundible voz de Ginny. Sin pensarlo dos veces, desbloqueé todos los hechizos habidos y por haber que aislaban la puerta, y pude encontrarme con el rostro preocupado de mi amiga, quien en apenas unos segundos entró violentamente en el interior de mi apartamento.

_\- ¡Merlín!, Hermione, ¡¿Se puede saber dónde has estado y porque tardabas tanto en abrir?! ¡Me tenías preocupada_! – La voz exasperada de la joven Weasley taladró mis oídos, antes de que avanzáramos hacia salón.

Haciendo mis mejores esfuerzos para que mi voz no sonara excesivamente áspera le dije- _Lo siento, me quedé dormida. No te esperaba hasta el domingo por la noche…-_

Ginevra me miró confundida- ¿_Hasta el domingo por la noche?. Es Lunes Hermione, ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?-_

Mis ojos se abrieron abruptamente ante sus palabras, provocándome un dolor en las sienes - _¡¿Lunes?! ¿Cómo que es Lunes?-_

La pelirroja ahora no solo me miraba confundida sino que también bastante preocupada, a la vez que trataba de entender la situación - _¿A caso no sabes qué día es hoy?. Ahora sí que me tienes muy preocupada_-

Me dejé caer en el sofá mientras negaba con la cabeza "¡_No puede ser…!, me he quedado dormida todo este tiempo. ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo...?"_apenas podía entender nada.

Ginny se sentó junto a mi mientras me sostenía las manos – _Anoche te llamé por teléfono, pero no me contestaste y Harry me dijo que hoy no habías ido a trabajar. Aunque me resultó muy extraño, creí que estabas con Fleur, ya sabes…reponiéndote o celebrando lo del fin de semana, pero al no recibir señales de vida por tu parte, empecé a preocuparme- _Mi amiga apretó mis manos entre las suyas. - _Hermione, ¿qué ha pasado?- _Cuando los ojos de Ginevra se toparon con los míos, las lágrimas comenzaron a amontonarse y sin poder contenerme rompí a llorar mientras me dejaba caer en su regazo.

Sus manos temblorosas trataron de consolarme mientras su serena voz me decía_ – Hermione, tranquilízate, estoy aquí contigo. Cuéntame lo que ha pasado…-_

* * *

**POV FLEUR**

_[Horas después de la desaparición de Hermione…]_

Me encontraba en mi habitación, tendida sobre la cama mientras Gabrielle me sostenía entre sus brazos y susurraba dulces palabras de consuelo en francés, sin mucho éxito.

A pesar de que mis lágrimas se habían secado hacía ya varias horas, seguía sollozando desconsoladamente, pues el dolor que sentía en el pecho era demasiado angustioso.

_\- Fleur, se il vous plaît (por favor), deja de llorar, no soporto verte así. Esto es demasiado doloroso_\- La voz de mi hermana sonaba realmente angustiada. Sabía que como consecuencia de nuestra "herencia Veela" todos los miembros de nuestra familia estábamos conectados a través de vínculos emocionales, que nos permitían percibir los sentimientos los unos de los otros.

_\- Soeur (hermana), se il vous plaït… ¿Quieres que llame a Maman?-_ Gabrielle estaba realmente desesperada y esta situación se le escapaba completamente de las manos.

_\- N-no… no es necesario_\- contesté como buenamente pude. Aún recordaba como mi madre me había abrazado durante unos minutos antes de decirme "_Oh ma Fleur, sabía que esta muchacha te acabaría haciendo daño. No todo el mundo es capaz de afrontar lo que significa estar con una Veela, por eso es tan importante que encuentres a tu compañero. Tranquila ma petit, sé que es doloroso pero se te pasará" _y posteriormente abandonó la habitación junto a Alessia.

Yo no podía dejar de preguntarme ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Hermione se había marchado así?. Una parte de mí creía saber la respuesta. Seguramente lo había hecho por miedo, después de todo, aún recordaba cómo había escapado de mi departamento al descubrir que yo era una Veela. Quizás todo esto estaba siendo demasiado precipitado para ella, conocer a mi familia, declararme a ella, mi madre, Alessia…

Mi sangre comenzó a hervir y agitarse bajo mi piel. Mis sentimientos eran un cumulo de caos que apenas me permitía pensar racionalmente. Por un lado estaba mi parte humana, tratando de comprender y buscarle sentido a lo que había ocurrido, y por otro lado sentía a mi Veela inquietarse y tratar de tomar el control. Estaba abatida y herida de gravedad, pero al mismo tiempo tenía ganas de correr tras ella, y con sumo gusto lo hubiese hecho si supiera que ella así lo quería. Pero estaba bastante claro, se había ido sin decirme nada, había huido de la manera más cruel, sin dejar tan siquiera un pedazo de pergamino.

Un gruñido emanó de los hondo de mi ser, provocando que mi hermana se estremeciera y se sorprendiera al mismo tiempo.

Gabrielle se puso de pie con cuidado mientras me decía_ \- Fleur…voy a ver si ma grand-mère ha vuelto. Necesitas hablar con ella_\- posteriormente salió de la habitación.

Unas horas más tarde, y bien entrada la noche, mi abuela entró en mi habitación. A pesar de la oscuridad y gracias a mi buena visibilidad, pude vislumbrar su figura erguida.

Se acercó hasta llegar a la cama, y ésta se relajó al sentir su peso. Con mucho mimo y cuidado enredó sus largos dedos en mis cabellos para alisarlos, tal y como solía hacer desde que yo era una niña.

_\- Trésor…_\- Susurró con amor mientras me dejaba caer en su regazo y me abrazaba a ella buscando consuelo.

_\- Grand_-_mère, ¿Pourquoi?-_ Sollocé con el rostro enterrado entre sus ropajes.

_\- Ma fille, ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres saber?, ¿Por qué se ha ido o porque te sientes así?- _Preguntó mientras continuaba acariciando mis cabellos_._

_\- Les deux- _balbuceé_._

_\- Fleur, una respuesta no puede ser entendida sin la otra, y solo tú puedes hallar ambas. No obstante, ¿Crees que merece la pena?- _sus manos ahora acariciaban mi rostro, recorriendo el camino de mis lágrimas.

Con cuidado me despegué de ella y me incorporé lentamente - _¿Tú también grand-mère…?-_ pero antes de que pudiese acabar ella me interrumpió.

Su dedo índice se colocó bajo mi barbilla y alzó mi rostro para que sus intensos ojos azules se conectaran a los míos y seguidamente decir- _No ma fille. Yo no infravaloro, ni juzgo los sentimientos que tienes por Mademoiselle Granger. Solo quiero saber si de verdad estas dispuesta a luchar por ella, y acarrear con todas las consecuencias- _

Antes de que pudiese decir nada, mi abuela se puso de pie y abandonó la habitación dejándome sola con mis pensamientos.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con el mismo dolor y las mismas dudas con las que me había acostado la noche anterior. Sabía que toda mi familia se encontraría en el comedor a la espera de mi llegada para verter una serie de preguntas y miradas incómodas sobre mí.

Obviando el desayuno, y tras tomar una ducha que no consiguió aplacar mi estado de ánimo, atravesé el umbral que separaba mi habitación (sin puerta) del pasillo, con las palabras de mi abuela en la mente " _una respuesta no puede ser entendida sin otra…". _Respuestas era justo lo que necesitaba y ahora solo había un lugar donde creía poder encontrarlas.

Con cuidado de no encontrarme con nadie, bajé las escaleras rumbo a la biblioteca familiar. Pocas eran las veces que visitaba aquella biblioteca en busca de respuestas, puesto que pocas eran las veces que necesitaba respuestas en torno a mi herencia. Ni si quiera estaba segura de lo que pretendía buscar y probablemente me mostraría bastante escéptica ante lo que pudiese encontrar.

Tomé una larga respiración antes de girar el picaporte e ingresar en la habitación. En seguida el olor de los libros inundó mis fosas nasales, y sentí el peso de la tradición sobre mis hombros. Me sentí culpable puesto que era mi deber estudiar y custodiar cada uno de los libros que había allí, tal y como había hecho todo el linaje Delacour los últimos 800 años.

Negué con la cabeza tratando de disipar mis pensamientos "_concéntrate ahora no es momento de pensar en eso. Has venido por otra razón"._

Caminé hacia la primera estantería que se encontraba justo enfrente de mí. En el trayecto tropecé con algo que había en el suelo. Busqué el objeto con el que me había tropezado y me sorprendió bastante encontrar un libro.

Con el ceño fruncido, me agaché para tomar el libro entre mis manos, y me sorprendió bastante encontrarlo abierto, concretamente por la página 437. Eché un vistazo al contenido de esa página y lo que encontré allí me sorprendió bastante.

Sin cerrar el libro revisé la portada. Era de color marrón y en contraste un título de color dorado. En seguida lo reconocí ya que ese libro pertenecía a una colección muy particular que un miembro de mi familia custodiaba con bastante recelo.

Cerré los ojos un instante antes de tomar una larga y profunda respiración, y con ese libro entre las manos abandoné la biblioteca…

* * *

_[Comedor de la residencia Delacour. Ese mismo día]_

Tal y como era costumbre los miembros de la familia Delacour estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa disfrutando de un tranquilo y agradable desayuno. Todos a excepción de uno, Fleur Delacour.

Fleur a pesar de no estar presente físicamente, estaba en la mente de cada uno de los miembros de su familia a consecuencia de los acontecimientos recientes.

El clima familiar esta mañana se presentaba bastante serio y triste, puesto que todos estaban siendo víctimas del sentimiento de aflicción y desolación por el que estaba pasando la hija mayor de Apolline y Eugéne Delacour.

Ninguno de los allí presente hizo comentario alguno sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo por respeto a Fleur y por evitar un posible conflicto ante las dispares opiniones que cada miembro tenía con respecto a este tema. Mientras fingían que nada ocurría y degustaban un típico desayuno francés, un ruido ensordecedor retumbo a través de las paredes haciendo que las enormes lámparas de cristal que colgaban del techo se agitasen y girasen levemente sobre su propio eje.

El movimiento en la mesa cesó y se miraron los unos a los otros bastantes sorprendidos. El ensordecedor ruido volvió a retumbar, una vez y otra, y otra. Cada vez sonaba más fuerte como si se fuese acercando.

Segundos más tardes las puertas del comedor se abrieron de par en par ocasionando un estrepitoso ruido.

La figura de la rubia hizo incursión en la sala provocando que las luces tintinearan y un aura tenebroso envolvió la habitación haciendo que el aire se volviese denso y frío al mismo tiempo, como si el invierno hubiese llegado solo a esa habitación.

_\- Fleur, ¿se puede saber que estás haciendo?-_ La voz de Apolline rompió el gélido silencio que se había instalado.

\- ¿_Has sido tú, verdad?-_ La dulce oceánica mirada de Fleur, parecía haberse vuelto más oscura.

\- _¿De qué estás hablando?_\- Demandó Apolline mientras se ponía de pie.

En ese momento Fleur lanzó sobre la mesa el libro que portaba en la mano, haciendo que resbalase sobre la superficie y llegase justo a la altura de Silvia, quien tomó el libro entre sus manos.

_\- Página 437-_ Dijo la rubia, y vio como los labios de su abuela se movían sin emitir sonido alguno. Apolline por su parte no necesitó leer el contenido de aquellas páginas pues bien sabía que aparecía en ellas y que era lo que Fleur le reclamaba.

El rostro de Silvia se tensó antes de observar a su hija quien con aire aristócrata se volvió a sentar en su silla antes de preguntar - ¿_De qué se me acusa exactamente?-_

_\- Lo sabes perfectamente mère. Es culpa tuya que Hermione se haya marchado_\- Dictaminó la joven Veela y todos los allí presentes clavaron la vista en Apolline a la espera de una respuesta.

_\- Te equivocas, esa muchacha se ha marchado por propia vo_-…- Trató de defenderse, pero Fleur se lo impidió.

\- ¡_Basta!. No quiero escuchar ninguna mentira más. Fuiste tú quien le dio ese libro a Hermione, tú la convenciste para que se marchase, tú la manipulaste. Hiciste con ella lo que siempre has querido hacer conmigo. ¡Controlarlo todo!-_ La voz de la rubia retumbó en toda la habitación. Toda muestra de dulzura, amabilidad y autocontrol había desaparecido, pues ya no era Fleur quien hablaba sino su Veela.

Apolline quedó sorprendida por el tono y la autoridad empleada por su hija. Quizás las estrategias que había empleado para lograr deshacerse de la castaña no eran las más admirables, pero aún así ella seguía siendo su madre y no iba a permitir que Fleur opacara su potestad, aunque para ello tuviese que emplear su superioridad como Alfa.

\- ¡_Vigila tu vocabulario Fille!.¡ Soy tu madre_!- Los ojos de Apolline se tornaron oscuros y el aire se volvió más denso al expandir su aura Veela por toda la habitación.

Fleur se sintió ligeramente mareada, como si la magia de su madre tratara de doblegarla, pero no iba a permitirlo. Se irguió sobre sí misma y liberó toda su esencia, provocando que su madre callera sobre la silla.

_\- Se acabó mère, ya no tienes más autoridad sobre mí. Desde hoy dejo de ser una Delacour. ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE JAMÁS!_\- Los ojos de Fleur y los de todos los presenten se llenaron de lágrimas, incluidos los de la propia Alessia, al sentir como el vínculo entre Fleur y Apolline se rompía.

Nada había más doloroso para una Veela que romper el vínculo con su clan. El dolor prácticamente podía compararse al de perder a un compañero,`pues una Veela no era nada sin su clan y cada miembro que formaba parte de él completaba la esencia del mismo.

Apolline se llevó una mano al pecho y las lagrimas corrieron por su rostro descompuesto mientras susurraba- No...-

De los ojos de Silvia Delacour brotaban lágrimas en forma de cristal líquido. Sus predicciones parecían estar cumpliéndose. Hizo un esfuerzo por mediar entre su hija y su nieta- _Fleur, trèsor…-_ pero antes de que pudiese acabar la frase, la joven Veela se desvaneció de la habitación.

Un agudo y tormentoso grito de dolor brotó de los labios de Apolline llenando de tormento y congoja el aire. Eugène corrió para sostener a su esposa entre sus brazos y tratar de calmar su desconsuelo, pero fue inútil. La Veela de Apolline estaba martirizada al sentir como se había roto el vinculo con su hija...

* * *

**POV HERMIONE**

_\- Hermione…_\- Fue lo único que salió de los labios de Ginny al contarle lo sucedido. Sus manos seguían acariciando mi espalda. Para aquel entonces yo ya había dejado de llorar pues ya no me quedaban más lágrimas.

Ginevra tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y lo alzó para quedar en mi punto de visión- _Hermione, mírame. Sé que esto es muy duro para ti, pero_ _tienes que recomponerte y hablar con Fleur. Mereces una explicación- _

_\- ¿De qué serviría Ginny?. Eso no va a cambiar nada…- _Dije mientras olfateaba.

_-_ _No sé amiga… aunque sea para gritarle. Estoy segura de que te sentirías mejor. Además te lo tengo que decir, todo esto me resulta un poco extraño. Esa tal…Apola o como quiera que se llame, me causa mucha desconfianza_-

Hermione se acomodó en el sofá envolviendo sus brazos sobre sus rodillas _\- Sabes que no soy de las que gritan y reclaman. Además aunque Apolline no haya sido muy amable conmigo, Fleur es su hija y esto sería demasiado. Además ¿y si intenta volver a engañarme?. No puedo confiar en ella...-_ Dije mientras pensaba en lo duro y patético que sería intentar enfrentar a Fleur Delacour y acabar cayendo en sus redes.

_\- ¿De verdad?. ¿A caso le tienes miedo?. ¿Necesitas que te recuerde quien eres?. Eres Hermione Jean Granger, La bruja más lista y astuta que existe en este mundo, la única bruja que consiguió sacar excelentes en todos sus EXTASIS, y lo más importante eres una alumna Gryffindor.¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué pensaría el fundador de nuestra antigua casa, Godric Gryffindor si levantara la cabeza? - _Ginevra hizo tal actuación dramatiza que consiguió sacarme una sonrisa.

_-_ _Seguro que pensaría que tu deberías haber estado en Revenclaw, porque ese argumento ha sido demasiado ingenioso para pertenecer a un Weasley_\- Concluí un poco más animada.

_-_ ¿_A sí?. Pues ahora verá señorita comentario ingenioso….-_ Ginny curvo sus dedos diabólicamente, haciéndome saber que una de sus lluvias de cosquillas salvajes iban a caer sobre mi…

* * *

**¡OMG! Creo que la cosa se me fue un poco de las manos ¿no?. Exceso de drama por un tubo, casi diría que la problemática entre Fleur y Apolline han conseguido opacar la historia principal. En fin así ha salido, ya me contaran que opinan, si les ha gustado, si me debo cortar un poco con tanto drama o lo que sea. Aún así espero que os haya gustado. Un saludo y nos leemos. **

**Besos**


	18. Chapter 16

**Buenas a todo el mundo mis queridos lectores, sé que ha pasado muchísimo tiempo desde la última vez que nos leímos pero permítanme decirles que mi vida estos últimos meses ha sido un auténtico _CAOS_, una de las principales causas por las que me he ausentado tanto tiempo se debe a que perdí todos los datos, archivos, ect., del ordenador y me ha tomado bastante tiempo recuperarlos (por desgracia no los recupere todos), pero bueno eso es otro tema.**

**Ahora vamos a lo que nos interesa, ya estoy de nuevo aquí con otro capítulo y espero que no hayan perdido interés en esta historia. No obstante me remitiré a los agradecimientos pertinentes como de costumbre antes de dar comienzo a la misma. **

_**Harukichiru**_**: Muchas gracias por dejar el comentario, me alegra saber que poco a poco los lectores que están en la sombra se animan a dejarme conocer sus para mí siempre respetadas opiniones, te reintegro los saludos y espero que también te guste este capítulo, un abrazo.**

_**Sexy-Tomboy:**_** Te agradezco tus siempre breves pero constantes comentarios haciéndome saber que estás ahí siguiendo la historia, solo me resta preguntarte ¿me perdonas por la tardanza?, Seguro que sí xD. Un besito flor. **

_**Tasiakrood:**_** Pues sí, a Fleur se le fue la cosa un poco de las manos, pero es que empieza a sentir que sus sentimientos se desbordan y está muy confusa y dolida, y con Hermione más de lo mismo, ambas son mujeres de carácter acostumbrada a controlar las situaciones pero cuando se trata de sentimientos es difícil mantener la compostura. Gracias por seguir la historia, un abrazo.**

_**Romymalfoy16: **_**Puff…miedo me da porque creo que me vais a volver a reñir por la tardanza, en fin…apiadaos de mí, espero que las diferentes situaciones que se están dando entre Fleur, Hermione y Apolline te mantengan lo suficientemente enganchado a la historia como para seguir leyéndola. Otro abrazo para ti y gracias por el coment.**

_**AlexandraArcher:**_** No vas nada desencaminada ehh, y veo que Apolline tiene muchos fans entre los lectores (sarcasmo), pobre mujer…haber que hago con ella para que se gane vuestros corazoncitos aunque me da a mi que no eh..., en fin me alegra saber que algunos como es tu caso, pueden llegar a entenderla aunque no estemos de acuerdo (me incluyo yo también) con su forma de hacer las cosas, si quieres saber que va a pasar con todo el circo que se ha formado como bien dices tú, te invito a que leas este capítulo. Un abrazo enorme y gracias.**

_**Hamichi, Loriel, Lotus-one y Smookey:**_** Aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo me alegra muchísimo que os esté gustando espero que continúe así, grandes y ruidosos besos para ustedes.**

**¡Caray! Esto quedó más largo de lo que esperaba, pero bueno, llevábamos mucho sin leernos. Como siempre H.P. pertenece a J.K., y yo solo espero que les guste. Por último agradecerles las alertar y favs a esta historia, sois lo más.**

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

**POV FLEUR**

Me encontraba sentada sobre un gigantesco e imponente sillón antiguo de madera de cedro y cuero curtido colocado estratégicamente frente a la crepitante chimenea de mi despacho. Este sillón fue un obsequio de mi querida abuela Silvia. De él sabía que había pertenecido a mi tatarabuela Violette, una de las Veelas más importantes y reconocidas de toda Europa. Silvia me contó que Violette se hizo tan famosa y respetada en el mundo mágico por haber conseguido unificar los clanes de Veelas de toda Francia y parte de Europa, además de haber protagonizado una de las historias de amor más dramáticas y hermosas de los último siglos, una bella historia de amor que haría palidecer hasta el relato más romántico y pasional jamás escrito. Con este dato en mente, miré a mí alrededor y observé que mi despacho estaba repleto de objetos cargados de historia y tradición.

Bajo el imponente sillón, una alfombra francesa de estilo medieval acariciaba sutilmente la planta de mis pies. Perteneció a mis antepasados, la 6ª generación de Delacours. La mismísima Anabella Delacour la había tejido con sus propias manos al más puro estilo muggle mientras pasaba los meses anhelando el tan ansiado regreso de su amado. A mi alrededor las historias de diferentes Veelas se alzaban ante mí, todas compartiendo el mismo linaje de sangre, la misma responsabilidad y el mismo destino. No obstante, ¿Qué recuerdos quedarían de mí? ¿Acaso las futuras generaciones venideras me recordarían? ¿Cuál sería ese recuerdo?, probablemente seré recordada como la única Delacour incapaz de haber encontrado a su compañero cual protagonista de un cuento sin final feliz.

Un estrepitoso trueno retumbó en el cielo haciendo que su luz se colara por una de las ventana de mi despacho, pude oír la lluvia de fondo golpear contra el cristal y pronto el reloj de cuco sobre la chimenea marcó la llegada de una nueva hora.

Era la una de la madrugada y siendo incapaz de conciliar el sueño pasé las horas meditando frente a la crepitante chimenea, aguardando la llegada del alba. Esta había sido mi rutina los tres últimos días. Días en los que me fue imposible contactar con Hermione a pesar de vivir en la misma ciudad. Ella huía de mí como yo huía de mi familia, había cortado cualquier vía de contacto conmigo, nunca estaba en su departamento ni respondía a mis lechuzas o llamadas de teléfono. Me había quedado claro que no quería saber nada de mí.

Intentar contactar con sus amigos también había sido una auténtica pérdida de tiempo, solo una mísera contestación por parte de Ginevra – _Deja que ella se ponga en contacto contigo-._

Por un instante me lamenté por no haberle hecho llegar a través de ella algún tipo de explicación sobre lo ocurrido. No obstante, no quería involucrar a más personas en esta situación, además Fleur Delacour jamás se rebajaría a usar un interlocutor para que le diera sus explicaciones a Hermione. Tenía que ser yo quien hablara con ella, pero ¿Cuándo? ¿Y cómo? si ni siquiera se dignaba a contestar ninguna de mis llamadas. Mientras yo trataba de remover cielo y tierra para solucionar esta situación, ella no estaba poniendo absolutamente nada de su parte. Yo no me merecía ser tratada de esta manera ¿Quién se había creído que era para tratarme con total indiferencia?

Por mi parte, pasaba las noches planeando la manera de acercarme a ella, se había convertido en una constante en los últimos días, casi enfermizo. Eso era, así me sentía, enferma, mis constantes y análisis indicaban que todo estaba bien en mi organismo, pero aun así, me sentía abatida y sabía cuál era el motivo. La necesitaba, necesitaba hablar con ella y explicarle todo lo ocurrido.

Me sentía débil, triste, la alegría y vitalidad tan características en mi me había abandona. _¡Mon dieu!_ No aguantaba más esta situación…

Las lágrimas comenzaron a inundar mis ojos y por primera vez en todo este tiempo fui verdaderamente consciente de mis sentimientos, estaba verdadera y únicamente enamorada de ella, por fin lo entendí…Hermione era mi compañera, solo la ausencia de un compañero podría provocar esta clase de sentimientos tan devastadores. No había otra explicación. Sin fuegos artificiales, ni auras mágicas envolviendo nuestro alrededor, sólo amor, o mejor dicho, la ausencia de éste. Lo sentía en todas partes, y sobre todo en mi pecho, como un vacío imposible de llenar, como si estuviese hueca por dentro.

Esta revelación me dejó sin palabras, fue como encender un interruptor y empezar a ser consciente de todo, también me dio algo de esperanza puesto que si Hermione era mi compañera ella estaba destinada a ser para mi ¿no? Realmente no tenía mucho conocimiento al respecto, prácticamente me había rehusado a adquirir cualquier tipo de información relacionado con las Veelas y sus compañeros y ahora me maldecía por ello puesto que no sabía qué hacer.

Mi mente comenzó a ir a mil por hora mientras caminaba alrededor de la habitación, era incapaz de ordenar mis pensamientos de manera adecuada.

_\- Bien, respira hondo Fleur y céntrate….-_ Me dije a mi misma- _Hermione es tu compañera, no te lo esperabas a pesar de que era evidente…pero tú no te diste cuenta. Bon, ahora más que nunca tienes que encontrarla y hablar con ella- _En ese momento me eche a temblar_\- ¡Mon dieu! ¿pero cómo lo voy a hacerlo? ¿Qué le voy a decir? ¿Cómo se lo voy a explicar?-_

Solté un largo suspiro de desesperación antes de volver a caer sobre el enorme sillón – _¡Merde! No tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlo_-

* * *

[Reunión del consejo, esa misma noche en París]

Desde la partida de Fleur el ambiente en la residencia Delacour se había vuelto ensombrecido. El estado de ánimo de Apolline tenía en una auténtica tortura a todos los miembros que habitaban la casa. La hija de Silvia, a pesar de sentirse afligida por la devastadora marcha de Fleur seguía encasillada en sus convicciones de que sus actos estaban justificados. Esto le valió varias discusiones con más de un miembro de su familia.

Silvia había tratado con todas sus fuerzas hacer entrar en razón a Apolline, pero no sirvió de nada, pues bien sabía cuan cabezota podría llegar a ser su hija, ni si quiera la amenaza de perder a Fleur para siempre podía hacerla entrar en razón. Eugène, también trató de hacerle entender a que estaba exponiendo a toda la familia y el inmenso dolor que estaba ocasionando a todos y cada uno de sus miembros. La dinastía Delacour parecía desmoronarse por momentos, llegando a oídos de los diferentes clanes Veelas quienes comenzaban a desconfiar y exigir un cambio de presidencia en el consejo.

Durante la reunión del éste los diferentes líderes de los clanes que lo conformaban insistieron en que Silvia ya había cumplido su ciclo y debía dar paso a la siguiente generación. Unos propusieron que era hora de que Apolline tomara el mando, otros quisieron que directamente pasara a Fleur puesto que ya tenía la edad suficiente para ello, y otros directamente plantearon la idea de que el linaje Delacour dejara de liderar el Consejo de Veelas.

_\- Amelie, nuestra dinastía a presidido este gobierno los últimos 800 años, ha sido la sangre de mis antepasados la que se ha derramado en todas y cada una de las guerras mágicas para salvaguardar nuestra especia y nunca jamás ninguna Veela se ha atrevido a poner en entre dicho nuestra liderazgo_\- Apolline arremetió contra Amelie Allamand miembro del consejo y representante de la casa de Allamand quien había propuesto la destitución de los Delacour.

_\- Oui, Oui, Apolline, son muchos los siglos que la casa Delacour llevaba liderando este consejo, y todos los aquí presentes agradecemos el trabajo y esfuerzo realizado. A pesar de esto, debemos señalar que los Delacour no tienen la obligación ni el deber de ejercer dicho liderazgo eternamente. Además creo que sería positivo para la comunidad cambiar de aires y modernizar el consejo- _Señaló Amelie con una amplia sonrisa sin dejar de mirar a los ojos de Apolline.

Apolline quien estaba correctamente sentada sobre su amplia silla justo a la derecha de su madre la retó con la mirada antes de preguntar_ \- ¿Y crees que tú serías la indicada para liderar ese cambio de aires y modernización?- _

Amelie dejó escapar una ligera carcajada provocando que unas pequeñas líneas de edad se revelaran a los lados de sus labios_\- No, quizás yo no, pero mi hija Sophi, tal vez podría…- _Antes de que Amelie pudiese terminar su alegato, los allí presentes comenzaron a murmurar de manera desaprobatoria ante las palabras de la regente de la casa Allamand. Apolline soltó un bufido ante la cantidad de tonterías que esta mujer podía decir. Sophi apenas había cumplido la mayoría de edad y a pesar de formar parte del consejo por derecho propio su participación en el mismo era cuanto menos escasa.

_\- Antes de ver a tu hija presidir este consejo, preferimos que lo haga mi hijo Christoph_\- Comentó Monique Leblanc sabiendo que un hombre jamás había presidido ni presidiría un Consejo de Veelas. Esto hizo prender la mecha entre las presentes y cada uno de los miembros alzó la voz en desacuerdo. Madame Allamand discutía acaloradamente con Madame Leblanc instándola a disculparse por sus palabras.

El caos que se formó impedía la posibilidad de entender nada de lo que allí se estaba diciendo y Silvia se vio en la obligación de intervenir conjurando un Sonorus antes de decir –_ ¡Silencio!_-.

Automáticamente todos los allí presente guardaron silencio y Silvia procedió a hablar – _Todos sabéis que las razones por las que los Delacour han presidido el Consejo de Veelas los últimos 800 años se debe al voto unánime por parte de todos los clanes en la primera reunión de la que se tiene constancia…-_ Silvia fue interrumpida por Amelie quien soltó un bufido ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria de la Veelas mayor. Una vez recuperado el silencio, la abuela de Fleur continuó hablando- _Esta ha sido la única razón por la que lo hemos liderado, puesto que jamás ha vuelto a existir consenso entre los miembros del mismo ya que cada casa regente suele votarse a sí misma.- _Silvia hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar_\- No obstante, si existe alguna Veela en esta sala que esté dispuesta a tomar las riendas del consejo sin la aprobación de todos sus miembros la invito a que dé un paso al frente y se manifieste- _

Se miraron las unas a las otras expectantes, pues bien sabían que si alguna se atrevía a hacer lo que Silvia había dicho el resto se le echaría encima y muy probablemente acabaría siendo expulsada del mismo_. _Silvia espero unos segundos a que se calmaran los ánimos antes de proseguir-_ Bon, zanjado este tema, solo me resta decir que no tengo pensado presidir este consejo eternamente, pero si me gustaría si me lo permiten, finalizar este último año de mandato. ¿Alguna objeción?- _Al no recibir objeción por parte de ninguno de los miembros finalizó la reunión-_ Está bien. Se levanta la sesión- ._

Cuando todos abandonaron la sala dejando a madre e hijas solas, Apolline se acercó a Silvia y entre susurros le dijo- _Va siendo hora de que dejes la presidencia, el consejo se impacienta, lo has visto, y tú necesitas descansar ya has hecho suficiente por esta comunidad y no van a agradecer el enorme esfuerzo que estás haciendo_-.

La abuela de Fleur y de Gabrielle se puso de pie y se irguió tanto como pudo- _Dejaré la presidencia cuando me asegure de que queda en buenas manos…_\- Apolline montó en cólera ante su comentario y le recriminó- _¿Acaso no confías en mí? ¿Crees que no sería capaz de liderarlo?. Te he visto hacerlo todos estos años, conozco mejor que nadie las leyes e historias de nuestra comunidad, estoy más que preparada_-.

La Veela mayor se dispuso a abandonar la sala no sin antes dejarle saber a su hija lo que pensaba- _Si no eres capaz de mantener unida a tu familia ¿cómo vas a poder mantener la paz en tu comunidad?_-. Silvia sabía que sus palabras para con su hija habían sido muy duras, pero también sabía que aún no estaba preparada para sucederla en el liderazgo.

Apolline observó cómo su madre abandonaba la sala sintiéndose impotente ante sus palabras, se dejó caer sobre la gran silla conteniendo las lágrimas, puesto que creía que lo que todos pretendían era hacer que se derrumbase para que acabara cediendo a sus chantajes, pero no tenía la intención de permitirlo…

Escasos minutos después Alessia hizo su incursión en la sala. – _Tía ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo ha ido la reunión?_\- preguntó la italiana mientras meditaba sus palabras.

Apolline se irguió y alzó la cabeza sin mirar a su sobrina- _Bon…las cosas están tensas en el consejo y no sé cuánto tiempo podremos contener la situación_\- Apolline fue honesta con su sobrina aunque bien sabía que aquello era un secreto a voces.

Alessia se acercó un poco más a su tía quedando en su punto de visión- _He oído a algunas Veelas cuchichear sobre la situación familiar. Ma…Io creo que la partida de Fleur se ha extendido y muchos se preguntan ¿por qué?-_

Apolline se tocó el puente de la nariz –_Lo sé Alessia-_

La italiana se aclaró la garganta antes de decir – _¿No crees que sería bueno hablar con Fleur?-_ Observó a su tía quien parecía escuchar atentamente sus palabras – _Creo que la situación se nos ha ido de las manos y todos estamos sufriendo….sobre todo tú… ¿Perché no hablas con Fleur y te…?- _La palabras de la joven Veela se vieron apagadas por la voz de la Apolline_\- ¿Tú también crees que debería disculparme? ¿También te vas a poner de parte de la demencia? Te recuerdo que esto fue idea de ambas- _la voz de Apolline sonó dura y tajante.

Alessia parecía tener problemas para hablar, no quería ofender a Apolline y sabía que ella eran también de algún modo culpable de esta situación_ – Io se tía…pero…si quieres puedo intentar hablar con ella, quizás pueda hacerla entrar en razón-_

La rubia mayor esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica_ \- ¿Y qué te hacer pensar que te hará caso? Precisamente a ti…-_

Alessia meditó esta idea durante unos segundos y tratando de esconder una sonrisa maquiavélica contestó_\- Ah tía créeme conozco perfectamente a Fluer y creo que puedo convencerla…-_

* * *

**POV HERMIONE**

_\- ¿Hermione cariño me ayudas a poner la mesa?_-. Oí decir a una vocecilla desde el comedor.

_\- Si, enseguida voy-_ Contesté mientras terminaba de colocar las cosas sobre el escritorio.

Un suspiro de frustración escapó de mis labios mientras observaba el pequeño e incómodo escritorio repleto de informes. Eché un rápido vistazo a la habitación que se encontraba a mí alrededor. Las paredes estaban pintadas en un tono pastel y una para mí entonces, pequeña cama se encontraba en uno de los laterales de dicha habitación. Estaba tal cual la recordaba antes de irme Hogwarts durante el último curso.

La primera sensación que tuve nada más entrar en la habitación fue de nostalgia, recordé las experiencias vividas con la ilusión de aquellos años, pero tres días después esa sensación de nostalgia se convirtió en desesperación.

_¡Merlín! ¿Quién me ha visto y quién me ve? Encerrada en casa de mis padres por miedo a encontrarme con Fluer…simplemente patético, Granger_. Con ese pensamiento en mente cerré la puerta de mi habitación y bajé las escaleras para ayudar a mi madre con la cena.

Una vez puesta la mesa. Los tres, mi madre, mi padre y yo, nos sentamos para cenar, como en los viejos tiempos. Esta noche el ambiente se veía un poco enrarecido y nos mirábamos los unos a los otros con sonrisas fingidas.

_\- Bueno…-_ La voz de mi padre rompió el silencio- ¿_Qué tal te ha ido hoy en el trabajo Hermione?-_.

Observé que mi madre miraba de forma extraña a mi padre y al darse cuenta de que la estaba mirando me sonrió intentando disimular.

_\- Bien…ha ido bien…gracias. ¿Y tú que tal en la clínica?-_ Pregunté para continuar con la conversación.

\- _Genial querida. Hoy he puesto dos ortodoncias. Han quedado estupendamente_\- Dijo mi padre con una amplia sonrisa que yo le devolví.- _Por cierto Hermione…¿Qué tal tu vieja habitación? ¿Te sientes cómoda en ella?_\- continuó preguntando.

Me atraganté un poco con uno de los guisantes y rápidamente bebí agua antes de asentir y arrastrar una tos nerviosa conmigo- _S-sí, está bien gracias. Está como la recordaba muy….acogedora_-.

Mi padre volvió a sonreír.- _Tú madre y yo decidimos dejarla tal cual a modo de recuerdo-._ Asentí ante las palabras de mi padre.

_\- Pero dime cariño… ¿Te vas a quedar muchos días con nosotros?-_ Preguntó directamente sin esperármelo.

En ese momento levante la cabeza del plato y cesó todo movimiento en la mesa. Antes de que pudiese decir nada mi madre me interrumpió- _Oh Phil, ¿cómo le preguntas eso a la niña? Se va a pensar que no queremos que este aquí con nosotros_\- mi padre levantó las manos en señal de defensa – _Y-yo-yo solo quería…-._

Mi madre volvió a interrumpir- _Cariño, lo que tu padre y yo queremos saber es si todo está bien-._

Mientras los dos me miraban escudriñándome, tragué saliva buscando aclararme la garganta_\- Cl-claro que está todo bien ¿Por qué no iba a estar bien?-. _Ambos me examinaron durante unos segundos antes de volver a hablar- _Veras Hermione, tu padre y yo estamos muy contentos de que estés aquí- _Mi padre asintió efusivamente frente a esta afirmación_\- Pero tenemos que admitir que tu visita nos ha cogido por sorpresa, sabemos que el trabajo te tiene muy ocupada y siempre has sido una niña muy independiente, desde que tenías dos años y te cambiabas tu sola el pañal- _Ambos se miraron y sonrieron mientras yo por mi parte rodaba los ojos ante su comentario y dije_ – Mamá ve al grano que te despistas- y _Ésta continuó_\- Querida, lo que queríamos saber, es si todo va bien, sabemos que tu trabajo en ocasiones puede ser un poco peligroso…y bueno…dinos Hermione ¿estás en peligro?-._

_\- Mamá…Papá, entiendo que estéis preocupados, pero no es necesario, todo está bien, lo de los Trolls fue solo una vez y ya está más que solucionado, de verdad no tenéis nada de qué preocuparos, todo anda bien, solo…quería pasar unos días con vosotros- _Me sentí culpable por no ser del todo honesta con ellos, pero francamente no sabía cómo explicarles mi situación con Fleur_._

En ese momento los ojos de mi madre se llenaron de lágrimas antes de decir_\- Está bien, pues aprovechemos estos días que vas a estar con aquí, es más, puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras, y mañana saldremos a comer los tres juntos para celebrarlo-._

La verdad es que no me encontraba con el estado de ánimo para celebrar nada pero ¿quién era yo para preocuparlos más si cabe?. No me quedo más remedio que asentir como buenamente pude_._

Terminada la cena y recogida la mesa, les di las buenas noches a mis padres antes de volver a la caja de zapatos que era mi habitación. Nada más abrir la habitación un par de brazos me arrastraron al interior haciéndome perder el equilibrio ligeramente y ganándome un susto de muerte.

_\- ¡Maldita sea Ginny! ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Matarme?-_ Le pregunté a la pelirroja con el corazón en la boca, ganándome una risita de su parte.

_\- Que exagerada eres Hermione. No vas a cambiar. Encima que vengo a ver qué tal estas_\- Dijo dramáticamente ganándose un golpe en el hombro por mi parte.

Ginevra se sentó en mi cama antes de ponerse a rebotar sobre ella ligeramente.

\- ¿_Has venido por algo importante o solo pretendías matarme de un susto?-_ Pregunté fingiendo estar aún enfadada.

_\- No exactamente…-_ Contestó mientras observaba la habitación- _Vaya, ¿realmente estás viviendo en esta habitación? No creo que le hayas dado demasiado uso a esta cama durante tu adolescencia…_-Añadió mientras cogía uno de los ositos de peluche que había sobre ella.

Rápidamente y con las mejillas coloradas se lo quité de las manos- _Eso no es asunto tuyo_\- farfullé depositando el peluche encima del escritorio, y antes de girarme para decirle un par de cosas se puso de pie y me sorprendió diciéndome- _Fleur ha venido a verme_-.

Sus palabras me pillaron de imprevisto y enseguida noté que el estómago se me encogía. Con un hilito de voz temblorosa le pregunté_\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y-y- que te ha dicho-_

_Ha preguntado por ti y parecía muy ansiosa por verte_\- Comentó Ginny mientras jugaba con una de mis plumas cerca del escritorio.

No respondí nada por lo que la pelirroja continuó hablando- _¿Has pensado ya lo que vas a hacer?-_

Me encontraba sumergida en mi mundo y apenas sabía que decir, la revelación de Ginny me había pillado por sorpresa.

_\- No puedes permanecer eternamente en casa de tus padres Hermione, tarde o temprano tendrás que volver a tu casa y lo más importante, tendrás que enfrentarte a la francesita. Sé que ha estado merodeando por tu casa, prácticamente haciendo guardia, y tú también lo sabes…_-

Interrumpí a Ginevra sabiendo que tenía razón pero no iba a dársela tan fácilmente- _No es tan sencillo Ginny_-

Ella se acercó a mí y me sujetó por los hombros- _¿Y cuándo lo ha sido?. Nunca le has tenido miedo a las cosas difíciles si no…no estarías aquí. Sé que sabes lo que tienes que hacer al igual que sé que tarde o temprano lo vas a hacer_-.

La miré un tanto escéptica- ¿_Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan sabia? No me gusta nada ese tonito de listilla que usas conmigo-._ La pelirroja soltó una carcajada- _Llevas usándolo conmigo los últimos 12 años, ahora me toca a mí, estas en mi terreno Granger, deja que la maestra te ilustre…- _Añadió Ginevra con aire de superioridad.

Me quedé un rato más oyendo "los sabios consejos" de la joven Weasley, sabía que tenía razón, solo necesitaba encontrar el coraje necesario para enfrentar a Fleur.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí por ahora, ya me dirán que les ha parecido el nuevo capítulo, tenía ganas de escribir algo acerca de las Veelas y un poco como imagino que se organizan su "sociedad", en fin ya me darán si quieren su opinión sobre el transcurso de la historia, etc. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo (intentaré que sea pronto, palabrita). **

**Besos para todos.**


	19. Chapter 17

**¡Ya está aquí! ¡Ya está aquí! Ya llegó la navidad… ¡ A no, no, perdón!, que se me fue la cabeza, quería decir que ya llegó el nuevo capítulo xD. Es bastante…light pero bueno, es lo que ha salido y lo he considerado necesario. Bueno, vamos a ponernos manos a la obra y ya si eso… juzguen ustedes mismos.**

**Como siempre empezaremos por los comentarios.**

**Tasiakrood:**** Entre nos (como tú dices xD) tienes razón se nota que se gustan, por lo menos un poquito xD, me da mucha penita no poder complacerte pero claro…ya tengo las parejas estipuladas…Harry está con Ginny y Ron con Luna…eso me lo tendrías que haber dicho antes…allá por los 3 primeros capítulos ****, bueno espero que no por ello decaiga tu interés en la historia, te mando un fuerte abrazo y gracias por tus comentarios.**

**Rokujou Aracely****: Dicho y hecho, aquí estoy de nuevo (esta vez no me tardé tanto) me alegra que te haya gustado el anterior, ya me dirás que tal éste. Es verdad que se me está yendo la mano con el drama…¿será que estoy conectando con mi parte melodramática…?. No sé, aun así espero que te guste, te mando a ti también un fuerte abrazo y gracias por el comentario ^^. **

**Lotus-one:**** Gracias por seguir la historia, aquí tienes el nuevo, un abrazo.**

**Alexandra-Archer: ****No te me mueras por favor yo subo los capítulos que hagan falta xD. En este no está el encuentro que deseas pero te prometo que pronto estará, palabrita de escritora de FF. Muchas-Muchas gracias por seguir la historia. Te mando un abrazo grande y espero que te guste el capítulo, cuídate.**

**Jessi-04:**** Eich, aquí hay otra actualización, espero que ésta también te ponga contenta. Tú comentario me conmovió me ha hecho sentirme un poco bruja, porque es verdad que Fleur ya está sufriendo mucho…y con éste…me voy a sentir más bruja aun**** pero bueno…prometo que pronto dejará de sufrir. **

**Loriel:**** Sip, tienes razón pasó mucho tiempo, y también he estado de exámenes, pero bueno…eso era el menor de mis problemas. La recompensa que comentabas aún no ha llegado pero la tendréis confía en mí (salvo que me dé un flush, xD es broma), está actualización ha llegado un poco antes que las anteriores, espero que eso por lo menos cuente un poco xD. Te mando un beso y gracias por los comentarios y por seguir la historia, Cuídate.**

**Alana:**** O seu comentário será representam um desafio para mim, porque eu não falam Português, perdoe-me se eu estiver errado muito, eu queria agradecer te por seguir a história eu espero que gostem deste capítulo, um beijo. :P**

**H.P. pertenece a J.K.**

**Ale al lío, ¡disfruten!**

* * *

El tiempo de Londres se había vuelto más duro y persistentes durante la última semana, la incesante lluvia y el viento parecían no poner fin a su castigo sobre gran parte de Reino Unido y de Irlanda.

Al amparo de la noche, una joven inquieta aguardaba como buenamente podía en uno de los portales cerca de _Grimmauld place_ con la intención de resguardarse de ese inhóspito clima. Era tarde, estaba oscuro y el frío parecía cebarse especialmente con su poca acostumbrada piel.

Con intención de amenizar su espera y calentar un poco su pecho, sacó un cigarrillo de una _pitillera_ plateada que portaba un escudo en forma de letra "D", que guardaba en uno de los bolsillos de su oscura gabardina y lo encendió. La tibia luz de la mecha iluminó durante unos segundos su rostro cubierto por una extensa bufanda, dejando ver tan solo el intenso azul de sus ojos que reflejaban la llama.

Inhaló con intensidad el humo provocando que una amplia cantidad de aire cálido inundara sus pulmones. Calada tras calada, aguardaba a la espera de su llegada que parecía no tener fin. Echó un rápido vistazo a su reloj de pulsera intentado calcular el tiempo que llevaba allí, podría definirlo como una eternidad, y a medida que pasaban los segundos su paciencia iba menguando_. "¿Cuánto más tendría que esperar?"_ Se preguntó asimisma.

Cuando no le quedó más humo que aspirar, lanzo el cigarrillo contra el duro asfalto de la calle haciendo que rebotase un par de veces, antes de apagarse con la intensa lluvia. Dirigió su mirada hacia el lado opuesto de la calle y observó que el objeto de su espera hacia su incursión en uno de los portales de enfrente. Una sonrisa socarrona se formó en sus labios y tras unos segundos de espera abrió su paraguas y se dirigió hacia dicho portal.

Una vez dentro, siguió a la joven a la que esperaba con extremo sigilo, percatándose de que no detectara su presencia. Justo cuando ésta estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta de su departamento, sujetó la puerta con uno de sus pies revelando una larga pierna envuelta en una media de encaje, coronada con un vasto tacón de aguja. La mujer en cuestión al verse incapacitada para cerrar su puerta la abrió buscando enfrentar el motivo que se lo impedía. Fleur quedó absolutamente perpleja al descubrir a su prima Alessia junto a la puerta de su departamento, pero enseguida el asombro en su rostro se tornó en seriedad al ver su amplia y característica sonrisa burlesca.

Alessia no se demoró mucho en romper en silencio que las envolvía_– Buona notte caro Fleur. ¿Me invitas a pasar? (Buenas noches querida Fluer )_-, trató de mostrarse cariñosa y educada con la intención de ganarse su simpatía, pero no obtuvo el resultado esperado puesto que la rubia le preguntó en un tono nada agradable- _¿Qué hacer tú aquí?-_

Aun así, la sonrisa no abandonó el rostro de la morena quien continúo con su objetivo- _Dai Fleur, ¿Dónde están tus modales, signorina?. Cualquiera diría que te has educado en una de las mejores escuelas del mundo mágico_ -.

La rubia no estaba de humor para aguantar las insolencias de su prima y si había venido aquí para burlarse o regocijarse no se lo iba a permitir, así que sin darle respuesta alguna trató de cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero ésta inmediatamente se lo impidió volviendo a colorar su pierna y empujando con el brazo- _Dai Fleur, ahora enserio, he venido aquí para hablar contigo_\- insistió la Italiana.

_\- Tú y yo no tenemos nada que hablar_\- La respuesta de la francesa fue tajante antes de volver a intentar cerrar la puerta.

_\- Fleur, non sto scherzando. Necesito hablar contigo…(Fleur, no estoy bromeando)- _Insistió, pero la rubia se negó sospechando que tan solo se trataba de una nueva trampa orquestada por su madre y continuó con su intención de cerrar la puerta.

Alessia cansada de jugar al tira y afloja con la puerta y sin que la francesa se lo esperase la empujó con toda sus fuerzas provocando que ésta se abriese y la rubia tuviese que echarse hacia atrás.

\- ¿_Pero quién demonios te has creído que eres para entrar así en mi casa?-_ Preguntó indignada y sorprendida a la vez.

Alessia no le prestó la más mínima atención mientras entraba en aquel departamento desconocido para ella, y se quitaba la gabardina empapada por la intensa lluvia.

_\- Llevo mucho rato allá a fuori esperándote y no me pienso ir así como así_\- Fue la contestación que le dio.

_\- Me da igual el tiempo que lleves esperando, no eres bien recibida aquí_-La poca paciencia que le quedaba a la rubia iba menguando por segundo.

_\- Fleur, no voy a quedarme mucho tiempo, me iré de aquí antes de que tu amicca aparezca no te preocupes ¿D'accodo_?- Respondió la italiana tratando de convencerla.

Alessia pudo ver como la mandíbula de su prima se tensaba con violencia ante sus palabras y se percató de que nada en el ambiente parecía detectar la presencia de alguna otra persona allí, ni si quiera el olor de Hermione era perceptible en aquel departamento.

Mientras la observaba detenidamente la italiana se sentó sobre uno de los sillones de Fleur y le preguntó _\- ¿Has hablado con Hermione sobre lo ocurrido?-._

La rubia no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, sus ojos se estrecharon hasta formar unas pequeñas rendijas y preguntó - _¡Mon dieu!_ ¿_De verdad tienes la poca vergüenza de venir hasta aquí y pretender que te cuente todo como si nada? ¡Estás loca Alessia, si crees que voy a contarte algo!_\- Dictaminó dejando una clara notoriedad de su enfado.

La italiana la miraba con semblante estoico mientras se mantenía perfectamente sentada sobre aquel sofá, con una pierna cruzada tras su tobillo y las manos sobre sus propios muslos, observando a la rubia, analizándola cuidadosamente. Por otro lado la rubia la miraba con recelo, "¿_Quién se ha creído que era? Después de todo lo que me ha hecho"_ Pensó.

Alessia decidió empezar a explicarse en ese preciso momento- _Lo que ha pasado con Hermione no ha sido culpa mía…-._Fleur negó con la cabeza mientras soltaba un sonoro bufido _"será cínica"._

La italiana se irguió en el asiento antes de continuar hablando – _Aunque mis intenciones en un primer momento eran separarte de ella como venganza por lo que me hiciste…-_ Alessia hizo una breve pausa y miró a Fleur fijamente a los ojos dejando emanar destellos de ira antes de continuar y centrarse en lo que pretendía- _Nunca quise que te marcharas y rompieras tus lazos con la familia. Creo que no ha sido una buena decisión y deberías volver a París para…_-. Fleur ya había escuchado demasiado por lo que no le permitió terminar su alegato - _¡Basta! ¿Quién te crees que eres para venir aquí, a mi casa, y decirme que es lo que tengo que hacer. Te recuerdo que todo esto es culpa tuya y de ma mère, así que si por un solo momento has creído que existe la posibilidad de que algo de lo que vayas a decirme va a hacerme cambiar de opinión, puede ahorrarte las molestias y volver por dónde has venido_-.

Alessia abandonó su posición en el sofá y se puso de pie- _Fleur, no sabes lo estás haciendo, toda la familia está sufriendo, tua madre…-. _La rubia la miró airada mientras volvía a interrumpirla – _¡Todo esto es culpa de ella.!. No puedo creer que te haya mandado aquí para tratar de volver manipularme. ¿De verdad creéis que soy tan estúpida?-_

La morena negó con la cabeza antes de añadir- _Fleur, tua madre te quiere y se preocupa per te, ¿No te das cuenta?-_ hizo sus mejores esfuerzos por hacerla entrar en razón.

La francesa por su parte no daba crédito a las palabras de su prima y continuó arremetiendo contra ella- ¡_Ma mère solo se preocupa por ella misma y por lo que pensará el comité!, no le importa nada más, solo está esperando a que ma grand-mère abandone la presidencia para tomar las riendas, ¡lo único que le interés es controlarlo todo!, y está dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para conseguirlo, tú no eres más que un peón que usa para conseguir su objetivo y está claro que te has prestado a ello de muy buena gana_-.

Las duras palabras de la rubia dejaron a la italiana casi sin argumentos, pero ésta no iba a darse por vencida- _Fleur, io sé que tua madre puede parecer fría y manipuladora, pero aun así te quiere y aunque no lo diga sé que está sufriendo por ti y tú también estas sufriendo. Todos estamos sufriendo…somos Veelas, no puedes evitar que tus actos tengan consecuencias para todos, tienes una responsabilidad…- _

Fleur soltó una sarcástica carcajada- _¿Responsabilidades?. Yo no tengo responsabilidades, por lo menos ya no... Mi decisión es irrevocable, no pienso hacerme cargo del comité, ¡al diablo el comité! ¡y al diablo los Delacour!_-.

Fleur ya no sonaba como Fleur, había perdido por completo el norte y Alessia se estaba dando cuenta, su prima podía ser arrogante y desafiante, pero siempre se había sentido orgullosa de ser una Delacour. El rostro de la francesa denotaba cansancio y malestar, algo muy grande debía estar pasándole a su prima, algo que no podía detectarse a simple vista.

_\- Fleur, no te reconozco ¿qué te está pasando?-_ Aquellas palabras escaparon de los labios de Alessia como un suspiro.

La rubia la miró por un instante a los ojos antes de volverse hacia la ventana y vio como las lágrimas habían comenzado a formarse en ellos. El alma Alessia quedó conmovida por aquella visión. A pesar de todo, Fleur y ella eran familia, estaban unidas por lazos de sangres y un vínculo mucho más grande y poderoso que cualquier insana rivalidad.

Con cautela se acercó a la rubia y trató de volver a conectar sus ojos, pero ésta se negó. Arriesgo un poco más acercándose más aun ella y con cuidado rozo sus cabellos mientras en el lenguaje de las Veelas le dijo-_Fleur, no estás sola y nunca lo estarás...estoy aquí para ayudarte_-.

Fleur se percató de que no se trataba sólo de Alessia, su Veela intentaba comunicarse con ella, sintió como su vínculo intentaba volver a conectarse a ella y compartir sus emociones. Por un momento trató de resistirse pero la carga era demasiado pesada y finalmente le permitió unir sus emociones.

Alessia por fin entendió la pesada carga que había sobre los hombros de Fleur, por primera vez en mucho tiempo logró empatizar con ella, a pesar de no verbalizarlo Fleur se sentía sola, echaba de menos a su familia tanto como ellos la echaban de menos a ella, además estaban esos sentimiento de angustia que Alessia conocía tan bien como consecuencia del desamor. Aunque la italiana no había conocido aun a su compañero, eran numerosas las ocasiones en las que había quedado encaprichada de alguna que otra maga o criatura mágica, y a pesar de no ser su alma gemela, el rechazo era igualmente doloroso. No obstante, los sentimientos que Fleur estaba experimentando parecían ser mucho más profundos, apenas podía comprender como la rubia conseguía aguantarlo, no necesito mucho más para poder entenderlo.

_\- ¿La has encontrado?-_ Preguntó Alessia mientras unas pequeñas légrimas se formaban en sus ojos.

Con los ojos aun empañados la rubia movió la cabeza de manera contradictoria- _Si-No, No lo sé…creo que si…- ._

La italiana esbozó una amplia sonrisa- _No tenía ni idea de que fuera ella…pero eso es maravilloso…_-

La rubia apoyó uno de sus hombros contra la pared y se tocó el puente de la nariz- _No sé qué debo hacer…ni siquiera estoy del todo segura…-_

Alessia retomó la compostura antes de decir- _Dai Fleur, tú no serías capaz de reconocer a tu compañero ni aunque te golpearas con él en la cabeza, pero por suerte para ti, yo sí. Por mucho que no te guste reconocerlo, esto de ser Veela se me da mejor a mí que a ti, puesto que a diferencia de ti yo solía escuchar atentamente a nuestra abuela y he leído bastante sobre nuestra herencia….-_

La francesa alzó por un instante la vista para ver la cara de satisfacción en el rostro de su prima- _Ya…siempre has estado muy en sincronía con tu parte Veela….en especial con todo lo relacionado al encanto…-_ Soltó la rubia provocando que una carcajada emanara de los labios de la Italia.

_\- ¡Vero!…que tengamos un compañero predeterminado no significa que tengamos que volvernos beatas hasta dar con él. Además…siempre viene bien practicar para poder controlar mejor nuestro poder. De todos modos y centrándonos en tu situación, te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda con Hermione-_

El cuerpo de la rubia se estremeció con solo escuchar su nombre. No obstante, a pesar del intenso momento de acercamiento hacia su prima, seguía desconfiando un poco de ella- _No creo que sea necesario…además creo que ya has hecho demasiado…-_ No pudo evitar decirlo.

El rostro de la italiana reflejó por un instante el dolor y la culpabilidad por las palabras recibidas, pero se recompuso rápidamente- _Fleur, lo digo de verdad. Voy a ayudarte-_ Su ojos reflejaban sinceridad.

* * *

Alessia y Fleur continuaron hablando durante gran parte de la noche, varios temas salieron a relucir y por fin consiguieron zanjar el malentendido que durante tantos años las había mantenido enemistadas.

A pesar de los intentos por parte de la italiana de ofrecerle su ayuda, la rubia seguía reusándose a recibirla, pero para su desgracia, la italiana era toda un Delacour, y como toda una Delacour nunca se da por vencida…

* * *

**Et voilá,**

**Sé que es un capítulo corto y sigue habiendo drama, me he centrado en especial en la relación entre ambas porque tengo pensando darle un papel mucho más relevante a Alessia incluso se me están empezando a cruzar una serie de ideas que no sé cómo las tomaran….en fin no voy a adelantar nada porque todavía tengo que darle vueltas. **

**Solo espero que os haya gustado ya sabéis si queréis decirme cualquier cosilla lo podéis hacer a través de MP o review que siempre me hace mucha ilusión leerlos. Como siempre nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Un besito**


	20. Chapter 18

**Hola mis corazoncitos, **

**¿Se sorprenden de que haya actualizado esta historia?, sé que últimamente me he volcado más con la nueva (Filtro de amor), pero es que no puedo evitarlo cuando se me ocurre algo nuevo…tengo que ir a por ello, pero bueno iba siendo hora de actualizar ésta puesto que no me he olvidado de ella. Se me han estado ocurriendo muchas cosas para **_**¿Qué pasó anoche?**_** Pero no tengo muy claro que voy a hacer porque quizás algunas de esas ideas darían para escribir otra nueva historia, de momento les informo que como pueden ir viendo Apolline y Alessia van a tomar más fuerza e importancia como personajes afectando a nuestros principales…pero bueno no quiero adelantar mucho tampoco, eso sí, me he dado cuenta de que a medida que he ido escribiendo la historia la trama ha ido cambiando y dando pasó a otras sub-tramas (por decirlo de algún modo), pero bueno…creo que no queda tan mal o descabellado y le da un poco más de intriga a la historia, es lo que tiene escribir por instinto y no tener todo debidamente pensado y organizado.**

**Pero bueno vamos a lo que os interesa (tras los agradecimientos pertinentes).**

**AlexandraArcher:**** Cuando digo light me refiero a que no ha sido muy larga, ni ha habido muchos cambios en la historia, si estoy de acuerdo en que se plasma un contenido "importante" y se han revelado cosas nuevas, cosas que a veces yo doy por hecho que se saben o se intuyen y no debería ser así, porque como escritora de la historia las conozco pero vosotros/as si no las escribo no, y eso es algo que tengo que arreglar xD. Me alegra que te esté gustando cómo se desarrolla todo, es muy gratificante, gracias por continuar leyéndome, te mando un saludo muy grande y espero que siga así, cuídate ;). **

**Rokujou Aracely:**** Mmm…bueno…si se te hizo corto eso significa que te gustó (o que tienes razón y era corto xD) Alessia iba a ser un personaje malo malísimo, pero… me cuesta un poco porque soy de las que piensan que nadie es 100% malo ni 100% bueno, así que entre Alessia y Fleur hay una rivalidad por algo que más o menos he explicado, pero siguen siendo familia (y veelas), por lo que quiero que en la historia quede reflejado que a pesar de las cosas que puedan ocurrir y de lo mal que todo pueda ir la familia es importante y todo se puede solucionar (ya veremos qué pasa porque eso es lo que pienso ahora y si me da un **_**"flus"**_** soy capaz de cambiarlo todo, no os fiéis mucho de mi xD). Merci beaocupe por el comentario, cuídate y nos leemos pronto!. **

**Jessi-04:**** Como te aprovechas de que soy un ser sensible y muy sentimental ¬¬' xD, me alegra que te haya gustado, te mando un abrazo ^^.**

**Triblyn:**** Gracias a ti por pasarte por aquí y tomarte la molestia de dejar tu opinión, para mi es importante saber qué es lo que pensáis porque eso me ayuda a seguir en la misma línea o saber si quizás es necesario hacer algún cambio o mejora algo. De nuevo gracias y espero leernos prontro ;).**

**Lore:**** Wouu, eso digo yo ¿En menos de un día? eso sí que es un alago :$. Si…en realidad no puedo evitar plasmar como veo yo a los personajes, supongo que a pesar de que Rowling nos muestra unos personajes con unos caracteres bastante definidos, después cada uno los puede percibir de una manera u otra, hay cosas que me gustan de Fleur y Hermione que las he tomado y otras…pues las he puesto como yo las veo o como me gustaría que fueran xD. A ver cómo lo soluciona Fleur, Apolline es una mujer recta y tradicional en todo lo referido a las Veelas y así se lo ha querido transmitir a sus hijas, por su parte Fleur rompió con eso como consecuencia de la presión sufrida por su madre cuando era más joven y ya no quiere tener nada que ver con ello….pero bueno veremos qué pasa. Gracias por leerme, un abrazo.**

**Yukie5:**** te animo a que las leas todas si tienes tiempo xD. Gracias por el fav ^^ me dio alegría y todo xD. Espero volver a leernos pronto, un abrazo.**

**Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, favoritos, etc. Sois unos cracks un beso y espero que os guste.**

* * *

**POV HERMIONE**

Me froté los ojos sintiéndolos pesados y muy cansados, decidí dejar de adelantar trabajo por hoy y me puse de pie estirando la espalda, provocando que ésta crujiera ante la nueva postura. Llevaba varias horas sentadas en esa incómoda silla, silla que al llegar a mi edad adulta ya se me había quedado claramente pequeña y que con el paso de los días iba provocando que mi espalda se fuera resintiendo.

Me rasqué la nuca mientras observaba a mí alrededor con una mueca de disgusto, desde que había salido del trabajo había permanecido encerrada en "mi habitación", esa se había convertido en mi rutina la última semana y comenzaba a pasarme factura. Todos se percataron de mi estado de ánimo apático y poco sociable (más de lo habitual), tan solo me había dignado a salir de casa un par de veces para comer y cenar con mis padres, solo por darles el gusto. Ambos progenitores me preguntaron por mi escasa vida social y me excusé en el trabajo y el cansancio que éste me generaba, pero no terminaron de creerse aquello por muy convincente que hubiese tratado de sonar, incluso dejaron caer la posibilidad de invitar a cenar a mis amigos esta semana con el fin de que me relacionara un poco más.

El maullido de Crookshanks me sacó de mis pensamientos, mi fiel amigo felino se encontraba en mi cama estirando sus patas y arqueando su espalda para desperezarse. Él era el único que estaba contento de volver a casa de mi padres puesto mi madre lo alimentaba y lo mimaba con bastante asiduidad, de echo juraría que ya había cogido un par de kilos y se le comenzaba a notar. Crookshanks bajó de la cama con dificultad y se lamió los bigotes antes de bostezar.

_\- Te pasas el día vagueando, si sigues comiendo y durmiendo así pronto serás incapaz de subirte a la cama_\- comenté con sorna.

Él se dedicó a ignorar mi comentario y me dio la espalda caminando en dirección a la puerta.

\- _Sí, si…ignórame pero sabes que el cierto. Pienso ponerte a dieta cuando volvamos a casa_-. Un maullido de desacuerdo fue lo último que escuche antes de verlo desaparecer de camino a las escaleras.

Solté un suspiro y me coloqué frente al espejo que había en la puerta del armario, mi madre tenía la insana manía de sobrealimentar a quien quiera que cruzara el la puerta de casa y aquello me preocupara bastante, si seguía más tiempo allí mi gato no sería el único en tener problemas para subir y bajar de la cama.

Volví a mirar a mi alrededor y observé mi reloj, eran algo más de las diez de la noche, no estaba cansada como para irme a dormir tan solo me sentía agobiada en esta _caja de zapatos_ y necesitaba salir a tomar un poco el aire. Medité durante un instante la posibilidad de llamar a Ginny y a Harry para salir a tomar algo por ahí, pero seguramente se pasarían la noche haciéndome la misma pregunta, ¿cómo te sientes?, estaba cansada de hablar de mis sentimientos, era evidente que no me encontraba bien y hablar de ello no me hacía sentir mejor puesto que tan solo me recordaba una y otra vez lo mal que estaba y eso me hacía sentir peor aún. Decidí finalmente vestirme y salir a tomar algo sola así podría evadirme de todo y de todos.

Para cuando acabé de arreglarme ya era bastante más tarde y mis padres estaban durmiendo, por un instante me sentí en la obligación moral de avisarles de que iba a salir, pero por otro lado era una mujer adulta e independiente (en estos momentos no tanto) y no tenía por qué dar explicaciones de todo lo que hacía, además despertarlos para decirles que iba a salir sería preocuparlos innecesariamente.

Mientras trataba de salir de casa a hurtadillas, me sentí como una adolescente de quince años que se escapaba para asistir a una fiesta sin permiso de sus padres, la idea me resultó simplemente patética y pensé "_Para lo que has quedado, Granger_". Al llegar al umbral de la puerta encontré a Crookshanks sentado justo en frente cortándome el paso.

_\- ¿Tú no deberías estar durmiendo?-_ le pregunté entre susurros con los brazos cruzados adoptando una pose de autoridad.

El felino pareció no inmutarse ante mis palabras, simplemente me miró con sus enormes ojos dorados y maulló como preguntando _"¿a dónde vas?"._

_\- Necesito que te quites de allí para poder salir_\- le susurré, pero solo obtuve como respuesta un maullido un poco más fuerte que el anterior.

_\- Shh…¡vas a despertar a todo el mundo!, sabes que mamá tiene un sueño muy ligero_-

El gato volvió a maullar un poco más fuerte, agitando la cola con nerviosismo, pero sin moverse del sitio.

_\- ¡Serás traidor!…-_ lo miré acusatoriamente. Crookshanks siempre trataba de ganarse el favor de mi madres. - ¡_Eres capaz de vender a tu verdadera dueña por comida!_\- lo reprendí señalándole con el dedo para dejarle saber lo enojada que estaba. Aparté a mí querida bola de pelo de la puerta mientras maullaba sin parar y lo deposité a un lado.

\- _Ya hablaremos de esto cuando regrese_\- dije amenazadoramente antes de salir por la puerta. Una vez fuera de casa, el aire fresco me golpeó en la cara. Suspiré aliviada al darme cuenta de que el gato había dejado de maullar. Con tan solo cruzar la puerta de casa me sentí un poco mejor…

* * *

**POV ALESSIA**

Llevaba un par de días en casa de Fleur y ya me estaba volviendo loca, era la primera vez que viaja a Londres y no podía decir que estaba resultado una experiencia muy agradable, mi prima se había convertido en una persona mandona y quisquillosa, el poco tiempo que pasábamos juntas se mostraba irritada o apática, todo lo que hacía o decía parecía molestarla. Además, sus sentimientos me estaban volviendo loca, eran desbordantes hasta para mí, necesitaba salir y despejarme o acabaría suicidándome con mi propia varita, pero la pregunta era ¿A dónde podía ir?, apenas conocía esta ciudad y muchos menos a nadie que viviera aquí.

Esa noche esperé pacientemente a que saliera del hospital (tarde como de costumbre). Cuando cruzó el umbral de la puerta, su cara de pocos amigos me recibió, era como decir ¿todavía estas aquí?, algo nada amable por su parte, pero se lo perdoné por la situación que estaba pasando.

Por mi parte me encontraba sentada sobre su sillón con una sonrisa de par en par y bastante arreglada como de costumbre. La vi quitarse la chaqueta con cansancio y depositarla sobre el perchero, tenía que decir que su forma de vestir estos días dejaba mucho que desear, era evidente que Londres no era París y muchos menos Italia, su clima hacía necesario llevar mucha más ropa y dejar menos al descubierto, pero más no debía ser sinónimo de peor, su vestimenta era un claro reflejo de su estado de ánimo, simplemente desastroso.

Viendo que no tenía intención de decirme nada, ni siquiera de saludarme, decidí ser yo quien rompiera el hielo.

_\- Buona notte Fleur_, ¿_Tienes hambre?_\- le pregunté.

_\- No-_ fue la respuesta seca que recibí mientras avanzaba por el pasillo y yo la seguía.

_\- Ma tendremos que cenar ¿non?- _

_\- En la cocina tienes de todo_\- Contestó entrando en su habitación.

_\- Fleur, io no se cocinar_\- comenté entrando detrás de ella.

Fleur me miró enojada al ver que la había seguido hasta su habitación y me dijo – P_ide una pizza, hay dinero muggle en el cajón del salón y el número de teléfono esta sobre la mesa_-

Su actitud me estaba empezando a molestar bastante, era demasiado hermética.

\- _Perché no andiamo a cenar fuori? Llevo due días aquí encerrada y me estoy volviendo loca_ – comenté abruptamente.

Fleur estaba claramente disgustada.- _Nadie te pidió que vinieras_\- me respondió.

Su comentario me ofendió- _Eso es perche sei demasiado orgullosa como para pedir aiuto cuando la necesitas_\- contesté cruzando los brazos de manera defensiva.

_\- Eso es porque todo esto es culpa tuya y de ma mere_\- Replicó imitando mi gesto.

Sus palabras me hicieron sentir incómoda y ella se dio cuenta, pero aun así no me di por vencida.- _Dai, salgamos a cenar, per favore_\- le supliqué amablemente.

_\- Estoy cansada…_\- Su actitud se relajó un poco pero seguía sin dar su brazo a torcer.

_\- ¿Y qué? Sempre estas cansada y aun así apenas duermes_\- intenté que mis palabras no sonaran acusadoras.

Ella suspiró dándose cuenta de que no iba a darme por vencida.

_\- Fleur, te sentará bene despejarte un piccolo…no tienes nada que perder…_-

Rodó los ojos y levantó las manos dándose por vencida_\- bien…-_

Di palmaditas y sonreí ampliamente- _Meraviglioso, prepárate y ponte qualcosa bello, ni se te ocurra ir así-_ Dije mientras salía rápidamente de su habitación, su rostro se arrugó puesto que ese comentario no le había hecho ninguna gracia.

Veinte minutos más tarde ya estaba arreglada y lista para salir. No llevaba nada deslumbrante pero estaba mucho mejor que cuando entró por la puerta.

_\- ¿A dónde me vas a llevar?-_ pregunté emocionada.

_\- Es una sorpresa…-_ Me dijo emulando una sonrisa y yo me sentí más emocionada aun.

Caminamos por varios minutos puesto que según ella estaba demasiado cerca como para necesitar otro tipo de transporte que no fueran las piernas, además de que así tendría la oportunidad de ver algo de la ciudad, quizás estaba cerca para ella, pero para mí llevando unos tacones de semejantes dimensiones se me estaba haciendo lejísimos, _"Más le vale que sea el mejor ristorante de Londres perche si no me va a oír…"_.

Un par de minutos más tarde lo oí decir_\- Et voilà_-

Miré a mi alrededor y no vi nada parecido a un restaurante de lujo, es más allí no había ningún restaurante solo casas y un pequeño puesto de comida rápida.

Ella sonreía ampliamente mientras se acercaba al puesto. - _¿Vamos a cenar allí?-_ Le pregunté entre sorprendida e irritada.

_\- Por supuesto_ – respondió como si fuera la cosa más evidente del mundo.

_\- Non pienso mangiare allí, yo quiero ir a un ristorante, a un buen ristorante_\- me crucé de brazos mientras daba un golpe con el pie en el suelo para dejar evidencias de mi enfado.

Por suerte mi prima parecía bastante más contenta que antes y se acercó a mí para arrastrarme del brazo- _Vamos…no seas prejuiciosa, estas en Londres y tienes que probar algo típico de aquí_-

Fleur se encargó de ordenar nuestra cena mientras yo murmuraba disgustada. Nos sentamos en un banco antes de darme el envase que portaba nuestra "cena". Lo miré con escepticismo, era algo denominado _Fish and chips_ y yo solo pensaba en que aquello no tenía nada que ver con un buen plato de raviolis o fetuccinis recién hechos. Cogí un trozo de pescado frito y le di un bocado con una mueca de asco, para mi sorpresa aquello estaba más bueno de lo que imaginaba.

Mi prima sonrió orgullosa de sí misma y pronto agarró una patata para acompañarme. Era agradable estar en la calle a pesar del frío y ver a la gente pasar, mientras cenábamos jugamos a adivinar cuales de los transeúntes podían ser muggles y cuales magos o brujas que trataban de pasar desapercibidos.

Después de arrasar con nuestra cena, agarré mi pitillera y saqué un cigarrillo, me sorprendí a mí misma al ver que no llevaba mi mechero encima, así que percatándome de que nadie se daba cuenta conjuré un pequeño _incendio_.

Fleur me miró con desaprobación - _¿Qué?-_ pregunté dando un calada, ella me quitó el cigarrillo y lo apagó con un _aguamenti._

_\- Eh… ¿se puede saber que crees que estás haciendo?-_ Pregunté enojada.

_\- Esto es malo para la salud_\- contestó con prepotencia.

_\- ¿Se? ¡No me digas!, Conmigo no tienes que hacerte la medimaga, ti ricordo que ahora mismo non estas in horario di lavoro._

Mi prima me dedicó una sonrisa de suficiencia antes de decir-_ Una buena medimaga lo es las 24h del día- _

Yo me crucé de brazos antes de decir- _Conmigo no te hagas la interesante, ti ricordo que yo también estudie medimagia_-

Fleur esbozó una nueva sonrisa con aires de superioridad- _Vous avez raison (tienes razón), pero no terminaste tus estudios-_

_\- Piccoli detagli (pequeños detalles) sin importancia_\- respondí con indiferencia provocándole una carcajada.

_\- Va bene… ¿y hora donde me va a llevar signorina medimaga?_\- Le pregunté.

Fleur se puso de pie y respondió – _a casa_-

_\- Oh non.. .a casa non, dai llévame a tomar algo por ahí, per favore_\- junté las manos e hice un puchero para tratar de persuadirla.

Después de poner en práctica mis dotes artísticas y suplicarle varias veces más, Fleur accedió a llevarme a tomar algo por allí. –_Solo un par de copas y nos vamos_\- dijo de manera autoritaria. Me llevó a un local que parecía estar bastante bien, era un claro reflejo de la noche londinense, buena música y buen ambiente. Se trataba de un pub mágico moderno, estaba repleto de magos, brujas y alguna que otra peculiar criatura mágica. Tras echar un vistazo, me acerqué a la barra y ordené un par de chupitos de_ hielo de dragón_ antes de sentarnos en una de las mesas del fondo prácticamente escondidas de todo el mundo, a mi aquello no me hizo mucha gracia puesto que tal y como era propio en mi naturaleza me encantaba exhibirme como una extraordinaria pieza de arte en un galería, pero al parecer esa noche Fleur quería pasar desapercibida.

Enseguida nos sirvieron un par de vasos envueltos en una llamarada de color azul y me sentí bastante emocionada, esto iba a ser solo el calentamiento y a pesar de lo que había dicho mi prima tenía la intención de pasar una noche inolvidable en Londres. Nada más ingerir el cerúleo líquido noté un escozor en la garganta. – Bravisiimo- comenté levantando las manos antes de dar un par de golpes a modo de tambor en la mesa, vi como Fleur tosía ligeramente y esbozaba una mueca de desagrado al beberse su chupito.

\- _Otro ¿no?_\- le dije poniéndome de pie para volver a acercarme a la barra.

\- _No…mejor pídeme una copa de hidromiel_-

\- _Que aburrida te has vuelto Fleur-_ añadí antes de acercarme a la barra.

Cuando volví mi prima parecía distraída y algo triste, supuse que estaría pensando en Hermione, además podía sentir sus emociones, incluso aquí en este local donde había tanta gente pasándolo bien y el ambiente estaba cargado de alegría y excitación, podía sentir su tristeza.

\- _¡Ya estoy aquí!_\- exclamé sacándola de su estado de trance y le entregué lo que me había pedido.

Un par de horas más tarde, había extendido sobre la mesa varias copas de diferentes tamaños, colores y grados de alcohol, la mayoría habían sido ingeridas por mí y solo una pequeña cantidad por Fleur, siendo honestas….había intentado emborracharla para amenizar el dolor que sentía y darle la oportunidad de que se olvidase por un rato, pero al parecer mi plan no había funcionado tan bien como pretendía puesto que la única que se había emborrachado "ligeramente" era yo.

_\- Alessia…son las dos de la madrugada va siendo hora de volver a casa_-

_\- Dai Fleur…lo estamos pasando bene, andiamo a bailar…-_ Le dije sujetándola del brazo y arrastrándola hacia la pista.

Intentó resistirse pero era inútil había mucha gente y aquello dificultaba sus movimientos.

_\- Venga Fleur…demuéstrales a todos quien manda aquí…como en los viejos tiempos cuando éramos las reinas de las pistas de baile…_\- Comencé a bailar a su alrededor mientras ella se mostraba incómoda y disgustada.

_\- Alessia es tarde, vámonos __s'il vous plaît__ …_-

Obvie su comentario y seguí bailando, frente a mi encontré a un par de jóvenes que nos observaban con bastante interés.

\- _Mira…ya tenemos seguidoras…-_ comenté haciéndole gestos- _seguro que no tardan en acercarse_-

Fleur suspiro agobiada- _Alessia, vámonos no te lo repito más veces_\- insistió.

_\- Dai…¿qué prisa tienes?. Hermione no te está esperando en casa…-_comenté en todo de humor, pero aquello no pareció haberle hecho ninguna gracia.

_\- Sabes que…yo me voy si quieres me sigues y sino quédate aquí_…-

Mi prima abandonó la pista y se perdió entre el tumulto. Yo bufé pensando "_No te necesito aquí conmigo, ya he tenido bastante tortura por estos días y necesito despejarme al menos por una notte"._

* * *

**POV HERMIONE**

Me encontraba en la _pícara hada _un local que solía visitar en compañía de mis amigos, estaba sola junto a la barra sosteniendo mi octavo whisky de fuego y algo en mi interior me decía que dejase de beber o mañana por la mañana lo lamentaría profundamente, pero me sentía tan tranquila y relajada, las preocupaciones y quebraderos de cabeza parecían haberse desvanecido junto con una parte de mi sentido del equilibrio, pero todavía podía mantenerme de pie y era capaz de recordar el lugar en el que estaba por lo que no me alarmé en exceso.

Me moví de la barra en busca de un sitio en el que sentarme ya que estaba empezando a sentirme mareada y los pies me dolían bastante. Antes de terminar de darme la vuelta, tropecé con alguien y mi copa impactó contra el suelo.

"_Mierda ¡todavía estaba llena!"_ pensé.

La persona con la que tropecé era una mujer que ni siquiera se dignó a mirarme.

_\- Oye, me has tirraaado la co-pa!-_ balbuceé como buenamente pude, pero aquella mujer no me oyó puesto que el ruido de la música se lo impidió. Intenté ir tras ella, pero parecía tener mucha prisa y yo apenas podía seguirle el ritmo a causa del tumulto y de mi falta de equilibrio.

_\- ¡Maleducada!-_ Murmuré para mí misma después de verla desaparecer.

Volví a centrarme en mi dolor de pies y en lo mareada que comenzaba a sentirme. Caminé como buenamente pude por el local en busca de un lugar en el que sentarme, todo estaba tan lleno que apenas cabía un alfiler, por suerte pude ver una mesa vacía al fondo y no me lo pensé dos veces antes de dirigirme hacia allí con la esperanza de que nadie la ocupase, cuando llegué a la altura de la mesa me deslicé en uno de los sillones y suspiré aliviada -_¡Merlín, gracias a dios!- ._

* * *

**POV ALESSIA**

Tras la marcha de Fleur y a pesar del alcohol ingerido, me sentí culpable por cómo me había comportado con ella, aquella frase había estado totalmente fuera de lugar y sabía que con solo mencionar el nombre de Hermione la había herido, encima para el colmo, aquellas dos muchachas de la pista no estaban mirándome y resultaron tener pareja.

La noche se me había torcido por completo y estaba claro que tendría que volver a casa sola y probablemente andando, puesto que no tenía dinero para tomar un taxi ya que me lo había gastado todo en copas, y transportarme en este estado podría resultar un tanto peligroso. Los pies me dolían bastante y la simple idea de caminar con estos zapatos hasta el departamento de Fleur me hizo temerme lo peor.

Caminé rumbo a la mesa en la que nos habíamos sentado antes de que se marchase y para mi sorpresa la encontré ocupada. Se trataba de una mujer que estaba semi-tumbada en uno de los sofás, me acerqué hasta ahí puesto que el resto de mesas estaban completamente ocupadas y no tenía intención de renunciar tan fácilmente a mi mesa.

"_Con un poco de suerte no tendré que volver sola a casa"_ pensé irónicamente.

Cuando llegué a su altura carraspeé ligeramente, aquella mujer estaba distraída, tenía el rostro enterrado en su teléfono móvil y una espesa mata de pelo me impedía verla bien. Pareció no haber oído mi carraspeo, pero aun así no tardó mucho en levantar la cabeza y encontrarse conmigo.

El local estaba bastante oscuro en especial en esta zona del fondo y apenas podíamos vernos.

– _Disculpa, pero estas en mi mesa..._\- le dije.

_\- ¿Qué?-_ gritó aquella mujer al no haberme oído a causa de la estridente música.

Me senté a su lado puesto que ya no aguantaba más de pie y le dije- ¡_he dicho que estas en mi mesa_!- un rayo de luz roja golpeó su rostro mostrándome parte de su pelo, sus ojos y su nariz, enseguida la reconocí y me llevé las manos a la boca susurrando- ¡_Mamma mía!_\- "¡_Madonna!, ¡no puede ser… es ella!_"

Ella parecía igual de sorprendida que yo, se notaba que estaba bastante perjudicada por el alcohol, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y su rostro de repente se había vuelto pálido, parecía haber dejado de respirar y me preocupe ligeramente antes de oírla tartamudear débilmente– _Fle-Fleur….¿Q-qué haces aquí_?-

Estuve a punto de corregirla puesto que me había confundido con Fleur, ella y yo nos parecíamos bastante y sabiendo que estaba borracha, y la luz del local no ayudaba mucho, era normal que se hubiese confundido en un primer momento, pero para mi desgracia antes de poder decirle que yo no era Fleur sino Alessia la joven se había desmayado de la impresión.

_\- ¡Merde! ¿en serio?-._ La agité levemente tratando de despertarla pero resultó imposible_\- Ma ¿perché a mí?- _me maldije antes de tomarle el pulso para cerciorarme de que aún estaba viva y respiraba, lo único que me faltaba era haberla matado de la impresión, Fleur jamás me lo perdonaría y acabaría matándome lenta y tortuosamente.

Tras asegurarme de que respiraba, decidí cargar con ella y llevarla al baño para echarle un poco de agua en la cara y ver si así conseguía despertarla, pero fue inútil, ahora aquella muchacha estaba empapada de agua y apestaba a alcohol. Medité un poco mis posibilidades y lo único que se me ocurrió fue llevármela a casa y que Fleur se encargarse de ella, mi prima se iba a llevar una buena sorpresa y seguramente se disgustaría bastante al verla en ese estado, pero ¿qué más podía hacer?.

Registré sus bolsillos y encontré algo de dinero mágico y muggle en ellos.

_\- Prácticamente vamos a ser familia….en cuanto tú y Fleur arregléis lo vuestro…además te lo pienso devolver…-_ Dije a modo de disculpas por haberle hurgado los bolsillos y haber tomado "prestado" su dinero.

Sacar a Hermione del local fue toda una odisea, tuve que cargarla en brazos y aguantar las miradas y preguntas de varias personas. _"Espero que no venga mucho por aquí..." _pensé.

Cuando llegamos a casa toqué la puerta con una de mis piernas para que Fleur me abriera puesto que sostenía a Hermione entre mis brazos. Sabía que mi prima estaba despierta puesto que no se dormía hasta casi la llegada del alba, pero estaba claro que se estaba haciendo la sueca y no tenía intención de levantarse para abrirme.

_\- ¡Fleur ábreme, corre!-_ Le dije desde el otro lado, pero no obtuve respuesta.

_\- ¡Merde!¡ Fleur abre ahora mismo esto empieza a pesar y estoy borracha!_\- Grité desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Oí como se acercaba dando zancadas y murmurando varios insultos en francés- _¡Se puede saber porque no usas tu varita!_\- Me gritó antes de abrir la puerta y quedar completamente sorprendida.

_\- ¡Sorpresa!_\- Dije irónicamente.

\- _¡Mon dieu!_ ¿_Se puede saber qué demonios has hecho pedazo de loca?_\- Me gritó antes de arrancarme a Hermione de las manos…

* * *

**Y aquí quedó la cosa, sé que es un poco _capullada_ dejarlo así…pero bueno… es que sino el capítulo se hace muy largo y el próximo muy corto, aun así espero que os haya gustado.**

**Como siempre vuestras opiniones y comentarios son siempre bien recibidos, un besito y nos leemos pronto! ;)**

**P.d.: Antes de que lo preguntéis que seguro que alguno tenía la duda aunque se intuye, la chica con la que choca Hermione es Fleur. ****Ciaao!**


	21. Chapter 19

**Hello, no me tardé mucho porque sé que se quedaron con ganas de saber más en el pasado capítulo, así que aquí les traje el siguiente fragmento.**

_**Rokujou Aracely: En eso tengo que darte la razón, siempre que bebe acaba igual…si es que no lo controla y después pasa lo que pasa. Sé que me pasé un poco con el drama en los anteriores capítulos así que bueno…viendo reacciones… creo que voy a tratar de volver a mi tónica habitual de comedia romántica xD. Si faltan unos cuantos capítulos más, no sé exactamente cuántos…pero alguno más seguro xD. Gracias por el comentario y espero sacarte muchas sonrisas más, un beso;).**_

_**AlexandraArcher: Eso nunca, este fic está muy presente en mí. Si Alessia va a ayudar a Fleur…si se deja claro. Pero bueno, son primas y tienen ahí sus cosillas…ya lo veras. Fleur tiene su puntillo celoso como buena Veela ;). Gracias por comentar, espero que te guste, besos.**_

_**Stef-Cullen: Jajajajaj Hermione se acaba de ganar el título de borracha oficial ¿no?, yo es que me la imagino como una persona que no aguanta mucho el alcohol y se le sube rápido. Lo del dúo "no" dinámico me hizo mucha gracias que lo sepas. Gracias por comentar siempre, te mando un fuerte abrazo.**_

_**Romymalfoy16: Me tienes confundida, tus minibroncas virtuales me desconciertan porque por un lado me sabe mal y por otro me encantan xD. Siento hacerte esperar, solo espero que merezca la pena. A partir de ahora voy a intentar que haya menos drama, para que no sufráis tanto. La mama de Fleur ahora mismo la tengo en pause porque aún estoy dándole vueltas a cuál va a ser su próxima intervención. El papel de Alessia va a ser el que estáis viendo…un poco de amor-odio, pero os va a gustar y se va a portar bien palabrita y ya no puedo decir más. Espero que te guste el capítulo ya me dirás, un beso.**_

_**Lore: Quería hacer un pequeño guiño a cómo empezó todo…eso del encontronazo y demás…pero con resultado un pelín diferente. Alessia se va a comportar medianamente bien y va a tratar de ayudarlas no os preocupéis. Gracias por seguir mis historias, espero que te guste el capítulo ^^.**_

_**Jessi-04: Que traviesos que sois xD Fleur se va a portar como una señorita que para eso estudio en una academia de renombre (como si eso asegurara algo xD), por otro lado gracias por el apoyo y los piropos sois un amor. Espero que este también te guste, besitos.**_

_**Guest, Lotus-one, Loriel y FaberryBRA, gracias por tomaros la molestia de seguir la historia y de hacerme saber que estáis allí, os mando un beso enorme.**_

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

**POV FLEUR**

Sostuve a Hermione entre mis brazos cargándola hacia el interior del departamento donde la deposité delicadamente sobre el sofá mientras le profesaba a Alessia una retahíla de insultos en todos los idiomas que conocía.

"_Mon dieu, mi pobre Hermione ¿Qué le habrá pasado? ¿Por qué está mojada y apesta a alcohol?". _Miré a mi prima con ganas de sacarle los ojos a picotazos, de hecho sino estuviese tan preocupada y pendiente de la castaña, hace rato que me hubiese abalanzado sobre ella hasta hacerle pedir clemencia por semejante barbarie.

_\- ¡¿Se puede saber que le ha pasado?!_\- le grité, estaba verdaderamente enfada y hacía mis mejores esfuerzos para tratar de controlar a mi Veela. Sabía que mis ojos ya habían comenzado a cambiar de color y podía sentir un aura protectora que emanaba de mí y envolvía a Hermione.

_\- Te juro por Merlín, Alessia Valery Delacour que si le has hecho algo malo ha Hermione vas a desear no haber nacido_-. Mi voz sonaba grave y autoritaria, había una amenaza implícita en la tonalidad que hacía saber que estaba hablando muy enserio.

Vi como Alessia tragaba saliva con dificultad, a pesar de la cantidad de alcohol que había en sus venas supo que no era momento para andarse con vacilaciones y comenzó a explicarse inmediatamente - _Fleur, io no le hice nada, te lo juro. Me la encontré en el club y me confundió contigo y…después se desmayó, había bebido bastante._ _De verdad que yo no he tenido nada que ver_\- Alessia fue tan clara y sincera como pudo.

"_¿Hermione borracha? ¿Por qué se habría emborrachado?". S_abía que no era la primera vez que aquello ocurría, pero_ "¿qué hacía allí un día de diario? ¿Dónde estaban sus amigos?"_ Dejé de prestarle atención a todas esas dudas que comenzaban a surgir en mi como niebla en Londres, y me centré en ayudar a la joven que yacía en mi sofá. Volví a cargar con ella para trasladarla a mi habitación con el fin de que estuviese lo más cómoda posible.

_\- ¿Quieres que te ayude?-_ oí decir a mi prima.

_\- No es necesario_\- Contesté secamente. Lo mejor para ella sería no acercarse mucho en estos momentos porque acabaría pagando mis frustraciones con ella. Pero como siempre ignoró la situación e hizo lo que le dio la gana.- _Déjame ayudarte-_ Comentó tratando de sostener a Hermione, pero se lo impedí, no quería que la tocara ni que se acercara a ella aunque sus intenciones fuesen las mejores. Pareció entender el mensaje con rapidez, ya que avanzó delante de mí para abrir la puerta de mi habitación y despejar cualquier obstáculo en camino que pudiese estorbar.

Una vez que deposité a la joven sobre la cama, me dirigí a mi despecho donde tenía algunas pociones y material que podría serme útil, agarré todo lo necesario y volví rápidamente a la habitación. Deposité todo sobre la mesita de noche y me senté a su lado. Lo principal ahora era tratar de despertarla para así poder evaluar la gravedad del asunto, así que abrí un pequeño bote con alcohol y lo puse bajo su nariz esperando recibir alguna respuesta por su parte, enseguida reaccionó al potente olor e hizo sus mejores intentos por incorporarse, pero estaba bastante mareada y le costaba abrir los ojos. Cuando los abrió no pude evitar acariciar su mejilla con ternura, parecía algo aturdida, pero no mostró señales de disgusto alguno por mi acción.

_\- Hola…_\- Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

Ella sonrió amablemente antes de ser realmente consciente de donde estaba- _¿Qu-qué estás haciendo? ¿Dónde estoy?_-. Intentó incorporarse pero no se lo permití, acababa de despertarse y aún estaba mareada, lo último que quería era que se hiciese daño.

_\- Tranquila... ¿Cómo te sientes?-_ le pregunté lo más profesionalmente posible.

_\- Mareada, todo me da vueltas, pero…¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? ¿dónde estoy?_\- por el tono de voz se notaba que aún estaba bastante borracha y su cerebro estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por tratar de responder lo más coherentemente posible.

_\- Estas en mi casa, Alessia te trajo hasta aquí ¿recuerdas algo de lo que pasó?-_ Seguí preguntándole para asegurarme de que todo estaba medianamente correcto.

Ella asintió contradictoriamente _– ¿Alessia? ¿Cómo…?-_ Miró al lado izquierdo de la habitación, justo donde estaba mi prima quien la saludo agitando la mano con efusividad mientras sonreía como una estúpida.

La cara de Hermione reflejaba una clara confusión, si ya de por si era complicado despertase y encontrarse en casa del alguien a quien no esperabas, hacerlo con una alta tasa de alcohol en las venas no ayudaba en absoluto. Se la veía intentar hacer sus mejores esfuerzos por entender las cosas, pero le estaba costando reaccionar.

_\- Te-tengo que irme, ¿qué hora es?_\- Preguntó volviendo a intentar levantarse, pero se lo impedí- _De eso nada, no pienso dejarte marchar sola y menos en este estado-_. Ese comentario pareció no haberle hecho mucha gracia – ¡_Estoy bien!, y no pienso quedarme aquí por nada del mundo_-. Testarudamente se levantó de la cama con demasiada rapidez provocando que sus piernas se tambalearan y estuviese a punto de caerse sino llega a ser por que la sujeté con fuerza de la cintura.

_\- ¡Estas borracha! ¿A dónde te crees que vas a ir en ese estado?-_ Cuestioné con brusquedad perdiendo toda la profesionalidad con la que había actuado hasta ahora y dejando al descubierto mi excesiva preocupación.

La frente de Hermione se arrugó antes de ponerse a la defensiva- _Por supuesto que no estoy borracha, estoy perfectamente. Soy adulta y se beber_\- respondió caminando a pasos agigantados y tropezando con algunos muebles antes de abrir una puerta frente a ella para poder salir de la habitación.

Suspiré profundamente tocándome el puente de la nariz.- _Hermione eso es el baño_\- comenté viéndola salir confundida por la puerta- _Ya lo sabía_\- Dijo buscando alguna otra puerta en la habitación. Miré a Alessia quien parecía divertirse bastante con la situación.

_\- Hermione ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí a pasar la noche?_\- Comentó Alessia.

\- ¿_Estás loca? No pienso quedarme aquí por nada del mundo, yo-yo mañana trabajo, ¿dónde está la chimenea?_\- Preguntó la castaña sintiéndose perdida.

Sus palabras me ofendieron ligeramente pero volví a tomar una actitud profesional – _No estás en condiciones de aparecerte en ninguna parte_\- La informé sujetándola de nuevo al ver como se tambaleaba sobre sus tacones.

Ella intentó separarse y protestó - _¿Y quién te crees que eres tú para cuestionar las condiciones en las que puedo o no puedo aparecerme?_-

_-Soy doctora_\- Respondí sosteniéndola con más fuerza de la necesaria para sentarla en la cama. Bufó ante mi comentario y seguidamente se puso a hurgar en sus bolsillo antes de decir – _Llamaré a un taxi_-, apenas era capaz de ver los números y acercaba y alejaba el teléfono buscando poder ver mejor. La oí maldecir entre susurros antes de entregarme su móvil - _Puedes llamarme a un taxi_\- pidió con malhumor, a lo que yo le respondí con retintín- ¿_y quién soy yo para hacer eso_?-

Hermione gruñó de manera infantil - ¿_Acaso pretendes retenerme aquí en contra de mi voluntad? ¡Trabajo para el ministerio y puedes meterte en un buen lio_!- Espetó con prepotencia señalándome con el dedo indice.

Yo bufé por las tonterías que podía llegar a decir uno cuando está borracho, aunque siendo honestos deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que se quedase- _Ya quisieras tú, ¿para que querría yo retenerte en mi casa a una borracha insoportable?-_ cuestioné ofendida y cansada de la situación.

Ella abrió la boca sorprendida y ofendida - ¡¿_Cómo te atreves?! ¡No te consiento que me hables así!_\- se puso de pie hecha una furia.

_\- ¡Tengo derecho a hablarte como quiera porque estas en mi casa…!-_ Hermione y yo comenzamos a discutir acaloradamente, por suerte Alessia estaba allí e intervino inmediatamente, no sé cómo lo hizo pero consiguió calmar a Hermione en cuestión de segundos. La sentó sobre la cama y comenzó a susurrar en italiano. Ambas hablaban en el mismo idioma, Hermione hacía aspavientos señalándome mientras le susurraba cosas que yo no podía oír a Alessia. Sentí una corriente de celos recorrer mi cuerpo al ver la facilidad y casi complicidad con la que se desenvolvía "¿_Se puede saber qué demonios se cree que estaba haciendo?"_ _"¡Estaba hablando con Hermione! ¡Con mi Hermione!"_ "_Aunque ahora mismo sea la última persona a la que seguramente quería ver ella seguía siendo mía"._

Segundos más tarde, La italiana se puso de pie y se acercó a mí, me sujetó del brazo y me arrastró hacia un lado de la habitación _"¿Quién demonios se cría que era para tratarme así?" "Está mujer no respeta nada "¡Está en mi casa!"._

_\- ¿A qué estás jugando, Fleur?- _me preguntó de forma avasallante y yo solamente podía abrir y cerrar la boca alucinando con su comportamiento - ¿_Esta es tu forma de solucionar las cosas? ¿para eso querías hablar con ella?. La tienes en tu casa y lo único que se te ocurre es discutir en vez de aprovechar la oportunidad ¡Mamma mia, Fleur! ¡Despierta!_-

Formé un mohín mientras miraba al suelo, Alessia tenía razón, llevaba semanas deseando hablar con ella y solucionarlo todo y en vez de eso me estaba comportando como una autentica estúpida.

Solté un suspiro antes de acércame a Hermione quien estaba en la cama sentada con los brazos cruzado y se la notaba bastanten enfada. Miré a mi prima y le hice un gesto para que saliera de la habitación. Cuando tuve una falsa sensación de intimidad, puesto que sabía que Alessia estaba con la oreja puesta en la puerta, me acerqué a la castaña y me senté junto a ella. Hizo ademan de no querer mirarme y yo me aclaré la garganta antes de comenzar a hablar – _Siento mucho haberte gritado y haberte dicho todas esas cosas_-. Fui lo más sincera que pude pero no obtuve respuesta por su parte.-_ Sé que estas enfadada conmigo por lo que pasó en casa de mis padres, pero las cosas no son como tú crees, también sé que no es el momento adecuado para hablar de esto. No voy a obligarte a nada, me encantaría explicarte lo que ha ocurrido, pero solo lo haré si tú quieres_\- La postura de Hermione no varió, aún seguía sin querer mirarme y estaba segura de que esta situación le resultaba incómoda y violenta – Si quiere puedes _quedarte aquí esta noche, prometo no hacer nada que pueda molestarte, ni siquiera tendrás que verme, mañana por la mañana podrás marcharte como si nada de esto hubiese ocurrido_\- aquello sonó más a suplica de lo que pretendía, pero solo traté de ser sincera y honesta con ella.

Estaba segura de que se negaría pero por alguna extraña razón tuve la impresión de que lo estaba meditando.

* * *

**POV HERMIONE**

A penas podía creer nada, tenía la sensación de que todo esto era un sueño o mejor dicho una pesadilla. Estaba en casa de Fleur y sentía mi estómago dar vueltas, no solo por la cantidad insana de alcohol que había ingerido, sino por el hecho de estar tan cerca de ella. Llevaba días escapando de esta situación y de repente me había topado de bruces con ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

La cabeza me daba vueltas y era incapaz de pensar con claridad. Su prima, con quien sabía que no tenía una buena relación estaba aquí, y yo no entendía absolutamente nada. Tenía muchas dudas, dudas relacionadas con Fleur y todas ellas estaban martilleando mi alcoholizado cerebro, ¿Qué podía hacer?, solo quería salir corriendo de allí, pero no creía que aquello fuese una buena idea, si llegaba a casa en estas condiciones me arriesgaba a que mis padres pudiesen verme en este estado, lo cual provocaría que acabasen preocupándose y eso era algo que quería evitar a toda costa, ya andaban con la mosca detrás de la oreja por mi extraña actitud, y lo último que quería era que pensaran que tenía problemas con el alcohol. Pero quedarme en casa de Fleur no me agradaba en absoluto, tenía miedo de lo que pudiese suceder, ella y yo teníamos una conversación pendiente pero no estaba preparada para hacerle frente y mucho menos en estas condiciones. _"En menudo lío me he metido" "'¡Juro por Merlín que no vuelvo a beber más!"_ me dije a mi misma.

Tras meditar un poco mis posibilidades hice lo que creí correcto en ese momento.

_\- Está bien, me quedare aquí esta noche si no te importa_\- Respondí sin mirarla a los ojos. Ahora mismo Hermione Granger era un coctel molotov de sensaciones y sentimientos que no quería que ella viese, estaba segura de que mañana por la mañana me lamentaría de todo lo ocurrido, pero ahora necesitaba descansar con urgencia.

_\- Está bien_\- la oí decir antes de salir por la puerta.

Miré a mi alrededor y mi mente comenzó a llenarse de recuerdos de la última vez que estuve aquí, eso fue la noche antes de que la madre de Fleur me descubriera en su apartamento, una sensación de calor recorrió mi cuerpo al imaginarme con Fleur, pero no fue solo calor lo que sentí, me quedé con una sensación agridulce en el cuerpo al rememorar aquello, conocer a la francesa había sido la cosa más inesperada y emocionante que me había ocurrido en bastante tiempo, pero por otro lado, todo había acabado de una manera decepcionante para mí, aun me dolía el pecho al recordar las palabras que leí en aquel libro y estaba segura de que jamás estaría lo suficientemente preparada como para poder oírlas de su propia boca.

Agité la cabeza buscando librarme de esos pensamientos tormentosos y me percaté de un ruido que provenía de fuera de la habitación. Me incorporé de la cama como buenamente pude y me dirigí hacia donde provenían lo ruidos.

Se trataba de Fleur y de Alessia quienes parecían estar discutiendo, pero nada más entrar en el salón ambas mujeres permanecieron calladas antes mi presencia.

_\- ¿Pasa algo?-_ pregunté. Alessia estuvo a punto de decir algo pero Fleur la cortó inmediatamente- _Nada, Chérie_-. Al oírla me tensé involuntariamente, hacía tanto tiempo que no la oí llamarme así, esto provocó que la piel se me erizase y ella pareció darse cuenta.

_\- ¿Hermione va a dormir en tu habitación verdad, Fleur?_\- Preguntó la italiana con un tono extraño, yo me tensé puesto que no había pensado en ello. Fleur se giró quedado frente a su prima y modulando la voz respondió– Dormirá donde quiera. Puede dormir en mi habitación o en el cuarto de invitados-.

Alessia miró bastante disgustada a su prima antes de añadir- Pero en el cuarto de invitados estoy yo-

Intervine en la conversación para evitar una posible disputa- _Puedo dormir en el sofá no me importa_\- lo último que quería era formar una discusión de quien dormía donde y con quien.

Fleur tomó la palabra- _No es necesario, te puedes quedar en mi habitación_-

_\- No me parece justo que duermas en el sofá, esta es tu casa_\- Respondí instintivamente.

_\- No te preocupes no voy a dormir en el sofá_\- Contestó ella.

Alessia arqueó una ceja como si aquello la hubiese sorprendido- _No pienso dormir contigo-_ avisó a la rubia. Fleur se giró en su dirección y posiciono una mano sobre su hombro - _Descuida, tu seras quien duerma en el sofá_-.

La italiana abrió y cerró la boca sorprendida y enseguida se manifestó en contra de aquella decisión- _Io no pienso dormir en el sofá, jamás. Soy tu invitada-_ le dio un pequeño empujón a la rubia.

_\- Es mi casa y tú duermes donde yo te diga_-Dictaminó la francesa devolviéndole el empujón- _Además tú no has sido invitada_-.

Ambas comenzaron a discutir y yo me sentí bastante culpable, me dolía cabeza bastante y lo último que quería era presenciar semejante disputa infantil - _No hay necesidad de que ninguna duerma en el sofá- _Comenté y las dos me observaron con atención.

Alessia tomó la palabra y se acercó a mí- _Cierto, io dormiré con Hermione_\- aseveró con malicia mientras miraba a Fleur y alzaba las cejas para provocarla. Algo parecido a un gruñido emanó del pecho de la rubia- _De eso nada_\- apartó a Alessia echándola de mi lado de un empujón.

_\- ¿A no? ¿Vas a dormir tú con ella?-_ inquirió la italiana retadoramente. Antes de que la rubia pudiese decir algo respondí con velocidad- _Claro que no_-. Lo último que necesitaba era tener a Fleur toda la noche a mi lado, simplemente no podría con ello, sería demasiado para mí. Me di cuenta a pesar de que trató de disimular de que mis palabras la había herido.

_\- ¿Entonces? ¿Cómo lo vamos a hacer?-_ Volvió a cuestionar Alessia…

* * *

**POV ALESSIA**

_\- ¡Echaté para allá!. ¡Me estas quitando toda la sábana!_\- Exclamé intentando encontrar una posición cómoda en la cama.

_\- ¡Deja de moverte y duérmete ya!_\- Susurró exasperada Fleur antes de volver a tirar de la sábana.

Dejé escapar un suspiro antes de lamentarme- _Esto no es justo, yo no debería haber acabado así la noche. Ahora mismo debería estar abrazada a una despampanante londinense mientras alaba mis habilidades sexuales_-.

Fleur resopló- _¡Quieres dejar de quejarte!, esto no es precisamente lo que tenía pensado, tengo a la mujer de mis sueños durmiendo en mi cama y yo estoy aquí contigo teniendo que aguantar tus insufribles quejas y lloriqueos_\- volvió a tirar de las sábanas irritada dejándome sin nada con lo que taparme.

\- ¡_Para!- _tiré de la sábana hacia mí_\- Si estás aquí es porque eres una estúpida, Fleur. Si yo fuese tú, Hermione estaría ahora mismo pegando gritos de placer en vez de pegar ronquidos. Empiezo a creer que no te la merecer. ¡Fleur Delacour eres un fraude_!-exclamé tirando de la sábana para intentar taparme.

_\- ¡A mí no me hables así Maldita ravioli entrometida_!- Fleur volvió a tirar de la sábana pero me resistí tirando yo también_-¡Mañana mismo te quiero fuera de mi casa!_\- arremetió contra mí. Mientras seguíamos en nuestro tira y a floja le respondí como era debido- _¿A sí? ¿Vas a echarme de tu casa?. Sin mi estas muerta sentimentalmente. No serias capaz de recuperar tu sola a Hermione ni aunque la drogaras con un filtro de amor. ¡Deja de tirar!_-.

_\- Te recuerdo que si estoy así es por tu culpa. Todo esto es culpa tuya y de mi mere, yo debería estar viviendo una vida de máxima felicidad con mi compañera, en vez de soportarte a ti, odiosa italiana_\- Fleur estaba fuera de sí al igual que yo.

Me reí irónicamente antes sus palabras _-¡Já! Ni siquiera sabías que era tu compañera_\- me incorporé quedando sentada sobre la cama para tirar con todas mis fuerzas de la sábana pero Fleur no la soltaba.

-_Yo por lo menos he encontrado a mi compañera, envidiosa, ¡siempre me has tenido envidia_!– comentó mi prima quedando también sentada sobre la cama antes de tirar con todas sus fuerzas. En ese momento la sábana se rompió en dos por el cúmulo de tensión y ambas caímos al suelo con un estruendoso ruido.

\- _¡Te odio!_\- oí gritar a Fleur desde algún lugar en el suelo...

* * *

**=D ¿ Qué le ha parecido? Como siempre sus comentarios son bien recibidos.**

**Cuídense y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	22. Chapter 20

**Hola a todos, como siempre me disculpo por la demora y como siempre les digo que se ha debido a circunstancias concretas que me han impedido actualizar antes, no obstante, tratándose de ustedes yo sé que me lo perdonan porque sois así, buenas personas por naturaleza. En fin vamos a lo que vamos que es a presentarles el nuevo capítulo que espero que sea de vuestro agrado, no sin antes atender a sus reviews, comenzamos:**

**Stef-Cullen:**** Gracias por el piropo, el comentario y por seguir siempre mis historias****. Todo lo que has dicho va a ocurrir la pregunta es… ¿cuándo? Ahhh…Eso lo descubrirás poco a poco, temando un abrazo fuerte y nos leemos en pronto. **

**Rokujou Aracely:**** Tienes razón, además nadie puede ganarle una pelea a Hermione y si es borracha…menos aún xD. Algo hablaran…dejémoslo ahí. Me alegra que te hagan gracias los pequeños chascarrillos de la historia. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, mimos y el ánimo recibido, un besote.**

**Seizuru: ****No me des ideas, no me des ideas…que más de uno/a tenía ganas de que algo así ocurriera (incluida yo), pero bueno…no sé si este capítulo os compensara un poco, ya me contaras, un beso y nos leemos pronto.**

**Yukie5:**** Cuando he leído tu comentario en el que has hecho un breve resumen de los sucesos que han ocurrido últimamente en la historia, he pensado "que enrevesada eres" (refiriéndome a mi) xD. Siento mucho haberte hecho sufrir pero eso de que se esté convirtiendo en tu historia favorita me ha sacado los colores: $, muchas gracias y te mando un fuerte abrazo. **

**Lore:**** Últimamente los capítulos estaban siendo bastante serios y cargados de drama así que situaciones así siempre suavizan un poco la trama, espero que haya muchas más porque honestamente disfruto escribiéndolas y por lo que veo a vosotros también os gusta, una relación amor-odio siempre resulta divertida y atractiva porque nunca sabes que puede ocurrir pero estas segura de que te va a sorprender o a enternecer, he optado por hacerlo de manera cómica para que no os quedéis con mal sabor de boca por la situación entre Fleur y Hermione o Fleur y su madre/familia. Las protagonistas no van a tardar en hablar sobre todo lo ocurrido y sobre sus sentimientos(no os preocupéis). Algunas de tus conjeturas son ciertas y están muy acertadas ;), te agradezco el comentario y espero leerte pronto, cuídate y un beso.**

**Saludos y agradecimientos especiales a ****Loriel, ****AlexandraArcher****, ****Jessie-04****, ****Lotus-one****, ****Guest 6**** y ****Guest****, es un placer saber que estáis allí y que esto os gusta, os mando muchos besos.**

**¡Disfrutad el capítulo!**

* * *

**POV FLEUR**

Caminé despacio por el pasillo de mi departamento sin hacer demasiado ruido. A pesar de lo tarde que era y lo oscuro que estaba todo, no tuve problemas para abrirme camino hacia el cuarto de baño. Antes de llegar, observé que mi habitación, justo donde Hermione estaba descansando, estaba completamente cerrada para evitar que nada ni nadie pudiese perturbar su sueño.

Ya en el baño, deseché la posibilidad de encender la luz con el fin de evitar la molesta y cegador luminosidad que amenazaba con atacar mis sensibles y cansados ojos. Mientras me sentaba en la fría taza del baño solté un largo y perezoso bostezo antes de pasarme la mano por el enmarañado pelo; Estaba bastante cansada y apenas había conseguido pegar ojo a causa de los ronquidos de mi prima, además saber que Hermione estaba tan cerca, a apenas unos metros de distancia, tenía a mi Veela descontrolada, prácticamente podía sentir como intentaba escapar de la jaula en la que la tenía confinada con el fin hacerse camino hacia el exterior y saciar sus ansias de amor y protección hacia mi compañera, pero no, no era el momento, primero tenía que hablar con ella y solucionar las cosas, ese era mi principal objetivo.

Me levanté y tiré de la cadena con cuidado intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, lavé mis manos y las sequé con la pequeña toalla que había sobre el toallero de madera antes de volver a abrir la puerta y dirigirme de nuevo a la habitación que compartía con Alessia.

Por el camino, y a pesar de la oscuridad, me di cuenta de que la habitación en la que descansaba Hermione estaba ligeramente abierta. Automáticamente mis sentidos se pusieron en alerta y busqué a mí alrededor pero no encontré indicios de que alguien estuviese cerca. Decidí echar un vistazo con el fin de saber si aún seguía allí o había decidido marcharse aprovechando la oportunidad y el sigilo que le proporcionaba la noche. Con visible nerviosismo introduje la cabeza apenas unos centímetros por el marco de la puerta, lo justo para poder ver el interior de la habitación que se encontraba completamente vacía, solté un suspiro de frustración mientras terminaba de abrirla de par en par y me introduje en el interior del dormitorio.

Llegué a la altura de la cama revuelta y me senté en ella antes de pasar la mano por las blanquecinas sábanas que aún conservaban el calor del cuerpo que había yacido allí hasta hace poco. Agarré una de las almohadas y me abracé a ella intentando contener mi desazón, permitiendo que el aroma de su perfume golpeara mis sentidos sorpresivamente. Cerré los ojos y la vi allí tendida, con sus cabellos revueltos esparcidos sobre mi almohada, su ardiente mirada quemándome la piel y su dulce sonrisa dándome la bienvenida, habían sido tantas las ocasiones en las que la había imaginado así, justo como la última vez que tuve la oportunidad de disfrutar de su compañía.

Absorta en mis pensamientos, me sorprendí al notar como una mano tibia me acariciaba el hombro hasta llegar a la nuca, provocando que instintivamente abriera los ojos y me girase para encontrarme con la destinataria de aquella acción. Sentí como mi piel se erizaba justo en la zona en la que aquella mano se había posado al encontrarme cara a cara con ella. Como si de una visión se tratara, se presentó ante mí, cubierta por una de mis batas de seda y aunque apenas hubiese luz en la habitación, podía distinguir a la perfección cada uno de sus rasgos, tenía el semblante serio y su mirada era profunda y segura, no emitió palabra alguna pero aun así su presencia transmitía un mensaje claro "Estoy aquí y no me he ido".

_\- Hermione…_\- Murmuré pero mis palabras fueron entorpecidas por el roce de su dedo indicie en mis labios, pidiéndome que guardara silencio, que permaneciera allí sin decir una sola palabra.

Tomó posición frente a mí y apartó la almohada que mantenía hasta aquel momento sobre mi regazo. Con cuidado se colocó entre mis piernas, aún seguía mirándome desde arriba con el semblante estoico e impenetrable, capturando toda mi atención e impidiéndome saber que quería o que debía hacer.

Decidí intentarlo una vez más _\- Hermione…-_ pero mis palabras volvieron a ser interrumpidas, esta vez no por la suavidad de sus dedos sino por la calidez y ternura de sus labios. A penas tuve tiempo de procesar que estaba pasando, mi mente iba más despacio que mi cuerpo el cual ya había reaccionado de manera inmediata a su beso. Cerré los ojos y la dejé hacer aquello que fuera que tuviese en mente, decidí no pensar en nada, tan solo confiar y dejarme llevar por ella. Hermione era mi hogar, mi refugio y yo ya había permanecido demasiado tiempo fuera de él a merced de la soledad y de las duras condiciones que implicaba su ausencia.

Ella seguía besándome con lentitud y suavidad tomándose su tiempo para evaluar y explorar mis labios. Tenía completo y absoluto poder sobre mí, no solo por la posición de ventaja que le proporcionaba estar de pie, sino por el dominio que era capaz de ejercer sobre mí con solo besarme.

Su pelo me hizo cosquillas en el rostro y me impidió verla con claridad, sus manos sostuvieron con delicadeza mi cuello estirándolo para pegarme más a sus labios y así profundizar nuestro beso. Pronto la sentí dejarse caer sobre mí, pegando su cuerpo al mío y provocando que paulatinamente cayese de espaldas contra el mullido colchón. No pude resistirlo más, necesitaba tocarla, acariciarla, sentirla cerca. Envolví los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo mientras seguíamos besándonos apasionadamente, mis manos comenzaron a vagar por su espalada, acariciándola, ascendiendo lentamente hasta llegar a su cuello y volviendo a descender por él.

La fina tela que me separaba de su piel comenzaba a estorbarme así que volví a sentarme en la cama dejándola a horcajadas sobre mí sin detener nuestro beso en ningún momento. Ella mordía mis labios, los lamia y rozaba provocando que mi vientre se tensase y un incendio se propagase en mi interior. Me separé unos milímetros de su boca, respirando con dificultad, esquivando tentativamente sus labios, rozándolos con la punta de la nariz. Estaban visiblemente hinchados y me resultaban tan suaves y tentadores que no pude contener las ganas de morderlos.

La miré a los ojos y vi fuego en ellos, un cumulo de sensaciones contradictorias; había deseo y amor pero también había ira y rencor. Quise decirle muchas cosas, ofrecerle mil explicaciones, pero me resultó imposible, ahora mi mente estaba en otra parte, absorta en la idea de volver a tenerla junto a mí.

Mis manos ascendieron por sus brazos acariciando la suave seda de la bata que los cubría, deslicé las manos por las finas solapas del cuello, y sin dejar de mirarla a lo ojos, tiré de ellas hacia atrás haciendo que resbalara por sus hombros y se escurriera hasta llegar a la zona más baja de su espalda. Mi respiración quedó enganchada y me humedecí labios con nerviosismos al revelar la tersa piel de su torso desnudo. Rápidamente busqué en sus ojos algún indicio de vacilación o duda pero no lo encontré; a modo de respuesta me sujetó del cuello con firmeza y volvió a besarme esta vez con algo más de rudeza.

Mis manos descendieron con nerviosismo por sus firmes pechos, rozándolos ligeramente mientras buscaba deshacerme del nudo que envolvía aquella prenda al resto de su cuerpo. Ella abandonó la labor de devorar mis labios y descendió lenta y tortuosamente por mi cuello, humedeciéndolo y marcándolo a su antojo, obligándome a quedar tumbada de nuevo sobre el colchón. Cerré los ojos mientras me derretía como se derrite un terrón de azúcar al entrar en contacto con el cálido y húmedo té inglés. Una de sus manos sujetaba mi cuello en la posición que ella quería mientras la otra descendía por mi cuerpo prendiéndolo en llamas. Para aquel entonces yo ya había perdido toda fuerza de voluntad y capacidad para hacer nada más que cerrar los ojos y respirar con dificultad, estaba segura de que si abría los ojos y la veía besarme y tocarme de aquella manera mi corazón no lo soportaría y acabaría parándose.

Poco a poco y sin saber porque las caricias y besos de Hermione fueron haciéndose más tenues y fugaces, quizás mi actitud pasiva la estaba desmotivando y necesitaba algo más de interacción por mi parte. Decidí abrir los ojos en busca del motivo que la había hecho perder fuerza y me di cuenta de que su imagen se iba difuminando a gran velocidad.

_\- ¿Pe-pe-pero qué…?-_ apenas podía hablar- _Hermione…no…no…_-.

La habitación poco a poco se fue iluminando, provocando que mi vista se nublara y la imagen de Hermione desapareciera por completo. Gruñí con frustración mientras intentaba abrir los ojos, al parecer todo había sido un maldito sueño y allí estaba yo en aquella habitación de invitados una vez más.

Me percaté de que mi temperatura corporal había comenzado a descender significativamente ya que me encontraba completamente destapada. Me giré con brusquedad y quedé frente a mi prima quien estaba en una esquina de la cama, envuelta en la sábana observandome con los ojos bien abiertos y una sonrisa petulante dibujada en el rostro.

No tardó mucho tiempo en abrir la boca y decir- _Buongiorno cara mia ¿Estabas soñando conmigo?-_ Acompañó su mofa con una tenue caricia sobre mi brazo y una risita cantarina.

La miré con disgusto y tiré con fuerza de una de las esquinas de la sábana para desprenderla de ella y poder cubrirme.

_\- ¡Madonna! Que ruda eres Fleur. Me gusta más suave ¿sabes?_\- Continuó con su burla.

\- ¿_Se puede saber que estas imaginando pedazo de pervertida?_-le di un pequeño golpe con la almohada instándola a que dejara las bromas.

Ella soltó una sonora carcajada y continuó- _La única pervertida aquí eres tú, a saber que estabas soñando…eso sí permíteme decirte que eso solo ocurrirá en tu imaginación, no eres mi tipo Fleur -_.

Solté un bufido ante semejante patraña- _Tu ego no conoce límites Alessia, para tu información no estaba soñando contigo_-.

Su humor parecía brillar con bastante fuerza esta mañana ya que continuó con sus burlas mientras se incorporaba y se abrigaba con un pequeño jersey de lana- _Ia sé que estabas soñando con Hermione, no dejabas de decir su nombre_\- Alessia comenzó a gesticular y a fingir una serie de gemidos poco creíbles_-¡Oh Hermione…! ¡mon amour…!-_ consiguiendo que llegara a avergonzarme.

Le lancé una almohada y consiguió esquivarla con reflejos felinos provocando que su risa fuera en aumento. Tras esto y con su humor intacto salió de la habitación no sin antes añadir-_Voy a ducharme. Intenta contener tus bajas pasiones antes de formar un escándalo-._

No sabía que me molestaba más, si sus constantes burlas o que se hubiese levantado de tan buen humor. Decidí ignorar sus comentarios y observé que el reloj marcaba las 6:23 AM, aún era bastante temprano y a pesar de no haber descansado correctamente sabía que sería inutil tratar de conseguir un descanso digno así que me incorporé con bastas pereza y abandoné la habitación con la mente absorta en el sueño que había tenido. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, me acerqué con sigilo a la habitación en la que se encontraba Hermione. La puerta aun estaba cerrada y la curiosidad me invadió _"¿Seguirá durmiendo?"._

Tentativamente abrí la puerta del dormitorio y me asomé con cuidado; la encontré tendida en la cama en una posición que podía catalogarse como poco cómoda pero que a mí me pareció la cosa más adorable del mundo. Podía ver como su cuerpo acompasaba el ritmo de su respiración viéndose verdaderamente relajada y distendida ajena a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Sin saber porque entré en la habitación y cerré la puerta detrás de mí procurando no hacer ruido. Estaba bastante nerviosa y podía sentir la sangre correr con fuerza mientras mi Veela se agitaba pidiendo a gritos ser liberada; tuve que hacer mis mejores esfuerzos para contenerla y evitar hacer alguna estupidez de la que pudiese lamentarme.

"_No deberías estar aquí", "vas a estropearlo todo", _me gritaba mi subconsciente mientras contradictoriamente me acercaba cada vez más a ella. Solo quería verla un poco más de cerca, guardar y atesorar por unos segundos el mayor número de detalles que componía su rostro en mi cerebro. No sabría si llamarlo valentía o estupidez, pero llegué a la altura de la cama y me senté en el borde, sus facciones estaban cubiertas por algunos mechones de pelo revuelto, me mordí el labio mientras los retiraba con cuidado para poder verla mejor y así dejar al descubierto la belleza de su rostro _"¿Cómo puede alguien verse tan condenadamente hermosa mientras duerme?"._

Ella permanecía ajena a mi presencia y seguía descansando tranquilamente, probablemente el alcohol ingerido la noche anterior ya había perdido gran parte de su efecto en ella, no obstante, la mantenía en un estado de profundo descanso.

Decidí dejarla descansar un poco más, aún era demasiado temprano y no estaba preparada para su reacción una vez recobrara su estado de sobriedad.

* * *

**POV HERMIONE**

Desperté con un terrible dolor de cabeza, incapaz de abrir los ojos ya que la luz parecía solo agravar el dolor. Con bastante esfuerzo, conseguí abrir uno y ver el reloj que marcaba las 7:27 AM; algo parecido a un gemido de frustración emanó de mi garganta como consecuencia de mi malestar. Me revolví entre las sábanas escondiendo la cabeza bajo la almohada, sentía que mi cabeza estaba llena de pequeños duendecillos de Cornualles que no paraban de martillearla.

Después de un par de minutos dando vueltas en la cama gimoteando de dolor, un olor muy familiar invadió mis fosas nasales; sobre la cómoda frente a la cama había una taza de humeante café y un par de pociones para la resaca -_Oh, si…-_ Exclamé un poco aliviada, era justo lo que necesitaba. No me lo pensé dos veces antes de ponerme de pie y caminar con bastante dificultad, abalanzandome sobre el café y las pociones que apenas tardaron unos segundo en hacerme efecto. Ya con la mente algo más despejada empecé a ser realmente consciente de donde estaba y al igual que la noche anterior volví a entrar en pánico al recordar algunos detalles de lo ocurrido.

Un gigantesco bufido escapó de mis labios mientras me tapaba la cara y me dejaba caer de espaldas sobre la cama- ¡_Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡no!_\- Exclamé.

_\- Tengo que salir de aquí…-_ dije mientras recogía algunas de mis cosas y trataba de recordar cómo había llegado hasta allí.

A hurtadillas, me acerqué a la puerta ligeramente abierta y con cuidado de no ser descubierta me asomé pudiendo oír algo de ruido en el exterior.

– _Maldita sea, ya se han despertado_\- murmuré con fastidio.

No me sentía con fuerza suficiente para encarar esta situación, no estaba preparada para enfrentarme a Fleur y menos en este estado.

"_Genial Granger… ¿Por qué no te quedaste en casa a noche?"_ pensé mientras cerraba la puerta con cuidado y me giraba para buscar la manera de desaparecer de allí sin ser descubierta. Antes de que pudiese pensar en nada, la puerta del baño de Fleur se abrió descubriendo a la rubia envuelta en una toalla que tapaba solo lo justo y necesario. Ella parecía tan sorprendida y nerviosa como yo. _"¡Esto no puede ser real!" "¿Qué más puede pasarme?" _pensé irónicamente_, _si quería salir de allí sin ser descubierta mi plan se había echado a perder en ese mismo instante.

_\- Bonjour…ve-veo que ya te has despertado… creí que dormirías un poco más- _comentó Fleur avergonzada mientras trataba de estirar un poco la toalla sin mucho éxito_._

_\- E-es tarde y yo tengo que irme…a trabajar…- _intenté justificarme mientras hacía mis mejores esfuerzos por no mirarla_. _El cuerpo de Fleur aún estaba húmedo y podía ver las pequeñas gotas de agua que resbalaban por su cuerpo, además la escasez de ropa no ayudaba a mejorar la embarazosa situación. – _Gra-gracias por dejarme pasar la noche aquí-_ Añadí con rapidez mientras caminaba hacia la puerta tratando de escapar de allí.

_\- Hermione espera_\- La francesa trató de alcanzarme, pero no tenía intención de permitírselo.

Mientras salía de la habitación con bastante rapidez tropecé con algo o más bien con alguien.

_Ten más cuidado_\- comentó Alessia al recibir el impacto. - ¿Se puede saber _a dónde vas con tanta prisa?_\- preguntó con curiosidad al ver como trataba de recobrar la acción de salir de allí con bastante rapidez.

_\- Yo-yo lo siento. Tengo que ir a trabajar_\- contesté algo aturdida por el golpe.

Alessia me observó de arriba abajo y después dirigió su mirada a Fleur quien estaba cerca del marco de la puerta - _Creo que un par de minutos no te supondrán nada…_\- añadió tratando de sonar amable- _¿Qué te parece si desayunamos algo antes de que te vayas?-_

Vi cómo se acercaba a Fleur y le susurraba algo en un idioma que no alcancé a identificar, pero que provocó que la francesa se ruborizase. Posteriormente la rubia desapareció tras la puerta dejándome a solas con su prima. Estaba tan nerviosa que apenas fui capaz de procesar nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

La italiana me llevó hacia la cocina y me ofreció asiento mientras preparaba un par de tazas de café y extendía algunos dulces sobre la mesa. No cruzamos palabra alguna, ella se limitó a mirarme de arriba abajo mientras jugueteaba con su taza de café y me sonreía pícaramente. Miré el reloj y solté un largo suspiro antes de oírla decir- _Tranquila no vas a llegar tarde al trabajo-._

_\- Yo no estaría tan segura…_\- concluí mientras me cruzaba de brazos sobre la mesa.

Segundos más tardes y ya vestida, cosa que agradecí bastante, Fleur entró en la cocina y su prima se excusó patéticamente para dejarnos a solas.

La francesa ocupó el asiendo de Alessia y me sonrió tímidamente antes de decir- _¿Qué tal has dormido?_\- se veía claramente nerviosa y cansada puesto que algunas ojeras se habían instalado en la parte baja de sus ojos.

La observé con atención y tratando de mantenerme estoica respondí_ \- Bien-._

Ella no parecía muy contenta con mi escueta respuesta y mi animadversión para hablar, pero aun así no se rindió _\- Hermione…me gustaría hablar sobre lo ocurrido…-_. Evitó el contacto visual como si tratase de esconder algo.

\- _Lo sé…pero…no es el momento adecuado_\- Tragué saliva con dificultad, sabía que aquella respuesta no iba a satisfacerla y aquello podría tildarse como un acto de cobardía por mi parte, pero honestamente no estaba preparada. Llevaba una semana huyendo de ella ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Por qué tenía que hacer las cosas tan difíciles? ¿Por qué no podía darme mi tiempo? Tiempo para olvidarme de todo, del dolor, tiempo para aceptar que entre ella y yo jamás habría un final feliz. Me puse de pie ofuscada por la nube de pensamientos y sentimientos que invadió _– Me tengo que ir se me está haciendo demasiado tarde_-

Ella suspiró con pesadez y asintió con tristeza. _– Estaba bien pero…_p_romete que me hablaremos…necesito hablar contigo…-_ Su voz sonó algo quebrada. Sentí el impulso de acercarme a ella pero me contuve y me limité a añadir- _Te-te lo prometo_. _Ahora…tengo que irme…lo siento Fleur_\- Con bastante prisa abandoné el departamento con el corazón comprimido y una amarga sensación en la garganta…

* * *

Llegué bastante alicaída al jardín de casa de mis padres, eran algo más de las 8 AM y a penas tenía media hora para prepararme e ir a trabajar. Mi padre ya se encontraba de camino al trabajo, pero mi madre aún estaba en casa y conseguir entrar en el domicilio sin que se diera cuenta sería toda una odisea.

Entrar por la puerta estaba más que descartado, incluso la puerta trasera sería bastante arriesgado y el uso de la magia en un barrio muggle podría acarrearme ciertos problemas. Observé que la ventana de mi habitación estaba abierta y una idea cruzo mi mente.

-_Bien Granger…te va a tocar trepar…-_ comenté mirando el enorme árbol frente a la ventana. Me quité los tacones y me remangué la falda, di un gran salto impulsándome para llegar a la rama más próxima, pero aquello era más difícil de lo que parecía. Tras varios intentos y varias carreras en las medias conseguí llegar a la altura de la ventana y entrar por ella.

Solté un suspiro y me sentí bastante orgullosa de mi misma aunque aún quedaba bastante trabajo por hacer. Con extrema precaución llegué hasta el cuarto de baño, conjuré un hechizo silencioso y atranqué la puerta asegurándome de no ser descubierta. Posteriormente volví a mi habitación para vestirme y en ese momento Crookshanks entró en mi habitación.

_\- ¡Vaya mira quien está aquí!. No creas que me he olvidado de nuestra conversación pendiente_\- lo amenacé mientras me abrochaba la blusa.

Mi amenaza parecía no haberle caído muy bien por lo que en señal de desacuerdo se puso a maullar ruidosamente.

_\- Shhh… ¿se puede saber que estás haciendo?- _le recriminé_, _pero el continuó maullando.

_\- Crookshanks, cállate_\- lo regañé entre susurros.

el ruido pareció haber atraído a mi madre hacia mi habitación _– Crookie ¿Estas allí?_-, y Entró en el interior buscando al gato.

_-¿Qué haces aquí pequeño? ¿Por qué no sales a jugar un rato al jardín?- _

Con reflejos felinos conseguí meterme en el armario y esconderme a ojos de mi madre, si me encontraba allí en lugar de estar en el trabajo todo terminaría complicándose más aún. Solté un largo suspiro cuando la oí salir de la habitación junto al gato.

Salí con cuidado del armario para terminar de vestirme mientras observaba mi reloj, ya llegaba 10 minutos tardes y aquello no podía ser un buen presagio…

* * *

Regresé a casa después de un largo día de trabajo, eran algo más de las nueve y media de la noche y me sentía verdaderamente cansada tanto física como emocionalmente; me había pasado toda la mañana pensando en Fleur y en su deseo de hablar conmigo, después de haberla visto algo en mi interior se había removido, tenía miedo de enfrentar la situación y ser consciente de que entre nosotras jamás podría haber nada ¿Cómo se puede mantener una relación con alguien sabiendo que jamás terminará bien? ¿Cuándo sabes que esa persona ya tiene estipulado un compañero? Aun así seguía teniendo la necesidad de estar con ella, de verla, la echaba de menos y necesitaba saber si ella también me echaba de menos a mí.

Mi cabeza iba a estallar, las dudas y las incertidumbres no iban a cesar hasta que hablase con ella y eso era algo indiscutible.

Mis padres se encontraban en casa terminando de poner la mesa para la cena, me puse algo de ropa cómoda e hice mis mejores esfuerzos para esconder mi malestar y evitar que se preocupasen.

Ya en la mesa parecía que el único que tenía algo que decir era mi padre, yo por mi parte asentía a todos y cada uno de sus comentarios mientras mi madre me observa con demasiada atención.

_\- ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Estáis muy calladas_?- comento mi padre. Me limité a sonreír mientras ingería un pequeño bocado de mi cena, le verdad es que me resultaba prácticamente imposible comer nada, tenía un nudo en el estómago.

Mi madre por primera vez en la noche decidió romper su silencio- _¿Te encuentras bien cariño? Tienes mal aspecto_-

_\- Si estoy bien, solo un poco cansada_\- Respondí restándole importancia.

_\- Supongo que no habrás dormido nada anoche_\- Añadió sin dejar de mirarme mientras tomaba un sorbo de su copa.

_\- No…no descansé mucho…- _murmuré sin querer darle más importancia.

\- _Hermione no debes quedarte trabajando hasta tan tarde_\- objetó mi padre y yo asentí como una niña de quince años a la que le llamaban la atención.

_\- Tranquilo Phil, no creo que su falta de sueño se deba al trabajo ¿Verdad cariño?_\- Las palabras de mi madre nos pilló a ambos por sorpresa haciendo que el movimientos en la mesa cesase.

\- _¿A qué te refieres querida?-_ Preguntó mi padre sin entender mientras yo tragaba con dificultad.

_\- Parece ser que Hermione no durmió anoche en casa _– _"¿Cómo se habrá enterado?"_ en ese momento miré hacia el lado del comedor en el que Crookshanks se encontraba y el muy cobarde salió corriendo. "_Será chivato. Seguro que la despertó con sus maullidos"_

Ambos me miraban esperando una respuesta por mi parte.

_\- Yo-yo… salí a tomar algo…-_ Fue lo único que alcancé a decir; mis mejillas para aquel entonces estaban de un color rojo brillante y aquello pareció no haber pasado desapercibido para mis padres.

_\- Cariño, sabemos que eres mayor de edad…es más ya eres toda una mujer, pero…podrías haberme avisado para evitar que me preocupe por ti, sigo siendo tu madre ¿recuerda?_\- Trato de sonar tranquila pero sin obviar el tono de regaño provocando que mis mejillas se colorearan más aún.

Mi padre parecía bastante divertido con la situación y preguntó_-¿Y puede saberse dónde has pasado la noche?- _

Mi madre se molestó en esconder su risa antes de decir- _Phil deja a la niña, habrá dormido en casa de alguna amiga_-.

El tono de voz que estaban emplean para referirse a mí no me estaba haciendo ninguna gracia, así que decidí cortar la conversación cuando antes – _Dormí en casa en de Ginny y Harry y siento mucho no haberlos avisado_-. Sin más me puse de pie y caminé hacia mi habitación bastante disgustada.

* * *

**Y Hasta aquí por ahora, siento mucho el retraso espero que el capítulo os haya gustado. Como siempre vuestros comentarios y críticas son bien recibidos. Cuídense y nos leemos pronto.**


	23. Chapter 21

**Hola a todos/as, no voy a decir que sé qué hace mucho tiempo que no actualizo porque sería un eufemismo (*¡casi un año! ¿Dónde te metiste cab$ !&amp;?* pensaran algunos), no obstante hay bastantes motivos por los que no lo he hecho hasta ahora y muy pocos por los que seguir escribiendo pero esos motivos son más que suficientes para mí y entre esos motivos estáis vosotros los que seguís la historia a pesar de todo este tiempo y habéis seguido animándome a continuar y esperando con ganas un nuevo capítulo, muchas gracias de corazón apenas tengo palabras para agradecéroslo lo suficiente, pero bueno no voy a entreteneros más que sé que lo que queréis es leer el nuevo capítulo y por eso estasis aquí y aunque ha pasado bastante tiempo yo soy una mujer de tradiciones y como es tradición comenzaremos con los reviews:**

**Lore:**** Esta visto y comprobado que entre los fans de esta historia hay mucha cabeza pensante, a veces pienso que o soy bastante obvia o vosotros sois muy listos porque casi siempre sabéis cual va a ser mi siguiente paso y sorprenderos se me hace un trabajo dificultoso. Croockshanks junto con otros personajes de la historia se me hace un elemento muy útil para aliviar tensión y drama en la historia y parece que funciona, gracias por leerme y trasmitirme tu opinión, te mando un gran abrazo.**

**AlexandraAcher****: Me alegra leer siempre tus comentarios, gracias por continuar leyendo la historia y por trasmitirme tu opinión, las tengo siempre en consideración, con respecto a lo de Facebook la verdad es que no sé qué decirte porque no tengo ni idea, soy una persona completamente ajena a las redes sociales como Facebook, Twitter, Instagram…etc. (a pesar de ser joven) no soy de redes sociales aprecio la importancia y el papel que cumplen en la sociedad pero no son lo mío xD, gracias por todo y nos leemos pronto ;)**

**Rokujou Aracely****: ¿Qué sería de una historia sin un poco de drama? (aunque tengo que reconocer que este ya se me está yendo un poco de las manos jajaja) intentaré seguir inyectando esas pequeñas dosis de humor para no haceros sufrir tanto, muchas gracias por el review te mando un beso, cuídate.**

**Gracias especiales a Loriel, Jessi-04 y Guest,**

**Como siempre los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a nuestra adorada J.K. Rowling.**

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

**POV HERMIONE**

_-¡Maldita sea! __No puedo creer que esto esté pasando_\- Murmuré terminando de poner algunas copas más sobre la mesa.

\- _¡Hey Granger! ¿Qué pasa con el vino?-_ escuché a Ron comentar con demasiada alegría ganándose así una mirada asesina de mi parte.

Esta noche la casa de mis padres estaba abarrotada de Weasleys, amigos y "otros conocidos" que mi madre se había encargado de invitar personalmente. ¿El motivo? según ella me veía muy alicaída y triste últimamente por lo que no me vendría mal un poco de diversión, así se le ocurrió la fantástica idea de organizarme una fiesta sorpresa con todos mis amigos; pero al parecer "mis amigos" eran escasos así que decidió invitar a alguna que otra persona más tirando de mi agenda personal a escondidas.

_\- ¿Cariño no crees que nos hemos pasado?-_ oí como mi padre le decía a mi madre mientras yo repartía posavasos y ceniceros a los invitados.

_\- ¡Hey! Ni se te ocurra echar esas cenizas en mi cuenco de las abluciones si no quieres saltar por los aires_\- advertí a Tom Jenkins uno de los muchachos que trabaja en uno de los subdepartamentos de justicia del Ministerio. Esto estaba siendo un completo desastre y yo no hacía más que orar para que esta dichosa "reunión de amigos" finalizara cuanto antes_._

Mi madre levantó los pulgares y me dedicó una sonrisa animada desde el otro lado de la habitación obligándome a mí misma a devolverle el gesto ya que sabía que ella había organizado todo esto con la mejor de sus intenciones aunque no me estaba haciendo ninguna gracia, mi relación con la gran mayoría era estrictamente profesional, es más, algunos de los presentes habían dedicado tiempo valioso de su jornada laboral a esparcir rumores y comentarios sobre mi nada agradables.

_\- La niña se lo está pasando genial_\- Le comentó a mi padre mientras le daba un codazo para llamar su atención y daba un largo sorbo de su copa sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento, él por su parte sabía cuánto odiaba las sorpresas y más cuando eran de este tipo.

Mientras caminaba por todas las estancias de la casa arreglando el desastre que mis desconsiderados invitados iban causando ésta se iba llenando cada vez de más y más gente, por lo visto la voz se había corrido entre mis compañeros de trabajo y lo que pretendía ser una reunión de amigos se estaba convirtiendo en algo similar a las fiestas que organizaban los adolescentes cuando sus padres no estaban en casa con la ligera diferencia de que los míos eran los que la habían organizado.

_\- ¡Papá! Esto se nos está yendo de las manos-_ Le grité a mi progenitor cuando una música a un volumen excesivo comenzó a sonar en toda la residencia y alrededores.

_\- Tienes razón querida hay que buscar a tu madre y poner fin a esto, esta reunión debe darse por terminada ¡ya!-_ Asentí ante las sabias palabras de mi padre y ambos nos giramos para buscar a mi madre y pedirle que nos ayudara a terminar con esta locura, pero para nuestra sorpresa la encontramos bailando sobre la mesa del comedor junto a los gemelos George y Fred Weasleys, un amplio grupo de personas se habían congregado a su alrededor y parecían jalear en torno a los dos jóvenes muchachos y a mi madre.

_\- ¿Pero qué demonios…_?- oí a mi padre maldecir tratando de abrirse paso hasta ellos. Estaba claro que mi madre se había pasado de copas, ella no estaba nada acostumbrada a beber…"_ya sé de quién heredé el poco aguante frente a las bebidas alcohólicas"_.

Mientras me llevaba las manos a la cabeza observando la escena algo llamó mi atención, al parecer aún seguían llegando invitados a casa cuando una cabellera rubia entró por la puerta, me quedé pálida, casi en estado de shock cuando la vi aparecer allí, lucía una hermoso vestido borgoña que abrazaba su cuerpo a la perfección haciéndola parecer un ángel frente a todo ese caos, la observe moverse entre los invitados como si estuviese buscando algo y antes de que pudiese tan siquiera reaccionar una caballera pelirroja me arrastró hacia la otra punta de la habitación obligándome a salir de mi estado de estupor.

_\- ¡Hermione sabes que amo las fiestas, pero esto creo que se está descontrolando!-_ exclamó Ginny pero yo no era capaz de prestarle atención pues solo podía observar atónita aquella situación que parecía irreal. – _¿Me estas escuchando Hermione? ¿Se puede saber que estas…? ¡Oh vaya! ¿la has invitado?¡No puedo creerlo!- _chilló la pelirroja quien estaba casi tan sorprendida como yo

_\- ¡Yo no la he invitado! ¡no sé qué hace aquí! ¡no puedo creer que esté aquí! ¿Cómo se habrá enterado?_\- en ese momento no era capaz de pensar racionalmente.

_\- Debe de haber sido tu madre_\- comentó mi amiga.

_\- No puedo verla Ginny…no ahora…no así…no estoy preparada…-_ dije casi en pánico mientras ella asentía en comprensión. Pero al parecer esa noche la suerte no estaba de mi lado y enseguida los azules ojos de Fleur parecían haber encontrado lo que buscaban, avanzó hacia nosotras con paso firme y yo sentí mis piernas temblar ya que no había sabido nada de ella desde hace más de una semana cuando le prometí que hablaríamos y estaba segura de que a eso había venido.

Fleur nos había alcanzado, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de abrir la boca y decir algo un estrepitoso ruido barrió toda la habitación, dirigimos la vista hacía tan espantoso suceso - ¡_Mamá!_\- grité mientras corría hacia ella, al parecer la mesa sobre la que baila junto a los gemelos Weasleys había cedido por el peso arrastrando a los tres al suelo.

_\- ¿Mamá? ¿Mamá te encuentras bien?_\- pregunté cerniéndome sobre ella y apartando trozos de cristal y madera a su alrededor. El alcohol parecía haber hecho mella en ella y con dificultad la vi quejarse de alguna dolencia en su cuerpo además presentaba algunos cortes a consecuencia de la rotura de los vidrios.

Ginny junto a Harry y mi padre se encargaron de despejar la sala, tras lo ocurrido la mayoría de los invitados abandonaron la casa quedando solo las personas más allegadas.

Mientras trataba de interrogar a mi madre ayudándola a levantarse y sentarse en el sofá un cuerpo ágil se aproximó a nosotras desde mi espalda desplazándome con firmeza y delicadeza al mismo tiempo.

-_Permíteme_\- oí hablar a Fleur abriendo su pequeño monedero para sacar un maletín y de este un oftalmoscopio para evaluar los posibles daños, no perdió tiempo para enfundarse en su papel de doctora y atender a mi madre con toda la delicadeza y profesionalidad que la caracterizaba bajo mi atenta mirada.

Mi madre en el estado en el que se encontraba y haciendo alarde de su característica verborrea (agudizada por el alcohol en su organismo) comenzó una vergonzosa conversación - _¿Tú…tú quién eres?-_ interrogó a la doctora.

_\- Soy Fleur Delacour_\- contestó con dulzura acompañando ésta con una amplia sonrisa mientras limpiaba sus heridas y esparcía algún ungüento mágico en ellas.

_\- ¿Trabajas con mi hija Hermione?-_ continuó con las preguntas arrastrando la última letra de cada palabra.

_\- No señora Granger-_ la francesa no abandonó la amabilidad en ningún momento – _Creo que voy a necesitar un médico_\- se quejó mi madre sujetándose del tobillo –_Soy doctora señora no se preocupe y dígame donde le duele exactamente_\- cuestionó la rubia. Tras sus indicaciones continuó con el interrogatorio.

_\- ¿Eres amiga de Hermione porque no te he visto nunca antes con ella?_-

Fleur asintió mirándome por encima del hombro y aplicando un vendaje sobre su tobillo.

_\- Pero… ¿eres de esas amigas que se quedan a dormir o de las de café los domingos?_\- preguntó mi madre provocando una pequeña carcajada en todos los presentes a excepción de mí.

Fleur se puso un poco nerviosa y trató de esconder su risa mientras capeaba esa situación como buenamente podía- _Pues…vera…yo…-_ Inmediatamente interrumpí a la rubia evitando que respondiera a esa preguntas – _Doctora Delacour ¿cree que se haya producido alguna rotura? Quizás sería mejor trasladarla a un hospital_-

Fleur levantó la vista y clavó sus azules ojos en mi arqueando una ceja en el proceso a causa de mi tono excesivamente formal – _No se preocupes señorita Granger no se ha producido rotura alguna por lo que no será necesario_-.

_\- Insisto en que deberíamos trasladarla a un hospital_\- comenté un poco preocupada por mi madre.

_\- Señorita Granger soy doctora y sé por experiencia que esto no es más que un aparatoso accidente y una excesiva preocupación por su parte. Su madre se encuentra bien solo necesita reposo y algunos calmantes confíe en mi _– concluyó terminando de aplicar el correspondiente vendaje e irguiéndose sobre su posición para reincorporarse.

Me hubiese gustado gritarle que lo último que podía hacer era confiar en ella pero esa respuesta hubiese estado completamente fuera de lugar por lo que me limite a asentir.

_\- Muchas gracias por la ayuda doctora Delacour_\- dijo mi padre estrechándole la mano con una amplia sonrisa antes de intentar subir a mi madre a la habitación con la ayuda de Harry.

Un incómodo silencio se hizo presente en la sala, gran parte de los Weasleys habían abandonado la casa al ver que nada malo había ocurrido, George y Fred habían salido ilesos, Luna y Ron se encontraban en el jardín ayudando a recoger el desastre que parte de los invitados habían hecho allí y en la sala tan solo nos encontrábamos Ginny, Fleur, Alessia en quien hasta ese instante no había reparado, y yo.

_\- Ascoltare pelirroja ¿Perché no me enseñas donde está la cucina?-_ le pidió Alessia a la joven Weasley quien me preguntó con los ojos si todo estaba correcto, asentí ligeramente puesto que era estúpido tirar de mi amiga para que me sacara las castañas del fuego en esta situación…

* * *

**POV FLEUR**

Hermione y yo nos habíamos quedado solas en la sala gracias a Alessia, llevaba algo más de una semana esperando este momento desde que me dijo que hablaríamos sobre nuestra situación y aunque con el paso de los días había comenzado a pensar que dicha situación no se produciría tengo que reconocer que la invitación a la fiesta a través de un extraño mensaje de texto había avivado mis esperanzas por eso no me lo pensé dos veces cuando acepté la invitación e hice mis mejores esfuerzos por verme lo mejor posible, incluso preparé un discurso de reconquista para volver a atraer a la castaña, la necesitaba conmigo estar cada día sin ella se hacía angustioso y no lo soportaba más, pero ahora que la tenía justo frente a mí y estábamos a solas toda mi seguridad y confianza parecía haberse esfumado, ella se veía algo incómoda y no sabía exactamente qué hacer para romper el hielo.

"_Merde Fleur esta es tu oportunidad tienes que hacer algo o puede que sea la última vez que vuelvas a verla"_ como si aquellas palabras hubieran encendido una chispa en mi a causa del miedo a no volver a verla tomé valor de donde no lo había y carraspeé inconscientemente antes de abrir la boca.

_\- Veras Hermione yo… quería…_\- las palabras parecían tropezar en mi boca.

_\- Se lo que quieres Fleur pero no sé si este es el mejor momento…-_ la leona interrumpió mi poco elocuente discurso provocando que una amplia aspiración saliese de mis fosas nasales dilatándolas y sabía perfectamente lo que aquello significaba…

_\- ¿No es el momento?_ ¿_Cuándo será el momento? Llevo más de una semana esperando a que te comuniques conmigo para hablar ¡necesitamos hablar! ¡estoy harta de - esperar! ¡No me merezco esto! ¡no he hecho nada para que me trates así!_\- una vez más mi temperamento había conseguido llevarse lo mejor de mí en el momento más inoportuno pero es que estaba cansada de esta situación y ya no podía soportarlo más.

_\- ¿Qué no has hecho nada?_ _Me has mentido…me has utilizado…me has…-_ Hermione parecía realmente afectada pero aun así hizo sus mejores esfuerzos por contenerse. Me acerqué a ella con toda la delicadeza del mundo quedando justo frente a ella- _Hermione yo no te he mentido…nunca podría mentirte…cherie…yo…_\- sujeté su rostro con delicadeza y lo acerqué unos centímetros a mi tenerla a esta distancia me estaba matando y apenas podía contenerme pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que reprimir mi instinto, tenía que explicarle…

_\- Hermione…todo ha sido un malentendido las cosas no son lo que parece…esto es obra de mi madre si me dejaras explicarme verías que no te he mentido…_-

\- ¿_De tu madre? Soy consciente de que no le agrado desde el primer momento en que me vio pero también se lo que leí Fleur. En ese libro lo ponía bien claro….- _sus palabras arrastraban amargura en su voz- _Fleur eres una Veela…sabes que esto no va a funcionar…tú tienes_ _una pareja_ _destinada a ser…no se puede cambiar eso…-_

_\- ¿y quién te dice que esa pareja no eres tú Hermione?- _sus ojos se clavaron en mí y una expresión de incomprensión apareció en su rostro

_\- ¿Cómo?_\- preguntó tratando de entender.

Cuando estuve a punto de aclarar todo Ron y Luna aparecieron en la habitación

_\- Hemos dejados el jardín como nuevo_\- comentó el pelirrojo con satisfacción antes de observarnos detenidamente- ¡_Oh vaya! ¿hemos interrumpido algo?_-

_\- Por supuesto que hemos interrumpido algo_\- añadió Luna viendo lo próximas que Hermione y yo estábamos de lo cual no nos habíamos percatado hasta ahora y nos obligamos a separarnos un poco.

Antes de poder decir nada más Harry y el señor Granger aparecieron en la sala

_\- Tú madre ya se ha quedado dormida. Vaya doctora Delacour no sabía que seguí aquí_\- comentó el padre de Hermione con tranquilidad.

_\- Si…yo…-_

Alessia y Ginny aparecieron en la sala.

_\- Ya nos vamos señor Granger, Fleur estaba comentándole unos detalles a su hija y espero que todo haya quedado claro_\- recalcó Alessia las últimas palabras- _de todos modos si necesitan algo pueden acudir a la consulta de mi prima, Hermione sabe dónde es_\- le guiñó el ojo a esta.

Viendo que no me quedaba más remedio me despedí junto a mi prima de todos los presentes, no obstante y cuando estuve lo suficientemente de la castaña le dejé claro que esta conversación no había terminado y tendríamos que retomarla a la mayor brevedad posible.

_\- Ven a mi casa mañana después del trabajo. Necesitamos hablar solo te pido eso…_\- Le susurré mientras Alessia llamaba la atención del resto de invitados como buena Veela.

Vi algo de vacilación en los ojos de Hermione – _Solo te pido eso, por favor no vuelvas a ignorarme, después de esa conversación prometo no volver a molestarte jamás si eso es lo que verdaderamente deseas_-

Tras recibir un ligero asentimiento de cabeza por su parte abandoné la residencia con pesar…

* * *

_[Francia, Paris - Residencia Delacour]_

La desgracia se había cernido desde los últimos acontecimientos en la residencia de los Delacour, la partida de Fleur había sido el desencadenante y para aquel entonces toda la comunidad era consciente del infortunio que rondaba a la familia. La desvinculación de una Veela de su comunidad era símbolo de mal augurio para muchos, pero sobretodo simbolizaba una gran pérdida, como criaturas y seres extraordinariamente escasos cada miembro de la comunidad era valioso y en el caso de Fleur más aún puesto que el peso que recaía sobre sus hombros era mayor. Todos sabían que como primogénita era la segunda en la línea de sucesión del comité y eso se había respetado pulcramente durante los últimos siglos, confiaban ciegamente en que llegado el momento tomaría las riendas tal y como lo habían hecho sus antecesores. Todos se preguntaban que habría podido ocurrir para que la hija mayor de Apolline Delacour hubiese roto su vínculo. Por grandes que fueran los intentos de Apolline por esconder aquella fatalidad había resultado en vano y pronto la sombra de la duda comenzó a planear sobre los miembros de la comunidad quienes continuaban cuestionándose la validez de la familia para liderar el comité.

Apolline llevaba una semana esperando noticias de Alessia quien no se había comunicado con ella desde su partida, aquello comenzaba a impacientarla, además por si fuera poco Silvia había empezado a manifestar síntomas de malestar debido al gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por tapar el escándalo en su familia. Las discusiones entre ella y su hija eran dirías instándola a que se disculpara con su Fleur y rogara por su vuelta. Apolline seguía creyendo que ella había hecho lo correcto, no podía permitir que su hija deshonrara su apellido vinculándose con un ser que no había sido destinado para ella. La joven Veela debía encontrar a su pareja y tomarse muy en serio su papel dentro de la comunidad, ya había tenido tiempo de probar y vivir diversas experiencias en sus años de universidad, pero ahora era momento de hacerse cargo de su responsabilidad en este mundo o la responsabilidad que su madre creía que tenía.

Silvia no hacía más que advertir a su hija de que la excesiva autoridad y control que trataba de ejercer sobre Fleur terminaría por llevarlos a todos a la ruina.

Ese mismo día Apolline fue testigo de uno de los momentos más desagradables por los que había tenido que pasar en toda su vida. Durante la reunión del comité a la cual Silvia no había podido acudir por su salud tuvo que hacerse cargo como la siguiente en la line de sucesión, confiaba en que aquello no le supondría nada puesto que estaba más que preparaba y sus conocimientos sobre su cultura y tradición la dotaban de las herramientas necesarias para poder hacerse cargo de cualquier situación o mejor dicho de casi cualquier situación…

Mientras cruzaba el pasillo rumbo a la cámara del comité podía oír los murmullos de los que estaban allí presentes, una vez cruzado el umbral se sorprendió de que las voces no habían cesado, su agudizada audición y el clima de tensión le hicieron saber que el motivo de aquel revuelo se debía a ella, todos querían saber que estaba pasando en el seno de su familia, exigían conocer cada detalle minuciosamente y como afectaba a la comunidad.

_\- Sabemos que tu hija Fleur ha dejado Paris y ha roto todos los lazos familiares ¿a qué se debe tan drástica decisión?_\- Preguntó sin vacilación alaguna uno de los miembros más antiguos del comité que resultaba ser la mejor amiga de Silvia desde que estudiaron en Beauxbatons, Madame Dubois.

Apolline hizo lo único que le permitía su orgullo en ese momento: Negar la mayor – _Todos sabéis que Fleur lleva un tiempo en Londres por motivos laborales así que no hay necesidad de preocuparse_, _demos comienzo a la reunión cuanto antes_–

Pero los miembros del comité siguieron indagando deseosos de conocer la verdad_-Apolline somos conscientes de que la marcha de Fleur es por algo más que motivos laborales, sabemos que Fleur se ha desvinculado de la comunidad y exigimos saber el motivo_\- otro de los miembros del comité exigió con autoridad.

La señora Delacour comenzaba a sentirse incómoda, podía sentir como poco a poco perdía el control de la situación, aquello se le estaba yendo de las manos, _"¡Malditas arpías chismosas!"_ pensó antes de responder con cinismo- _Esa información es errónea. Fleur sigue siendo miembro de esta comunidad. Eso es absurdo, no tenéis nada de qué preocuparos_\- Sonrió con falsedad.

\- ¿_A sí? Hace mucho tiempo que no vemos a la joven Delacour y ya ha pasado bastante desde su última participación en el comité. Sabemos que Silvia pronto dejara el liderazgo y creemos que va siendo hora de que se tome esto más en serio, así que si todo está tan bien como dices…supongo que la veremos en la próxima reunión ¿verdad?-_ El alegato de Madame Allamand puso a Apolline contra las cuerdas y el murmullo en la sala la hizo darse cuenta de que su integridad pendía de un hilo, así que hizo lo único que le quedaba por hacer…

_\- Por supuesto pronto veréis a mi hija tomando el lugar que le corresponde, junto a su familia_\- remarcó las últimas palabras.

Madame Allamand sonrió con sorna- _Está bien, entonces pospondremos esta reunión para la próxima seman_a- todos los presentes parecían estar de acuerdo, así que a Apolline no le quedó más remedio que erguirse y asentir de acuerdo con esa afirmación provocando que todos los presentes abandonaran la cámara…

* * *

**Bueno corazones ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí, ya me dejareis vuestras impresiones en los reviews. No me explayo más solo finalizar diciendo que os mando un fuerte abrazo y mis mejores deseos para vosotros, ¡cuídense!**


	24. NOTA

_**Hola chicos/as sé que no es lo que esperabais pero bueno para quienes estén interesados me he creado una cuenta de Twitter es: ReadyToHug **_

_**Principalmente estará dedicada a un Shipp diferente a Fleurmione y a tonterías mías, pero como he dicho para quienes estén interesados y quieran comunicarse conmigo o preguntarme alguna cosa ahí lo tiene.**_

_**Cuídense y espero leeros pronto.**_

_**Besos**_


End file.
